Super Smash Bros: Survivor
by sarsars
Summary: Forty characters from the fighting series Super Smash Brothers compete in a Survivor-style game. There is only one winner, and it will be a long journey to determine that winner.
1. PreGame Team Introductions

On a remote island in the middle of the Atlantic, known by very few and visited by none, a camera crew reaches the shore in several boats and begins destroying the beautiful forest for their television show. The host of the show, a large, floating hand, named Master Hand, floats off of the boat and waits by it. A large camera takes its place, facing Master Hand, and cue cards are shown.

"Welcome," Master Hand began, ignoring the sounds of chainsaws and "TIMBERs" in the background. "To Super Smash Bros: Survivor! This is a reality show where forty - that's right, forty - famous characters from three companies' histories will face off against each other. They will compete in challenges, they will fight, they will argue, and every two days, they will eliminate each other off the show and, at the very end, one will win one million dollars!

"Four tribes of ten predetermined tribe members will soon dock their boats on four corners of this island. Once they have landed, the game will have begun. 'How long will the game last?' You may ask." He paused, and his eye would have twitched if he had one. "Far too long."

With this, the session ends and the camera cuts to a month later. It is late summer and the island is extremely humid. All of the campers have shed clothes, if they previously wore them, and now wear shorter, more comfortable clothing. No dresses, tunics, camouflage gear, shoes, or gloves are worn by anyone. Many characters still maintain clothing that remains dear to them: hats, headbands, crowns, ties, space suits, and capes, specifically.

The camera, from an aerial view, zooms in on the first ship heading towards the north edge of the island. All of the tribe members have evenly placed themselves around the boat, not communicating with anyone. One is wearing a scarf around her neck, signifying her leadership.

Samus, the leader, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Sonic, Roy, Captain Olimar, Captain Falcon, Wario, Zelda, and Falco were the current members of this tribe.

Captain Falcon, leaning dangerously against the edge of the boat, sees Samus in her Zero Suit. Noticing many bulging features, he makes a mental note to play it cool around her. He then sticks his elbows over the railing and loses his balance.

"Help!" He cried out as he began to fall over the rail. Only the quick thinking of Sonic, who was nearby, saved him from plunging into the sea. "Th-thanks" He stuttered.

"No problem. You'd better watch yourself." Sonic replied. He grinned and continued. "The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Captain Falcon," He said, shaking hands with Sonic but glancing at Samus.

Sonic noticed this and shook his head. "Best of luck with her, dude."

Zelda and Samus glanced briefly at each other, one giggling and the other rolling her eyes. Everyone on the boat had heard their small exchange, but nobody let the duo know.

The boat shortly reached the island and the ten tribe members dropped onto the shore. Wario walked over to a tree and plopped down in the shade. Yoshi and Jigglypuff carelessly rolled around and enjoyed the sand and the water. Olimar watched them both with envy while occasionally glancing at his suit. The others sat around and rested, preparing themselves for the game they knew very little about.

------

The second of four boats made its way to the south beach on the island. This boat had a young elf wearing a scarf.

Link, Metaknight, Toon Link, Lucario, Peach, Donkey Kong, Mr. Game and Watch, Pit, Pichu, and Fox were the current members of this tribe.

Link and Toon Link stared at each other awkwardly, while the others glanced at them both. Nobody knew how to comment on this, so they had stayed like this since the boat set off for the island several hours ago. Mr. Game and Watch was the victim of many people's stares, for they had never seen anyone like him before. Nobody had seen something two-dimensional move on its own, either.

The boat touched down and Mr. Game and Watch was the first one down. He ignored everyone's stares. He was happy to be released from the Game and Watch he had come from. He jumped and cart wheeled around with little care in the world.

The others, however, had little to say to each other. Only Pichu and Peach had smiles on their faces, as carefree as Mr. Game and Watch but didn't attract nearly as many stares. The entire boat ride was awkward, but the sunny beach did little to help matters.

Metaknight stayed to the shadows, glancing at his sword as he held it in the sunlight. Lucario also jumped into the shade, but continued jumping to the top of the tallest tree in the vicinity, where he rested standing on one leg. Donkey Kong climbed to the top of a tree he had spotted and pulled down a bundle of bananas, and ate one quickly. Fox and Pit sat in the sand, staring at the sun and glancing at the weapons they were allowed to bring. Link and Toon Link continued to stare at each other for many minutes after the boat had left.

Finally Metaknight could take it no longer and shouted, "Would one of you please break the ice!" The entire tribe stared at him, and he mumbled: "I am sorry, but your silence is torturous."

Link sighed and extended a hand. "I am Link. Are you Link, too?"

Toon Link also extended a hand, saw how cartoonish it looked compared to Link's hand, thought for a few seconds, and replied: "You can call me Toon Link. That'll help everyone tell us apart, okay?"

"Can do."

-----

The third of four boats was heading towards the east side of the island. This boat had people grouped together, unlike the other boats, but the ride was just as silent. The leader of this boat was an Italian man wearing his red signature hat.

Mario, King Dedede, Diddy Kong, Wolf, Ganondorf, ROB, Lucas, Mewtwo, Ike, and Pokemon Trainer were the current members of this tribe.

Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wolf, and Mewtwo sat close to each other, speaking to nobody. The others sat on the other side of the boat, most being scared of the evil characters. As the boat touched down, the former group calmly walked off past the beach and into the trees. The latter group curiously stopped at the beach.

"Now where do they think they're going?" asked Ike.

"Obviously nowhere good," Mario replied. "Let them go. The game hasn't started yet, so they can't do anything too bad."

"They're frightening," commented Lucas, stepping behind ROB, whose eyes turned anime, signifying he was happy. "Oh be quiet."

"Yes, they're frightening," answered Mario. "But we're fine. Just don't get on their bad side and hope we win every challenge."

------

The fourth and final boat was heading towards the west side of the island. This boat's leader had a tough, muscular, bearded man as their leader.

Solid Snake, Luigi, Kirby, Bowser, Ness, Marth, Young Link, Pikachu, and the Ice Climbers were the current members of this tribe.

The Ice Climbers chatted happily amongst themselves while Pikachu, Young Link, Ness, and Kirby also chatted. Snake had no expression on his face and stared into space. Bowser glared angrily at Luigi, who took a step away from him each time. Marth, closest to Luigi, sighed whenever this was done.

The boat touched the shore and Luigi was the first one off, sprinting as fast as he could to get away from Bowser. Bowser, chuckling, slowly walked off. The Ice Climbers helped each other down and jumped into the water, splashing each other happily. The others lied on the sand or jumped into the ocean, savoring the last times they'd have before the game truly started.

------

Master Hand turned to the camera as the scene faded away from the Western Tribe. He cleared his throat and said, "You have just met forty competitors in this reality show. Of these forty, only one shall win, so do not get too attached to any of them. Do not get mad if any of them are eliminated, for it is in the nature of the game. There is not more than one winner. Very few people understand as of now, but very soon they shall know, and then the real fun will begin.

"I am Master Hand, and I am ending this pre-game introduction. Best of luck to the competitors, and with this: Let Super Smash Bros: Survivor begin!"


	2. Day 1: The First Elimination

Exactly one hour after the last boat reached the island; Master Hand called all forty players to a clearing in the middle of the island. Thirty minutes and a long hike later, the four tribes arrived. Each tribe searched for friends on opposing tribes and many waved to each other. Those with love interests, Link and Mario, blushed as they waved at their respective girlfriends.

"Hello, Survivor Castaways!" Master Hand announced to everyone as he floated into the middle of the clearing. "You have been called here for two reasons. One: You all are playable characters in the smash selling, no pun intended, series known as Super Smash Brothers. The only player missing is Doctor Mario, and he will be the doctor and help those with injuries."

Mario raised his eyebrow at this news. He then saw Young Link and Link staring at each other and realized that he shouldn't argue.

"You all shall be playing to win one million dollars. The only way you can do that is by eliminating everyone around you. There will be only one winner."

Everyone glanced at each other, some nervous and some confident. Many did not care about the competition and continued to smile happily.

"Every two days, one player shall be eliminated in Tribal Council. He/she will be voted off by his/her tribe. In those two days, tribes will play in two competitions: Reward and Immunity. In Rewards, tribes will compete for a luxury item, whether it is shelter, blankets, hunting gear, or food. In Immunity, tribes will compete for one of three Immunity Idols. Those that do obtain an Idol shall be same from Tribal Council and will not have to vote anyone off. The tribe that fails to obtain an Idol will be sent to Tribal Council.

"I will not lie. This game will be hard on many of you. You are starting off with food to last you five days if you conserve it. You will use the maps that I will provide you to get your own water. You will have to build your own shelter. There are poisonous creatures scattered all across the island, so you will have to avoid these.

"There are only two ways to leave this island. The first is by quitting, and I hope that none of you will have to succumb to that. The second is by being eliminated. You may hate it, but the longer you stay on the island, the better.

"You will have three hours to set up camp and get as much food as possible. When those three hours are up, you four tribes shall compete in the very first Immunity Challenge. More details on that shall be explained when the time comes.

"Best of luck, players. May the best Smasher win!" With these words, Master Hand floated into the trees and left the players alone. The cameramen told their respective tribes to stay on their side of the island and handed the leader the maps. A few last farewells were given before the tribes set out to their camps, to prepare for the challenges ahead.

------

**South Tribe**

Link was the assigned leader, so he took it upon himself to assign everyone jobs. "Lucario, Fox, and Pit: I want you to get as much food as possible. Fruit, meat, fish; whatever you'd like. Metaknight and Toon Link, use the map to find the water. Bring as much as you can. Pichu, Game and Watch, Donkey Kong, Peach. All of you and I shall begin making the shelter."

Everyone left to do their respective jobs. Donkey Kong ripped an entire tree from its roots and threw it on the sand, to everyone left's surprise.

"This shall be much easier, shall it?" Peach giggled. Mr. Game and Watch nodded and jumped into the air.

------

Fox, Lucario, and Pit conversed while gathering food. They focused more on the former than the latter, and as a result gathered much less food than they should have.

"Obviously Mr. Game and Watch," Pit answered to Fox's question. "He's practically useless. He can't actually touch anything in three-dimensional space, and barely anyone can see him."

"Ah, but his weakness could be his greatest strength." Lucario said wisely. "If our opponents have to find him in a future challenge, then he will have won."

"Then who do you suggest?" Fox turned on him.

"I intensely dislike my answer, but Peach." replied Lucario.

"If Mario finds out, he'll have our heads!" Fox gasped. "And besides, isn't that a little sexist?"

"It is not sexist," Lucario argued defensively. "Peach is the slowest of all of us, and she physically is the weakest. Even Pichu and Game and Watch are slightly stronger."

"I can see where he's coming from," Pit agreed. "But what about Pichu? I've heard he can actually damage himself if he uses his powers too much."

"And while he uses his electricity he is stronger than most, if not all of us," argued Lucario.

-----

Toon Link and Metaknight were also conversing. Due to this, they got lost many times along their journey to the well.

"Nice outburst back there," Toon Link commented slyly. "You sure kept your temper."

"Be quiet," Metaknight threatened. "I am sorry for what I did, but I have me reasons-"

"It's fine, Metaknight, it's fine." Toon Link stared into space after saying this.

Metaknight sighed and questioned: "Are you thinking about Link?"

"Absolutely," Toon Link replied. "I can't believe there are not one, not two, but three of me! What would you do if there were three of you?"

"Kill them all." Metaknight muttered.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind," Metaknight coughed unconvincingly. Toon Link ignored this as he spotted the well. "Excellent! Let's get back to the others. Get your hat and we'll carry some back to camp."

"My hat?" Toon Link repeated, his face getting white.

"So we can carry some back to camp." Metaknight repeated.

------

**West Tribe**

Snake took it upon himself to assign his tribe mates jobs much like Link did, focusing on three tasks at hand. "Nana and Popo, you two take this map and find the water. Take a couple of these supplied buckets and bring some back. Ness, Young Link, Marth, and Kirby gather as much food as possible. Anything you can find will probably be suitable. Luigi, Bowser, and Pikachu, you set up camp. I'll make a fire and join you as soon as I can."

"How fast can you make a fire?" Luigi asked as soon as the others had left.

Snake got up from where he was squatting to reveal a small flame burning the wood Snake was leaning over. "Build some rocks around the fire and gather some firewood. Then come join us in building the fire."

"Yes sir!" Luigi shouted, saluting mockingly. Snake punched him in the shoulder and left the beach.

------

Ness, Young Link, Marth, and Kirby went about gathering fruits from trees. Young Link or Marth would bring them down while Kirby and Ness gathered them, Ness keeping an eye on Kirby to make sure he wouldn't eat anything.

"Snake wasn't thinking straight when he assigned you to food reconnaissance." Ness commented as he watched Kirby eying the food greedily.

"No worries!" Kirby replied confidently, still eyeing the food. "I have complete self-control."

"Don't worry Ness," Marth chuckled. "I'm sure he's lying."

"That's right!" Kirby agreed. He paused. "Waaaaittt..."

The group gave a hearty laugh. "I know this might be a bit early," Young Link asked. "But who do you think we should eliminate, should we lose?"

Marth sighed. "The Ice Climbers. Everyone else has one skill they can use in challenges. The Ice Climbers only have each other, and when they're eventually separated, the other one will be useless."

"He has a point," Ness agreed. "We might as well eliminate them both as quickly as possible, in case it bites us later in the game."

"I guess I'm for it if you all are." Kirby announced.

"Well I'm in," Young Link said, suddenly more light-hearted. "Let's get what we have back to the others and help with the shelter. We have enough food for now as long as Kirby stays away from it."

Kirby pouted, but the others ignored him and they traveled back to camp.

------

**North Tribe**

Samus took it upon herself to assign her tribe mates jobs. "Sonic, Roy, Falcon, Olimar, and Yoshi, gather as much food as you can. Falco and Wario, take the map and get some water. Girls, we'll build the shelter."

"Are you serious?" Falco asked, flabbergasted. "Me with Wario?"

"Hey!" Wario shouted angrily. "What's wrong with me?"

"Your freaking smile and your noxious fumes!" Falco replied.

"Well, bird breath-" Wario began, but paused when Falco brought out his gun in a split second.

"Do not make comments about birds, Wario. Do you understand?" Falco threatened darkly. Wario nodded, so Falco put his gun away. "Let's go, and so help you if you tick me off when we're alone."

Slightly frightened, Wario followed Falco into the forest while the remaining men set off in another direction. The girls stayed behind to chat while doing nothing to build camp.

------

"Well, I'd say we shouldn't get on Falco's nerves," Yoshi chuckled nervously. "He seems to have a temper."

"He's only confident when he has his gun," Captain Falcon said. "Take it away and he's as harmless as Jigglypuff. Speaking of which, I'd say she's the first one we get rid of."

"Wait, we're talking about eliminating someone already?" Roy asked. "Isn't it too early? We're not even too sure who are on the other tribes."

"I say, plan ahead," Captain Falcon replied. "Is anyone with me?"

"You sure we don't want to eliminate Wario?" Sonic asked. "The dude's a freak and he's disgusting."

"He'll psyche the other tribes out," Captain Falcon answered. "He isn't the weakest of us. Jigglypuff is."

"What about Zelda?" Olimar offered. "Not that I think she should be eliminated, but I think Jigglypuff might surprise us."

"Surprise us with being too weak?" Captain Falcon asked jokingly. "I'm not saying Zelda is the strongest of us, but I really believe Jigglypuff is the weakest person in our tribe."

"I'm still not too sure." Sonic said. "I'm okay with Jigglypuff, but I still believe Wario should be the first to go."

"I'm with whomever the majority is voting for," said Yoshi. "Just so long as it isn't me" He whispered.

------

"Oh, no way, girl!" Samus squealed. "How many times?"

"Three" Zelda blushed. "Almost four but I pulled away. First date, too, if you'd believe!"

"No way! You'd think he'd have the self-control."

"Well, what can I say? I'm irresistible.

Jigglypuff, having no idea what they were talking about, giggled as well as the others. They looked at her and asked, "What about you? How many times?" She blinked, confused, and giggled. Samus and Zelda rolled their eyes and Samus's expression turned dark.

"What's the matter?" Zelda asked.

"Us three won't be enough to stay in if we don't get help from the boys," Samus replied. "If we need to stay in, I think we need to team up with those that went to get food."

"A bit early, don't you think?" commented Zelda.

"Better now then when it's too late." Samus replied. "What do you say?"

"I suppose I'm in," Zelda sighed.

"Great! Jigglypuff, I'm sure you're in." Samus turned to Jigglypuff, nodding her head furiously. Jigglypuff, having no idea what was going on, mirrored this movement. "Terrific!"

------

**East Tribe**

Mario took it upon himself to assign his tribe mates jobs. "ROB and Lucas, take the map and please gather as much water as you can. Those buckets should help. Ganondorf, Wolf, and King Dedede, go into the forest and find as much food as you can. Mewtwo, Ike, Pokemon Trainer, Diddy Kong, and I will build shelter and make a fire."

Disgruntled, King Dedede, Ganondorf, and Wolf obeyed Mario and walked into the forest. Lucas took the map from Mario, looked at ROB, sighed, and walked another direction.

Mario looked hopefully at Mewtwo, who sighed. "Very well, I'll build us a shelter. You all can set the fire, if you can."

"We appreciate it, Mewtwo!" Mario grinned and walked away.

"Whatever," Mewtwo replied. He began moving trees telepathically into a log cabin like shelter.

------

Ganondorf, Wolf, and King Dedede, as soon as they lost sight of camp, looked nowhere for wood and rested on trees in a triangle pattern. They conversed quietly, not wanting to be overheard.

"We have six victims," Ganondorf counted them off. "Mario, Ike, Lucas, ROB, Diddy Kong, and that Pokemon Trainer."

"Seems easy enough," Wolf said. "If they didn't have us outnumbered, we'd take over this place in no time."

"Problem is, they don outnumber us. We're not likely to get one of them over to our side any time soon." said King Dedede.

"I think you're wrong about that, Dedede," argued Ganondorf. "That robot might just be the ticket we need."

"He has a point. ROB is a robot, after all," Wolf agreed. "We probably can't reprogram him, but we can force him to vote on our side."

"And if the others don't exactly agree on who to vote for, we'll have them easily outnumbered." King Dedede continued.

"That wimp, Lucas, is first." said Ganondorf. "I have no patience for the spineless like him."

"Then, we go for the other powerless human: The Pokemon Trainer." continued Wolf.

"Then we take out Mario. Diddy Kong's next, and finally Ike." King Dedede finished. "Then we regroup with Bowser, Wario, and Metaknight and win the whole game!"

"The plan is foolproof," Wolf commented. "We've got this game in the bag."

"Dang right, we do!" King Dedede agreed.

While both of them chuckled much louder than necessary, Ganondorf frowned and shook his head. "Fools," He said. "They should know we have little chance of this plan succeeding. We don't even know if Mewtwo is with or against us." He paused, knowing Mewtwo was possibly reading his mind. _So, Mewtwo, who're you with?_ He thought. He smugly grinned when Mewtwo's voice telepathically answered, _Please leave a message after the beep_.

------

Mario, Diddy Kong, Ike, and Pokemon Trainer sat in a circle once Mewtwo had finished building a shelter large enough for all and teleported away. Being careful to keep their voices down, they discussed plans for any future eliminations.

"At least with six of us, we'll have the upper hand," Diddy Kong reasoned. "We'll be fine."

"ROB is neutral, so he isn't with us yet," Pokemon Trainer corrected. "Lucas is a wimp, so the others could scare him into voting with them."

"That's probably what they'll do," agreed Ike. "We need to make sure we keep the numbers."

"We'll need to be careful with Lucas and ROB, because Pokemon Trainer's right," said Mario. "Let's just vote off whoever we need to before they vote us off. If we do lose the challenge, we'll need to convince both of them to vote with us. If not, then we can afford to wait."

"Sounds like a plan, but who do we target first?" asked Diddy Kong.

"Ganondorf's the mastermind and their leader," answered Ike. "We should go for him."

"Good reasoning," complimented Mario. "But I think Wolf should be the first to go. Ganondorf might be the leader, but Wolf is the most powerful of them and would probably have the easiest time convincing Lucas to join them. He also is the most intelligent, so ROB could also fall."

"Mewtwo is the most intelligent," corrected Pokemon Trainer. "I just don't like King Dedede. The guy seems carefree and happy, but I think it's just a facade. He might be the most evil of them all."

"Dedede has the best combination of speed and strength of almost everyone on the island, except Donkey Kong," Diddy Kong argued. "If anyone's going to help us win any challenges, it'll be him and Mewtwo, as long as his psychic abilities are considered legal. We should keep him in as long as possible."

------

**Immunity Challenge**

The four tribes returned to the clearing, which now had a small circle with four lines in the middle drawn into the ground, in the middle of the island three hours after they had left. Each tribe had new alliances and enemies, who at the time had no idea what their fellow tribe mates were planning. Even this early in the game, trust was slowly beginning to fall and the players were beginning to play the game. They weren't taking it completely seriously, but soon, without realizing it, they would.

"Welcome for the second time, players!" Master Hand announced as he floated into the middle of the clearing. "You shall soon play in your first immunity challenge. This one we'd like to call 'Super Sumo Brothers'. Catchy, no?" A brief pause in which nobody laughed and two people coughed. "Very well. The rules are somewhat simple.

"Each tribe shall choose one player from their tribe to play in each round. Once all four players have entered the ring, the match will begin. The players will have to push their opponents out of the ring or survive the five-minute time limit. Those that survive score a point for their tribe. The three tribes with the most points out of ten will win an Immunity Idol. The tribe that scores the least amount of points will have to eliminate one of their own in Tribal Council.

"So, you have three minutes to decide who will be playing each round. Line up accordingly. Best of luck, now plan!"

After three minutes, the four tribes lined up their players. In the first match were ROB, Peach, Luigi, and Roy. These four players stepped into the circle, Master Hand told the players to begin, and they charged at each other.

ROB charged both his laser and his gyromite disk while the other three ran into the middle of the arena. Roy unsheathed his sword and swung it around threateningly while Luigi and Peach dove aside. They glanced at each other, nodded, and double-teamed Roy. Peach pulled a vegetable from the ground and threw it at Roy. Roy dodged the vegetable, but couldn't dodge Luigi's barrage of sissy-punches. Luigi then grabbed Roy by the collar, threw him around three times, and threw him out of the circle.

ROB finished his charging and fired his laser at Peach. Peach's dress was caught by the laser and burst into flames and she shrieked around as she attempted to smother them. Luigi ignored her and charged at ROB. ROB fired his gyromite disk at Luigi, but he jumped into the air, grabbed it by the stick, and threw it back at ROB. ROB was hit by it and flew backwards, getting dangerously close to the edge. Luigi continued running at ROB and pushed him out of the circle. Peach finally managed to smother her flames, but to do so she had to run out of the circle and get help from Mario's FLUDD.

"Luigi is the winner! Point to the West Tribe!" Master Hand announced and the West Tribe cheered for Luigi.

The next four players were Fox, Lucas, Wario, and Nana. Once the match had begun, Fox charged at Nana. Nana weakly attempted to hit Fox with her hammer, but Fox, in three quick movements, knocked the hammer out of her hand, kicked her in the face and stomach, and threw her out of the arena. Once he had eliminated Nana, he turned around and headed for Wario. Wario, who was busy throwing Lucas, who performed pathetically, out of the circle, didn't see him and was hit by a barrage of kicks and jabs to the stomach and face. With one final kick, Fox sent Wario flying out of the arena.

"In a match lasting less than a minute, Fox wins! Point to the South Tribe!" Master Hand announced. The South Tribe cheered this time, while the other tribes groaned.

The next four players were Mewtwo, Zelda, Pichu, and Popo. Needless to say, to nobody's surprise, including the participants, in a match shorter than the previous match, Mewtwo sent all three players flying out of the arena.

"If anybody's surprise, the East Tribe gets a point!" Master Hand announced.

The next four players were Ganondorf, Pit, Captain Falcon, and Young Link. Determined to impress Samus after his embarrasing moment on the boat, Captain Falcon charged at Young Link after the match began. Young Link pulled out his hookshot and grabbed Captain Falcon before he reached him and threw him behind. Captain Falcon stopped, dangerously close to the edge, standing on one leg to prevent himself from falling over the line. He heard soft footsteps heading towards him and jumped into the air, twirling around, and kicked Young Link in the back of the head. Young Link, too surprised to react, dropped to the ground, over the line.

While this occured, Pit and Ganondorf faced off. Pit let loose a barrage of quick arrows, each one hitting Ganondorf, who was too slow to dodge. They did little damage, however, and Ganondorf began walking threateningly towards Pit. With each step forward, Pit took a step backward, looking constantly over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't heading towards the edge. After two minutes of this, Captain Falcon charged randomly and tackled Ganondorf to the ground. They then began hitting each other, with Captain Falcon on top of Ganondorf, while Pit watched, amused.

Ganondorf managed to knock Captain Falcon off him and walked over to where Captain Falcon lay. He grinned and prepared to throw him, but before he could do so, Master Hand interrupted the match by saying, "Match over! The North, South, and East Tribes get points!"

"No fair!" Ganondorf groaned as he threw Captain Falcon away anyway. Several players chuckled after Captain Falcon landed in a tree, including Master Hand.

The next four players were Ness, Diddy Kong, Olimar, and Lucario. Once the match began, Olimar plucked six pikmin out of the ground and blew his whistle to line them up. Lucario charged up his Aura Sphere while Diddy Kong took out two bananas and held them in his hands threateningly. Ness was the only one to run to the center of the circle.

Olimar sighed and grabbed the first red pikmin by its feet, while it wrapped its leaf around the next pikmin's feet and the remaining did so as well, forming a large pikmin-rope. He threw the rope at Ness and the last two pikmin wrapped around him. Ness struggled to break free, but Olimar's extremely long rope didn't budge and Olimar threw him out of the circle.

Lucario and Diddy Kong watched this, both threatened and amused, before facing each other. Olimar didn't let them fight, however, as he did the same to Diddy Kong as he did Ness. Even two bananas thrown at the pikmin holding him wouldn't let them release him. He was thrown out of the circle with the same force as Ness.

"You have learned a new trick," Lucario complimented Olimar.

"Thank you. Would you like a truce?" Olimar offered, to everyone's amazement.

"Excuse me?"

"Chances are, with your extraordinary abilities, all we'd be doing is wasting time." Olimar reasoned. "We'd go over the five minute limit anyway. Might as well allow both of our tribes to win points. Sounds like a fair deal?"

Lucario closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them and nodded. "Very well Olimar. A truce it is!"

"So you've both agreed?" Master Hand asked. When both nodded, Master Hand announced, "Then the North and South Tribes both win points!"

The next four players were Bowser, Pokemon Trainer, Toon Link, and Samus. Pokemon Trainer groaned as Bowser turned on him first. In just one punch, Pokemon Trainer flew out of the circle and landed next to a tree. Bowser then looked at Samus and Toon Link, who had silently agreed to take him down. Toon Link pulled out a bomb, jumped, and threw it and threw his boomerang while Samus fired bursts of her laser pistol. Bowser dodged all of these projectiles by sliding around on his shell which, despite the ground being grass, caused sparks to fly out. He managed to catch Toon Link as he attempted to jump away and threw him with amazing strength out of the arena. Samus attempted to fire more projectiles, but after several seconds of dodging, inevitably met the same fate as Toon Link.

"The West Tribe wins the point!" Master Hand announced.

The next four players were Wolf, Falco, Donkey Kong, and Snake. Wolf and Falco obviously faced each other as the match began. They fired their guns at each other at first, bouncing all around the circle with none of their lasers hitting their targets, but after three minutes fought hand-to-hand. They threw several fierce barrages of punches and kicks, but ended up evenly matched as their match ended uninterrupted when the time limit ran out.

Snake and Donkey Kong faced each other while this was going on. Snake kept a safe distance from Donkey Kong, formulating a plan, as he knew that if Donkey Kong got too close it would be game over for him. Donkey Kong charged at him once, but Snake pulled a pin from a grenade and left it on the ground before running away. The grenade exploded when Donkey Kong was directly on top of it, catching Donkey Kong's fur on fire. He, unlike Peach, shook off the flames before they caused too much burning. While he was distracted, Snake had pulled out a missile launcher and fired a homing missile at him. The missile blew up on Donkey Kong's face and sent him flying close to the edge of the circle. Swiftly, Snake charged at Donkey Kong, lifted him to his knees, and pushed him over the edge of the circle. Not wanting to interfere, he watched Falco and Wolf's fight from the other side of the circle until the match ended.

"The North, East, and West Tribes win a point!" Master Hand announced.

The next four players were Sonic, Link, Marth, and Ike. The three swordsmen paid no attention to Sonic as the match began, so Sonic spent his time running around the edge of the circle to relieve his boredom. Ike, Marth, and Link swung their swords in an even three-way swordfight. Link and Marth could perform quick jabs, which worked to Ike's disadvantage as he tried to swing his large sword around. By the three minute mark, Link and Marth were doing significantly better than Ike, who was having a harder time fighting back.

Eventually, Marth and Link focused less on each other and more on Ike, who they knew would be the easiest to eliminate. Ike was forced to step to the edge of the circle as he blocked and parried more jabs and slashes. Eventually, Ike found the strength to throw his sword in the air, which distracted and confused Marth and Link enough so that he could grab both of their collars and throw them out of the circle. He then caught the sword in one hand and stabbed it into the ground. The match ended right then.

"The North and East Tribes win a point! Only two matches left!" Master Hand announced.

The next four players were Jigglypuff, Mr. Game and Watch, Mario, and Pikachu. Jigglypuff remained cautious and crept to the very edge of the circle, flattening in an attempt to not be seen. Mr. Game and Watch ran up to Mario and attempted to hit him, but failed to do so due to his two-dimensional nature. Mario punched through where he thought Mr. Game and Watch was, succeeded, and punched him out of the circle.

Pikachu and Mario, forgetting Jigglypuff, then squared off. Pikachu charged up his Skull Bash while Mario stepped backwards. He made it three steps before Pikachu fired himself right at Mario. Mario ducked down and Pikachu flew over, landing just before the edge. Unfortunately, Pikachu was then kicked in the butt by Mario and landed just outside the circle, moaning. Mario chuckled and turned around to see that Jigglypuff had charged her rollout and hit Mario head on. The result was that Jigglypuff jumped backwards and landed in the middle of the circle while Mario flew out of the circle and landed behind Pikachu.

All four tribes were speechless, but the North Tribe then began cheering, and all of the other tribes followed. Jigglypuff blushed modestly and walked back to her tribe. Mario got up, rubbed his head, and raised his hand, showing a thumbs up, grinning. He helped Pikachu up and they walked back to their tribes.

With the tribes still grinning, more at Jigglypuff's victory than Mario's defeat, Master Hand announced, "The North Tribe has won their fifth point! They are officially safe from Tribal Council!" The North Tribe cheered loudly at that, and Yoshi released a deep breath he had been holding in since Jigglypuff won.

The final four players were Yoshi, Metaknight, King Dedede, and Kirby. Immediately after the match began, Yoshi calmly jumped over the line and grinned at his tribe mates, who had mixed expressions as they looked at him. Kirby, Metaknight, and King Dedede then formed a triangle pattern, all wanting to win it for their teams. King Dedede and Metaknight both charged at Kirby at the same time. Kirby jumped into the air and puffed high above them. Metaknight jumped off of King Dedede's shoulder and followed. They met in midair and Metaknight grabbed Kirby and sent them hurtling toward the ground. As they landed, they formed a small crater, in which Kirby got stuck. King Dedede then swung his hammer upward and sent it flying into Kirby. The poor puffball was buried deeper in the crater and King Dedede chuckled as he pulled out Kirby's body and flung him out of the circle.

"King Dedede," Yoshi shouted. "You can lose, now! Your team has enough points to survive if Metaknight wins!"

"I don't trust you, dino!" King Dedede arrogantly responded.

After doing some math, Diddy Kong shouted, "He's right, Dedede! Trust us!"

King Dedede looked back at Diddy Kong. "Why should I trust you?"

The entire tribe was now shouting the same thing, including Wolf and Ganondorf. King Dedede sighed and ran out of the arena, while Metaknight watched both triumphant and disappointed.

"The South Tribe wins their fourth point, and is safe from Tribal Council!" Master Hand announced. "Your tribe was right, King Dedede. The East Tribe is also safe from Tribal Council!" He paused. "That means, the West Tribe will be the first tribe heading to Tribal Council! Everyone else may grab their idols and head back to camp. You're safe for another two days. West Tribe, you may also go back to camp, but you all have some thinking to do. Good luck, and I'll see you at Tribal Council."

With three tribes lighthearted and one tribe depressed, all forty players left the clearing, knowing that one of them would soon be eliminated from the game.

------

**West Tribe**

"Of course it sucks," Bowser said angrily. "But it's no big deal. We can still get back at them. We may lose somebody today, but we won't next time!"

"What if there isn't a next time, for you?" Ness asked.

"Why would you eliminate your strongest player?" Bowser responded. "Except for Luigi and Snake, I'm the only one who actually got a point for this team!"

"Hey, I was tricked," defended Marth.

"And two of us were beaten by Mario and Mewtwo," Popo argued, pointing at himself and Pikachu.

Kirby lay beside the Ice Climbers, unconscious, and Nana patted him. "Poor Kirby. Should we eliminate him?"

"No!" Shouted many of the players. Nana blushed and muttered that it was just a suggestion.

"Kirby'll be fine soon," said Young Link. "It's a shame he couldn't put up a fair fight, being double teamed like that."

"Snake, what do you think?" Luigi asked. "You are our leader, after all."

Snake, who had been silent the entire time, sighed. "I am voting for whom I believe will be the worst player in the game. You should all do the same. I won't try to convince you of anything."

------

**Tribal Council**

The ten members of the West Tribe sat in the ruins of a building, the site of Tribal Council, with ten unlit torches in the black of night. Master Hand floated across from them while several lit torches and a small fire in the middle of the ruins created the only light around.

"Welcome to Tribal Council. You each have a torch. Please light your torches and then we will proceed." He paused until they did so and continued. "In this game, fire represents life. When your flame goes out, you're eliminated from the game.

"So, Snake, how is your tribe so far?" Snake replied by shrugging. "Is that all? Okay... Luigi, same question!"

"There are some people I don't like," Luigi nervously glanced at Bowser. "But I feel I'm going to become friends with many of them."

"Popo, are there any people you would consider your enemies?" Master Hand asked.

Popo shook his head. "Nobody is my enemy in this game, Hand! I just have one great friend and some nice friends!" He smiled cheesily.

"Kirby, how does it feel to finally be awake?" Master Hand asked.

Kirby groaned. "It stinks and I'm hungry. I'd rather be asleep."

Master Hand chuckled. "And Pikachu, this is for the show's benefit, can you write anybody's name in English?"

Pikachu shook his head. "Okay then, Pikachu, you shall be given bobble heads of the players. Whichever one you put into the jar will be the one you vote for. Okay?" Pikachu nodded. "Then would you please go first?"

Pikachu nodded, scampered up to the voting jar, placed Nana's bobble head, after playing with them for a few seconds, and scampered back to the log.

Snake went up to vote.

Ness went up to vote.

Luigi went up to vote.

Young Link went up to vote.

"Sorry Nana, but your time's up."

Marth went up to vote.

Popo went up to vote.

Kirby went up to vote.

"I sure hope the others are voting for who I'm voting for; otherwise this'll be a tough explanation."

Nana went up to vote.

Bowser went up to vote.

"Poor, poor crybaby. You don't like me? Tough. My nicey-nice act isn't going to last much longer. Mark. My. Words."

Master Hand then floated up and grabbed the jar. He set it down and picked out, to everyone's surprise, a slip of paper.

"The first vote is for Nana." He read aloud. He continued pulling out pieces of paper. "Second vote: Nana. Third vote: Bowser. Fourth vote: Nana. Fifth vote: Bowser. Sixth vote: Bowser. Seventh vote: Nana. Bobble head: Nana. Ninth vote: Nana. Final vote is for: Nana."

He paused, and Popo and Nana looked at each other, close to tears. "Nana, you are the first person voted out of Super Smash Bros: Survivor. Please hand me your torch."

Nana hugged Popo and walked up to Master Hand. She looked at her feet as Master Hand put out her torch. She dropped it and waved at her tribe before disappearing in the darkness.

Popo glared at the others, his eyes filled with tears. "I hope you are all happy with yourselves! You just eliminated the best player in this damn game!" He shouted, flicking everyone off in turn.

Master Hand warned Popo: "I wouldn't do that if I wanted to make friends."

"Too late for that!" Popo spat. "They've all just made an enemy, and they'll feel my wrath!"

Master Hand sighed, mumbling, "You fool." He then spoke: "Well, nine of you are left. If you would like to keep it at nine, I'd suggest you win the next Immunity Challenge. Until then, I'll see you tomorrow for your Reward! Try to survive the journey back to camp, and good luck!"

------

"So," sighed Nana in an overview, as the credits began to play. "I'm the first one eliminated. Of course I'm depressed that everyone but my Popo and Luigi voted for me. I sure hope one of them wins, but I think Popo might have determined his fate by becoming everyone's enemy. Good luck to everyone, and make the best Smasher win!"


	3. Days 2 and 3: Mountain Climbing

**North Tribe**

The tribe members all came into camp cheering, Falcon carrying Jigglypuff on his shoulder. Jigglypuff was blushing proudly, still not believing she had beaten the famous Mario in a battle.

"Alright, everyone," Samus announced. "We won the first challenge, technically, because we got the most points. Five of us won!"

Captain Falcon, Jigglypuff, Sonic, Olimar, and Falco raised their fists while the others congratulated them.

"Samus," said Captain Falcon, honestly. "You should be honored with us. You had to face Mewtwo and we all knew he'd win, but you led us to this victory! Three cheers for Samus, our leader!"

As the others cheered, somewhat confused, Captain Falcon grinned at Samus, who smiled back. The players chatted for a while, Captain Falcon especially with Samus. Once Yoshi had yawned and announced that he was going to sleep, one by one the others did the same.

------

**South Tribe**

"That was a bit too close," said Fox. "We got some pretty bad match ups. We're lucky we survived."

"Yes, we all could have won if we faced someone else," said Lucario. "Many of us got unlucky. But we won, so we shouldn't focus on how we could've done better."

"Odd," retorted Metaknight. "I've heard the opposite." Lucario shrugged in response and shuffled off to sleep by the fire.

"We did quite well," commented Peach. "Lucario is right. We have won and we are safe, so let's relax and prepare for our next challenge."

Metaknight sighed, "Fine." Though he knew he couldn't relax. He never could.

------

Pit, Fox, and Lucario sat in a circle, lying against each other to keep their heads off the sand. "You know," Fox whispered. "You're right, Lucario. We should get rid of Peach."

"Why have you come to this conclusion now?" Lucario asked, not opening his eyes.

"Donkey Kong and her both were set on fire. Donkey Kong, though defeated, didn't leave the ring to smother the flames and certainly didn't need another team's help. Peach apparently can't react well under pressure, and that could kill us."

"It most certainly won't kill us," corrected Lucario. "But it is a negative trait that could hinder us. Pit, what do you think?"

"I guess I agree," said Pit. "Though I really don't care too much. We're strong enough. I doubt we'll be going to Tribal Council in two days."

------

**East Tribe**

Mario's patience grew thin, as the evil players on the tribe continued to remind him of his loss to Jigglypuff. Finally, he shouted, telling them to shut up and leave him alone. They shrugged this off and continued to laugh, causing Mario to walk into the forest.

"You're all asses, you know that?" accused Pokemon Trainer.

"And you enslave animals to fight for you," retorted Ganondorf. "Do you see us pointing that out to you?"

Pokemon Trainer was tempted to retort, but knew he'd get killed if he got on their bad side and walked into the forest as well.

"Shame, too," said Wolf, chuckling. "I was just beginning to respect Mario." Ganondorf and King Dedede chuckled at that as well and they and Mewtwo slept.

------

"That sure was mature, Trainer!" Pokemon Trainer said to himself. "Walk off because they 1-up you once. Bah, not like I care what they think. They'll be eliminated soon and I won't have to hear from them again. No more 1-uping Pokemon Trainer!"

Mario walked out of the bushes in front of him, causing Pokemon Trainer to yelp in shock. "No more 1-uping, really?"

"Sh-shut up!" Pokemon Trainer gasped, clutching his heart. "Never again. It's bad enough when you've angered guys ten times as strong as you! You could've been them!"

"Calm down, Trainer," said Mario. "Deep breaths and focus your anger on something else. Then release your anger in some form."

Pokemon Trainer then punched a nearby tree and gasped in pain. "Stop it!"

Mario shrugged and pointed to a scorched tree. "It worked for me."

"Well I don't have super hands!"

"Neither do I. I just can produce fire." Mario chuckled.

"Do you think we should throw the next Immunity challenge?" Pokemon Trainer inquired, shaking his throbbing hand.

"Literally?"

"I mean give up; get in last place. To get rid of one of the bad guys." Pokemon Trainer explained.

"I really wouldn't want to, no matter how annoying they are," responded Mario.

"But they're incredibly annoying. They're more immature than, probably, whoever the most immature person here is!"

"You?"

"Quiet."

Mario chuckled, "We'll see what happens. Let's just focus on surviving tonight and winning the reward tomorrow."

------

**West Tribe**

Popo stormed in, shortly followed by the others. They had silently agreed on who their next victim would be. Popo seemed to think the same thing, and suddenly calmed down.

"Oh dear," He gasped, innocently. "I think I might've gotten a bit too angry, did I?" The others nodded, staring angrily at him. "Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I did last night. Can we start over?" The others shook their heads. "Well fine then!"

"Sorry, Popo, but you just made it too easy," explained Ness.

"Screw you all!" Popo screamed. "I just hope we win the next fifty challenges!" He stormed off.

"He really did," continued Ness.

------

**Day 2:**

**East Tribe**

Mewtwo awoke at the crack of dawn. He teleported into the forest, telekinetically poured water from the well into a few buckets, teleported back to camp, and decontaminated the water. He then poured some into crudely made cups, reinforced by psychic energy, and set down nine on a beautifully made table. He then floated over to the ocean and picked up three large fish, and cooked and cut them up with his mind. He set them on crudely made plates and telepathically woke the others, who groaned when they saw they had woken up early.

"Silence your groaning!" Mewtwo commanded and they fell silent. "This is the most I'm allowed to do with my mind, so I'm going to darn-well abuse it! Now eat your fish and be happy!"

"Thank you mother," Diddy Kong commented and many chuckled. He then felt something squeeze his tail and was lifted into the air. "Sorry Moth- Mewtwo! Friends?" He grinned as he extended his hand. He was dropped and landed on his feet, running to the table to eat.

"Well done with the camp, Mewtwo," complimented King Dedede. "Feels like home."

"Nobody else has a place like this," Wolf grinned. "Think you could fix it up?"

"Seeing as I have nothing better to do," Mewtwo sighed. "I might as well."

"Yay!" All but ROB cheered sarcastically. This caused Mewtwo to grumble incoherently.

------

**West Tribe**

Snake was the first to wake up and immediately began doing his routing training: Two hundred sit-ups, one hundred push-ups, three hundred crunches, and a three mile jog. Seeing as how he couldn't job, he increased the number of push-ups to two hundred. He finished his work-out in two hours, and dove into the sea to catch fish. He came back with three dead fish in his arms when Marth woke up.

"Mind if I help you with those?" Marth asked, unsheathing his sword.

Snake nodded. "It'd be a lot cleaner than my knife."

Marth chopped the fish into twenty seven uneven pieces. Snake then put the fish into a leaf and held it above the fire. He waited patiently for several minutes, while Marth went off to collect more water, before placing the fish on a rock he had found the previous day. He divided the fish up as best as he could while he waited for Marth to return and the others to wake up.

The smell of the perfectly cooked fish woke Pikachu, Kirby, and Bowser up immediately. They ran to get the food, but Snake stopped them, telling them to wait. Pikachu and Kirby groaned and waddled away, but Bowser persisted and attempted to overpower Snake to get to them. After a few seconds of struggling, Snake held Bowser in a choke-hold invented especially for him. Bowser grumbled and walked away.

Young Link, Luigi, Ness, and Popo soon woke up and Snake called everyone to eat. Eager, Kirby swallowed his within a few short seconds, and then waddled off to the food supply. Ness sighed, took his pieces off, and supervised him.

"Great fish, Snake," Marth complimented, happily chewing on his fish.

Snake nodded, having already eaten his. "A bit raw, but otherwise satisfactory."

"I might be cursing myself later," said Young Link. "But don't you think you could lighten up?"

"Of course I do," replied Snake. "But in this game, if you get too comfortable or aren't serious enough, you're out of the game." He glanced at Popo, who had already angrily eaten his fish. "It happened once already.

Popo glared at Snake and opened his mouth to retort, but was stopped when Kirby jumped on him from behind. "Boo!" Kirby shouted as he pushed on Popo's shoulders. Popo jumped into the air and landed on his back. Everyone else was surprised at first, but they realized what had happened and burst out laughing. Snake merely grinned, which everyone considered well enough for him.

"You fricking idiot!" Popo shouted. "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I was bored and you deserved it," replied Kirby, shrugging.

Ness came out of the trees, clutching his sides. "It was my idea, Popo, and I agree with Kirby." He high-fived Kirby.

"Screw you all!" Popo shouted, storming off.

------

**South Tribe**

Lucario and Fox woke up at around the same time, well before the others. They agreed to share in breakfast detail: Lucario would hunt for fish while Fox gather the water and set up the meal. Unlike the other tribes, the South Tribe had yet to find anything suitable for a table and had to put their fish in the sand. Though many protested, eventually they grew accustomed to having sand in their food.

Once they had prepared a slightly burnt meal, the others were awakened by the aroma. They gathered around the ashes of the fire and everyone but Mr. Game and Watch, who watched them sadly, chewed on their meals. Mr. Game and Watch walked off into the forest.

"Shame he can't eat," said Metaknight. "He's jealous of us."

"He has every right to be jealous," replied Lucario.

"Pichu, pi, Pichu!" Pichu spoke to Lucario.

Lucario nodded. "Pichu said 'We should help him; make him feel special.'"

"I don't think so," said Fox, shaking his head. "I'd like for him to feel better, but I don't think we should."

"I do not think so either," said Lucario. "I think we should spend time training for the next challenge."

"Well, I think it is a great idea, Pichu," Peach said, smiling. "We should prepare a party!"

"Pichu, Pi!" Pichu agreed, jumping up and down.

"I guess we are in agreement," said Peach. "Are you all sure you would not like to help us?"

The others grumbled. "Mr. Game and Watch is part of the team, and it would help to keep morale up," offered Donkey Kong.

Toon Link sighed, "I guess I'll help. But I don't see what we can do with what little resources we have."

"Oh goodie!" Peach clapped her hands together. "Let's get to work, boys. We'll throw him a party he'll never forget!"

------

**North Tribe**

This tribe had made a foolish mistake that no other tribe made. They assumed that nights were as warm as days on the island. Unfortunately for them, temperatures rarely drop to above zero degrees Fahrenheit on the island, and they suffered. Only Yoshi, skin adaptable to any climate, Olimar, wearing a suit maintaining a certain temperate all of the time, and Wario, so fat he could barely feel the cold, slept peacefully. All others felt the wrath of the night and suffered the next day.

"Achoo!" Falco and most of the players sneezed. "Way to go, guys. We forgot to build a fire!"

"I had no idea temperatures would get so low at night," explained Samus. "It's my fault for not expecting this."

"It's not your fault entirely," said Roy. "None of us expected this."

"Your change in clothing didn't help," observed Olimar.

"Zip it, Olimar," said Sonic, holding his head.

"I hope the others teams are suffering like we are," said Falcon bitterly.

------

**Reward Challenge**

The four teams walked to a new location: the base of the only mountain on the island. Master Hand was already waiting for them and instructed them to line up in lines perpendicular to him. Once they had done so, he began:

"Welcome Smashers. As you can see, Nana was the first player eliminated. Now you shall compete in the first reward challenge.

"We call this challenge Relay Race 1! One of three! Notice our originality? Anyway, every player will have one flag. They must run, and eventually climb, up to the line we've carved into the rock, stick their flag into one of the holes, and run back and tag the next player of their team. The first team to get all ten flags in wins flint; used especially for making fire."

"Oh thank you!" Falco shouted. "We have to win this.

Sonic grinned. "No problem," he said.

"The West Tribe will have to have a player carry two flags. Who will it be?" asked Master Hand.

Pikachu jumped into the air. "Pikachu will do it," said Snake, and he gave another flag to Pikachu.

The thirty nine Smashers got into four lines, facing the mountain. As Master Hand gave the signal, the first person in each line: Sonic, Metaknight, Mewtwo, and Pikachu, began their ascent. Sonic got an immediate head start as he ran flawlessly up the mountain, dodging boulders and spikes even at the steepest slope, where nobody could hold their footing, with ease. He made it up the mountain in seven seconds and ran down in six. The other players barely got to climb before the next person in line, Yoshi, began.

Mewtwo was the second to finish, as all he had to do was float up the mountain and float back, not needing to touch the ground at all. He made it within a minute and ROB went next. ROB propelled himself upward using his booster jets; catching up to the struggling Yoshi quickly.

Pikachu was the next to finish, and scampered down the mountain so quickly he lost his footing and rolled the remainder of the journey. He did cross the line, however, and allowed Snake to climb.

The last to complete, much to his eternal shame, of the first four players was Metaknight. He had little trouble flying up the mountain, but his cape snagged on a stalagmite and he flew to the line only just short of Pikachu. Nevertheless, as soon as Lucario began his run he passed Snake easily.

Once Metaknight had finished, ROB dropped down and allowed Diddy Kong to climb up. Using all of his controllable appendages, he was the fastest player to make it up without flying, floating, or defying gravity.

"Come on, Yoshi!" Falco called as Yoshi began to drop.

"That bird needs to chill," Yoshi grumbled to himself as he narrowly avoided landing on a sharp rock. "We better win this challenge or he's going to take it out on someone." He crossed the line and Falco was the next to go.

Popo had been complaining from the start of the challenge, much to the annoyance of his tribe mates. "Oh yes, climbing a mountain. Nana would have been faster than pretty much all of you! I bet now you feel bad about eliminating her, huh?"

Ness was the next in line, but finally he had had enough. "Alright, fine, Popo! Get up here! You're next! Now shut up!"

"But I don't want to be-" Popo began, but he was pushed from behind by Pikachu and forced to the front by the others. "Well, fine, then! It's not like we need the flint!"

"If the others are hindered, then we need the flint," said Bowser.

Snake chose this moment to drop down from his freefall jump and Ness pushed Popo towards the mountain.

Lucario also dropped down; jumping before Snake but falling slower due to Snake's bulk. He landed after Snake did and allowed Pit to go. Diddy Kong jumped down shortly after Pit began, allowing Ganondorf to climb.

Falco quickly jumped up the mountain, stuck his flag in, pushed off the face, and freefell to the bottom. He landed gracefully, and a surprised Samus began her run.

Pit abused his jumping power to push himself in front of Popo, but his wings slowed his descent so greatly that Popo, exhausted from sprinting, touched down before him. Thus, Ness got a lead over Fox. But the lead lasted only a few seconds before Fox sprinted ahead of Ness. Both, however, passed Ganondorf near the top of the climb.

Ganondorf's weight was the only thing that allowed him to pull ahead of Fox at the last second. Both touched down at the same time, but Fox had to take several steps in order to cross the line while Ganondorf created a crater as he landed right behind it. Lucas got a lead over Pichu, and they both got a larger lead over Kirby; caused by Ness's incredibly light weight.

Samus reached the end of the climb fairly behind all of the other players, so she jumped down and made it across alone. Olimar was the next one to climb, and plucked six pikmin out of the ground to help him.

Kirby abused his unlimited jumps more so than Pit did, reaching the top of the climb without ever touching the ground. He stuck his flag in, transformed into a rock, and fell at extreme speeds towards the ground. He transformed back into his regular form just before reaching the bottom and floated gently behind the line. Luigi nervously began his ascent.

Lucas and Pichu raced towards the top, Pichu constantly maintaining a lead over Lucas. Olimar, using his pikmin as a rope, managed to climb up only just behind them. As Pichu and Lucas jumped, Olimar made it to the top and jumped as well. All three managed to land at the same time, so Wario, Peach, and Pokemon Trainer started at the same time.

Luigi slowly climbed up the mountain, much to the annoyance of his tribe mates, but not nearly as slow as the others. Peach led the pack in this race, but it wasn't much of an accomplishment as all three were having a hard time climbing. Wario had his weight to deal with; Peach had her limited jumping ability; and Pokemon Trainer had no abilities at all but his travels across continents allowed him equal climbing ability. Once Luigi had dropped to the bottom, allowing Bowser to climb, these three made it to the top, stuck their flags in, and dropped. Pokemon Trainer almost climbed down; most certainly causing his team to lose, but seeing both Wario and Peach jump made his jealousy cloud his judgment and forced him to jump.

Wario dropped to the ground first, well ahead of the others, and Jigglypuff began her climb. She was determined not to allow her victory over Mario last, as Mario was the next to climb in the East Tribe's line. She puffed up as fast as she could, desperate to reach the top before Mario.

Pokemon Trainer dropped next, allowing Mario to begin his climb. Mario ascended at the same speed as Jigglypuff, and thus reached the top after her. However, he passed her on the drop and reached the ground much faster than she did. King Dedede had a twenty second head start on Roy, and Jigglypuff was ashamed.

Finally Peach reached the bottom, but by then the South Tribe had assumed that they had lost the race. Mr. Game and Watch was next and he climbed to the top as fast as he could.

Bowser reached the top several seconds after Mario reached the bottom. He jumped off the ledge, did a Bowser Bomb and reached the ground before Jigglypuff as well. This allowed Marth to climb, and he climbed furiously; reaching the top at the same time as Mr. Game and Watch. Once they jumped off, Marth dropped first and allowed Young Link to go, just seconds before Mr. Game and Watch dropped and allowed Toon Link to go.

King Dedede reached the top while Roy still struggled to climb to the middle. King Dedede laughed happily and jumped to the ground, his weight creating a small crack as he landed. Once he crossed the line, Ike began his climb.

Toon Link and Young Link battled furiously as they climbed. But due to Toon Link's jumping advantage, he reached the top before Young Link, but dropped slower, allowing Young Link to catch up. In the end, they landed at the same time. Young Link signaled Pikachu to go a second time and Toon Link signaled Donkey Kong to go.

Roy made it to the top alone and dropped alone, allowing Zelda to go next. The North Tribe had also seen that they had lost, and as they were the only tribe without a fire their morale decreased.

Ike soon made it to the top and dropped as fast as he could, signaling Wolf to go. Though Wolf was far behind, Pikachu had climbed the mountain once before and was tired; traveling slower than Wolf would. Wolf also was heavier, meaning he could win if they tied climbing to the top.

"It's all up to Wolf," said Lucas, mesmerized by the action.

"Except, you know, we don't need flint," replied Diddy Kong, pointing at Mewtwo.

Donkey Kong made it to the top and dropped half a minute after Wolf had begun. Link sighed as he began to climb, knowing that he couldn't catch up in time.

Pikachu jumped to the top and put the final flag in, then jumped off the mountain and tried to position himself behind the line. Wolf made it to the top shortly after and also jumped, and from there gravity would decide the winner.

After several tense moments of Wolf and Pikachu dropping to the ground, both teams were astonished to see that Wolf had missed the line, and Pikachu had crossed it. The West Tribe cheered as Master Hand announced, "The West Tribe is the winner!"

Zelda landed on the ground shortly after, and despite his tribe's pleading, Captain Falcon climbed to the line. He was determined, not only to impress Samus, to not get last place. He succeeded only because Link had given up near the top and didn't want to climb up nor down. He landed and stepped over the line to be congratulated by Sonic and Roy, and nobody else.

"Do we really need the flint?" Ness asked, looking at the other tribes. "Snake made a fire in around three seconds, right?"

"Two and a half," Snake corrected, tossing the flint to Ness. Ness caught it and held it in the air.

"Does anyone else need this?"

"We do!" Several members of the North Tribe shouted. Ness waited for anyone else to call, but nobody did and he tossed the flint to the North Tribe. Captain Falcon caught it and thanked Ness.

"Well, that challenge surprisingly took a while," said Master Hand, looking at the setting sun. "Make sure you compete in the Immunity Challenge. Loser goes to Tribal Council and eliminates the second player of Super Smash Bros. Survivor."

The tribes went to their respective camps after many hours of walking. The North Tribe created their fire immediately and huddled around its warmth, grateful for the West Tribe and making a unanimous decision to help them win in future challenges.

------

**Day 3:**

**East Tribe**

Mewtwo repeated his actions from the day before at exactly the same time. He had decided to make it routine as, he told Diddy Kong, it was the only way he could use most of his psychic abilities. It was menial and humiliating, but if he didn't use them he feared he'd lose them.

Eventually the other members of the trip woke up, thanked Mewtwo, and graciously ate their meal.

"We worked well yesterday, everyone," said Mario. "And we only lost by a few feet last time."

Wolf slammed his fist on the table. "I'm sorry, alright? Can we drop it?" He snarled.

"I wasn't pointing you out," defended Mario. "Though it'd serve you right for the first day."

Wolf sat back on his rock, mumbling an apology.

"I was merely saying that we worked very well as a team, and we wouldn't have to lose anyone if we continue to work as well as we did yesterday," said Mario. "Can we put aside any differences for this challenge?"

Lucas nodded. "Of course we can!" He shouted encouragingly. Ganondorf's response was to throw a rock at Lucas's face, and Ganondorf and Wolf chuckled about it.

Mario sighed, "Well fine, Ganondorf, don't help. It won't get you very far in the game."

"Go ahead," said Ganondorf, shrugging. "This team won't get very far without my strength anyway."

King Dedede cleared his throat, but Ganondorf ignored him. "Well, I'm actually with Mario. The less fighting we do, the better chance we have of winning." said King Dedede.

"Traitor," Wolf growled.

"It ain't being a traitor," argued King Dedede. "I just don't want to fight with them."

"Traitor," Wolf growled and King Dedede sighed.

"It's alright, Dedede," said Diddy Kong encouragingly. "We're with you!"

ROB nodded happily, beeping, and Ganondorf responded by throwing a rock at him.

------

**South Tribe**

Lucario and Fox also repeated what they did the previous day. But instead of waking everyone else up, they focused on Pit and Metaknight and took them aside.

"What's going on?" asked Metaknight groggily.

"First, do you promise not to speak word of this conversation with anyone?" said Lucario bluntly.

"I promise; I swear," said Metaknight, slowly beginning to realize the importance of his rude awakening.

"Then we shall explain," answered Lucario. "We are in an alliance: Fox, Pit, and I. We are planning to eliminate Peach if we lose. Would you like to join us, and would you be willing to eliminate Peach?"

"Yes and yes," answered Metaknight. "But the odds are against us unless you've recruited someone else."

"We realize that," said Pit. "We might be able to convince Donkey Kong, but if we convince both of the Links then the alliance is almost worthless."

"We need to keep our numbers small, but not too small," continued Fox. "We've concluded that, in order for everyone to be eliminated, tribes need to merge. If we keep our alliance strong, then even if we're separated we'll still be able to look out for each other."

"Smart thinking," complimented Metaknight, looking directly at Lucario. "I haven't gotten approached by anyone else, so I think it's smart assuming that the other six aren't in an alliance."

"Well, not together," corrected Lucario. "Link and Toon Link are obviously together. Pichu, Peach, and Mr. Game and Watch are friendly, so it's safe to assume they'll be working together. Donkey Kong would be the neutral player, so whoever recruits him will hold dominance over the tribe."

"Then we'll have to recruit him," stated Metaknight. "How do you propose we do that?"

------

Eventually, the others woke up and together the tribe ate their meal. Pichu, Peach, and Mr. Game and Watch sat together, quietly chatting even though none of them could understand each other, and Toon Link and Link sat together, chatting about their adventures. This caused Metaknight's eyes to narrow, which caught Donkey Kong's attention.

"Do you have something in your eye?" asked Donkey Kong, looking at Metaknight, concerned.

"I- I think so," said Metaknight, suddenly rubbing his eyes. "Can you help me pull this out? I think it's stuck."

"Sure thing, Metaknight," answered Donkey Kong, walking into the forest with Metaknight.

"I think I must go to the bathroom," said Lucario, quietly. "Excuse me." Before Fox and Pit could join him, Lucario mouthed 'Stay here' and left.

------

"Do you see anything?" Metaknight asked.

"No, nothing there, except yellow," Donkey Kong chuckled.

Lucario walked out of the bushes. "Hello, Donkey Kong, may I have a word with you?"

"Sure thing, Lucario," answered Donkey Kong innocently. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Who will you be voting for when we are sent to Tribal Council?" Lucario asked.

"Well I hope we don't go to Tribal Council," said Donkey Kong. "But I really don't know.

"May we help with a suggestion," offered Metaknight.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," said Donkey Kong.

"Peach." Both of them said at the same time.

"I guess it could," Donkey Kong frowned. "I really don't want to vote anyone off, but why Peach? She hasn't done anything wrong."

"But has she done anything right?" Lucario asked.

"She's planning that party for Mr. Game and Watch, which I think is an awfully nice idea," answered Donkey Kong. "I've been helping her, and it's going to be very fun once we've finished." He paused, realizing what was going on. "If we finish."

"We just need to know if you're voting for Peach," said Lucario. "Are you?"

"I really don't know. I need to think about it," Donkey Kong replied, walking into the trees.

------

**West Tribe**

Snake finished his daily workout faster than yesterday, and cooked the meal at a faster pace as well. He made a goal for himself to halfen his original time, and was pleased to find out was succeeding. When the aroma finally awoke everyone, they sat down to eat.

"Guys," said Popo, his voice slowly losing its calm. "Do you really have to vote me off? Isn't there something I can do?"

"Yeah," answered Bowser bitterly. "Win."

"But that's impossible!" Popo shouted. "Look at this path-" He stopped himself. "The other teams are so... good?"

"Oh stuff it," said Young Link, throwing a piece of fish at him. It hit him in the face, causing Kirby and Pikachu to burst out laughing.

"Hilarious, boy, hilarious," said Popo angrily.

"You're probably younger than me," Ness laughed.

"Can we please stop?" Marth offered, but they ignored him.

"Who cares, you know?" Popo shouted. "I'm going to be eliminated the next time we lose. What's the point? Why try?"

"Because, if we win every Immunity Challenge, you might survive until we merge," said Snake calmly.

"We're going to merge?" Popo asked, hope rising.

"When we get down to thirty, or twenty, yes, we will," answered Snake. "There's no way we are going to stay as four separate teams and have an actual game. When we merge, you might just be separated from us."

Popo grinned, "Well then I have something to hope for!" He ate his fish quickly, grabbed his hammer, and walked away.

"Popo seems odd," noticed Kirby. "Like, he's happy one moment and angry the next."

"Split personalities," offered Ness. "Is there really going to be a merge, Snake, or was that something you told Popo to get him to leave?"

"There will really be a merge and I did want Popo to leave," answered Snake. "His excessive screaming was annoying."

"I'm tempted to lose the challenge just to shut the brat up," said Bowser, grinding his teeth as he glared at Popo.

------

**North Tribe**

The North Tribe woke up in much greater spirits than yesterday. The fire had held until morning and they could enjoy its warmth throughout the night. The sicknesses from yesterday had also gone away, and the North Tribe were fighting as fit as the other tribes.

"We can win this," shouted Falco, excited. "Two wins in a row!"

"Well we did lose the Reward Challenge," pointed out Olimar.

"Stuff it," said Falco. "You know I'm talking about Immunity Challenges."

"Olimar," called Roy. "Can I speak to you?"

"Sure, Roy," said Olimar, walking towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Follow me," said Roy, mysteriously. "We're going to have a meeting."

"Figures," sighed Olimar. They walked through the trees and reached their temporary meeting ground. Captain Falcon, Yoshi, and Sonic were waiting for them.

"Now that we're all here, who're we going to vote for? We need a decision."

"I still say Zelda," said Olimar. "And I was right: Jigglypuff did surprise us."

"True, Olimar, very true," admitted Captain Falcon. "Okay, one vote for Zelda."

"I'm with the majority," announced Yoshi.

"I say Wario," said Sonic. "He still gives me the creeps, and his weight is a large disadvantage."

"Very well. One Wario; one Zelda."

"I'm going to agree with Olimar and say Zelda," said Roy. "She seems to perform worse in challenges than Jigglypuff does."

"Well I still say Jigglypuff," Captain Falcon sighed. "And since Yoshi's going with the majority, it looks like we're voting for Zelda, should we lose."

It was then that Samus walked through the trees. Followed shortly by Zelda, and then by Jigglypuff.

"H-hey girls," Roy shouted, nervously, as nobody else could see them. The group stood up and stared at them in horror.

"Hey boys," said Samus, winking. "Mind if we talk."

"About what?" Captain Falcon stepped forward.

"About Tribal Council," answered Samus. "Who are you voting for?"

"None of your business, Samus," answered Captain Falcon.

"Awww," pouted Samus. "It's a shame, because we were thinking of joining you. We want to get rid of Wario, the freak."

"Thank you!" Sonic blurted out and shortly after clamped a hand over his mouth.

"The hedgehog agrees," Zelda offered.

Captain Falcon looked at his alliance and sighed, "Fine, we're voting for Wario. If you all agree to vote for him, we'll let you join."

"Wonderful!" Samus said, and gleefully the three of them walked away.

"We're really going to let them join?" asked Yoshi.

"I'm- I'm going to have to think about it."

------

**Immunity Challenge**

The four tribes met at the same mountain, this time at the same altitude as the finish line of the Reward Challenge. Master Hand was already waiting for them.

"Hello, Smashers. Today is both your second Immunity Challenge and the second Tribal Council. Before we begin, would the North, South, and East Tribes please select a player to sit out."

After brief discussions, it was decided that Zelda, Mr. Game and Watch, and Ganondorf would sit out.

"Today's challenge is a continuation of yesterday's challenge. Instead of a relay race, however, the thirty-six of you will be trying to get all nine of your flags to the summit. Summit Race, I'm calling it. The first three teams to stick their flags into the slots at the summit will win the Immunity Idols. The only rule is that you get them to the top. Not all of your players have to make it, nor does everyone have to move, let alone carry a flag. You can also not push anyone off the mountain, no matter how tempting, and you cannot use any psychic abilities." He pointed at Mewtwo. "Best of luck, step behind the line, and those who aren't competing please follow me."

Once everyone had gathered behind the line that signified their finish line from the previous challenge, Master Hand called at the top of his lungs: "Begin the challenge!"

"Give me a few of the flags," shouted Popo. "The summit is white, so it has ice on it. I packed my parka and can climb up the mountain quickly. If they weren't so big, I'd carry them all."

Snake dropped four flags for him to carry, gave one to Bowser, one to Kirby, one to Pikachu, and one to Marth. "Young Link and Ness, you two will be back up. Follow us carefully and push anyone who falls behind, or take over for them if they can't go any farther. Let's move swiftly! We can't lose again!"

They then began the climb, abandoning Popo, who was slowly putting on his parka.

------

The East Tribe had handed all of their flags to Mewtwo, who then began to float, while physically carrying the flags, up the mountain. Within a few minutes, he had floated to the top and placed them into the nine slots.

"Well that was incredibly difficult," He yawned and teleported back to the others.

"The East Tribe has won Immunity!" Master Hand announced, struggling to maintain excitement.

------

The North Tribe was also completing the challenge easily. Sonic had been taking up the flags one at a time, not getting cold due to the friction he was producing. Eventually, without stopping for a second, he set the ninth flag in and ran down to the others.

"The North Tribe has won Immunity!" Master Hand announced.

"And then there were two," said Falco ominously.

------

The South Tribe had to climb the mountain much like the West Tribe. Link had given each of them a flag, ordering them to climb the mountain on their own and not help or accept help from anyone. As they climbed, they soon split into two groups: those ahead and those behind. Those ahead gained a considerable lead over the West Tribe, but those behind were apace. Lucario was the first to complete the challenge, and sighed when he realized he couldn't help his tribe mates.

"It's maddening," grumbled Lucario. "We are going to lose unless a miracle happens. Foolish Link."

"It's a shame," agreed Metaknight, who arrived shortly after Fox.

"We probably have a chance of winning," said Fox optimistically. "A slim chance, but a chance."

"Not at the speed at which the slowest, Peach and Link, are going," said Lucario.

------

Popo eventually put on his parka, grabbed the four flags, and jumped up the mountain. He passed his own tribe, pausing to sarcastically introduce himself, and jumped to the top to meet the other tribe.

"Hello Lucario, Metaknight, and Fox," He said happily, putting his four flags into the slot and jumping down. Those he said hello to, grumbled.

Popo jumped back down to where his tribe mates were trudging through the snow and pulled Kirby's and Luigi's flags from them. Luigi collapsed in relief while Kirby pouted. Popo jumped back up the mountain and reached it at the same time as Pit.

"Four to six," noticed Popo. "Shame you're going to lose, Pit!" He waved at Pit and jumped down again.

"I feel sorry for whoever is on his tribe," said Pit as he watched Donkey Kong climb up.

Popo reached his tribe, who were slowly getting closer to the top, and took the remaining three flags. After a push from Bowser, he jumped to the top and put the flags in, signaling to Master Hand that he had completed the challenge.

"And the West Tribe wins the third Immunity Idol!" announced Master Hand. "I shall see the South Tribe at Tribal Council tonight. As for the rest of you: have a restful sleep. Tomorrow is your Reward Challenge!"

------

**Tribal Council**

The South Tribe carried unlit torches to the ruins where Tribal Council was located. They sat down opposite Master Hand, glancing at each other nervously.

"Welcome South Tribe. May I please ask you to light your torches?" He waited until they did so and continued. "Fire represents life in this game. When I put your fire out, you are eliminated from the game. Now then, some questions.

"Donkey Kong, is there anyone in this tribe you do not like?"

"No way," said Donkey Kong defensively. "I like everyone in this tribe! We're all family here!"

"It's a shame that your family has to eliminate one of their own, though, right?"

"Correct," Donkey Kong sighed.

"Very well, Link, how does it feel to lose?"

"It feels awful," answered Link. "As leader, it hurts especially hard, knowing that I've failed."

"It wasn't entirely your fault, though,"

"No," answered Link. "As Fox told me, Popo was the cause for our defeat."

"Very well, Pichu and Mr. Game and Watch, can you understand or write in English?"

Metaknight jumped into the air, but Pichu tilted his head.

"Very well, we have supplied bobble heads. Pichu, please go choose the bobble head of the person you want to vote for."

Pichu nodded, ran up to the voting jar, and tossed all of the bobble heads in happily.

Peach went up to vote.

Mr. Game and Watch went up to vote.

Fox went up to vote.

Link went up to vote.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but I just don't trust you."

Metaknight went up to vote.

Lucario went up to vote.

Donkey Kong went up to vote.

"I sure hope I'm doing the right thing."

Pit went up to vote.

Toon Link went up to vote.

Master Hand floated to the jar and opened it. He looked inside, apparently, and looked at Pichu. "Pichu, who did you vote for?"

Pichu tilted his head, so Lucario told him in Pokemon language. Pichu's eyes widened and he pointed at Metaknight, who winced.

"Very well, sorry Metaknight. Bobble head: Metaknight. First vote: Peach. Second vote: Peach. Third vote: Peach. Fourth vote: Peach. Fifth vote: Peach. Sixth vote: Metaknight. Seventh vote: Metaknight. Eighth vote: Peach. Tenth vote: Lucario.

"With a score of 6-3-1, Peach, you have been eliminated from Super Smash Bros: Survivor. Please hand me your torch."

Peach, shocked, looked at her tribe mates, close to tears. She picked up her torch and set it next to Master Hand, who then smothered the flame. She timidly waved good-bye to the tribe and disappeared in the darkness. Donkey Kong's head dropped and he stifled tears.

"Nine of you remain. If you would like to keep it at nine, I'd suggest you win the next Immunity Challenge. Until then, I'll see you tomorrow for your Reward Challenge. Best of luck, and I hope I don't see you again next Tribal Council." Master Hand said, and the remaining members of the South Tribe picked up their torches and left.

------

"I'm shocked that I was the first one eliminated," said Peach in a voiceover. "I wanted to stay longer and make more friends, but I guess I was too nice. Best of luck to Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. Also Pichu and Mr. Game and Watch. I hope one of them wins, but I really don't want anyone to lose, even Bowser. Good luck to everyone! I will enjoy watching the show!"


	4. Days 4 and 5: First Blindsides

**North Tribe**

Sonic sighed, "That challenge was far too easy."

"Well we have you to thank for that," replied Yoshi. "Otherwise we would have actually had to work."

"As long as we won, who cares how easy it is?" Falco asked, annoyed.

"He has a point," agreed Roy. "And we have most of tomorrow to fool around and talk."

"Yeah," agreed Samus happily. "We barely know each other, and there's some people here I'd like to meet." She smiled at Roy, who was behind Captain Falcon, but Captain Falcon mistakenly thought it was directed at him.

"Same here," He grinned at Samus, who nodded, looked away, and rolled her eyes. Sonic noticed this and winced.

"Poor Falcon," He mumbled, and then grinned. "I'd tell him if I didn't think this would get interesting."

------

**East Tribe**

"That challenge was incredibly dull," mumbled Mewtwo once they reached camp.

"Well, if you had let us compete in it, it would have been more exciting," Ike replied. "But you insisted that we give the flags to you."

"The more challenges we win, the stronger we are, Ike," said Mewtwo. "I'd like to keep the highest numbers and keep the other teams suffering."

"And you don't want to be a target for elimination," mumbled Pokemon Trainer. Mewtwo heard him and a few seconds later he was dangling from a tree.

"Correct, Trainer," replied Mewtwo, his eyes glowing. "But that won't likely happen, as I have not heard myself being targeted yet."

"Right, right!" Pokemon Trainer grinned nervously. "And you won't be targeted any time soon!"

"Correct, Trainer, you actually show signs of intelligence," said Mewtwo. "I was beginning to lose hope." His eyes lost their glow and Pokemon Trainer fell to the ground.

------

**West Tribe**

"So, now that I've won the challenge single-handedly for us, am I still up for elimination?" asked Popo hopefully. Many of the others shook their heads, the rest were unsure. This answer wasn't good enough. "Well fine then!" He shouted and stormed away.

"Yep, split personalities," Ness nodded.

"Only making it easier," Bowser sighed. He walked away from the others, grateful for Popo being targeted. He knew that he'd have been the next to go if Popo hadn't gone insane. As he thought this, both Popo and Young Link walked up to him.

"What's up, guys?" He asked, confused.

"Bowser, you do realize that when Popo is gone, you're next, right?" asked Young Link.

"Hey!" Popo glared. "You said that I wouldn't be eliminated with this plan!"

"I did, and I'll be right," Young Link replied calmly. "Look, Bowser, we need your help."

"Why?" Bowser asked, oblivious.

"Did you not hear me?" Young Link's gaze darkened. "When Popo is gone, you'll be next. If you don't want to be next, I suggest you help us."

"I thought you were in an alliance with those four," Bowser pointed at the group sitting around and chatting.

"I am, or I'm pretending to be," answered Young Link. "I planned on double-crossing them from the start. If you join our alliance, we can convince Luigi and Snake to join us. Then our numbers will outnumber there's and we'll take over the tribe."

"How do you know you'll convince Luigi and Snake?" asked Bowser suspiciously. "Snake's going to stay neutral and Luigi hates me."

"True," replied Young Link. "They will be tough to convince, but we think we can do it."

"Well you haven't convinced me, and that's not a good sign," Bowser was now glaring at them.

"This isn't working," Popo whispered to Young Link nervously. Young Link silenced him and sighed.

"Alright, Bowser, but be warned. If you don't join us, you're history."

"I'll keep it in mind," Bowser replied and walked away.

------

**South Tribe**

The South Tribe came back looking depressed. Donkey Kong, Pichu, and Mr. Game and Watch looking worse than the rest.

"I can't believe I did that," Donkey Kong whispered to Lucario. "I can't believe you convinced me to do that."

"I am sorry for your troubles," replied Lucario. "But you're one of us; one of the strongest alliance. Just keep loyal to us and you'll do fine."

"You might even meet up with Diddy Kong, once we merge," Fox whispered.

Donkey Kong's eyes widened. "You're right," he said. "Diddy Kong's on another team!" He walked away, his mind pondering the possibilities.

"Then again," continued Fox. "Diddy Kong might be eliminated next." He chuckled, causing Lucario to shake his head.

------

"Pit, can I talk to you?" Toon Link called. Pit glanced at Lucario, who was standing nearby, and nodded. They walked into the forest, where Link was waiting.

"Pit, we need you in an alliance with us," Link said immediately.

I knew it, Pit thought to himself. Just wait until Lucario heard this. "Is it just you two?" He asked.

Link nodded, "And we know Lucario and Fox are together; they seem to talk a lot around camp. We want to get to you before they do."

"Will you join us?" Toon Link asked.

Pit thought a moment, and then nodded. "Alright, I'll join you. But with only three of us, we're going to need others if we want to obtain control over the tribe." He answered.

"Right, which is why we're going to convince Metaknight, Pichu, and Mr. Game and Watch tomorrow." Link said, and then he shook his head. "The trouble is, there were six votes for Peach, and we know our votes; we know Pichu's, Lucario's and Fox's votes."

"Who else could Fox and Lucario have convinced to vote for Peach?" Toon Link finished.

Pit thought for a moment. "Metaknight and Donkey Kong?" He suggested.

"If so, then our plan would have failed if we hadn't gotten you," said Link. "Which is why we're talking to you now."

"Then we convince the others tomorrow," said Pit.

------

**Day 4:**

**West Tribe**

After Snake had completed his workout, Bowser awoke and pulled Ness away while he was still asleep. He splashed water on Ness's face and waited for him to wake up.

"What the-" He groaned, confused. "Bowser? What're you doing?"

"We need to talk," Bowser whispered. "Do you trust Young Link?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He tried to get me into an alliance with him and Popo," answered Bowser. "You may not believe me, but it happened."

Ness blinked. "You can't be serious," he chuckled. "Why would he be in alliance with you?"

"He said it's because I would be eliminated once Popo was gone," answered Bowser, shrugging. "He said he would try to approach Snake and Luigi soon to try to get their trust, and then we'd have dominated the tribe."

"And you believed him?" Ness asked.

"I didn't trust him, but I knew he was right," said Bowser, sighing. "You may not trust me either, but you don't have to. Look into my eyes. Am I lying?"

"Your heart rate hasn't gone up and your eyes show that you're telling the truth," said Ness without missing a beat. "If you were human, I'd believe you."

Bowser groaned. "You're not going to believe me because I'm not human?"

"No, I believe you. I don't trust you, but I believe you," Ness sighed. "Well poor Young Link, then. Do not inform the others."

"I won't," Bowser said, suddenly becoming lighthearted.

"It's a shame; Young Link could've gone far in the game," said Ness. He turned to walk away, stopped, and turned around grinning. "Thanks for snitching."

------

**South Tribe**

As the sun was beginning to rise, Pit, Fox, Metaknight, Donkey Kong, and Lucario met in a clearing not far from their camp. They made themselves comfortable and Lucario stood up and began.

"I am sorry to have to make this seem official, but we have to get away from the others in order to talk. Now then, Pit, what occured yesterday when you were talking with Link and Toon Link?"

Pit remained sitting. "They tried to get me to join their alliance. Then they said they'd try to recruit Pichu and Mr. Game and Watch, and possibly you, Metaknight."

Metaknight nodded. "Then we pretend to join their alliance and betray them in the end?" He asked, turning to Lucario.

"You do not have to, but it is a good plan. But you must remember to inform us of their decisions, so we can plan accordingly," Lucario answered.

Pit and Metaknight nodded, so Lucario switched topics. "Now our next target should be who?"

"Pichu," answered Metaknight immediately. "The weak rat will only slow us down."

"I agree with Metaknight," announced Fox.

"Why not take out Link early," asked Pit.

"We will need him in order to complete certain challenges," answered Lucario. "We will target Toon Link before Link."

"Well Toon Link will be more help in challenges than Mr. Game and Watch and Pichu," said Metaknight.

"Then Pichu," Lucario sighed. "Unless your faux alliance changes things."

------

Later that day, Link and Young Link got Pit, Metaknight, Pichu, and Mr. Game and Watch to follow them into another section of the forest.

"Pichu, Mr. Game and Watch, and Metaknight, we're creating an alliance and we need your help," Link announced. "With Pit, we only have three members. If anyone else already has an alliance, we'll be outnumbered should they get enough members. We need your help to outnumber them."

"Link, what if they've already been recruited," Pit whispered. "And why not Donkey Kong?"

"Link thinks that Lucario would recruit Donkey Kong before Metaknight, because neither of them are human," whispered Toon Link.

Pichu jumped into the air, arm raised high to ask a question. Link reluctantly pointed at him, and he spoke his name many times. Nobody understood him, so they ignored him.

"I'll join you," said Metaknight.

Pichu, frowning, nodded his head in agreement and Mr. Game and Watch did the same.

Link grinned. "Wonderful," he said. "Then let's decide who we're going to eliminate right now. I say Lucario; I can't trust him."

Pichu shook his head, trying to give a description of Fox. The others stared at him blankly and he sulked.

"I do not trust Donkey Kong," argued Toon Link. "He might seem nice, but I have a feeling he's just faking it."

"No, I believe he's genuinely nice," said Pit. "I don't trust Fox, though. He seems like Lucario's right-hand man; taking orders and waiting for his time to strike."

Pichu and Mr. Game and Watch both jumped into the air at this, trying to signify their agreement. Link informed them of his understanding and they looked at each other, Pichu grinning.

"I agree with Toon Link; I don't trust Donkey Kong at all," agreed Metaknight. "However, people who act nice rarely, if ever, win competitions, so we won't have to worry about him for too long."

------

**East Tribe**

Once breakfast had been eaten, the tribe split into the two alliances, while ROB stood in the middle, oblivious to the tension.

"If they get to ROB before we do, it's all over," Wolf growled.

Ganondorf nodded. "Mewtwo, pull ROB over. Let's have a talk."

Mewtwo sighed and telekinetically pulled ROB towards them. Once they made room, ROB was set into place, and Ganondorf spoke to him. "ROB, do you have any friends here?"

ROB shook its head, so Ganondorf continued, grinning creepily. "We'll be your friends, if you vote for us. The problem is those guys over there. See them? They're evil people; they want to kill you, and me, and everyone here. They should not be trusted, and if you try to talk to them, they will shut you down; turn you off."

If ROB had a mouth, it would have gasped. Instead, it beeped and sparks shot out of its body. It nodded furiously and glared at the others, who were watching ROB, disappointed.

"Well, looks like they've got him," Ike sighed. "Why didn't we talk to ROB beforehand?"

"I didn't think we needed to until we lost a challenge," said Mario, looking at the ground. "Looks like I misjudged the others."

"Well at least we're on even ground," said Diddy Kong optimistically. "If we can convince one of them to vote for someone different than the others, then we can eliminate one of them."

"We're still voting for Wolf," announced Pokemon Trainer. "So if we tie, then whatever tiebreaker Master Hand will put us through, whoever they voted for will have to win it."

"It'll be either me or you," said Lucas. "They'll want to go for the weakest of us first." He sighed. "If we do tie, I'll try to win."

Pokemon Trainer shook his head. "They'd vote for me before you," he said. "At least you have powers. You just don't have confidence. I have nothing."

"You have some stamina from those travels you've had," offered Ike. "That's something."

"Not much."

Mewtwo had heard this conversation and knew what he'd have to do eventually. He telepathically explained this to only King Dedede, who he knew had confliction. King Dedede glanced at him once this had been explained and nodded. He then dropped his head to the ground slightly and shut his eyes.

"So our victim," whispered Wolf. "Still the wimp?"

Mewtwo nodded. "There will be a tiebreaker, and it will be a challenge that only Lucas would lose. Everyone else in this tribe, even the Pokemon Trainer, would be able to defeat one another. Lucas is the only one who would lose against everyone."

"There's a tiebreaker?" King Dedede asked. "What kind?"

"A miniature challenge; details of which I can't reveal to you," Mewtwo said, reading Master Hand's mind. "Not unless I want to be disqualified."

"Well fine then," King Dedede sulked jokingly.

------

**North Tribe**

The tribe's plan to chat after breakfast did not go very well. Neither Falco nor Wario wanted to talk and Jigglypuff could not talk. Olimar barely spoke at all, Zelda seemed too shy to talk, and Yoshi let everyone else speak. As a result, eventually, only Sonic, Captain Falcon, Roy, and Samus were left; each speaking excitedly and two of them eyeing crushes; one not looking at the other, who was oblivious. Sonic, being neither of these people, watched them both guiltily and interestingly.

"So then," continued Samus, glancing at Roy. "I got into my ship and got it started up; blasting off into space just before the countdown ended. The planet exploded behind us and, though my ship and my suit were built of heat-resistant metal, I felt the explosion tinge the back of my neck. Had I not defeated Ridley as quickly as I did, I would have died right then."

"What happened to Ridley?" Roy asked.

Samus turned to face him directly. "Ridley's body survived in critical condition. The Space Pirates built a metal suit for him, revived him, and basically created a new Ridley. He was more powerful, had more weapons, and seemed more intelligent. Every time I defeat him he comes back, so this Survivor game seemed like a nice break."

"I can see why," Captain Falcon said.

Samus ignored him. "I get to relax, eat actual food, and make new friends," She winked at Roy. "Even do things I'd never tell."

Captain Falcon and Roy both blinked, processing this, and grinned. Sonic rolled his eyes and walked away, wanting to watch the show but annoyed with the trio ignoring him whenever he tried to speak. He walked to where Yoshi and Olimar were sitting and stroking the fire.

"Shame how oblivious Falcon is," said Sonic as he sat across from them.

"I wonder how he'll take it," Yoshi wondered, slyly grinning. "Who do you think will tell him?"

"I'm hoping he'll figure it out himself," answered Sonic. "But if his skull is as thick as I think it is, I'll have to break it to him."

"Judging by the way he acts," said Olimar. "I think Samus will take care of him long before you get to."

"Doesn't Roy have a wife?" Sonic wondered, watching Roy and Samus talking more intently, with Captain Falcon trying to get a few words in.

"Not sure," answered Yoshi. "I wouldn't doubt it, with his looks."

As Yoshi said this, Captain Falcon left Samus and Roy after announcing his departure. They ignored him, continued talking, and he walked towards them.

"I know she likes me," Captain Falcon announced, grinning, as behind him Roy and Samus walked into the forest.

"Of course she does, Falcon," agreed Sonic sarcastically. Captain Falcon couldn't hear the sarcasm.

"I wonder how long it'll be until the Falcon convinces her," he paused, winking slyly.

All of them were thinking the same thing, but none of them announced their assumptions. Captain Falcon left them and walked into the forest.

"Poor fool," Sonic sighed. "I'll feel bad for him when he figures it out."

------

**Reward Challenge**

The four tribes met in the clearing from the first day. The chalk circle had disappeared and had been replaced with an archery range. Ten targets were lined up in a row, some motionless and some moving. Twelve Cracker Launchers were sitting several yards away and Master Hand was floating in between the two.

"Hello; as you can see, Peach was eliminated yesterday," He announced. At this, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi looked at their feet. "Today's challenge will be something different from the others. As you can see, it involves cracker launchers and targets. Once you have discovered the object of the challenge, choose three members of your tribe to participate, and only three."

Slightly surprised, the tribes whispered quickly. After the decisions had ended, the twelve participants: Samus, Captain Falcon, Falco, Link, Toon Link, Pit, Mewtwo, Wolf, Mario, Snake, Bowser, and Luigi stepped behind the cracker launchers.

"Each of you will attempt to hit the targets with your cracker launchers. Each cracker launcher has fifteen shots in them, so make them count. In this challenge, however, you are not competing with each other. Instead, you'll be competing for various prizes. The more targets the three members of each tribe hit, the greater the prize. The prizes will be revealed once the totals have been made. Best of luck and the person on the far left side, Samus, please begin."

Samus nodded and picked up her cracker launcher. The large weapon was half the size of her and twice the weight, and she struggled to hold it in her hands. She looked at the motionless target in front of her, made some quick calculations, and pressed a button on the side of the launcher. A blast of fire burst from the nozzle and struck the target, smashing it into sparkling pieces. Confident, she lined up her second shot and fired, successfully hitting that one as well. She continued, hitting every target on her first try, until she reached the remaining three targets that moved. She missed three times trying to hit one target. After hitting the target on the next try, she forced herself to calm down, knowing that she only had four shots left. She fired at the next target, only to miss. She fired again and missed again. Grumbling, she fired her remaining two shots at the target and managed to hit it on the second try.

"Nine points," Master Hand announced as the targets were miraculously rebuilt. Samus nodded, both proud and ashamed, and stepped back with her tribe.

Captain Falcon had worse luck than her. Instead of taking time to line up his shots, he fired at the targets randomly. In the end, he hit six targets.

Falco took the same approach as Samus. He lined up his shots and fired each one with deadly accuracy. Just like handling a bigger gun, he thought. He reached the moving targets without missing a single shot, and continued hitting them. The motion only slightly slowed him down, and he hit all ten targets without missing.

Link was next, but he had more trouble than Captain Falcon. Like him, he fired shots randomly and hoped they'd hit. His aim, however, was far worse than Falcon's. His shots continued to horribly miss and, in the end, he was lucky to hit three targets.

Toon Link did worse than Link. He could aim slightly better, but the cracker launcher was as tall as him and he couldn't lift it. He hit two targets, and even then he never got a bull's-eye. Both were disappointed as they rejoined their tribe.

Lucario could lift the cracker launcher and could aim perfectly. As a result, he did as well as Falco, hitting all ten targets without missing a shot.

Mewtwo, predictably, hit all ten targets as well. He did this in seven seconds and never missed once. Sighing because of boredom, he dropped the cracker launcher and walked over to his tribe once he had finished.

Wolf hit seven targets. He hit the motionless targets beautifully, but couldn't hit any of the moving targets. He was so furious with his final shot that he overshot the target completely. The shot landed in the forest and created a small fire that Mewtwo put out quickly.

Mario had little practice with projectiles and was only sent up because ROB couldn't protest. Surprisingly, he did fairly well. He hit five targets once he had finished, but he compared it to Link and Toon Link's scores and felt better.

Snake also hit all ten targets, predictably. Like Mewtwo, he did not cheer once the final target exploded. He had seen the type of explosion many times before and had gotten bored of it.

Bowser was the only player to lift their cracker launcher with ease. His aim, however, was horrible. He managed to hit five targets, but most of the ones he missed went as far as Wolf's did and also started fires. He threw his cracker launcher down and a surprising sixteenth shot flew out and hit him in the stomach. Charred and furious, he dared anyone to laugh as he rejoined his tribe.

Luigi was the final player to attempt to hit the targets. He was nervous and shaking, but Samus, remembering the tribe's pact, gave him some advice: "Calm down, Luigi! Aim your shots carefully and don't feel bad if you miss!" Luigi nodded and fired his first shot, hitting it beautifully. Confidence growing, he fired his next few shots at the next targets. All of them hit and his confidence soared. He continued firing until the cracker launcher's energy had depleted. He had wasted most his extra shots on the last three targets, but did manage to hit two of them.

"And the final totals are:

"North Tribe: 25

"South Tribe: 15

"East Tribe: 22

"West Tribe: 24," Master Hand announced. "The prize for getting fourteen through seventeen points is: A barrel full of fruit and a basket full of plates, knives, forks, and spoons!" The South Tribe cheered, grateful for the utensils. "The prize for getting twenty-one through twenty-three points is: Three barrels full of bruit, a basket full of plates, knives, forks, and spoons, fishing gear, five pots, a nicely made sofa, and a bed!" The East Tribe cheered harder, and Mewtwo frowned realizing his utensils were going to get replaced. The other tribes were excited for their prizes, knowing that they'll be better than the East Tribe's great prize. "The prize for getting twenty-four through twenty-seven points is: "Four barrels full of bruit, a basket full of plates, knives, forks, and spoons, fishing gear, ten pots, two nicely made sofa, two beds, and a barrel full of raw meat!" The North and West Tribes also cheered, anticipating the sofas and beds and, of course, the meat.

"These will be delivered to your tribes by the time you get back," said Master Hand. "How you decide the sleeping arrangements is up to you."

"I call bed!" Wario announced, grinning creepily.

"No!" Most of the North Tribe shouted.

"If you sleep on it, we'll have to burn it," said Sonic angrily.

Wario slightly frowned. "Oh come on," He growled. "That's harsh!"

"Well tough; it's the truth," said Samus.

------

**East Tribe**

"So we have a bed and a couch," said Ike. "We should draw straws or something."

"Sounds fair," agreed Pokemon Trainer. "If we had straws, it could work."

Mewtwo sighed and telekinetically created eight artificial straws out of nearby leaves. One of them was created shorter than the other and he placed them all in his hand.

"Obviously, ROB and I do not need beds or couches, so it's between you all," he said.

Closing their eyes, and many of them doing this reluctantly, they all pulled out a straw. When they opened their eyes, Lucas cheered as he held the shortest straw. He gave it back to Mewtwo and they redrew for the couch. Once they had gotten their straws, they opened their eyes. This time, King Dedede cheered.

"Lucky," Wolf growled and tossed his straw into the trees.

"Luck of the Dedede," King Dedede chuckled as he jumped onto the couch.

------

**North Tribe**

Similarly to the East Tribe, the North Tribe also drew straws. Yoshi put four short blades of grass and six long blades of grass in his hand, shuffled them around, and waited as they pulled grass from his hand. They all opened their hands and compared grass. It was decided that Samus, Roy, Yoshi, and Jigglypuff would get to choose between them.

"You know," said Samus slyly. "I could always share a bed with someone here, and then someone else could sleep on one of these instead of that someone." She looked at Roy.

"I'll take Roy's place," suggested Zelda.

Captain Falcon chuckled at her. "Now why would you think Samus is talking about Roy?" He asked, pointing at himself.

Confused, Zelda responded, "Because they're going to-" But she was cut off by Sonic, who shushed her and whispered, "We're going to lead him on until he figures it out. Play along." She nodded and walked away, heading towards the remaining couch.

Wario pouted. "This contest was rigged. Yoshi had to have set it up so that he got the shortest grass."

"I watched him the whole time," Falco replied, annoyed. "And he did not move the blades at all. Now shut up and stop your whining."

Captain Falcon walked towards the bed Samus and Roy were occupying and saw two pairs of feet under the blankets. "Hmm, must be Zelda and Samus talking," he assumed and walked away.

------

Later that night, Captain Falcon was awoken by two voices, a male and female sounding suspiciously like Roy and Samus, whispering and groaning. "Yes sir," his eye twitched. "Definitely Samus and Zelda."

------

**West Tribe**

Unlike the other two tribes, the decision for who got to sleep on the beds and couches was decided by whoever could run the fastest around an imaginary track. Pikachu won the race, followed by Marth, Young Link, and Snake. Furious with his accident in the challenge and the idiotic way of deciding sleeping arrangements, Bowser stormed off to vent his anger.

Once he had calmed down, he was approached by Young Link and Popo.

"We're going to purposely lose the challenge tomorrow, in order to put our plan into action," said Young Link.

"You managed to convince Snake and Luigi?" Bowser asked, surprised.

"Not exactly," replied Popo. "But Ness did tell us he'd join us and convince Pikachu to join, so we have the four we need."

Bowser nodded, thinking about what he had told Ness that morning. "So who are we voting out first?"

"We're taking out the coward: Luigi," answered Young Link. "I'm sure you won't disagree to that."

Bowser shook his head. "I won't disagree to that. So it's a plan, then?"

"Absolutely."

------

**South Tribe**

The tribe came back to camp, disappointed that they wouldn't be sleeping on comfortable couches or beds. Pichu glanced at Lucario, who was walking away with Pit, Fox, Metaknight, and Donkey Kong. He looked back at the others to find that they were asleep, so he decided to follow them. He kept behind them, just outside what he knew was Lucario's range of sight, and once they had settled down, eavesdropped on them.

"This will be quick," said Lucario. "We all know that Pit and Metaknight have been recruited by Link. They were told to tell Link who they don't trust. Apparently, Link doesn't trust me Toon Link doesn't trust Donkey Kong, and Pichu and Mr. Game and Watch don't trust Fox. Apparently, after this had been decided, Link decided that they'd all vote for Fox."

"Okay," said Metaknight. "Your point?"

"It is interesting to see who doesn't trust whom," Lucario continued, ignoring Metaknight. "It helps when thinking of future plans. Obviously, they have assumed that Donkey Kong, Fox and I have a small alliance of our own, and think they've outsmarted us."

"We know this," complained Metaknight. "Get to the point!"

"Very well," Lucario sighed. "The point is that we will soon manipulate their decisions by changing some of our personalities. For starters, Donkey Kong is going to try to bully Toon Link to the best of his ability, and I am going to act innocent and ask Link for a partnership."

"Bully Toon Link," Donkey Kong repeated mouth agape. "There's no way I could possibly do that! I'd feel guilty for months!"

Fox rolled his eyes. "Donkey Kong, you do realize that the game's probably going to bring out the worst in many people. Eventually, you're going to have to be mean if you want to survive. Might as well start now."

"Fox is right, Donkey Kong," agreed Lucario. "Tomorrow, during the challenge, for our complex plan to work, you must temporarily change your personality."

Pichu had crept away by this point, eager to tell Link in the morning and hoping he wasn't spotted by anyone. He didn't want this advantage he had to backfire on him, and there were still many things he didn't know yet. He knew Pit and Metaknight were double agents and he knew who was in the opposing alliance, but he didn't know who their target was for the next Tribal Council.

------

**Day 5:**

**East Tribe**

Mewtwo woke up to find that King Dedede had been pushed off of the couch and Ganondorf had replaced him. He chuckled as he prepared breakfast, regrettably setting the food on the plates provided by the crew. After he had eaten, he floated to King Dedede and picked him up. He threw him into the water and waited for King Dedede to splash around, thinking he was drowning. He wasn't disappointed, and when King Dedede discovered that Mewtwo was laughing, he swore several times.

"Calm down, Dedede," Mewtwo said calmly. "We need to talk."

"What about," King Dedede asked, still glaring.

"What I told you about yesterday," Mewtwo answered.

King Dedede nervously glanced at Ganondorf and nodded. They walked into the forest and stopped in a small clearing.

"When should we do it," asked King Dedede.

"I cannot tell you specifically," replied Mewtwo, glancing at the camera. "But I believe it will happen after two of our tribe's eliminations, based on how the others are thinking right now."

"Ganondorf will be angry," King Dedede sighed.

"He will be more than angry," Mewtwo replied calmly. "And I wouldn't be surprised if we both end up dead once this is over." King Dedede gulped. "However, we both want to stay in the game and we aren't too confident with this alliance, so this is the smartest move we could do at this stage in the game."

------

Once everyone had woken up, Mewtwo and King Dedede joined Wolf, ROB, and Ganondorf.

"Welcome back," Ganondorf grumbled, watching them suspiciously.

King Dedede shrugged. "Glad to be back," he replied. "ROB, you doing okay?"

ROB nodded, turning around to glare at the other alliance. He turned back to face King Dedede, eyes once again resembling an anime character happy.

"Well that's just peachy," King Dedede replied, looking at Wolf. "And you?"

"Quiet," Wolf growled. "You remember our plan?"

King Dedede nodded, confused. Ganondorf sighed, apparently relieved. "Well good, because with your bird brain, we thought you'd forgotten."

King Dedede opened his mouth to reply, but shut it quickly when he saw Ganondorf's eyes glowing. Mewtwo sighed and telepathically told Dedede to accept any insults thrown at him.

Ganondorf looked at Wolf. "Lucas is going down," he said. "Then that Pokemon Trainer is next."

Mewtwo nodded, reminding himself to argue with Ganondorf later. "Just remember that whoever they choose to vote off should be able to beat Lucas in the tiebreaker. If not, then I was wrong, but remember that I'm rarely wrong."

------

The other alliance had also gathered. All were nervous, hoping they wouldn't be targeted. Lucas was literally shaking from head to toe.

"Let's just try to win the challenge," Mario advised, watching Lucas. "Before we get worried about who they're voting for."

Ike nodded. "But you can't help and be worried. One of us is going to face Wolf is some sort of tiebreaker. If it has to do with projectiles or a race, only one of us has a chance of winning."

Diddy Kong grinned. "We could always switch votes," he offered. "Switch to ROB."

"ROB is as fast as Wolf and might be slightly worse at projectiles, but he isn't truly loyal to the alliance and can be convinced to switch teams," said Mario. "If the worst happens, then we can attempt to convince ROB to switch."

"Like Mario said," repeated Ike, trying to avoid thinking about future Tribal Councils. "Let's just try to win."

------

**South Tribe**

After breakfast had been eaten, Pichu approached Link and pointed at Lucario. "Pichu, Pi, Pichu, Pi, Pi, Pichu!" He shouted exasperated, trying to explain Pit and Metaknight's alliance to Lucario. He failed, as Link stared at him blankly, and sulked.

"I'm sorry Pichu," Link said, sympathetic. "I just can't understand you."

Pichu glared at him. "Pichu, Pi, Pichu, Pichu!"

Link blinked. "Maybe you could nod or shake your head if I get something right. Does it have to do with Lucario?" Pichu nodded. "Donkey Kong?" Shaking. "Toon Link?" Shaking. "Metaknight?" Furious nodding. "What about Metak- Something to do with... an... alliance?" Furious nodding. "B-betrayl?" Nodding. "Who else?" Pichu pointed at Pit. "Pit?" Nodding.

Link paused. "Metaknight and Pit, betrayal, alliance, Lucario?" He repeated. Pichu hopped into the air happily. "Metaknight and Pit are in an alliance with Lucario, and are betraying our alliance?" Pichu nodded furiously. "I see, and how did you know?"

"Pichu, Pi, Pichu," Pichu said happily, and then realized Link couldn't understand and pointed at his ear.

"Your ear? You heard?" Pichu nodded. "From who?" Pichu pointed at Lucario. "Did he tell you?" Pichu shook his head. "So you eavesdropped." Pichu nodded.

Link sighed. "Well that's perfect. So they're traitors. So there are only four of us against five of them." He growled. "So our advantage never existed." Pichu nodded, nervous. "Excuse me, Pichu, but I have to think." Link walked away.

Beaming, Pichu turned around and found Lucario standing beside him. He turned around, at first wondering how Link couldn't see him, but then realizing that Lucario had found out. "Pichu, Pi, Pichu, Pichu, Pi!"

"Please, Pichu, don't try to explain," Lucario sighed. "I have been trying to convince them to vote for someone else. You didn't know this, so I can't blame you for telling Link. It's a shame he knows of our alliance, but you didn't tell him of our plan. Which means," He paused, thinking. Pichu stepped backwards, worried about what Lucario might do. "I only have one option: Letting you join our alliance."

Pichu's eyes widened, not believing his good luck. Lucario sighed, continuing, "Do not be surprised. I have been thinking of ways to include you in our alliance since the beginning. Convincing the others might be hard, but Donkey Kong's inclusion will help."

Pichu jumped onto Lucario and hugged him, but then questioned him about Mr. Game and Watch. Lucario replied, "I am sorry, but Mr. Game and Watch will not be allowed to join. Otherwise there'd be little point in having an alliance."

------

**West Tribe**

With breakfast eaten, the false alliance of Young Link, Popo, Ness, Bowser, and Pikachu met in a clearing nearby. Marth and Kirby had been informed by Ness beforehand, but were still nervous.

"I just hope they are faking," said Kirby. "I know it seems strange, considering they told us of their plan, but you can't help but wonder."

"I can't say that I know their true intentions for sure," replied Marth. "But you have to remember Popo's insanity. Why would Ness and Pikachu ally with him?"

"True, true," admitted Kirby.

------

"So who is our first target," asked Young Link. "Luigi is who Bowser and I have decided."

"I'm good with Luigi," said Ness. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Then I'm good with him too," said Popo. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to relieve myself. Nobody watch."

Ness winced as Popo said this and Young Link shook his head. When Popo had disappeared, Young Link whispered, "This is all just an act. We're really voting off Popo first."

Ness's eyes opened, not because of the surprise, but because of Young Link's obvious lack of planning ahead. If they did vote off Popo, there would only be four of them left. They'd lose their advantage just as quickly as they obtained it. Even though the alliance was false and wouldn't last beyond their next Tribal Council anyway, the poor judgment of Young Link would have ended the alliance sooner than it should have.

"Brilliant plan," said Ness, to Bowser's surprise. Bowser had assumed that Ness would have seen the flaw in Young Link's plan, mainly because he had. "It is fool proof, and it's about time we got rid of Popo."

"Glad you see it my way," Young Link grinned. "Bowser, Pikachu, what do you two think?"

"It's genius; best plan I've ever heard," said Bowser, but Pikachu shook his head. Ness lightly kicked him and Pikachu's shaking turned to nodding.

"Wonderful," said Young Link happily.

------

Later, just before the challenge, Ness and Pikachu met with Kirby and Marth. Ness was strangely happy.

"We really don't have to do anything," said Ness. "If we let Young Link lead us, we'll be led straight into the ground."

"Are you talking about your alliance or ours?" Kirby asked.

"Alliance with Popo and Bowser," answered Ness. "He's already planning a betrayal and we haven't even gotten through one Tribal Council. The sad thing is, he's convinced that his plan is one of the best we've ever heard."

"So he's a horrible leader," Marth gathered. "It's a good thing Bowser came to you yesterday, or we'd probably have him as our leader as well."

"No," replied Ness. "He was planning on recruiting Luigi and Snake, apparently, so he'd have betrayed us eventually."

"Well that stinks," said Kirby. "Our first alliance and already we have a traitor."

------

Luigi and Snake, though not in an alliance, had been meeting over the past few days. Snake had mainly been training Luigi, as the first day Luigi had come to him for help. Snake remembered Luigi stating he wanted to be stronger than his brother and braver than he was. As a result, Snake sent him through a brutal training program that caused him to bleed, cry, and wet himself at the same time. After the past few days going through the same training, Luigi had risen to merely bleeding.

------

**North Tribe**

Roy and Samus woke the next day, got dressed, and came out of bed with their hair rumpled and messed up and their clothes wrinkled and slightly wet. Throughout the day they talked, flirted, and were amazingly friendly to one another.

Captain Falcon continued to remain oblivious, even though everyone else, including Jigglypuff, had realized what had happened the previous night. He tried flirting with Samus, but was ignored every time. He continued to push himself in front of Roy throughout the day, which annoyed Roy.

"Why doesn't he get it," He whispered to Sonic as they passed by.

"He's clueless," Sonic replied. "His skull's too thick."

"I hope his skull thins soon," Roy replied lamely. "It's very annoying."

------

Just before the challenge, the alliance of eight stepped into the clearing, to be greeted by Falco.

"Hey guys, how're you doing?" He asked, grinning menacingly.

"Hey Falco," replied Captain Falcon. "Need something?"

"No, just hoping I'm not the target of you guys," Falco replied. "So you all are voting for Wario, aren't you?"

They glanced at each other, until finally Roy nodded. "Yes, we are, are you in?"

"Absolutely!" Falco said, obviously relieved. "Can't wait for our first Tribal Council, then."

------

**Immunity Challenge**

They met outside the clearing from the Reward Challenge. The chalk circle had returned, but it was significantly larger than the first immunity challenge. Master Hand floated in the middle, advising everyone to stay outside the circle.

"First, will the North and East Tribes please send one person, not Zelda or Ganondorf, to not participate in the challenge." Master Hand announced, waiting until Jigglypuff and Pokemon Trainer had been chosen before continuing. "Today's challenge is somewhat of an All-out Brawl, with a twist. Everyone shall stand around the outside of the circle at the same time. Once the challenge begins, everyone shall attempt to knock everyone from the other tribes out of the circle. There are two ways of getting eliminated from the game: One is by getting knocked out of the circle, and the other is a surprise that I'll reveal once someone is eliminated in this manner. The first tribe to have all of the members of their tribe get eliminated will lose. The others will be safe from Tribal Council.

"Now everyone be very careful entering the circle and stay along the outside edges. When you are ready, I will continue." Mater Hand waited until they were ready, and then continued. "Begin the challenge!"

Keeping Master Hand's consecutive warnings in mind, the thirty-six players of the challenge ran towards the middle of the circle. Before three seconds had passed, several cages sprang out of the ground and captured those foolish enough to stand above them. Once they had seen this, many of the players stopped in their tracks. Those that didn't made it to the circle, but soon saw several people hanging above.

"And Sonic, Zelda, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Ike, King Dedede, ROB, Pikachu, and Toon Link have been eliminated the alternate way: Getting captured in one of the thirty five cages hidden in the ground." Master Hand announced. "Try being careful from now on."

"Shut up, this cage is uncomfortable," Bowser roared, much too large for the cage he was trapped in.

"Everyone," Samus advised. "Either don't move or move very carefully."

Lucas, Pichu, and Mr. Game and Watch were too terrified to move while many of the others cautiously crept towards one another. Shortly after Samus's warning, Young Link was caught in one of the hidden cages.

Mewtwo and Metaknight, being able to glide along the ground, were in no danger of getting caught. As a result, they were able to knock off Pichu, Mr. Game and Watch, Lucas, and Ness within a few seconds. Metaknight was about to attack Diddy Kong when Diddy Kong fought back. He jumped into the air and grabbed Metaknight's face, wrapping his arms tightly around his head, blinding him. Metaknight glided into Link, knocking him over and sending him into a hidden cage, and bounced back onto the ground. Diddy Kong was thrown off of him just as a trap was sprung. Diddy Kong landed on safe ground while Metaknight was captured.

"Now then," Mewtwo chuckled. "Which tribe should I eliminate?"

"Be careful, Mewtwo," Mario warned. "Samus, Snake, and Pit can still attack you!"

"Thanks a lot, snitch," Snake growled. He had been aiming a missile at Mewtwo, but when he growled Mewtwo floated several feet to the left. The missile was fired anyway and missed everybody, landing in the forest and causing a small explosion.

"Nineteen players are left, and all four tribes have members still in," announced Master Hand.

Nobody was moving now, after they saw both Yoshi and Wario getting captured within a few seconds. Only Mewtwo dared to move around, staring at each player individually, assessing the situation. Finally he decided which tribe to attack, and in one movement pushed Kirby and Luigi, who were nearby each other, out of the circle. He turned on Popo, also nearby, and pushed him into one of the traps.

Everyone watched, most relieved that they weren't being targeted. Marth and Snake were the last ones remaining of the West Tribe and the former was easily knocked out of the circle after attempting to counter an attack that never came. Snake and Mewtwo faced each other, both knowing what would result. Mewtwo floated towards him at rapid speeds. Snake braced himself as Mewtwo rammed into him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and floated out of the circle. As Snake and Mewtwo both moved out of the circle, both were eliminated.

"And the West Tribe has lost immunity for the second time," Master Hand announced. "The North, South, and East Tribes have won immunity!"

Those on the winning tribes cheered. Some began protesting and others flat out screamed to be released from their prisons. Master Hand sighed and snapped himself, and the traps disappeared. Those captured fell to the ground, many painfully landing on those who hadn't been captured. Once everyone had gotten to their feet, the winning tribes took an Immunity Idol and left for their respective camps. The losing tribe reluctantly followed Master Hand to Tribal Council.

------

**Tribal Council**

Carrying lit torches, the West Tribe walked into camp and sat in two rows, separated from Master Hand by the crackling flames of the fire. Young Link occasionally glanced at each member of his new alliance. Snake seemed neutral about the entire thing, neither frowning nor smiling. Luigi and Popo were both nervous, with the former literally shaking. The remaining members shared confident grins, knowing what would soon occur.

"So, Bowser, how does it feel to lose a second time?" Master Hand asked.

"It would be a lot worse if we didn't know that our loss had been caused by just one player," Bowser replied. "And Mewtwo will soon pay. But even so, it's horrible; morale is going to drop if we continue to lose."

"Young Link, same question."

"It isn't so bad," replied Young Link. "Maybe if I didn't have any plans for this and future Tribal Councils, I'd be nervous, but as of now I'm calm."

"Ness, do you have any plans for this Tribal Council?" Master Hand pointed at Ness.

"Obviously," Ness replied, slyly smiling. "I feel sorry for anyone who doesn't."

Luigi gulped, his eyes widening. Master Hand noticed this and turned on him. "Luigi, what seems to be the problem?"

"I-" He gulped again. "I don't have a plan."

Ness chuckled and shook his head. Luigi faced the ground and frowned. Master Hand then announced, "Okay, Pikachu, choose your bobble head."

Pikachu nodded and scampered up to the voting jar. After surveying the remaining bobble heads, he chose Young Link's and tossed into the jar. He scampered up to his seat and happily waited for the results.

Young Link went up to vote.

Snake went up to vote.

Luigi went up to vote.

Marth went up to vote.

"Young Link, you really should learn how to play this game."

Bowser went up to vote.

"Goodbye, Young Link."

Ness went up to vote.

Popo went up to vote.

Kirby went up to vote.

Master Hand floated to the jar, picked it up, and set it down in front of the tribe. "I will now tally the votes. Whoever has the most votes at the end of the tally shall be eliminated and will leave Tribal Council immediately." He paused and picked up the bobble head.

"Bobble head: Young Link." He set it down as Young Link glared at Pikachu, already realizing his alliance had failed. "Second vote: Popo. Third vote: Young Link. Fourth vote: Popo. Fifth vote: Popo. Sixth vote: Young Link. Seventh vote: Young Link. Eighth vote: Young Link. Ninth vote: Luigi." He paused again. "Young Link, you are the third player voted out of Super Smash Bros: Survivor. Hand me your torch."

Young Link, shocked, stood up and snatched his torch out of the ground. He glared at Ness and Pikachu and walked up to Master Hand. Master Hand snuffed his torch and Young Link, after pointing at the tribe menacingly, walked into the darkness and disappeared.

"Now only eight of you are left," Master Hand said. "You now have the lowest number of tribe members. Will your losing streak end, or will I see you at Tribal Council next time. For your sakes, I'd hope the latter. Now pick up your torches and leave; tomorrow's Reward Challenge approaches."

Without a word, and Popo both relieved and angry, the tribe got to their feet and left Tribal Council.

------

"So what can I say?" Young Link asked in a voiceover. "I got eliminated; blindsided; betrayed. Sucks for Bowser, betraying me like that. Ness and Pikachu tricking me. They'll all lose. Snake seems like the strongest member of the tribe, so if anyone wins Survivor, it'll be him. Best of luck to him and any others out there as strong or as smart as me."


	5. Days 6 and 7: Forfeited Challenge

**West Tribe**

Once the surviving members of the West Tribe had reached camp, Popo confronted his faux alliance.

"So," Popo began, angerf showing in his eyes. "Way to betray Young Link like that, guys. You feel proud of yourself?"

"Absolutely," Ness replied. "Popo, can I explain to this to you? Will you listen?"

"Yes and yes," Popo's eyes narrowed. "Let's see what you have to say for yourself.

Bowser and Pikachu glanced at Ness as he began. "Young Link started an alliance with four of us the very first day, for no reason other than we were chosen to gather food together. I was skeptical already, but I went along with it because we were the dominant power. When we lost the challenge, it was a unanimous decision to vote off Nana."

"And I thank you for that," Popo said, his voice dripping with bitter sarcasm. "Really, thanks."

"Right, I apologize," Ness coughed awkwardly, but continued. "Between that Tribal Council and today, Young Link formed another alliance with you and Bowser and accepted Pikachu and I, even though we were part of the old alliance. Why he did that, I cannot say, but it was no doubt foolish. When you left to go to the bathroom once we had decided to vote for Luigi, Young Link told us that, instead, we were voting for you."

"Wh-what?" Popo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, another foolish error, because the number of members in the alliance would've been tied, when instead we would have had the advantage. It should also explain why you were the only one to vote for Luigi, while you obtained three votes yourself."

Popo looked at the ground, reconsidering his anger. "So I guess I should thank you," He mumbled.

"Actually," replied Ness, looking at Bowser. "You have to thank Bowser, because he was the one who informed me of Young Link's new alliance."

Popo mumbled an apology and thanked Bowser. After thinking for several seconds, he looked up, eyes hopeful. "So are we partners now?"

Ness shook his head. "Not unless someone convinces us otherwise," He replied. "You are still a target."

"Figures," Popo grumbled.

Bowser glanced at him and turned to Ness. "You sure we can't let him join; we can still eliminate Luigi?" He asked hopefully.

" Wait what,?" Popo interrupted, irrational anger flooding him once more. "'We?' 'We?' What's this 'we' Bowser is talking about?"

Ness shrugged. "Bowser's replacing Young Link in our alliance," he casually replied.

"And you won't take me!" Popo shouted.

Pikachu, sensing an awkward argument would occur, nervously backed away. He turned around once they were out of sight and scampered to Kirby and Marth, who were also talking.

"Hey Pikachu," welcomed Kirby as he noticed Pikachu. "Ness breaking the news to Popo?"

Pikachu nodded, rolling his eyes. Marth chuckled at this. "It's too bad Young Link had to betray us," he said. "He probably could have made it far."

"He's a fool," said Kirby, also rolling his eyes. "He's probably bragging to Peach and Nana about how he's one of the smartest members of the tribe." Unbeknownst to Kirby, Young Link was indeed bragging about his unfair elimination and his false skills to those also eliminated. Marth and Pikachu chuckled at the thought.

------

Snake had prepared a meal with some of the meat they had won in the previous day's challenge; cooking it to perfection. His assistant, Luigi, messed up very few times when preparing the meal. Doubtless, without Snake's assistance, he would have ultimately destroyed the meal.

"It's too bad we aren't in Ness's alliance," Luigi said sullenly. "No doubt we'll be targets soon."

"If Mewtwo continues to target us," said Snake, frowning at the thought of Mewtwo. "It won't matter who's eliminated first, because none of us will survive until the merge."

"I'm sure Mario will talk him out of singling us out," replied Luigi confidently.

"I doubt it," Snake grunted. "People should take every advantage given to them. You're putting too much blind faith into your brother, who is on another tribe and is your opponent in this game."

Luigi shrugged. "He probably doesn't think that and neither do I."

Snake sniffed the cooking meat and seemed satisfied. "Dinner is served, everyone! Come get your fresh meat!" He called to the others. "Think of this as a prize for surviving our second Tribal Council."

Bowser and Kirby rushed towards the sound of Snake's voice. "Who cares what the reason for it is," Kirby said excited, mouth watering. "We have meat and it smells delicious. Hurry up and cut it, or I'll swallow it whole!"

Bowser nodded in agreement. "Yes, hurry up! We're starving after the Immunity Challenge! Getting trapped in a cage really gets a person hungry."

The others had reached the table by now, but unlike Bowser and Kirby, they walked calmly. Their mouths were also watering and they attempted to maintain self control. The meat, predictably, smelled delicious.

"Give us meat before these two," Marth joked, pointing at Bowser and Kirby. "We don't want them eating it all."

"Hey!" They yelled, jokingly glaring at him.

Popo frowned at Ness; still angry at what he thought was an unfair situation. "You know, Ness," He said loudly, and immediately everyone sensed trouble. "How could you let Bowser join your alliance with Kirby, Marth, and Pikachu and not me?"

"Snake and Luigi already know of our alliance," Ness sighed, annoyed. "Saying that loud enough won't get them too angry at us." He grinned apologetically at the two.

Popo sulked. "Well fine," he said. "Why don't you just rip out my heart, along with my chances of winning the game? Oh wait! You've done both already." His eyes narrowed.

"Meat, anyone?" Luigi offered, trying to change the subject. Everyone except Popo politely took the meat, while Popo snatched it without thanking him.

------

**East Tribe**

As the East Tribe reached camp after the Immunity Challenge, Mewtwo was met by disapproving eyes from Mario's alliance. "What is wrong," he asked, as if he didn't know.

"Can you stop targeting the West Tribe," Mario asked. "Or, for that matter, any tribe specifically? We want to play the game as fairly as possible."

Mewtwo frowned. "I realize that you want to protect your brother, but I don't want to be eliminated. I am going to win the challenges."

"That's fine; I want to win too," Mario agreed. "But stop targeting only one tribe specifically. Attack everyone equally, if you have to, okay?"

"Fine, Mario, I will obey you, oh leader," he bowed sarcastically. "I won't attack any tribes specifically; everyone is equal."

Mario frowned at the sarcasm, but nodded. "Yes, Mewtwo, everyone's equal."

------

After Mewtwo had quickly cooked dinners, the two alliances split up and sat in two circles.

"You sure we can't target Mario first," asked Wolf, glaring at Mario's back. "He's becoming annoying."

"He just wants to protect his pathetic brother," Ganondorf responded. "Just ignore him, Mewtwo, target the West Tribe as much as you can."

Mewtwo shook his head. "I might as well obey Mario, for now. It's against my better judgment, but too many enemies on other tribes won't help my situation."

"But if you keep causing the West Tribe to lose," reasoned Wolf. "No one will be around to hate you and we won't lose!"

"That plan will undoubtedly backfire," Mewtwo said. "It is my decision and I will not be swayed."

------

**North Tribe**

The North Tribe arrived at camp after the Immunity Challenge and their best chef, Zelda, began cooking a meal involving both fruit and meat. Her food was not as well done as any of the chefs on other tribes, but it was the best that anyone could make. Jigglypuff and occasionally Samus helped her, but lately Roy had been the only one Samus talked to.

"You'd really think they would wait before having sex," observed Zelda. "They must be incredibly in love or desperate."

Jigglypuff chuckled, puffing her body as she did so. She tried to make Zelda understand that she chose the second one, but like many times before Zelda merely stared blankly at her. She sighed and continued dropping chopped fruit into the boiling pot of water.

"Well, whatever the case is," continued Zelda. "They're going to have to be separated eventually. Relationships won't work in a game like this." Jigglypuff nodded, although she knew Zelda wasn't looking for her reaction. "Until then, let's play along with their relationship and hope we won't have to ruin it too soon."

"Jig, Jig," Jigglypuff nodded wisely, although Zelda ignored her once again.

Yoshi walked over to them and sat down on a log next to Jigglypuff. He grabbed an apple and a knife and began cutting it into pieces. He glanced at Roy and Samus, who were sitting on the beach, facing the ocean, and flirting, and silently sighed.

"Are either of you annoyed with Roy and Samus," Yoshi asked.

Zelda nodded. "I suppose we aren't the only ones," she replied.

"Almost everyone is annoyed, but they're oblivious," said Yoshi. "And even more oblivious than them is Captain Falcon, who is still trying to flirt with Samus."

"It's sad," responded Zelda. "Is anyone going to tell him?"

"We've assumed Sonic will tell him sometime soon, so we're just waiting," answered Yoshi, sighing again. "Until then, we're going to put up with them."

------

**South Tribe**

The South Tribe came back to camp in much worse spirits than the other tribes. Although they didn't lose the challenge, they didn't have any luxuries to come back to other than the bug-filled sand. Link and Toon Link felt most at fault because of this, but nobody confronted them about it.

The alliance of five had now become an alliance of six. Pichu had silently become the new member of the alliance after Lucario persuaded the others to let him join. Donkey Kong welcomed him with open arms, but the others were skeptical and suspicious. They stared silently at Pichu as he was welcomed by Donkey Kong and Lucario.

The alliance had met in the same clearing as they usually met. The sky was black, where the clouds blocked any sources of light from shining onto the planet, and many got lost trying to find the clearing. Eventually they found the clearing, but were surprised to see Pichu there.

"Why is Pichu joining us," asked Fox as his eyes narrowed.

Lucario stopped speaking to Pichu and turned to him, eyes glowing slightly blue. "Our alliance needs to be as strong as possible," he responded.

"So why not include Link," asked Pit.

"To recruit Link, we would have to recruit Toon Link, and to recruit Toon Link would mean little point in having an alliance," Lucario answered.

"But he was our next target," complained Fox. "Why are we suddenly changing our strategy?"

"I trust Pichu more than anyone in this tribe," answered Lucario calmly. "To not include him in our alliance would be an insult."

"So why now include him and you still haven't answered Fox's question," asked Metaknight.

"Pichu eavesdropped on our conversation yesterday," answered Lucario. "So now we have little choice in case he tells Link more than he already has."

Pichu rubbed the back of his head while the others glared at him. When he saw their glaring he took a step backwards in fright and spoke quietly to Lucario.

"Pichu says he'll vote with us as long as we don't vote off Mr. Game and Watch first," translated Lucario. "I think it's something we can agree with."

The others didn't respond, as they were still skeptical about both Pichu and Lucario. The latter sensed this and tried to do some damage control.

"Look," he pleaded. "Our alliance is stronger with six people as opposed to five. We now officially have the majority in the tribe and possibly the game. As long as do not lose too many Immunity Challenges, we'll do fine until the merge." He paused, adding as an afterthought, "And we still have a spy in Link's alliance, now that he knows about Pit and Metaknight."

"He told Link about us," Pit gasped. "And you trust him?"

"That was before I convinced him to join us," said Lucario. "He was still loyal to Link beforehand, but now he's with us."

"Seems like a sneaky rat-like move, if you ask me," said Fox bitterly. "Going to the winning side."

Pichu's eyes widened in surprise. "Pichu, Pi, Pichu, Pi, Pi, Pi, Pichu, Chu, Pichu!" He protested.

"He said 'I joined because Lucario asked me too, not because you are winning'" Lucario translated. He shrugged. "Take it as you will. Pichu is a member of our alliance, so I suggest you get used to it."

------

**Day 6:**

**Reward Challenge**

To many players' surprise, the challenge occurred at dusk. The sky hadn't brightened and there was a dull yellow glow covering everything on the island. The challenge was located in the clearing that everyone had been getting used to arriving at. Master Hand was floating in the middle of a circle of thirty seven logs standing several feet in the air. Many couldn't see the hand due to the circle, but they heard his booming voice.

"Hello Survivors," He began. "First I have an announcement. You have been playing the game of Survivor and it has been going fairly straightforward. That will change on Day 10. I cannot give you too many details, but let me tell you that eight of you will be affected by this twist more than any of the surviving players. And you-" He pointed at Mewtwo. "Tell no one unless you want to be eliminated."

Mewtwo nodded calmly in response, rolling his eyes, although he knew exactly what the twist would be.

"Now then, the challenge is as follows: You all will stand on top of the logs for as long as possible. No part of your body above your waste may touch the log. If that happens or you fall off the log, you're eliminated."

"How could we possibly be eliminated," Falco scoffed. "The log seems larger than many of our feet."

"There'll be surprises," said Master Hand vaguely. "Now get onto the log and make yourself comfortable. The challenge will begin when everyone is positioned on their log."

The next ten minutes were spent choosing and climbing onto logs. Many couldn't due to their physique and had to be helped by Mewtwo, allowed to use his telekinetic abilities just this once, and Master Hand. Once everyone was on their log and positioned as comfortably as possible, Master Hand announced the challenge had begun.

The log face's circumference was larger than many of the smallest characters, so they had absolutely no trouble balancing. Some of the larger characters had no trouble as well, but only because their feet were smaller than the log face. Many of the largest characters had trouble balancing, specifically Bowser, Donkey Kong, and King Dedede. The former of which had so much trouble, he was the very first one to fall off; lasting only slightly more than a minute.

"Bowser is eliminated," announced Master Hand. "The first player falls!"

"Shouldn't the East and North Tribes remove some of their players," asked Ness. "It doesn't seem fair."

"Usually this would be the case," replied Master Hand. "But in this challenge, the reward is different for each player; and the longer you last, the greater the reward. Bowser got his reward: An apple."

Bowser grumbled as he took a bite out of his apple. The other players were intrigued with this idea and their determination grew. Many also discovered the reason for why the challenge was so early: This would take a long time.

"Hey, hey!" Zelda yelled, pointing at Mewtwo. "He's floating! He's cheating!"

Master Hand, his assumption correct. "Sorry Mewtwo, but you're disqualified."

Mewtwo glared at Zelda, moving a finger across his throat, signifying she was dead. He teleported down and got his reward, two apples, and disappeared.

King Dedede was the next victim, his large feet eventually becoming his downfall as he toppled comically off of the log and landed on his head. He lasted five minutes into the challenge and he woke up several more minutes later, grumbling as he ate his three apples.

"Are the prizes just going to be apples," complained Wolf. "Because if so, I'm leaving."

"No, they are not only going to be apples," Master Hand answered.

Snake had discovered a loophole in Master Hand's speech and used it to his advantage. He was sitting down, cross-legged, with his arms over his knees, resting comfortable while the others stood. It took ten minutes for Zelda to realize this and call Master Hand. When Master Hand attempted to disqualify him, Snake responded by saying, "You said only body parts from the waist above cannot touch the log. No body part above my waist is touching the log, so it's legal."

Master Hand agreed to this and every other player followed Snake and sat down on the log. Those that could not, ROB, Mr. Game and Watch, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Metaknight, were jealous of those that could.

Twenty minutes after the challenge began; the first obstacle the players had to face showed itself. All of the logs began shaking at an alarming rate, causing many to fall over and hit their heads or their arms on the log. After looking for the source of the shaking, they saw that the large Pokemon Golem was jumping in place. Many of those surviving then stood up and moved into a position where they wouldn't be harmed by the shaking. Others stayed sitting, now used to the shaking and able to defend against it.

Those that were eliminated from the Golem, shown in order by an instant replay later, were - from first to lose to last - Zelda, Pokemon Trainer, Popo, Wario, Diddy Kong, Pichu, and Luigi. The next prizes were an assortment of fruit, from Zelda's three apples and a banana to Luigi's three apples and watermelon.

"Ten players have been eliminated," Master Hand announced once those eliminated had stepped down. "Be prepared, because the shaking will get worse as time goes on."

Eventually, the remaining players had gotten used to the shaking and after the initial eliminations, nobody fell. The Golem soon grew tired of stomping its feet after constantly doing it for twenty minutes, and it was replaced by two new Golem. These two snuck up on the players, who were beginning to relax after the shaking stopped for a minute. As they began their stomping, more surprised players fell over and were eliminated.

Those eliminated were Lucas, Olimar, Jigglypuff, Toon Link, Mr. Game and Watch, and Pikachu. From Lucas's three apples, a watermelon, and two bananas to Pikachu's seven apples, four watermelon, five bananas, and three pineapples, the prizes once again consisted of combinations of fruit.

"Get original, Master Hand," Wolf sneered.

"Wolf, shut up," said Fox. "You probably won't want to know what he has planned for us next."

"Three Golems?" Wolf gasped in mock surprise.

"Four, actually," Master Hand grumbled. He thought for several seconds before snapping himself. "This should cause most of them to fall off." He floated off, leaving the players alone.

"So," Donkey Kong said, twiddling his thumbs. "How's everyone doing?"

"Better than the first day," Captain Falcon grinned. "Thanks to the West Tribe, we have fire."

"You mean you didn't have fire," Kirby gasped. "No cooked food? I feel sorry for you."

"Well we have cooked food now," replied Sonic, also grinning.

Master Hand came back as they dropped their guard, due to the small talk. This time, however, he was the cause for many players' eliminations. He flew at them at bullet-like speeds. The wind built up behind him pushed against every player; no player stayed in place. Only those lucky enough to react quickly enough survived.

Kirby disappeared into the distance as the wind carried him after Master Hand, the puffball calling for help as he flew away. Metaknight was also carried a long distance, but he managed to push against the wind and gain control as he flapped in midair. Sighing, he flew after Kirby.

Ness was next to fall, followed shortly by ROB, Sonic, Falco, Marth, Yoshi, Wolf, and Mario. Those heavier attempted to cling onto the log, but couldn't because they'd be disqualified even if they stayed on. Samus pulled her gun out, switched it to its whip form, and threw it at the edge of the log. She was pulled off, but the whip grabbed the edge of the log and she rode the whip backwards and landed on the side of the log. She quickly pulled herself up and sat on the log, hoping nobody had noticed.

Fox and Captain Falcon attempted to run against the wind until it lessened. The former managed to stop before he ran over the edge, but the latter failed and fell off the edge as he attempted to stop.

Ike, Roy, Pit, and Link struck their swords into the log and held on until the wind dissipated. Marth had attempted to do the same, but was too light and slow to do so.

Ganondorf and Donkey Kong were far too heavy to be moved too much by the wind, but the former became dangerously close to falling and had to stand up and carefully move towards the middle.

Lucario and Snake had absolutely no trouble fighting the wind. They positioned themselves where they believed the wind would affect them the least and they soon found out their calculations were correct.

When Master Hand floated back to the players, after Metaknight had found Kirby and carried him back, he briefly apologized and announced the losers.

"Only Samus, Roy, Link, Lucario, Donkey Kong, Fox, Pit, Ganondorf, Ike, and Snake remain. All others line up for your prizes," Master Hand announced. When Wolf reached him, waiting for his prize, Master Hand sneered. "Three Golems too much for you?" Wolf grumbled and snatched his prize and left.

After Sonic had gotten his prize, the prizes had stopped being fruit and were now turning into slight luxuries. Falco got a toy car that broke after he held it too hard in his hand, Marth got a toy truck that was much sturdier than Falco's, Yoshi got a stuffed animal that many players teased him about, Wolf got a toy Landmaster that he strangely had a lot of fun playing with, and Mario got a crossword puzzle book that made no sense to him, for the questions were related to our historic events.

"The final ten players' prizes will be much better than yours," Master Hand said apologetically. "I wish the best of luck to those who survive. Now, because I was gone for a while, I'm going to review the tapes and make sure nobody cheated."

Samus gulped, knowing her time was up. She hadn't fallen off and touched the ground, but she had, for a few seconds, not been touching the log. After a few minutes, Master Hand confirmed her suspicions when he announced she had been disqualified. Wincing, she jumped off her log and claimed her prize. She won three slices of pizza, a can of soda, a yo-yo, and a large sombrero. She stared strangely at Master Hand when she saw the last item, but was ignored and began eating her pizza alone.

Captain Falcon walked up to her and leaned against Bowser, who was oblivious. "Hey, Samus, mind if I join you?" He asked, winking slyly.

Bowser heard this and turned around, causing Captain Falcon to lose balance and fall on his face. Samus and Bowser chuckled and the former replied, "Yes, Falcon, I mind."

Those who had been eliminated sat in random groups and began chatting with each other. They took this time to catch up with friends, describe their camps and the way they lived, and explain parts of strategies with one another. In one case, King Dedede wanted to apologize for an earlier defeat:

"Listen, Kirby, I'm sorry I pummeled you like that in the first challenge," King Dedede embarrassingly apologized to Kirby.

Kirby rubbed the back of his head, which still stung, and sighed. "It's alright, Dedede," He replied. "I haven't been eliminated so I can't hold a grudge against you for beating me."

King Dedede's grin grew. "Well that's great then," he said. "I was worried you might've been angry with me." He happily patted Kirby on the back too hard and sent him falling over and collapsing. "Whoops, sorry Kirby."

The remaining nine players carefully sat on their logs once more. They had no idea what obstacles Master Hand had planned for them next, but they knew they wouldn't be easy to overcome. Suddenly the nine of them felt the logs underneath them shaking. Fearing another Golem attack, many got to their feet and prepared themselves. Instead, the logs began to tilt at an angle that increased in size as the shaking grew louder. Many looked down and saw miniature Master Hands with axes chopping away at the logs simultaneously.

"They're so cute," Zelda squealed as the eliminated players watched the logs getting quickly chopped down.

"What're we supposed to do, Master Hand," Ike shouted fearfully. "Do we jump or stay on?"

"That is your choice," Master Hand replied as he moved his index finger simultaneously with the miniature hands.

In one final chop, all nine logs the players were on fell. The remaining players fell with them, but they reacted in different ways. Donkey Kong, already having a hard time standing on his log, had little chance to survive and fell off the log as soon as it tilted. Roy tried to stick his sword in the log like he had done previously, but the log fell from underneath him. He missed and the momentum carried him off the log. Ganondorf's weight was his downfall, as he fell faster than the log itself and landed on the ground before the log did, although he fell off just after Roy fell. Ike was next to fall, but only because he managed to strike the log's corner with his sword. Unfortunately it didn't dig deep enough and fell out once the log struck the ground. Fox managed to shift his weight to the corner of the log and move to the log's rough longest side as the log tilted horizontally, but he fell off when the log hit the ground. Snake also attempted the same strategy as Fox, but he managed to keep his balance even after the log hit the ground. Lucario defied gravity, in a way, as he ran down the side of the log while it remained vertical and adjusted himself when the log tilted as it fell. He, like Snake, succeeded in staying on the log after it hit the ground. Link and Pit managed to succeed where Ike and Roy fell: They struck their sharp weapons into the face of the log, placed their feet firmly on the face of the log, and waited as the log fell to the ground.

"Four players remain," Master Hand announced. "Congratulations Snake, Lucario, Link, and Pit. Those that were eliminated come and receive your prizes."

Donkey Kong's prize was a full eight-slice pizza and a six-pack of soda, both of which he happily shared with anyone who asked, a bundle of bananas (his favorite) , three breadsticks, a Master Hand plush doll, and a flashlight. Roy's prize was a full eight-slice pizza, a six-pack of soda, three breadsticks, a pack of raw meat (which his tribe accepted gratefully), and a fan. Ganondorf's prize had no food, but instead consisted of a trampoline and an inflatable chair. Ike's prize was a cooked steak, a three-foot tall bucket filled with various assortments of fruit, three toy Pokeballs, a toy sword, and a boomerang. Fox's prize was another inflatable chair, a fully cooked chicken, and a quad bike.

As Fox hopped onto the quad bike and drove off, yelling in excitement as he drove, the remaining four players tried to get into a safe position after the logs fell.

"How long do you think we can last, Link," Pit joked. They managed to survive the fall, but they were hanging above the ground by mere inches. Any sudden movement could cause them to fall the remaining length to the ground.

Link grunted in response, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer. One of his legs was placed awkwardly on the log's face and it was beginning to slide to the ground. After a few seconds, it slipped and accidentally hit the ground. Sighing, Link jumped off the log and landed on his feet. He pulled out his sword, wished good luck to the remaining competitors, and walked to Master Hand.

"You two doing okay," Lucario asked. Snake nodded while Pit shook his head, and grunted as he did so.

"We all know who's going to get eliminated next," Pit groaned, pointing at himself. "So I jump, and then Snake jumps, and then Lucario wins. Sounds accurate, right?"

Snake nodded. "It's okay with me," he said. "I have no interest in winning."

"Great," replied Pit. His tired arms let go of his broken bow and he fell to the ground. A few seconds later, Snake jumped off his log and landed on the ground. After him, Lucario jumped to the ground. The three of them then collected their prizes after Master Hand announced Lucario's victory.

Link's prize was a miniature version of his Master Sword, a full pizza, two cans of soda, an inflatable chair, and a complete bobble head set of the entire cast of Super Smash Bros: Survivor, which he stared at oddly.

"Now, Link, you make sure you keep a hold onto that prize, because it will play an important part in the game later," said Master Hand mysteriously. "Now the top three: Pit, Snake, and Lucario, please follow me. The rest of you may head back to camp. They will catch up with you if they don't get lost."

Confused, the two groups separated. Pit, Lucario, and Snake followed Master Hand into a denser part of the forest while the other players, despite their curiosity, separated into their four tribes and began their journey to their camps.

After Master Hand had floated out of sight from the Reward Challenge, he stopped. He turned around with three necklaces around his middle finger, ring finger, and pinkie. "Take one of these necklaces," He commanded and the three players obeyed. "Congratulations, for winning the Reward Challenge, you get a reward far greater than all of these prizes combined: Immunity."

Pit gasped while Snake and Lucario merely looked surprised. "Immunity," Pit asked. "Are we still having the Immunity Challenge?"

"Yes," answered Master Hand. "But this Immunity is a different type. You see, at Tribal Council, should you ever arrive; you have the ability to give up your Immunity Necklace in order to be safe from that Tribal Council. Of course, you will have to tell me before the voting begins, because I won't give away your possession of them. You may only use these until the Final Four. If you don't, they're null and cannot be used."

"Basically, it's a free pass for one Tribal Council," Lucario translated for Pit, who still looked confused.

Pit nodded in understanding. "So we have to use it before the votes are read?"

"Before the votes are written," corrected Master Hand. "You'll have to trust your instinct." Pit frowned. "Now there is another reward that will help you in the game: I will explain the twist I vaguely mentioned before the challenge."

The four of them slightly leaned in, talking in a whisper so that only they and the nearby cameraman could hear.

"On Day 10, and possibly every 10 days after that, the four tribes will not participate in a Reward Challenge. Instead, the leader of the tribe will choose one player in their tribe to switch tribes. The remaining members of the tribe, excluding the leader and the victim, will vote for the second person to switch tribes. The eight players that are chosen shall be placed in a line and the tribes will vote on who they want to join their tribe."

"That could change the game," Pit gasped, more in fear than excitement, as he glanced at Lucario. "At least we have a heads up, right?"

Lucario nodded, but stayed silent. Snake also remained silent, but the gears were turning in his head. He was already planning the removal of a certain player.

"Is that all," Snake asked.

"Wait," interrupted Pit. "Can we tell anyone?"

"At your own risk," answered Master Hand. "Of course, Mewtwo still can't tell anyone unless he wants to be disqualified, because officially he doesn't know about the twist."

At the East Tribe, Mewtwo chuckled to himself as Master Hand said these words. Of course he already knew about the twist, after reading Master Hand's mind on the first day.

"Otherwise," continued Master Hand. "Yes, that is all: The necklaces and the twist; those are your prizes. Use them well."

Pit nodded and stuffed the necklace into a pocket. Snake did the same, but Lucario, who wore no clothes, was forced to grab dirt in his paw and paint the necklace brown. He placed it around his neck and successfully created the image of Lucario having an unwashable stain around his neck.

"Clever," Snake commented. "Well, Pit, Lucario; best of luck tomorrow."

"You too," Pit held out his hand for Snake to shake. Snake extended his own hand and they partook in a friendly handshake. Snake held out his hand for Lucario and felt the aura releasing from Lucario's paw. His eyes glowed for a split second and he held his head.

"What was that," he grunted.

"Happens occasionally," Lucario replied, slightly embarrassed. "I apologize."

------

**West Tribe**

Several minutes after the West Tribe reached camp, Snake stumbled in. He still held his head, surprised at how the small aura affected him so much. To the surprise of his tribe members, he collapsed at the table and leaned against it to keep himself from falling.

"Snake," Luigi called. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Snake replied. "I think I need to rest." Coincidentally, that was when he lost consciousness and fell to the ground. The others crowded around him for several moments before Ness commanded them to carry him to the bed.

"But it's my bed," Popo pouted, after he claimed the bed that used to be Young Link's. He was answered by many glares from the remainder of his tribe.

"His breathing is normal," reported Ness as he used his PSI to read Snake's vitals. "His temperature is normal. All that's wrong with him is his mind; it's expanding too much."

"What," Kirby asked. "Explain, please."

"Apparently he made contact with something, possibly radioactive, that's affecting his mind but not his brain," explained Ness. "I don't know how, but he's getting smarter without showing any signs of doing so."

"He was already incredibly smart," Marth noted. "How will this affect him?"

"Mind reading, telekinesis, telepathy," Ness suggested. "Might even be able to float."

"Another Mewtwo," Kirby groaned. "How much of a chance does he have of acquiring these powers?"

"Not much," answered Ness. "Remember, I'm only guessing. Although it wouldn't be too bad. He would just have to learn to control them if he ever wakes up."

"And if he does manage to control them," continued Bowser. "Then we can finally take down Mewtwo!"

"Let's just let him rest," said Luigi, slightly shivering. "And hope he recovers soon."

"Let's hope he recovers in time for the challenge," said Popo bitterly. "He's our most resourceful player and I don't want to lose again."

------

**East Tribe**

"Well that was pointless," Wolf growled as the tribe walked into camp, glancing at his Landmaster. "None of us won anything useful, and we wasted half the day."

Mario, Pokemon Trainer, and Ike, with a full stomach, were carrying Ganondorf's trampoline and inflatable chair. They threw them down a few feet away from their tribe's couch.

"We could have some fun with this," Pokemon Trainer casually commented, and then glanced at King Dedede. "Provided it can hold everyone's weight."

King Dedede chuckled sadly and patted his stomach. "It's alright, I have the couch. I don't need the trampoline."

ROB tapped Mario on his shoulder while Ike had plopped into the chair. Mario turned around and ROB glanced at Mario's feet.

"Is something wrong, ROB," Mario asked.

ROB looked at Mario's face, staring intently, debating whether or not to communicate, and looked away. His upper body hunched over and he rolled away. Mario stared strangely at him.

"What do you think that was about," inquired Ike.

"I'm not sure," replied Mario. "Maybe he's feeling guilty?"

"Maybe," replied Ike.

Diddy Kong and Lucas, chatting happily, walked over to them.

"And he says 'But I thought you said giant spider, not apple cider'," Diddy Kong joked. Lucas burst out laughing for several moments, much to the amusement of his alliance.

"That was hilarious, Diddy Kong," Lucas said through tears.

Diddy Kong chuckled. "It really wasn't," he said modestly. "But thanks."

"Glad to see you're happier, Lucas," commented Mario.

"Oh yeah, Mario, this past week has been amazing," replied Lucas, grinning. "I feel much stronger now that we've won three Immunity Challenges. We seem unstoppable!"

"I could drink to that," said Pokemon Trainer. "If, you know, I had a drink."

Lucas climbed onto the trampoline and began to jump. "With Mewtwo on our side, we don't have much chance of losing!"

------

The other alliance heard Lucas announce this and began thinking. "Mewtwo," Ganondorf said after several minutes. "Are you thinking what I am?"

Mewtwo nodded. "I would say this is the perfect time to begin our plan," he replied. "I shall sit out, and you purposely lose."

"Sounds like a great plan," Wolf grinned. "Shame we can't get rid of all of these twerps."

King Dedede and ROB nodded. "Darn shame," King Dedede commented. "Darn shame indeed."

------

**South Tribe**

With two members aware of a twist that would surprise every other player, and carrying only an inflatable chair and Fox's wrecked quad bike, the tribe arrived at their camp. They were somewhat pleased with their prize, as it was the only piece of furniture they had that could be rested in.

"So," said Link, awkwardly holding his bobble head collection. "Who's going to sleep on it?"

"Obviously not Mr. Game and Watch," said Fox bitterly, still depressed over crashing his quad bike. "I say we draw straws. It's not much of a big deal."

"Does anyone oppose," asked Link and, when nobody did, got eight blades of grass, ripped one in half, and held them in his hand. When everybody drew their blades, they opened their hands and it was revealed that Pichu had gotten the shortest blade of grass.

"That little rat," Fox said under his breath as Pichu jumped happily with Mr. Game and Watch.

Pit shrugged. "No huge loss," he said. "It'd be too uncomfortable for anyone too large anyway. It's perfect for Pichu or Metaknight."

"I am fine with sleeping on the sand," said Metaknight.

"Then no loss for anyone," continued Pit, clapping his hands.

"Hooray," Fox bitterly cheered. "Does anyone have a screwdriver or paint?"

"Or a new quad bike," Donkey Kong chuckled, but was silenced by Fox's glare. After a few awkward seconds, Fox sighed and carried his quad bike into the forest.

------

A few hours later, once everyone had settled in and the fire was burning beautifully, Pit confronted Lucario in the woods.

"So what are we going to do about the twist in four days," Pit asked.

"I suppose we have one chance of Fox, Metaknight, you, and I getting through this together, but my plan's execution will be difficult," replied Lucario. "Timing is key."

"We have four days," Pit replied. "How much time do you need?"

"It is not a question of how much time I need. It is a question of how much time before the decision needs to be made." Answered Lucario

"I'm confused."

"If my plan - which, by the way, I shall explain to you when I have finished - in its current stages, is executed, it will need to be done right before Link has to make his decision."

"Ahh," Pit nodded his head. "I understand, now." He was disappointed because of Lucario's vagueness, but he knew this was how Lucario was going to respond. "So what happened to Snake? He seemed strange when we left."

"Well," Lucario grinned slyly. "Let me just say that what I did to Snake was no accident, and if I'm right he won't be competing in the challenge tomorrow."

"You sabotaged him?" Pit gasped, glancing at the camera behind Lucario.

"Yes, but there are no rules in the contract we signed about affecting other players' minds - except in Mewtwo's special case. He will only be unconscious for tomorrow, which will harm the West Tribe and cause their loss in the challenge."

"Do you have a grudge against them, or something? I mean, they've already lost twice."

"Which will make them weaker in the future, which will increase our chances of survival," replied Lucario. "This game is about both the short term game and long term game, so you must plan as far ahead as possible."

------

**North Tribe**

The tribe came back from the challenge disappointed. Despite the teasing he had received, mostly from the bitter Falco, Yoshi affectionately held his stuffed Birdo close to him. He was also wearing the sombrero that Samus hadn't wanted. Samus was carrying the yo-yo, occasionally throwing it at the ground and expertly flicking her hand so that the yo-yo jumped back into it. All others were carrying the various amounts of fruit they had won.

"Well that was pointless," Captain Falcon announced.

"Obviously," Falco spat. "We got fruit, a yo-yo, a hat, and a doll, and that's it."

"We got a full meal," Roy shrugged innocently, pointing at Samus and himself. "And some meat."

"It's not enough," replied Falco. "Everyone else got amazing prizes; Fox got that quad bike!"

"Which he wrecked ten seconds afterwards," Sonic chuckled. "Waste of a prize."

"The prize should have been mine," Captain Falcon clenched his fist.

"You're a klutz, Falcon," said Olimar bluntly. "You had little chance of winning."

"Thanks, Olimar," Captain Falcon replied. "I feel much better."

Wario chuckled at this. "Falcon, no offense," He farted, to nobody's amusement. "But he's right; you are a klutz."

"Least I don't fart every three seconds," Captain Falcon muttered and Sonic, who was nearby, nodded in agreement. As if on cue, a faint fart could be heard right after Sonic finished nodding.

------

Later in the day, the three girls, Roy, and Yoshi were preparing the raw meat that they had won. Jigglypuff was limited to merely listening to the others talk, and occasionally squeak, "Jig" whenever they looked at her for a response.

"Mewtwo," Samus replied. "Absolutely no question about it."

"Even considering Mario," Yoshi asked, slightly hurt. "He is Mario, after all."

"He took out the West Tribe almost single-handedly," Zelda stated. "Mario lost to Jigglypuff."

Jigglypuff wanted to say that she only caught him off-guard, but she received small praise after Zelda said this and kept her mouth shut.

"Fine, Mewtwo's stronger," Yoshi conceded. "Then whom?"

Roy considered for a moment. "Probably Snake," He said. "He's done fairly well in every challenge and almost won the last challenge."

"Snake's hot," Zelda giggled.

"Zelda!" Samus gasped. "Remember, you have Link." She blushed. "But yes, he is." Roy frowned at this and Samus noticed. "I'm just kidding, Roy."

"I know," Roy chuckled. He sniffed the air for a few seconds. "Smells like the meat is done."

"What do you suppose it is?" Samus asked. "It doesn't smell like anything I've ever had."

"Maybe cow," Zelda shrugged. "I've never had its meat, but the odor smells slightly like cows."

"Just as long as it isn't Yoshi," Yoshi joked nervously. The others politely chuckled.

As they were placing the silverware around the rock they improvised as a table, Samus confronted Yoshi.

"Listen, Yoshi, we need your help," Samus said.

"Oh dear," Yoshi groaned and his grip on his Birdo doll grew slightly tighter.

"I'm serious. We have Roy's vote, but we need your vote to claim the majority. Can we have your vote?"

"I am not taking sides," Yoshi answered. "I'm sorry, but I'm voting with the majority.

"Then you are going to have a tough time should we ever tie," Samus stated. She wasn't angry, but her words meant something to Yoshi. He thought about what she said and knew she was right. Should the tribe ever have a tie vote and he is the deciding vote, his strategy would be shattered and he would have to make a difficult decision.

------

**Day 7:**

**Immunity Challenge**

Just as many of them had woken up, early in the morning, the four tribes were called for the challenge. With many still yawning and half-asleep, the four tribes traveled to the center of the island: The familiar clearing. Pit and Lucario were dismayed to find that Snake had recovered and was leading the West Tribe to their position. In place of the many logs from the previous challenge, there were twenty platforms with red buzzers built in the middle of them. Master Hand floated from behind the platforms and began.

"Hello, Survivors. As you can probably assume, you shall be competing in a trivia challenge. Each tribe will choose five players to compete in the trivia. Out of twenty questions, the three tribes that answer the most questions will win Immunity. The losing tribe will not and will have to go to Tribal Council. Now then, before you choose, I trust that Link has a bobble head."

Link nodded, stepped forward, and revealed the Nana bobble head in his clenched fist. Popo looked at the bobble head and was suddenly stricken with grief, and vowed to avenge Nana. Master Hand took the bobble head and then continued.

"Link's prize was forty bobble heads. The reason this is important is because every challenge that Link brings a bobble head to, his tribe, or he will, get a small advantage in that particular challenge. The advantage for this challenge is: five points; one for each of your players. So, now that that is out of the way, choose your five players."

Slightly relieved and impressed with Link's prize, the South Tribe huddled and began choosing their players. More angry and afraid of Link's prize, the North, East, and West Tribes also chose their players. After many minutes of discussion, it was decided that the twenty players competing in the challenge would be: Samus, Yoshi, Zelda, Falco, and Captain Falcon; Link, Lucario, Donkey Kong, Pit, and Fox; Mario, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Wolf, and Mewtwo; Snake, Luigi, Kirby, Ness, and Marth. These players went to a platform and waited for Master Hand's next instructions.

"These questions will be questions based on Nintendo's history," Master Hand announced. "When I have completed reading a question, press your buzzer and, when I call on you, answer the question. Any questions?" Silence. "Good, then here is your first question:

"What was the year in which the arcade game 'Donkey Kong' released?"

When he finished reading the question, every hand, except for four in the East Tribe, slammed down on their buzzer. The quickest hand turned out to be Donkey Kong, and he answered proudly: "1981!" A point lit up on the screen on his platform to accompany the point he had gotten from Link's prize and Master Hand announced, "Correct; the South Tribe has six points!"

The next question was read as: "What was the year in which the console, Famicom, was released in Japan?"

A slight hesitation from many, which proved to be fatal, but the response was the same as the previous question. This time, however, Snake was the first person to buzz in. "The answer is 1983," He said stolidly. A point lit up on his platform and Master Hand announced, "Correct; a point for the West Tribe."

The next question was: "What was the year in which the company 'Nintendo' was founded?"

Link was the first person to slam his hand on the buzzer, but he answered, "1980." To his surprise, this was the wrong answer. Master Hand said so, reread the question, and allowed the players to buzz in again. Samus was the first to buzz in, correctly saying: "1889" and winning a point for the North Tribe.

The next question was: "Who was the original founder of Nintendo?"

Everyone hesitated at this. Even those who assumed they would know all answers were stumped. The answer went back over one hundred twenty years ago. After several moments of confused thinking, Lucario, who indeed knew the answer but was giving other tribes a chance to answer, sighed and placed his hand on the buzzer. "Fusajiro Yamauchi" He answered. Master Hand announced he was correct, and another point was added to Lucario's screen.

"The score is 1-7-0-1, East Tribe is losing and South Tribe is winning." Master Hand announced, and then began with the next question: "What is the name of the magazine published by Nintendo that has over two hundred issues?"

Many characters knew this, for their games had been reviewed by the magazine, and many posed for pictures that ended up on the magazine's side. In an attack on the buzzers, the winner was Captain Falcon, who proudly declared: "Nintendo Power!" Master Hand said this was the correct answer and awarded another point for the North Tribe.

"What is the current handheld and what is the current console that Nintendo is producing?"

"DSi and Wii," Mario replied after his buzzer lit up.

"Acceptable answer, yes, and the East Tribe gets on the board with one point," announced Master Hand. "Your seventh question is: What are the twelve playable characters in the original Super Smash Bros?"

Many hands slammed down on the buzzer when Master Hand finished reading the question. The fastest hand, however, was Snake, who answered: "Mario, Luigi, Link, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Samus, Kirby, Fox, Captain Falcon, Ness, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff"

"All are correct, and the West Tribe gets another point!" Master Hand announced. "Question eight: What are the five characters who were removed from Super Smash Bros Melee, when the cast was added to Brawl?"

A sore subject for many, but hands were thrown down immediately. Kirby, to his surprise, managed to get the chance to answer the question and he did so correctly: "Mewtwo, Roy, Young Link, Dr. Mario, and Pichu."

"Correct," Master Hand announced. "Apologies to those offended. West Tribe gets the point, and the score is now: 2-7-1-3. The next question is: Name five of the bosses in the Subspace Emissary."

"Petey Piranha, Porky, Tabuu, Ridley, and Meta Ridley," Samus answered, counting off her fingers as she answered.

"Correct," Master Hand announced. "Another point for the North Tribe. Your tenth question is: Who is-"

Before he got to finish his question, Mewtwo forced the button to slam and replied, "Shigeru Miyamoto."

"That's correct; Mewtwo, but you broke two rules. First, I didn't get to finish the question. Second, you didn't make contact with the buzzer. Your tribe does not make any points, and if you do it again I'll be forced to disqualify you."

Mewtwo nodded, but Master Hand noticed him smile and wondered what he was planning. He shrugged it off and began the eleventh question: "What was the game-"

Yet again, Mewtwo interrupted by slamming the button with his mind. "Earthbound," He answered, daring Master Hand to disqualify him.

"Mewtwo, that is correct, but you have been warned before and you are disqualified," Master Hand announced. "Please go to the sidelines with your tribe."

Mewtwo nodded and floated over to his tribe. Ganondorf nodded at him and mouthed 'one more time.'

"Next question-"

"Super Mario Bros," Mewtwo answered.

"That is it!" Master Hand shouted. "The East Tribe lost the point they gained, and Mewtwo if you answer another question you will be eliminated from the game."

Mewtwo nodded, believing it to be correct to remain silent until the quiz was over. He glanced at Ganondorf and noticed he had gotten his approval, but he didn't care. He did what he did for his own benefits, not those of his alliance. Nevertheless, he nodded at Ganondorf, who then focused on Master Hand.

"Question thirteen: What is the object that is built from eight pieces in the original Legend of Zelda?" Master Hand asked.

Not surprisingly, Link was the first one to answer. "The Triforce of Wisdom."

"Correct, Link. The score now stands at 3-8-0-3," He paused for a second to glance at Mewtwo. "East Tribe, you are losing by three points. You must get four of the next questions right or you will lose the game."

Mario grimly nodded, and then glanced at his tribe members to see that they were not paying attention to the challenge. "This was a mistake," He muttered. "I shouldn't have trusted them."

Master Hand did not hear this and continued. "Question fourteen: Who are the main recurring antagonists of the Super Mario Bros, Legend of Zelda, and Star Fox series?"

Ganondorf and Wolf were half-tempted to answer the question, but a reminding thought from Mewtwo made them remove their hands from the buzzer. Snake decided to increase his tribe's lead and answered the question: "Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wolf, respectively."

"That is correct," Master Hand announced. "Another point for the West Tribe. Question fifteen: What is the infamous line Toad says at the end of every world in the game Super Mario Bros?"

Mario slammed his hand down and grumbled, "'your princess is in another castle.'"

"Correct, and the East Tribe is back on the board," announced Master Hand. "Question sixteen: How many official generations of the Pokemon series are there?"

Lucario answered this one: "Four generations."

"Correct; nine points for the South Tribe. Your next question: What series was brought into the United States mainly because of the Super Smash Bros series?"

Yet again, the expected person answered the question. "Fire Emblem," answered Marth.

"Correct; five points for the West Tribe. East Tribe, you must answer these next questions correct in order to win," Master Hand warned. "Question eighteen: What is the full name of the acronym 'HP?'"

Many hands flew to the buzzers, but Mario proved to be the fastest. In triumph, he answered, "Hit Points."

"Correct, Mario," announced Master Hand. "Question nineteen: In what year was the Nintendo Wii released in the United States?"

"2006," Mario announced, after he surprisingly had the fastest hand.

"Correct, Mario, yet again," announced Master Hand. "The score is now: 3-9-3-5. The South and West Tribes are officially safe and the North and East Tribes are in danger of losing. One of them must get this question right in order to avoid Tribal Council. The final question: Which of you - all of you thirty-seven players here - was created the latest. Which of you is technically the youngest."

This made every player pause. As fast as they could, they eliminated the possible players until they were left with what they hoped was the answer. The first player, Samus, slammed her hand down. "Captain Olimar?" She asked.

"Incorrect, Samus."

"Toon Link?" Captain Falcon answered.

"Also incorrect."

"Lucas?" Mario answered.

"Incorrect as well."

Mario's head dropped. He knew his tribe lost, because it was what the other alliance wanted. He glanced at Ganondorf to see a smug grin on his face.

"Lucario?" Yoshi answered.

"And that is correct! The North Tribe gets the final point, which means the East Tribe is going to Tribal Council tonight!" Master Hand announced. "Everyone else gets an entire day to themselves. The East Tribe: I hope you plan your strategies carefully. I will see you tonight. You all may leave."

**East Tribe**

The tribe came in, all but ROB knowing what had happened. Five of them were furious, but the other four were pleased with their plan.

"I wish I knew what they're planning," Ike muttered. They had split into their respective alliances, sitting at different ends of the camp. The only communications between the two alliances were angry glances between them and the occasional mouthed threat when two had eye-contact.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lucas groaned. "They're going to target me."

"Why would they?" Pokemon Trainer muttered. "You might have been nervous at first, but you've grown braver. And at least you have powers. I'm the weakest person on this island."

"They'll target me," said Mario. "I'm the leader; therefore I'd be the prime target."

"I'd say I have a fairly high chance of being targeted," said Ike. "I'm the strongest and arguably the smartest."

Diddy Kong looked at the others and, trying to lighten the mood, responded, "They can't target me. I'm perfect," with a cheesy grin. He succeeded, as the others grinned and giggled.

"Do you think we have a chance of recruiting ROB again?" asked Pokemon Trainer.

"I don't think so," replied Mario. "He seems angry with us, for some reason."

"They've corrupted him," said Ike. "They got to him first and now we're going to pay the price. Maybe we should change our vote."

"We don't know what Master Hand will have planned for us in a tie breaker," added Diddy Kong. "Whoever they choose will have to face Wolf. I agree with Ike: we should vote for someone else."

"We've been over this," said Mario. "Ganondorf and King Dedede are too strong and Mewtwo is Mewtwo. We still have a chance of recruiting ROB after Tribal Council. We have to choose Wolf."

"I just hope it doesn't bite us later," said Ike, frowning. "We could be making a mistake by doing this."

------

Likewise, the other alliance was talking about the upcoming Tribal Council.

"Well done, Mewtwo," said Ganondorf. "That was an excellent plan. I hadn't thought of getting myself disqualified."

"Great actin', too," added King Dedede.

"Thank you both," replied Mewtwo quietly. "Let's just focus on Tribal Council. The other alliance will try to vote off one of you four. We need to decide who it is and plan accordingly."

"It'll probably be ROB," said Ganondorf. "He is the weakest of us, and if there's a tiebreaker challenge, he'll do the worst of us."

"It could be you, Ganondorf," said King Dedede. "If it's a speed challenge, you'll do the worst."

"It probably won't be King Dedede, Wolf, or Ganondorf," said Mewtwo. "King Dedede is stronger than Wolf and ROB and faster than Ganondorf and ROB. Ganondorf is the strongest of you four. Wolf is the fastest of you four. If they're smart, they'd go for ROB." In his mind, he thought if they're smart, they'll vote for Wolf, but why would I tell them that?

"So they won't vote for ROB, then," Wolf joked, grinning.

"Then it'll probably be Ganondorf," replied King Dedede.

"Well, assuming it is, we're still voting for Lucas, right?" Ganondorf asked.

"Well, I still say we should vote off that pathetic Trainer," Wolf growled. "But Mewtwo won't have it."

Mewtwo nodded. "He is still viable to our future plans."

"Mewtwo's right," agreed King Dedede. "The runt, though, is not."

"Calm down Wolf," Ganondorf waved his hand at Wolf. "The kid's useless anyway, so it's no loss if he goes first. Next time, though, we go for the Trainer."

Mewtwo closed his eyes, calculating. After several seconds, he nodded. "Very well. The next time we lose, we go for the Trainer."

ROB, understanding little of this, merely nodded his head when each person paused. When Mewtwo said this, however, he glanced nervously at the other alliance. For a brief moment, doubt showed in his eyes. Only Mewtwo saw this, but he said nothing to the others in his alliance.

------

**Tribal Council**

The ten members of the East Tribe, each carrying an unlit torch, stepped nervously into the Tribal Council area. Even the bravest, Ganondorf and Mewtwo, were slightly unnerved by the intensity of the area. Master Hand was waiting for them, floating on the other side of the small bonfire. The East Tribe, after lighting their torches in the fire, sat down on the ten logs: the makeshift seats.

"Welcome, East Tribe, to your first Tribal Council. One by one, I shall instruct you to walk up to the urn and place your votes into it. Then, when all of you have voted, I shall read the votes. The person with the most votes tonight will be eliminated. Now, before we begin: ROB, can you write any English words?"

ROB shook his head and Master Hand continued. "Very well, you will choose from the bobble heads lying on the bench. You shall vote first."

ROB nodded and rolled up to vote. He grabbed Lucas's bobble head and threw it into the urn, and then sat back down.

Mario went up to vote.

Lucas went up to vote.

King Dedede went up to vote.

"Sorry, kid. I don't wanna do this but otherwise my alliance will kill me."

Mewtwo went up to vote.

Ike went up to vote.

"I don't know if this is the smartest move, but there's no reward without risk."

Diddy Kong went up to vote.

Wolf went up to vote.

Ganondorf went up to vote.

Pokemon Trainer went up to vote.

Master Hand floated to the voting urn and carried it back in front of the fire. "I shall now tally the votes. The person with the most votes must leave Tribal Council immediately. The votes are: Bobble head: Lucas-"

Lucas blinked, and then nodded. Those nearby placed reassuring hands on his shoulder.

"-Second vote: Lucas, third vote: Lucas-"

Lucas gulped, looking around him nervously, wondering if there was a traitor in his alliance.

"-Fourth vote: Wolf, fifth vote: Wolf, sixth vote: Lucas, seventh vote: Wolf, eighth vote: Lucas, ninth vote: Wolf, final vote: Wolf."

Wolf and Lucas glanced at each other. Both had been counting the votes and both knew what had happened: A tie.

"Well, it seems there is a tie," announced Master Hand. "According to the rules, in a tie, we look to previous Tribal Councils and see how many votes each player has gotten. Because this is your first Tribal Council, we shall go straight to the tiebreaker challenge. Will Lucas and Wolf walk behind the arch, please, and sit next to one of the piles of material."

Lucas and Wolf obeyed. A cameraman threw some flint at each of them. Wolf caught it easily in one hand, but Lucas fumbled with it and it dropped to the ground. Embarrassed, he picked it up.

"Each of you will build a fire using the material provided. Once your fire grows large enough, it will burn the rope suspended above, and when the rope has burnt through the rope, the flag will raise. The player whose flag rises last will be eliminated. Do not use any of your gifts. You must only use the materials in front of you. Understand?" When they nodded, he announced, "Begin the tiebreaker challenge!"

Lucas and Wolf quickly set up piles of material; Lucas bunching everything together in a clump and Wolf stacking his carefully into a teepee-like formation. Lucas quickly finished and scraped the flint against a nearby rock. Wolf finished later, but Lucas was still attempting to produce a flame. Wolf expertly scraped his flint against the rock and got many sparks to rest on the material, quickly reacting a small fire. Lucas, more nervous now, wildly scraping the flint and sending sparks everywhere. Small flames started around Lucas, none of which near the fire, so he was forced to waste time stamping them out. By then, Wolf's flame had reached the rope and it was only a matter of seconds before the rope snapped and Wolf's flag had risen.

"You're out, runt," Wolf grinned. "Tough break. Maybe, next time, you'll make it past the bottom five."

Lucas sullenly nodded. He stomped out the small fire he had made with his material and walked over to the fire with Wolf following. Wolf sat back down in his seat. Lucas grabbed his torch and walked to Master Hand, who snuffed it out.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, but you have been eliminated," Master Hand said.

Lucas nodded. He glanced at his old tribe, weakly waved at his friends, and walked off into the distance.

"Well, East Tribe, nine of you remain. If you avoid elimination in the next two days, you shall be treated with a nice surprise on day 10," Master Hand looked directly at Mewtwo, who smirked. "That is all I shall say to you. Good luck in the next challenges. You may leave."

The East Tribe silently grabbed their torches and left Tribal Council. Four of them were distraught over their loss, four of them were pleased, and one of them was thinking about his alliance and wondering if he had made the right choice.

------

"I know what people are thinking," said Lucas in a voiceover. "I'm just this small, scared, wimpy kid. There's no way I could have made it far. Well, I have to say that I made it farther than I thought I would. Sure, it's horrible being the first one eliminated in my tribe, but I didn't come in last place. Or, for that matter, thirty-ninth or thirty-eighth. Thirty-seventh is a-OK in my book. I'm happy I got to play in this game and I made some friends along the way. Best of luck, Mario, Ike, Pokemon Trainer, and especially Diddy Kong. I know you're going to need it."


	6. Days 8 and 9: Surrender and Surprise

**East Tribe**

Late at night, the nine remaining members of the East Tribe arrived at their camp. All knew there had been a shift in power, and those who weren't in power were nervous. Before they went to sleep, the powerful alliance congratulated Wolf for his victory over Lucas.

"It was nothing," said Wolf, shrugging. "Any idiot can make a fire-" He paused to grin at the other alliance. "Ain't that right, Trainer?"

Pokemon Trainer said nothing, but he clenched his fists. "We need a lucky break, Mario," he whispered. "Otherwise they'll pick us off one by one."

"We have two chances," Mario replied. "ROB and King Dedede."

"Dedede," Diddy Kong repeated. "Why do you think he'll betray them?"

"I've been noticing King Dedede glancing at us nervously when we're discussing strategy," answered Ike. "His body movements have shown that he doesn't feel right with his alliance; he's nervous and jumpy, and never seems to completely agree with whatever the other alliance has agreed on. He also glances at Mewtwo frequently, maybe because he's afraid or because they have some secret pact that Dedede is worried about."

"I guess I could see King Dedede being the most likely to betray them," said Pokemon Trainer thoughtfully. "Wolf's an ass, Ganondorf's pure evil, and Mewtwo's too serious."

"Right," agreed Mario. "But that's only a hunch and we can't hope for him coming over to our side."

"So," continued Ike. "We have to convince ROB to join us. He seems like he's regretting his choice in alliance right now, so we have to take advantage of that."

------

**Day 8:**

**West Tribe**

"Morning," Snake grunted to Luigi as the latter woke up, yawning.

"Hey Snake," Luigi replied. "You feeling okay?"

Snake nodded. "My head still feels heavy, but I'll survive."

"Any thoughts on why you fainted yesterday?"

"I shook hands with Lucario and I think he used some of his aura to mentally attack me, knocking my unconscious for the challenge. If I hadn't woken up, we probably would have lost."

"Yeah," said Luigi thoughtfully. "You did get most of our points."

"Morning, guys," Kirby yawned, having just woken up. "Food ready? I thought I smelled something."

"Not yet," answered Snake and Kirby frowned. "The food I'm cooking doesn't even have a smell yet."

"You might be smelling food from one of the other camps," offered Luigi. "If so, then you have a pretty darn good-" He paused, searching Kirby's face. "-nose?"

Kirby grinned, and then chuckled. "I wonder how I smell, too. Well, whoever's cooking is making some amazing-smelling meat."

"Must be the North Tribe," said Snake.

"Maybe I could fly over there and join them for breakfast," Kirby joked. Luigi laughed heartily and Snake chuckled.

"Sorry to crash the party," Popo grumbled. "Just woke up, so somewhat cranky."

"Thanks for the warning," Kirby replied. "I've never been sad in the morning; I've always been full of energy."

"You eat so much, I'd hardly be surprised," said Popo.

"He's got a point," agreed Luigi.

"You think I haven't been told that a hundred times by King Dedede and Metaknight," asked Kirby. "Although Metaknight isn't 'Kirby, I do believe you eat far too much. Would you ever-so-kindly please stop?' He's more like, 'Kirby, stop eating or the rest of Dreamland won't have anything to eat.'" This joke, coupled with Kirby's surprisingly accurate Metaknight impression, sent the three of them into a fit of giggles. Even Snake couldn't suppress some small grunts.

"Wonderful," Marth yawned. "I thought I heard Metaknight and was about to draw my sword, but I see it's only Kirby."

"I did that good of an impression," Kirby gasped, sending the others into a fit of giggles.

"I guess so," replied Marth, smoothing the hair on the back of his head. "If you were blue instead of pink, you would probably be in two pieces."

Popo gulped at this. "Glad I wasn't wearing my parka, then."

"Well," Marth said mysteriously, reaching towards his sword. He saw the confused looks on his teammates' faces and sighed. "Snake, have you finished breakfast yet?"

"Funny how we all have food on our minds," Kirby commented.

"No," answered Snake. "Although the fish is getting closer to being completed, it is not done."

Marth sighed again. "Well thanks anyway."

They then heard a small grumbling sound and instinctively looked at Kirby, who waved his arms in the air. "It isn't me," he said. "Oddly enough."

Luigi chuckled. "It's me, guys, sorry."

"Can't you just give us a taste?" Popo asked.

Snake glanced at Popo, ripped a piece of meat from the cooking fish, and gave it to him. Popo chewed at it, and then gagged and spat.

"I'm sorry I asked," Popo said, rubbing his tongue to remove the half-raw fish taste.

"Then, maybe, Popo, you will have more patience," said Snake wisely.

------

Later that day, the remaining members of the tribe had woken up and eaten breakfast. They now sat around the weak fire, glancing at the camera, waiting for the camera man to announce the next challenge.

Ness was juggling pebbles in his right hand while Luigi watched. Ness noticed and pointed at Luigi, and the pebbles shot at him. Luigi jumped back in surprise, but Ness pointed upwards and the pebbles soared into the sky.

"They'd have missed you even if you hadn't moved, Luigi," said Ness calmly, breaking the awkward silence caused by Luigi's shriek.

"Sorry," Luigi grumbled. "You just surprised me."

"Who do you think the East Tribe eliminated," Popo asked.

"I could tell you, if you want," answered Ness.

"I'll keep it a surprise, thanks," said Popo. "But I do think it was the robot."

"It wasn't Mario," Bowser and Luigi muttered at the same time. They glanced at each other in surprise, and then averted their gazes.

"It was probably Pokémon Trainer," said Marth. "He's a normal human; the weakest member of their tribe. We got rid of our weakest, and then our dumbest."

Popo's head dropped to the ground, but Marth obliviously continued. "The South Tribe also arguably eliminated their weakest first. No doubt, the North Tribe will as well, with either Jigglypuff or Zelda."

"It may seem straightforward, but alliances have built up since this past week," said Ness. "Whoever is on the wrong alliance - not the weakest - will be eliminated. Whoever was just eliminated was probably a combination of both."

"So you don't actually know who was eliminated," said Popo.

"I've only assumed it has been Lucas," replied Ness. "Your guess is as good as mine."

------

**North Tribe**

The tribe woke up to Zelda, Jigglypuff, and Yoshi cooking the remaining meat. They gathered around their makeshift table and quietly ate their meal.

"Well, guys," began Falco, standing up. "We're the only team with ten players. Which means, we're going to lose the next Immunity Challenge."

"How do you know?" Captain Falcon asked, also standing up. "We're on a great winning streak. We haven't lost, so far. Who says we're going to lose now?"

"I do," replied Falco. "I don't know why, but it's going to happen. So, we should all be prepared and think intently on our votes. We don't want to vote the wrong person out." He stared directly at Wario as he said this, glaring at him; daring him to argue.

"Fine, Falco," Wario sighed. As he stood up, he farted, must to the disgust of those sitting next to him. "We all know you don't like me. But you're a hothead and you don't like being wrong. So, in order to prove you're going to be right, you're going to sabotage the challenge, aren't you?"

Falco laughed. "I'll admit you're right: I am a hothead. But that doesn't mean that I'd deliberately cause our tribe to lose. You have more of a chance of screwing us over, because you're slower, weaker, and less agile than me."

"Really, Falco," Wario jumped onto his seat. "You think you are stronger than me?"

"Think," Falco repeated. "No. I know I'm stronger than you. Why? Do you want to prove me wrong?"

"Absolutely."

"Then bring it, fatty."

Falco and Wario jumped away from the table and walked onto the beach. Their worried tribe members followed them, wondering how this will end and hoping Wario would be the one losing this fight.

Falco and Wario stood across from each other, staring each other down, for several minutes. Finally, Falco flipped Wario off and they charged at each other.

------

**South Tribe**

After breakfast had been eaten, Lucario pulled Fox, Pit, Metaknight, and Pichu away to discuss future plans.

"I have been thinking," Lucario began. "If we don't lose this Immunity Challenge, I'll know who to send to the other tribe.

Confused, Fox, Metaknight, and Pichu glanced at each other. Pit vaguely explained what Lucario was talking about, but only Metaknight understood.

"You're going to send Donkey Kong away, aren't you," he asked.

"We will all vote for him," Lucario corrected. "Link will make the first choice, which, if performed correctly, will also be someone I will expect. Our choice, though, will be Donkey Kong."

"Any reason why him and not Toon Link or Mr. Game and Watch," asked Fox. "After all, he is stronger than both of them combined."

"If we do lose this challenge, Toon Link will be the next person eliminated," explained Lucario. "This will not change unless Link sends him to another tribe, which I doubt will happen."

"Pichu, pi?" Pichu asked.

"None of your concern as of now," replied Lucario.

"You still didn't answer my question," persisted Fox.

"Donkey Kong may still be convinced by Link and Toon Link to betray us. We can't take that risk and we can't have Toon Link or Mr. Game and Watch going to another tribe where they can build alliances and overpower us."

"The same may happen with Donkey Kong," reminded Metaknight.

"Donkey Kong seems to merely want to be reunited with Diddy Kong, but you're right, so we have to watch him when we vote him off."

------

**East Tribe**

Minutes before the next challenge, Mario and Ike managed to get ROB away from his alliance. After Lucas' elimination, Ganondorf had known that the other alliance would attempt to convince ROB to vote with them, so he made sure they kept a close watch on him. They failed, as an unintentional coincidence occurred, involving Pokemon Trainer falling out of a tree with Diddy Kong laughing. The others were forced to see if he was okay (not because of personal feelings, but because they wanted to win the next challenges) allowing Mario and Ike to whisk ROB away.

"ROB," Mario began. "You can't respond to us, so just listen."

"You seem to be having doubts about your alliance," continued Ike. "If it makes you feel better, you can align with us. Or, if it won't make you feel better, remember that those four are merely using you. When we're gone, you'll be next. With them, there's no chance of you winning."

ROB wanted to respond, saying he didn't want to win the money, but as he couldn't he was forced to nod slowly.

"With us, you'll have a much greater chance of winning," continued Mario. "We'll take over the tribe and vote them out. We'll be much nicer than them too, and you'll make friends."

"Mario," Ike whispered as ROB's eyes lit up. "He isn't five."

"Just think about it," Mario finished. He glanced at Ike and waved briefly before walking away.

"I know he isn't five," said Mario. "But if he doesn't like being in power, then it's because of his alliance. The only thing that's common between all of them is that they're mean and won't want to be his friends."

Obliviously to Mario, King Dedede overheard this. He wanted to argue against this, but dropped his eyes and whispered, "Not everyone."

------

**Reward Challenge**

The four tribes travelled, much to the South Tribe's annoyance, to the site of the next challenge: on the beach at the North side of the island. As they lined up on their respective mats, the three previous winning tribes searched the East Tribe for the eliminated player. Ness was the second, after Lucario, to notice, and nodded without changing his expression.

Master Hand floated before the players and the ocean. "Welcome, remaining Survivors. As you have probably noticed, Lucas was eliminated last night. Two things before we begin: Link, do you have a bobble head?"

Link revealed his empty hands and shook his head. "Not this time."

"Very well, now I shall announce something that may come as a surprise. Would Wario and Falco please stand in front of me?"

Grudgingly, the two stepped up to Master Hand and turned around. Many were shocked to see Wario covered in various bruises while Falco remained unharmed.

"These two got in a fight, and according to the rules that I'm sure none of you read, any fights outside challenges shall result in all participants sitting out the next two. So, Wario and Falco will not compete in this challenge or the Immunity challenge. Any future fights will result in stricter punishments, so you have all been warned." He paused.

"Now then, your next challenge. You will all line up behind this line. When I say go, the person in front shall run to the ocean and swim to one of these nine flags. You will grab the flag and swim back, place it in your holder, and run back to your line. When you have done so, the next person will do the exact same thing. The first team to place all nine flags in your holder will win the reward, which will not be revealed until after the challenge is over. Now, North Tribe and West Tribe, because you have one less person one player will go twice. Who will it be?"

Immediately many players looked at Sonic, but he shook his head. "I can barely swim. There's going to be more swimming than running."

"Then I'll do it," said Captain Falcon. A few players shared worried glances, but it was decided that he would go twice. The West Tribe decided that Snake would go twice.

The four tribes lined up behind the long line drawn in the sand and waited for Master Hand to give the signal. After several seconds of making sure everyone was following the rules, Master Hand yelled, "Survivors ready? Go!"

The first person in each tribe, Captain Falcon, Donkey Kong, Mewtwo, and Snake, ran towards the ocean. Captain Falcon was the first to reach the water and frantically swam towards the first flag. Snake was next, but his strokes were calmer and ultimately he was the first to reach the flag. After Captain Falcon got his flag, Donkey Kong and Mewtwo grabbed their flags simultaneously. Snake reached the beach several seconds before Captain Falcon, which allowed Ness to go before Yoshi. Donkey Kong placed his flag just before Mewtwo, but King Dedede passed Mr. Game and Watch on the run to the beach.

Ness beat Yoshi to the water, but Yoshi quickly passed Ness and reached the flag a minute before any of the others got to their flags. King Dedede grabbed his just after Ness, but passed him on the way back to shore. Yoshi placed his flag in the holder before Mr. Game and Watch even reached his flag, and while he was struggling to lift the flag out of its holder in the ocean, Sonic had already jumped into the water. King Dedede reached the beach next and slammed his flag into the holder, almost splitting it in two. Pokemon Trainer, hiding the pain of his bruised arm, ran towards the ocean and jumped into it as Ness reached the beach. Ness placed his into the holder, allowing Marth to go next.

Despite the pain, Pokemon Trainer managed to pass the struggling Sonic and even passed Mr. Game and Watch on the run to the flag holder. Wolf sprinted towards the water, but Fox reached it first. Marth passed Sonic on the swim to the beach and managed to place his flag in the holder just before Sonic sprinted towards his. Pikachu reached the water just a few seconds before Roy did.

Fox and Wolf swam as fast as they could towards their flags, desperately trying to beat each other in this race. Surprisingly, both got their flags at the exact same time and reached the beach at the exact same time. Fox, however, beat Wolf on the run to their flag holders and Toon Link dove into the ocean just before Mario did. Pikachu, despite his size, reached the flag, the beach, and the flag holders just a few seconds before Roy did. As a result, Luigi was able to jump into the water before Jigglypuff was.

Mario managed to keep a steady pace and, despite Toon Link's swimming ability from his many years in the ocean, was able to stay ahead of Toon Link for the entire race. ROB carefully jumped into the water before Link. Luigi managed to catch up with Toon Link and Mario, as well as increasing his lead over Jigglypuff. He reached the flag holder just behind the other tribes. Jigglypuff, however, seemed to be out of the race as she was so light that the waves were pushing her away from the flag faster than she could swim. ROB, Link, and Kirby all passed her before she managed to grab a flag, which she couldn't lift out of the holder.

Link easily beat both ROB and Kirby to the flags and got to the beach faster than either of them. Metaknight was the next to swim for his tribe, and jumped just as Kirby was climbing onto the beach. ROB was right behind him, but Kirby reached the flag holder before ROB and Bowser was able to jump into the water before Ganondorf. Jigglypuff finally succeeded in grabbing her flag and, luckily, was being pushed towards the beach by the waves. She reached the flag holder after dragging the flag behind her. She stuck the flag holder in and Olimar jumped into the ocean.

Metaknight beat everyone by several minutes, allowing Pichu to jump into the water. The next to arrive was Bowser, allowing Popo to jump into the water. Several moments after Popo jumped, Captain Olimar reached the beach. Once Samus had jumped into the water, Ganondorf slowly ran towards his flag holder. He furiously slammed his flag into the holder, literally snapping both in half. Chuckling, Ike jumped into the water.

Samus passed Popo and Pichu and placed her flag into the holder, allowing Zelda to go. Pichu was the next to reach the beach and Pit jumped into the water, swimming much faster than Zelda and quickly passing her. Ike was third to reach the beach, after passing Popo on the swim back. While Diddy Kong, the last player for the East Tribe, was running towards the water, Popo reached the flag holder and allowed Snake, the last player for the West Tribe, to jump.

Despite Pit's best efforts, he was not fast enough to give Lucario enough of a chance to pass Snake. When Pit reached the flag holder, Lucario refused to move, saying it would be a wasted effort. Although his tribe was mad at him, their anger turned into sorrow as Snake and Diddy Kong raced to the beach, only a few moments after Pit. Zelda had been passed on the way back from the flag, causing Captain Falcon to dance on his feet, calling out for Zelda to hurry up. Snake and Diddy Kong were literally tied as they climbed onto the beach. On their run to the flag holder, Snake tripped on a rock and his flag was thrown to the side. Diddy Kong threw his flag into the holder in victory and grinned as his team congratulated him.

"Congratulations, Diddy Kong and the East Tribe," Master Hand announced. "Your prize for winning this challenge is an advantage in the upcoming Immunity Challenge and a barrel filled with fruit. Thank you all for playing and I will see you all tomorrow."

With that, the four tribes, one tribe happily following Mewtwo, who was carrying the barrel telekinetically, left the beach and headed for their respective camps.

------

**West Tribe**

"Well that was," Popo paused, trying to come up with the right word. "Unfortunate."

"Odd," remarked Marth. "I assumed you'd say pathetic."

"No, Jigglypuff was pathetic," replied Popo. "Mr. Game and Watch was pathetic. Snake's accident was unfortunate, because he did great his first time around."

Ness whispered to Marth, "Mood change in three, two, one..."

"But it still sucks that we lost," Popo groaned. "We would have won if it wasn't for... Snake's tripping."

At this, those who were still listening rolled their eyes and ignored him. Oblivious to this, Popo continued his rant for many more minutes.

"Sorry about your accident," Luigi said to Snake.

"I tripped," Snake said. "I messed up. We all have messed up and we all will mess up. It's no big deal."

"Wise," Bowser scoffed.

"Least I haven't lost to a plumber who is half my size and one-sixth of my weight," Snake muttered.

"Hey," Bowser yelled, getting to his feet. "Every time I faced him, he had a weapon with him. A fire flower, that FLUDD, and that spin attack. In a real fight, I'd use his bones to pick my teeth when I was done with him!"

"It wouldn't be a fair fight, though," Ness commented. "Your IQ differs greatly from his."

"Thank you," Bowser said, pleased. "See, Snake, someone who is on my side."

"Yeah," continued Ness. "That rock over there might just barely lose to you in an intelligence contest."

Bowser grabbed Ness by his collar. "I understood that, boy."

"Calm down, Bowser," Ness chuckled calmly, despite being suspended five feet in the air, being threatened by a five-hundred pound, fire-breathing dinosaur-lizard. "I'm merely joking."

"He's right, though," Kirby muttered and he and Pikachu shared a silent giggle.

------

**North Tribe**

The tribe walked into camp feeling disappointed. Jigglypuff was extremely embarrassed, but she couldn't apologize to her teammates, which infuriated her. She looked apologetically at some who made eye-contact with her, but eventually sulked into the forest. Although she didn't know it, only one person cared more about Jigglypuff's performance than his own.

"It's a shame Jigglypuff did so badly," Wario commented innocently. "She really cost our team the win. Now we might even lose the Immunity."

"And prove I was right," Falco muttered.

"Wario," Samus sighed. "Shut up, really. You and Falco are the reason we lost."

"Me," Wario gasped, eyes widened in shock. "How could I have cost you the win? I didn't waste ten minutes fighting the waves-"

"Exactly! You didn't do anything!"

"Can't blame me."

"Oh yeah, we can," Sonic said.

"If you blame me, you blame Falco," Wario retorted.

"I take blame," commented Falco. "But I am athletic and am more of a help around camp. If you want proof, look at our bodies and compare the amount of purple spots."

"And your farting," said Zelda, who waved her hand in front of her face. "Don't get us started! You're the reason our camp smells so awfully."

"Big deal," Wario shrugged dismissively. "I fart. So do you."

"You're the only one here who thinks it's funny," said Olimar.

"It is funny," Wario said. As if to prove it, he farted and chuckled. Nobody else laughed. "None of you have a sense of humor."

"Anyway, we can blame you because you didn't compete in the challenge because you couldn't keep your mouth shut," said Samus.

"Falco-"

"Falco might have started the conversation, but he didn't say he wanted to fight," continued Samus. "You said you wanted to prove Falco wrong when he challenged you and you were the one to throw the first punch, even if Falco countered it."

Although he was glad Samus was on his side, Falco realized Samus's logic was severely flawed. Wario, however, didn't see the flawed logic and decided to argue.

"Falco challenged me, so that means it is his fault!"

"You could have denied."

"He didn't have to challenge me."

"You didn't have to call him a hothead."

"He didn't have to say our tribe is going to lose."

"Our tribe will lose."

"Where's your proof?"

"We're going to throw the challenge."

Wario growled. "You wouldn't."

Samus threw her head back and laughed, placing her hands on her hips. "Bet on it?"

"It's not a bet I'd like to lose," Wario grumbled. "A million dollar bet."

At that moment, Yoshi, Captain Falcon, and Roy walked into camp carrying a pot of stew.

"Lunch is ready," Yoshi declared.

"Did we miss anything?" Captain Falcon asked while surveying the scene.

------

**South Tribe**

Link, Toon Link, Mr. Game and Watch, and Pichu met outside camp an hour after the tribe had reached their camp.

"It's a shame we had to kick Pit and Metaknight out," said Toon Link. "If only they weren't traitors. They could have gone far in this game."

At this, Pichu gulped, but nobody heard it because it was such a small noise.

"It really is a shame," continued Link. "Now they have the upper hand, so we need to convince Donkey Kong to join our alliance. It's the only way to survive the next Tribal Council."

"We shouldn't have overlooked him while searching for an alliance," Toon Link sighed. "Now we might regret it."

------

After listening to Pichu's explanation, Lucario translated it for the others in his alliance. "So Donkey Kong, when they confront you, accept their invitation but remember that you're still with us. I would say walk out into the open now and get confronted now."

"Alright, then," agreed Donkey Kong, getting to his feet. "Best of luck. I hope I put on a great performance." He grinned and stepped out of the clearing.

"Now I think I know why we're voting for him in two days," said Metaknight when he was out of earshot. "You knew they'd go for him, didn't you?"

"With them knowing Fox and I were in an alliance and, thanks to Pichu, you two were in our alliance; obviously they had no choice but to talk to Donkey Kong," explained Lucario. "So when we choose Donkey Kong, hopefully he'll be with Diddy Kong and we'll be in no danger of losing our power."

"I honestly would not have thought this far ahead," Fox commented, chuckling. "Great work, Lucario."

"It's a shame he has to be a guinea pig," said Pit. "But he isn't in too much danger of being eliminated early, being nice and strong. So, we shouldn't worry about him."

------

Donkey Kong stepped out of the brush and came face-to-face with Toon Link and Link.

"Hey, Donkey Kong," said Toon Link, grinning widely. "Mind if we talk with you?"

"No, I don't mind," Donkey Kong replied.

They walked towards the center of camp and sat down around the small fire.

"So what's on your mind," Donkey Kong asked.

"We need your help," Link answered, grabbing a stick and prodding a log. "Have you been approached by anyone else?"

"About what," Donkey Kong asked innocently.

"An alliance."

"No."

"Then would you be willing to join ours?"

"You have an alliance?"

"Toon Link, Pichu, Mr. Game and Watch, and I," answered Link. "With you, that would make five. We'd be the dominant power on this tribe. If we ever go to Tribal Council, we'd be safe while the others would be going home."

"So would you be willing to join us," asked Toon Link.

"I guess so," answered Donkey Kong. "Although I'm not really in this game for the money."

"No problem," said Toon Link. "But we are, so if you join our alliance you'd really be helping us get closer to winning."

Link put a noticeably fake grin, but Toon Link was oblivious. "Yeah," said Link. "Thank you for helping. We'll meet tomorrow, before the Immunity Challenge. We'll come get you and talk about our strategy."

"Have a great day," said Toon Link, and he and Link left the fire.

"I'm not dumb," Donkey Kong commented to himself. "So I know Toon Link thinks I'm dumb and is trying to use me. We'll see how this goes."

------

**East Tribe**

The tribe walked into camp feeling slightly better than before. Mewtwo set the barrel next to their other barrels of food and floated to the fire with the others. The tribe sat around the fire in an awkward silence.

"Well," began Diddy Kong. "We won."

"Good job, Diddy Kong," King Dedede muttered.

"What's the advantage going to be, Mewtwo," asked Ike.

"I cannot tell you," replied Mewtwo.

"Well that's dumb," said Pokemon Trainer.

With that, the tribe fell into another awkward silence that lasted for many minutes, broken only by an occasional cough.

"We should just stick with being two alliances," Mario stated. The tribe unanimously agreed and they split into their alliances.

------

**Day 9:**

**West Tribe**

After breakfast, only minutes before the challenge, the tribe left the breakfast table and rested around the fire.

"Let's try to win this one," said Luigi. "We survived last time, so let's keep our winning streak up."

"Agreed," agreed Snake. "We don't want to be the only tribe with seven people when it comes to the twist."

"What twist," asked Bowser suspiciously.

Snake willingly explained what Master Hand had told him after the Log-Reward Challenge. This shocked everyone, including Ness.

"Why didn't you tell us before," Popo gasped.

"I needed time to think," answered Snake. "Now that we only have one Immunity Challenge left, I decided it was time to let you know. So now you all have the night to think about your decision."

"If we don't lose," added Bowser.

"Let's try to win," suggested Popo, his eyes lighting up.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden," asked Kirby.

"If we win," answered Popo. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Fair enough," Kirby shrugged and got to his feet. "Now if you all will excuse me, I see a man coming towards us and I want to be full for our next challenge." He began walking away, but Marth stopped him.

"Stay away from our food supply," Marth commanded. "You've eaten enough food already."

Kirby jumped into the air and hugged Marth's face. "Of course silly-Billy. I would never eat any of our food." He stayed glued to Marth's face until Marth pulled him away and lifted him over his head. "Wheee!" Kirby cheered.

"Quiet," Marth said, not resisting grinning. "Stop fooling around. We have a challenge to win."

"Of course, Billy," Kirby replied, sitting on Marth's shoulder while everyone else chuckled.

------

**North Tribe**

The tribe woke up later than any other tribe. As they prepared breakfast, many noticed Wario was nowhere to be found. Though many didn't care, they were told they had to find Wario in order to compete, so many searched for him. They found him sleeping alone on the beach, a fair distance away from the camp.

When commanded to wake up, Wario replied, "What's the point? You're going to throw the challenge and I'm going to be eliminated. What's the point?"

"What about the million dollars," Yoshi asked. He was one of the few who cared about Wario and his hopeless position.

"No point," Wario replied. "No hope."

Yoshi glanced at Roy, who shrugged. "I'm sorry you feel this way, Wario," Roy said. "But it isn't like you didn't bring it upon yourself."

Wario sighed. "It's all that damn Falco's fault. Look, Roy and Yoshi. When I get eliminated, promise me you'll vote off Falco next time we lose. It'll be my last wish, so please grant it."

They glanced at each other, and then nodded at Wario. "Alright, Wario, you have a deal," Yoshi said.

"Great," Wario grinned. "Fine, I'll come with you both, but don't expect me to cheer for you while the other teams actually try." He then farted for no obvious reason and walked away.

"Are we going to fulfill his wish," Roy asked Yoshi.

Yoshi shook his head. "To be honest, I have absolutely no idea."

------

Wario strode into camp with a wide grin on his face, marching proudly towards the fire. The others seemed surprised with his change of attitude.

"I'm in a great mood," Wario replied when asked about it. "What's wrong with being happy? You know, even that bird - oh what's his name? I don't know; something with an F - can't bring my spirits down."

"Glad to hear it," Falco said, rolling his eyes. "Shame, though, that it doesn't change anything."

"Why would I want to change anything," Wario asked innocently. "The only thing I'd want to change is eliminating all idiots and all pathetic weaklings on our tribe."

"We're going to do both in one go," Falco replied bitterly.

"Oh, you're eliminating yourself and Jigglypuff," Wario asked. "Well that's great news! The tribe will be much better once you two are gone."

Jigglypuff's eyes began watering at the sound of her name. She took a step closer to Zelda, who replied, "Jigglypuff is much stronger than you are, Wario. She defeated Mario, giving us one of our first points. As I recall, you lost."

"I was busy throwing out Lucas," Wario retorted. "As I recall, you lost too."

"You try facing Mewtwo," Zelda responded, glaring.

"Fine," Wario conceded. "But every other challenge she's been a nuisance."

"So have you," replied Samus. "You haven't done a single good thing for this tribe, yet you're attacking Jigglypuff who has done more than you."

"She cooks, she sings, and she's pathetic," Wario said, counting off his fingers.

"You fart, you eat our food, and you complain," Samus responded, doing the exact same thing.

At that point, Captain Falcon returned from the woods. After surveying the scene, he stomped his foot and shouted, "I always miss everything!"

------

**East Tribe**

"It seems we don't have to try this challenge after all," Mewtwo announced while the tribe was eating.

"What do you mean," Ganondorf asked suspiciously.

"It seems the North Tribe is going to throw the challenge in order to eliminate Wario," replied Mewtwo.

"That's stupid," grumbled Wolf. "No matter how disgusting Wario is. They'd rather eliminate him than Jigglypuff?"

"You can see what the other tribes are doing," Pokemon Trainer asked. "That's awesome! What're the other tribes doing?"

"West Tribe is laughing at Kirby's joke and something interesting will happen in the South Tribe, thanks to Lucario."

"What," Diddy Kong asked.

"It involves Donkey Kong, Pichu, Link, and Lucario," explained Mewtwo vaguely.

Diddy Kong's eyes widened in shock. "Will they be okay?"

"They'll be fine, but the tribe will not be the same," answered Mewtwo mysteriously.

"Stop that!" Diddy Kong shouted.

"Nah, keep going," Wolf said, laughing. "This is funny."

"So we don't have to try this challenge," asked Mario.

"Correct. In fact, only one person actually has to do the challenge correctly in order for us to win. The North Tribe is united in eliminating Wario."

"Shame," said Ike. "They unite in order to eliminate a certain player from their tribe. Wario must have really screwed up for this to happen."

"Doing no work, complaining, and constantly farting," guessed Mario. "Although I agree with Wolf. For them to eliminate their weakest player, they'd have to choose Wario. But if they're united, then it'll help their tribe communicate in the challenges."

"You know," continued King Dedede. "Instead of being separated into two alliances and constantly arguing."

The others chuckled at the irony.

------

**South Tribe**

Link had gathered Toon Link, Pichu, Mr. Game and Watch, and Donkey Kong before the challenge.

"Okay, Donkey Kong, this is our alliance," began Link. "We have the power, so we get to decide who goes home first. Now the first one going home will be Fox, alright?"

"Fox first," repeated Donkey Kong.

"And that's only if we lose," continued Toon Link. "Next will be Lucario, and then Pit, and then Metaknight."

"Okay," said Donkey Kong.

"But that's only if we continue losing," explained Link. "By then, we're sure the merge will happen."

"Simple enough," said Donkey Kong. "Focus on Fox only if we lose. Is that all?"

Before Link could respond, Lucario walked out of the bushes and saw the meeting. "Hey Pichu," Lucario called. "I need to talk to you about our alliance, so stop cooking with them and come here, please."

Pichu gasped, eyes wide, looking guiltily between the shocked Link and Lucario. He timidly got up from his seat and walked over to Lucario. He whispered in his language to Lucario, who responded loud enough for the alliance to hear: "What am I doing? I'm talking to you about our alliance. We still need to decide who to eliminate if we lose."

"What is Lucario talking about," asked Donkey Kong innocently.

Link and Toon Link glanced open-mouthed at each other. "Is Lucario telling the truth?" Toon Link asked Link.

"Pichu Pi!" Pichu yelled, glaring at Lucario.

"What do you mean, 'stop talking so loudly'?" Lucario called out, practically yelling. "I just want to talk to you about our alliance. What's wrong with that?"

Pichu was practically crying now. In his language he was calling Lucario a backstabber and a liar, because he never said 'stop talking so loudly'. Lucario continued to lie about Pichu's translations and Pichu could do nothing about it except not talk, which he did not do.

"I agree, Pichu," said Lucario. By this point, Toon Link and Link were furious with Pichu and Mr. Game and Watch was in shock. "We should go for Toon Link first. It's great you went with our plan to have you spy on Link's alliance for us."

"Pichu, Pi, Pichu!" Pichu yelled.

"He is a fool, isn't he," agreed Lucario. He waved at the steaming alliance and walked away. Pichu was left alone, not wanting to approach his old alliance or follow Lucario with his new one.

"Pichu," said Link. "You're out of our alliance."

"Now what'll we do," whispered Toon Link. "It's five against four!"

"We'll think of something," Link replied.

------

**Immunity Challenge**

The four tribes met in the middle of the island and stood on their mats. Before them were four tables with a box on each. Master Hand floated in between the tables.

"Welcome, Survivors," Master Hand began. "In this challenge, you shall be playing for immunity. Each tribe will have eight players. On my signal, they will run to the table and begin solving the puzzle. They will continue building it until twenty-five minutes are up. The three tribes with the most puzzle pieces in place will win Immunity. The tribe with the least amount of puzzle pieces in place will go to Tribal Council and vote off a member of their tribe. Now first, Link, do you have a boble head?"

Link nodded and revealed his Peach bobble head. The sight of it made Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi drop their heads again. Master Hand took the bobble head and announced, "The advantage for the South and East Tribes is they get ten extra minutes to solve their puzzle. Now, South and East Tribes, you both have one extra member so choose one who will sit this one out."

"I say Pichu," offered Link.

"Mr. Game and Watch," countered Fox. "At least Pichu can hold the puzzle pieces.

"Agreed," agreed Lucario. "We choose Mr. Game and Watch."

"Mewtwo," said Mario. "You should sit this one out."

Mewtwo blinked. "Very well, but why?"

"We can't risk losing the challenge," answered Mario. "You'd solve it too quickly and they may become suspicious. If you're right about the North Tribe, we can't take the risk."

"Very well."

When the thirty-two players were in place, Master Hand counted down from three. When he shouted "Go!" three-fourths of the players ran to the table and began solving their puzzle. Nobody from the North Tribe moved, unless they were sitting down.

"North Tribe," said Master Hand. "I say 'go,' so go."

"Maybe next challenge, Master Hand," replied Sonic, lying down and closing his eyes.

"If you want to lose the challenge, very well," said Master Hand.

The West Tribe solved the one-hundred-piece puzzle within fifteen minutes and the South Tribe finished a couple of minutes before the time was up for the North and West Tribes. Several minutes before time was up, the East Tribe finished their puzzle. Master Hand then declared the North Tribe the losers.

"What a waste of a bobble head," Link muttered, seeing the North Tribe's puzzle not even opened.

All members of the North Tribe were asleep, so the three other tribes left without waking them up. Master Hand only woke them up when the sun was setting, telling them to go to camp and grab their torches, before floating away. Groaning and complaining, though refreshed, the North Tribe traveled to their camp.

------

**Tribal Council**

The North Tribe walked into Tribal Council carrying their unlit torches. They sat down on the ten makeshift seats and surveyed the unfamiliar ruin. Master Hand told them to light their torches, giving the speech on how fire represented life, and began asking questions.

"Captain Falcon," began Master Hand. "This is your first time here. Are you surprised? How are you feeling?"

"I'm not surprised at all," answered Captain Falcon. "And I'm feeling great from the nap I had."

"Not nervous at all?"

"Not in the least."

"I see, so Zelda, are you nervous?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because the entire tribe has decided on their victim and I'm sure everyone will keep their word."

"What if they don't?"

"Then we'll have a traitor and we'll find out who he/she is."

"Very well," Master Hand turned to Yoshi. "Yoshi how is life around camp?"

"Its fine," answered Yoshi. "We have a lot of food, Samus and Olimar catch a lot of fish, and Zelda and Jigglypuff always cook our meals wonderfully."

"What happens if the four people you named get eliminated quickly?"

"Then we'll go hungry," Yoshi joked.

"Samus, how do you feel the tribe is doing at the moment?"

A brief moment of silence, and then, "I feel the tribe is doing great, but once Tribal Council is over we'll feel even better."

"Very well, Jigglypuff, can you understand human language and write down the names of your tribe members?"

Jigglypuff nodded proudly.

"Then you'd be the first," commented Master Hand. "Jigglypuff, you're first to vote."

Jigglypuff nodded and went up to vote.

Wario went up to vote.

"Sucks I'm going first, but I hope this one vote'll make a huge difference."

Sonic went up to vote.

Roy went up to vote.

Olimar went up to vote.

"Sorry, Wario, but you should've done more around camp."

Samus went up to vote.

Zelda went up to vote.

"I should feel bad about this, but strangely I don't. Goodbye, Wario."

Captain Falcon went up to vote.

Yoshi went up to vote.

Falco went up to vote.

"You know what's great about this vote? Nobody'll remember you when this show airs, you won't win the money, and this tribe'll have gotten rid of its idiot. See ya, fatty."

As Falco sat down in his seat, Master Hand floated to the voting urn, grabbed it, and placed it on his pedestal.

"The person with the most votes must leave Tribal Council immediately. I will now read the votes."

He picked up the first vote. "Wario," he called. Wario nodded, grinning brightly. "Second vote: Wario. Third vote: Wario. Fourth vote: Wario. Fifth vote: Wario. Sixth vote: Falco. Seventh vote: Wario. Eighth vote: Wario. Nineth vote: Wario. Tenth vote: Jigglypuff."

This last vote surprised everyone. Even Wario was looking shocked. Everyone was thinking basically the same thing: Someone didn't vote for Wario. Someone is a traitor.

"Well, with a score of 8-1-1, Wario, you have been eliminated from Super Smash Bros. Survivor. Please bring me your torch."

Wario nodded, grabbed his torch, farted, and walked up to Master Hand. Master Hand snuffed his torch and he turned to his tribe.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you my vote. I'll let you decide who the traitor is amongst yourselves. It'll make great TV." He turned to leave, but stopped. "Oh, and the farts you've been smelling. They're toxic. You'll all be dead within the month. Peace!" With this, he left while laughing hysterically.

Master Hand coughed. "Disgusting," he commented. "Well, best of luck coping with that. You all better be prepared for a twist tomorrow. It will change the game completely. Good luck, and I hope I don't see you next time!"

The nine surviving members of the North Tribe grabbed their torches and left Tribal Council, wondering who the traitor among them was.

------

"Well that vote at the end was amazing," said Wario in a voiceover. "I'm still not going to tell you my vote, but that toxic farts part was a lie. Hopefully it'll send them into a panic. About my game? I wish I could've won, but causing panic would be just as good of a prize. As long as Falco doesn't win, I'll be happy. I'd be happier if I won, but whatever." A fart was then heard.


	7. Days 10 and 11: First Tribal Switch

**North Tribe**

"Do you think Wario was telling the truth?" Zelda asked, her hand slightly below her nose.

"About his farting?" Samus responded. "I doubt it, but I'd try to stop breathing just in case."

"Well I certainly feel lucky," Olimar joked. "When you all die, I'll be safe and sound inside my suit." He grinned cheesily.

"Hilarious," Sonic grumbled, covering his nose and mouth. "Have fun beating the other tribes by yourself."

"He has the strength," Captain Falcon said, patting Olimar on the back. "He'd do fine."

"Don't feel sad, guys," Falco said, unnaturally happy. "We got rid of our idiot, so we'll do great in the next challenge!"

"But what about that twist Master Hand mentioned," Yoshi reminded him. "What do you think it'll be?"

"Probably something to do with our tribes," answered Falco. "What else could it be? Nothing that would really change the game."

"We just got rid of possibly the only person who we don't get along with," said Zelda. "I hope none of us have to leave."

"Yeah," agreed Captain Falcon. "We're pretty happy. I doubt the other tribes are getting along as well as we are."

"How could they? One tribe has Ganondorf, Wolf, and King Dedede in it," Roy reminded him.

"Oh yeah," said Captain Falcon, remembering. "I bet that tribe is having loads of fun."

A brief moment of silence, and then Samus brought up the thing all of them had been wondering about. "Who voted for Jigglypuff," she asked.

"I thought it was Wario," said Sonic. "He did say she was the weakest of us."

"But Jigglypuff didn't beat him up," Falco reminded him. "He voted for me out of spite."

"I doubt whoever voted for her is going to speak up," said Roy. "Let's ignore it and hope it doesn't pop up again. There's no reason to get too suspicious. Wario's gone and it's close to midnight. Let's rest up for the twist and Reward Challenge tomorrow."

They agreed to this and after getting comfortable, slept.

------

**Day 10:**

**Tribal Switch**

Early in the morning, everyone was woken up and told to walk to the center of the island. Grumbling, groaning, and complaining, they complied. Two hours after they were woken up, they all arrived at the center.

"Welcome, Survivors," Master Hand began. "Today you will not be having a Reward Challenge. Today is your tenth day on the island, which means you will be partaking in a twist that will literally change the game for everyone. You will be switching tribes."

This remark was met with shock. Many yelled at Master Hand, while others absorbed this information calmly. After the outbursts had stopped, Master Hand continued.

"Each tribe will choose two players, who will then line up along this line. The eight players chosen will then switch tribes. The process for the latter event will be explained when we reach it. Tribe leaders, here is one of the roles you will play in this game: You will choose one of the players who will switch tribes. You will be given five minutes to do so."

"I have already decided," Snake announced.

"Very well," replied Master Hand. "Who do you choose?"

"I choose Marth," answered Snake.

Shocked, Marth walked over to the line drawn behind Master Hand and faced the players. He looked at Snake, demanding an explanation. Snake remained silent.

"Samus, Link and Mario," Master Hand continued. "Please choose."

Each of the leaders glanced at their tribe members in turn, trying to think of a suitable choice. While they were doing this, King Dedede thought to Mewtwo, [i]Now?[/i] Mewtwo nodded in response and King Dedede tapped Mario's shoulder.

"Yes, King Dedede," Mario asked, still thinking.

"Please, Mario, choose me," King Dedede said.

Mario started. "What?" He asked. "You'd be endangering your alliance. Are you sure?"

"Positive," King Dedede answered. "Please choose me. I want to switch tribes."

"Traitor," Wolf growled. Ganondorf remained silent, but he also glared at King Dedede.

Mario nodded and announced, "I choose King Dedede." King Dedede walked to Marth and stood next to him, beaming.

Link had thought of the previous day's events and made his decision quickly. "I choose Pichu," he announced. Pichu, shocked, walked over to King Dedede and stood beside him.

Samus was the last to decide and remained silent until Master Hand questioned her about her choice. "I don't know," she shouted. She closed her eyes and pointed randomly at one of her tribe members. When she opened her eyes, she saw her hand pointing at Captain Falcon. "I choose Captain Falcon," she announced. "Sorry, Captain Falcon."

Captain Falcon seemed shocked, hurt, and confused about this decision. While he walked towards the chosen players, the North Tribe questioned Samus about her unethical methods of choosing.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "We were doing so well I couldn't decide. None of you would volunteer, so I had to choose randomly."

"Now then, the remaining players on each tribe - not counting the leaders - shall choose their second person. The way you do this is up to you, but I'd like your choice within five minutes. Please begin."

"Me, me," Popo whispered to the West Tribe. "Guys, please choose me. You're going to eliminate me next and I want a chance to survive. Please choose me!"

"I'd say it's fair," said Ness. "He does deserve a chance to win."

"Although, Snake chose Marth," offered Bowser. "Maybe we should choose Luigi."

"No!" shouted Luigi and Popo.

"Guys," repeated Popo. "Choose me! It's the least you could do. Choose me!"

"Can we agree on it?" asked Ness. Kirby, Pikachu, and Luigi nodded their heads. Although Bowser disagreed, he was the minority, so Ness announced, "We choose Popo!" Popo breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to the four chosen players.

"Let's take a vote and choose the majority," said Lucario. "Is that fair?" Everyone but Toon Link nodded their heads, so Lucario called each name in turn to see who got the most votes.

Toon Link frequently glanced at Link, who would not return his gaze. When Lucario called Toon Link's name, Toon Link gasped when he saw nobody raise their hands. However, he gasped even louder when Donkey Kong's name was called and Lucario, Fox, Pit, and Metaknight all raised their hands. Donkey Kong nodded his head, wished everyone on his tribe the best of luck, and walked over to the chosen players.

"Now it is four to three," Toon Link whispered to Link. "We need a miracle!"

The West Tribe was doing a similar process, but with Mario's vote not eligible, the vote would be in favor of Ganondorf's alliance. Mario named everyone on the tribe and while Wolf got three votes from Pokemon Trainer, Ike and Diddy Kong, it was Pokemon Trainer who was chosen, getting votes from ROB, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, and Wolf. After wishing his alliance the best of luck, Pokemon Trainer walked over to the chosen players.

The North Tribe was the last to decide. The tribe had split into two sides because of Samus's choice. The girls and Roy were on one side while the boys were on another side. With Samus not able to participate, the boys had the majority. After several minutes of whispering each other, the alliance finally decided on Jigglypuff, their weakest player. With Jigglypuff joining them, the chosen players now made eight.

"Now look at the players you have chosen," said Master Hand. "These players will be joining new tribes. It will be difficult for them and it will be difficult for the tribes. Many alliances will chance, many players' strategies will change, and, most importantly, the game will change severely.

"Now Samus, Link, Mario and Snake, you leaders will be choosing the players who will join your tribe. We will go in the order North, South, East, and then West, which means Samus will be the first to choose. You cannot choose someone who you have just chosen to switch tribes, meaning you cannot choose Captain Falcon or Jigglypuff. You must choose carefully or you will regret it."

Samus frowned and looked at the six possible players she could choose. She thought about her decision for very few minutes before deciding on Donkey Kong. When Zelda glanced at her strangely, she responded, "If we choose Donkey Kong, our tribe won't lose the Immunity Challenges and we won't have to vote anyone off."

"And if we do lose?"

"I'll think of something."

Link was next to choose. He looked at Lucario and, seeing he was indeed a Pokemon, eliminated Jigglypuff and Pokemon Trainer. He wanted to win an Immunity Challenge, he thought, so he eliminated Popo. After some advice, "Swordsmen always carry a bond," from Toon Link, he chose Marth.

Ignoring Diddy Kong's moaning about Donkey Kong, Mario thought about who he would choose. Before he could decide, Mewtwo interrupted his thoughts.

"Mario, I am going to give you advice. If you are smart and want to win the game, you will take it."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why do you think King Dedede wanted to leave? He and I were planning on betraying Wolf and Ganondorf from the start. Choose Pichu and Jigglypuff. They will align with me and I will align with you."

"I don't trust you."

"I don't blame you. But if you want to survive, then choose Pichu and Jigglypuff."

Mario bit his lip in thought. "I choose Pichu," he announced, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. His alliance was shocked with his decision.

"You do realize Mewtwo is a Pokemon as well," Ike whispered as Pichu scampered towards them. "Do you not?"

"I do," Mario answered, glancing at Mewtwo. "I hope I'm right."

Snake had been thinking about his decision, as he was the only leader who was told about his choice before, since Marth was chosen. Immediately after Mario chose Pichu, which did surprise him, Snake announced, "I choose Captain Falcon."

With four left and only three possible choices for Samus, she was having an easier time choosing. She continued her strategy of choosing the strongest and announced, "I choose King Dedede."

Link groaned, as he was going to choose King Dedede. He looked at the three choices, sighed, and announced, "I choose Popo."

Mario had no choice but to choose Jigglypuff, as he couldn't choose Pokemon Trainer. Pokemon Trainer went to the West Tribe without Snake announcing his choice.

"Being picked last sucks," he joked. Kirby laughed at this and hopped from the ground to Pokemon Trainer's shoulder.

"You will have until the Immunity Challenge tomorrow to get familiar with your new tribe members," Master Hand announced. "Best of luck until then and remember: The game has changed entirely. Make sure you change with it or you will be eliminated." And with that, the four tribes went their separate ways.

------

**North Tribe**

The tribe entered their camp and took turns giving their new members a tour. Neither of them was impressed, as both had been from better camps, but accepted their new camp. Nobody had had breakfast yet, so Zelda and Roy excused themselves to cook while the others talked.

"What's life like at the South Tribe," Olimar asked.

"No offense, but better than this," replied Donkey Kong apologetically. "Lucario makes great meals and makes the fire while the rest of us occasionally search the forest for food. Other than that, it's just plotting and relaxing."

"Sounds rough," Falco grumbled bitterly. "Funny thing is, we've only plotted once. That was to get rid of Wario."

"I noticed it smelt a bit odd," noted King Dedede, slightly covering his beak. "The East Tribe is literally split into two sides. Good and evil, I guess you could say. Of course, that'll all change today. You see, Mewtwo and I had this plan to betray our alliance. Hence why I'm here and Pichu and Jigglypuff are over there."

"You don't feel bad about that," asked Yoshi. The others were slightly disturbed and worried, thinking about King Dedede and Mewtwo's possible alliance.

"Not really," answered King Dedede. "I might've been evil once, but that life is hard. So I let them think I was evil, joined up with them, and then Mewtwo offers me a way out and I accept it graciously."

"I was betrayed myself," said Donkey Kong, chuckling sadly. "Although I wasn't much better, being a spy. Lucario recruited me in his alliance, and then tells me to join with Link's alliance. Then Pichu is blindsided and I was blindsided as well. I didn't even expect to get chosen, not at all by my own alliance."

"Tough man," said King Dedede sympathetically, patting Donkey Kong on the back. "You're a nice guy. You didn't deserve to get backstabbed."

"Kind of makes you think, doesn't it?" Samus commented, almost bitterly. King Dedede shrugged in response.

"So why'd you choose Captain Falcon?" Donkey Kong asked Samus. "And why Jigglypuff?"

"It was completely random," Samus answered. "We were doing so well before today, so I didn't want to choose anybody. I had to, so I chose randomly and it happened to be Captain Falcon. They took it personally, so they voted Jigglypuff as payback."

"Although, Wario was right," Sonic admitted. "I don't want to admit it, but Jigglypuff was our weakest member. She was even weaker than Wario. She would've held us back."

"Why did you eliminate Wario, then," asked King Dedede.

"He was the odd man out," answered Yoshi.

"And he was an idiot," added Falco, grinning. "He annoyed everyone, was disgusting, and didn't help at all in challenges or the work around camp."

"Falco dislikes him" Olimar explained.

"What's to like," retorted Falco.

Zelda and Roy brought back their large pot filled with stew. Samus gathered up nine makeshift bowls and spoons and gave them to everyone while Yoshi and Olimar passed out the stew. Once everyone had their meal, they began eating.

"See," commented Samus. "We still work well as a team."

"She's right," agreed King Dedede. "The East Tribe could never do anything as efficiently as that."

------

**South Tribe**

The old members of the South Tribe also gave a tour to their new members. Both being from the West Tribe, Marth and Popo had similar thoughts about the South Tribe's camp.

"It's great," Popo said happily. "Much better than our camp."

"Yes, I have to agree," agreed Marth. "You all did a great job."

"Most of us did the work," said Fox. "Some couldn't. Some not in our dimension." He looked at Mr. Game and Watch, who shrugged.

"The point is," interrupted Toon Link. "We all did our part. What about your camp? What's it like?"

"It's great," answered Popo. "Not as good as this place, but it's great. We all get great meals cooked by survival expert: Snake. We have a couple of couches to sleep on. We aren't too badly separated as far as alliances. There's-" Before Popo could explain further, Marth placed his hand over his mouth.

"Don't tell them too much about our tribe," whispered Marth. "I know there are some people who would most likely use the information against us."

"I don't care," Popo whispered back after removing Marth's hand from his mouth. "I didn't like our tribe in the first place; everyone was against me. If I tell them about our tribe, who cares? Not me."

Marth grumbled. "Popo, we are new. We are in danger. If you make a large enough mistake, you are gone. Be careful about what you say and what you do."

"Fine."

"Are you two done," asked Pit. "Not that we care, because we have all day. You just seem suspicious."

"Believe me, we aren't planning anything," Popo said honestly. "Marth thinks he can give me advice when I don't care."

Marth grinned. "So how are you all doing?"

"Can't complain," answered Link. He glanced at Lucario. "Tribe unity isn't going too well. We're split, you see. Two alliances."

"One more powerful than the other," Fox interrupted, grinning.

"One willing to trick the other," added Toon Link.

"Wonder which one that is," Marth whispered, looking at Lucario.

"Since we're on the subject of alliances," said Metaknight. "Were you two on the same one on your tribe?"

Before Marth could tell Popo not to answer, Popo said, "Nope. He was on the strongest alliance and was kicked out by Snake. I was chosen."

"You wanted to get out," Marth argued. "You said nobody wanted you around and you were going to be the next voted out anyway, so you told us to choose you."

"Irrelevant," Popo said, turning away.

"It's completely relevant," Marth argued, practically shouting.

"They don't get along and Popo seems desperate," Pit whispered to Lucario. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking, then you know how the game will end," Lucario countered. "But yes, we should focus on recruiting Popo. It seems Marth doesn't trust me, possibly because of what I tried to do to Snake."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," said Pit, remembering. "Good thing Popo doesn't remember it or doesn't seem to care."

"So why did you choose Pichu, Link," asked Marth.

"Well, let's just say the tricking Toon Link mentioned played a part in it," Link said, sighing deeply. "Toon Link and I were fools when it happened and fell for it."

"And Donkey Kong," added Popo. "He seems too strong to send away willingly."

"I have no idea why they chose Donkey Kong," said Link. He turned to Lucario. "Care to explain?"

"We were hoping Donkey Kong would be paired with Diddy Kong," answered Lucario. "And we didn't need him anymore."

The last few words caused Marth's glare to darken, while Popo seemed to not have heard them.

"Seems like a dumb reason," Popo commented. "Obviously with Donkey Kong being the strongest one on the island, if Diddy Kong's tribe wasn't first to choose, they wouldn't get him."

"Yes, a mistake on our part," Lucario agreed. "But not a mistake we'll make again."

------

**East Tribe**

Due to the new tribe members' lack of communication, the only person who was able to give them a successful tour was Mewtwo. He was also the only one able to secretly talk to them, which meant that everyone on the tribe knew they had formed an alliance. Three of them, however, could not have felt worse.

"Mario," said Ike. "I'm fairly sure you've doomed us."

"Have faith in him," Diddy Kong, still slightly upset about losing Donkey Kong. "I'm sure he knows what he's doing."

"I know what I'm doing," said Mario. "But I'm not sure if what I'm doing will help us or doom us."

"Well you're not doing much," noticed Ike. "Talk to them."

"Our fate is really in the hands of Mewtwo," said Mario. "He's the only one who can talk with them, so their votes decide who goes home."

"We could always vote with Ganondorf, Wolf, and ROB," offered Diddy Kong. "Convince them to vote the Pokemon out."

"I don't think they'd agree to that," said Ike. "Not with the grudge they've had against us in the past ten days."

"Kind of funny," said Mario, chuckling. "It's literally three against three, with three people deciding who goes home."

"A triangle," Diddy Kong said, also chuckling. "Hilarious."

------

Ganondorf and Wolf were watching Mewtwo's tour with looks of anger. They weren't caused by Mewtwo himself, because they thought they knew Mewtwo would still vote for them. They were caused by King Dedede's betrayal.

"That son of a bitch," Wolf growled. "I can't believe he did that to us. Now we almost have equal numbers with them!"

"He's going to pay for doing that," said Ganondorf. "Once we eliminate the three idiots over there and the two Pokemon, we'll convince some other saps to join us and take out Dedede."

"He cost himself the game just to get away from us," said Wolf. "Pretty sad."

"I doubt it was us he was trying to get away from," argued Ganondorf. "He's evil, so we all can relate to each other. He succeeded in getting away from them."

"It's a shame we couldn't keep the Trainer and eliminate him ourselves," Wolf sighed. "The pathetic human shouldn't even have survived this long."

ROB was shocked by this horrible talk, even if he couldn't express his surprise. Wolf and Ganondorf were focused on Mewtwo and didn't pay attention to any of ROB's motions. Defeated, ROB sat down away from the others, staring into space.

------

**West Tribe**

On the way to the West Tribe's camp, Snake and Captain Falcon got into a deep conversation about their training programs. Ness, Pokemon Trainer and Kirby made many jokes about their surroundings and got very friendly with each other. Luigi, Bowser, and Pikachu awkwardly walked behind them all, not even glancing at each other.

When they reached camp, the old members of the tribe gave Pokemon Trainer and Captain Falcon a tour of the camp.

"This is amazing," Pokemon Trainer said with his mouth slightly open. "Although, I think the East Tribe beats it."

"I agree," agreed Captain Falcon. "North Tribe is nice, but this place is great."

"Thanks," said Kirby modestly. "I did it all myself." This got a small chuckle from many. "Snake did most of the work, though."

"Took him less than three hours," explained Luigi. "It was so good we didn't change a thing."

"Impressive," said Captain Falcon. "I'm our tribe's best worker. Without me, they'll fall apart." He chuckled although many didn't believe it.

"I'm pathetic," admitted Pokemon Trainer. "I don't have any powers, but I help out as much as I can. We barely need to do anything, though, because Mewtwo basically does everything. He gathers food and water, starts the fire every morning, cooks every meal. He even wins many of the challenges for us."

"Sort of cheating isn't it," said Bowser.

"Well he's just using his powers," said Kirby, poking Bowser's muscles. "Ain't that right, six-foot tall Bowser?"

"So why did you get rid of Wario," asked Bowser, ignoring Kirby. "I thought the other puffball was much weaker than him."

"Hey," Kirby shouted angrily. "We puffballs are not weak!" He jumped onto Bowser's shell and started punching it, doing no damage whatsoever.

While Kirby punched Bowser's shell, Captain Falcon explained, "He farted every ten seconds, did not work around camp, badmouthed many of us, and was in general a pain in the ass."

"I know the feeling," muttered Bowser.

"Stop insulting me," Kirby shouted. He gave up on punching Bowser and jumped onto Pokemon Trainer's shoulder. He whispered, "Bowser's a meanie. Avoid him." This caused Pokemon Trainer to giggle.

"The tribe united against him and got him voted out," finished Captain Falcon. "Although, there was a surprise vote that was either for Falco or Jigglypuff. Wario voted for one, but someone voted for the other. We have no idea who was the traitor, but someone is."

"Well at least your tribe is united," Pokemon Trainer retorted. "Our tribe is split into two sides: Good and evil. Now that I'm gone, my old alliance is in deep trouble. I don't know what Mario was thinking, choosing the Pokemon. He knows they'll align with Mewtwo and the evil side."

"I guess you're glad you were chosen to leave," said Ness.

"A little," agreed Pokemon Trainer. "But I don't want my alliance to fall because of it.

"So what's the story with you guys," asked Captain Falcon. "How are things here?"

"We had an alliance of five," explained Kirby. "But Young Link turned out to be an idiot, so we voted him out. Now Marth is gone. It's four against two or something like that."

"Am I right in guessing you, Ness, Luigi, and Pikachu against Snake and Bowser," asked Pokemon Trainer.

"Nope," answered Luigi. "Switch Bowser and I and you've got the idea."

"What," shouted Pokemon Trainer. "You all chose Bowser? Are you mad?"

"And now my feelings are hurt again," said Bowser, rolling his eyes. "I'm going to get this a lot, aren't I?"

"I'm somewhat surprised," announced Captain Falcon. "This will be interesting."

------

**North Tribe**

After Donkey Kong and King Dedede had settled in, the North Tribe sat around the fire and chatted for several hours. When the sky darkened, Yoshi and Olimar excused themselves to gather ingredients used for cooking the dinner stew.

"Guys," whispered Samus when they had left. "I think it was Olimar who cast the vote for Jigglypuff."

"What," asked Sonic, slightly gasping. "Why him?"

"Haven't you noticed how quiet he is around camp," asked Samus.

"Better to be quiet than be a loudmouth," said Falco wisely. "That's a dumb reason to suspect him."

"Well who do you think it was," asked Samus.

"Captain Falcon," answered Falco. "I don't think he voted for Jigglypuff. I think he voted for me."

"But you said Wario would want to vote for you more than Jigglypuff," Roy reminded him.

"I know," admitted Falco. "But after thinking about it, I don't think Wario would've voted for me when he thought Jigglypuff was so weak. Maybe he was hoping someone agreed with him and was going to vote with him. I think Captain Falcon voted for me because he was tired of my attitude."

"Who could blame him," added Samus.

"Hilarious," retorted Falco.

"Maybe you're right, Falco," argued Samus. "But maybe you're trying to cover up suspicion for yourself by blaming someone who can't defend himself. I say you're more likely to vote for Jigglypuff than any of us."

"I agree," announced Roy.

"Of course you would," retorted Falco. "You've been screwing her every night."

"Not every night," argued Roy, immediately turning bright red.

"Pretty much," mumbled Falco.

"What's this I hear," said King Dedede, eyes wide. "Roy and Samus? I didn't see that coming."

"And, Roy, by the way," said Sonic. "Don't think we didn't notice you joining Samus and Zelda. Traitor."

Roy's eyes widened. "I- well- I-" He began, but he couldn't find the right words.

"This is great entertainment, wouldn't you agree," King Dedede whispered to Donkey Kong.

"I feel bad for Roy," replied Donkey Kong. "But he is a traitor, so I can't feel too bad."

Yoshi and Olimar returned carrying various fruits and some meat.

"Should we take turns stirring," Yoshi asked.

"Not tonight," mumbled Roy. "Zelda, Samus and I will handle it."

Olimar shrugged and carefully gave his armful of food to Roy. "Best of luck," he said. "Food we have is starting to rot."

"Not too much of a problem," Roy said. "We'll get new fruit tomorrow before the Immunity Challenge."

"Which you have nothing to worry about," King Dedede added, chuckling. He patted Donkey Kong on the back and said, "DK and I will beat the challenge easily."

Samus grinned at Zelda. "See," she asked. Roy, Zelda and Samus began cutting the vegetables and meat and throwing them into the pot of boiling water while the others got up from their seats and walked away.

"We need a better plan," said Zelda.

"They're going to go for us when we lose," added Roy. "We're the minority."

"We just hope we don't lose," said Samus. "At least, not until the next tribe switch."

"And if there is no more," Zelda asked.

"Then we need to convince Donkey Kong and King Dedede to join our side," answered Samus.

"And if we can't do that," asked Roy.

"Stop asking me," Samus gasped. "I'll think of something."

------

**South Tribe**

Over the course of the day, Lucario's alliance tried to become friends with Popo, in order to gain his vote. Likewise, Link's alliance was doing the same with Marth. That night, while dinner was cooking, the South Tribe sat around the cooking food.

"So why did you eliminate Nana," asked Fox. "It seemed like an unfair choice."

"Yeah, Marth," Popo said, glaring at Marth. "Why did you eliminate Nana?"

Marth grumbled, knowing this was just a trick to get Popo's vote. "We eliminated her because she was the weakest person on our tribe. You did the same with Peach."

"Not true," argued Toon Link. "Although I wasn't a part of it. She wasn't the weakest person on our tribe."

"She just performed the worst in challenges," finished Metaknight. "Physically she wasn't the weakest."

"Why not Mr. Game and Watch," asked Popo.

"Why didn't your tribe eliminate you," Link retorted. "You aren't exactly stronger than Nana, but you're still here."

"You're not stronger than Toon Link," Popo pathetically retorted. "Why are you still here?"

"I'm still here too," Toon Link shouted. "That made no sense!"

"This is perfect," Pit whispered to Lucario.

"You're surprised," Lucario asked. "I somewhat am. Link and Toon Link are digging their own graves."

Marth was thinking the same thing. "Can we stop the arguing," he asked. "Let's have a peaceful meal."

"Oh, you rarely get those on our tribe," Toon Link said bitterly.

"On the contrary," argued Lucario. "We get plenty of peaceful meals."

"Until you open your mouth," added Fox. This caused only Popo to burst out laughing.

"You deserved that, Toon Link," Popo said.

"You deserve a sword in your gut," Toon Link muttered.

"Let's stop talking about previous eliminations," offered Pit. The others agreed to this, but it caused them to fall into an awkward silence while they ate their meals. Once they had finished eating, the two alliances split, each with a new member.

"What's going on?" Popo asked as he followed Lucario's alliance.

"We've split," Fox said vaguely.

"Into what?"

"Alliances."

"I'm in your alliance?" Popo asked, surprised.

"If you want," replied Pit. "Or you can go with them."

Popo glanced at the other alliance. "No thanks," he said. "I'm good here."

"Perfect," whispered Lucario.

------

"They convinced him," Marth sighed. "He doesn't even realize they're going to toss him aside soon."

"Are you sure we don't have a chance," asked Toon Link.

"Not a chance at all," answered Marth. "He wasn't liked at our tribe, so he won't align with me. You two didn't make a great impression on him either."

"So why aren't you with them," asked Link.

"I don't trust Lucario," answered Marth. "Not after what he tried to do to Snake. I know Lucario tried to take out Snake so our tribe would lose."

"What'd he do?" Toon Link asked.

"He apparently shook Snake's hand after the Reward Challenge with the logs and Snake fell unconscious a few hours after," answered Marth.

"That's a dirty trick," mumbled Toon Link. "Although we're familiar with his tricks as well."

"I have a feeling," said Link. "Lucario's tricks won't stop until he's won the game."

------

**East Tribe**

After dinner had been eaten and the tribe split into three groups, Jigglypuff got Mewtwo to follow her to Mario. She waited sheepishly for Mario to notice and when he did, she spoke gibberish.

"I'm sorry," Mario said once Jigglypuff stopped. "What did Jigglypuff say?

"She said she is sorry for defeating you in the first challenge," answered Mewtwo. "And she hopes you forgive her."

"Oh," said Mario, smiling. "Of course I forgive you, Jigglypuff. You beat me fair and square."

"It wasn't exactly fair," Ike began, but Mario shushed him. Jigglypuff beamed and skipped away with Mewtwo slowly following.

"It was funny," Diddy Kong added.

"It was," agreed Mario. "It sure surprised me."

"Do you think she'll help us during the challenges," asked Ike.

"Well she really has to," answered Diddy Kong. "Otherwise she'd be a huge target."

"That's not what I meant. Don't you remember the last Reward Challenge we had? She was in the water for well over ten minutes trying to fight the waves. I meant: Will she actually help us or will she slow us down?""

"Hard to say," said Mario. "It depends on the challenge. But overall, I think she'll be hurt us more than help us."

"It's too bad," added Diddy Kong. "She can't even be voted out unless we team up with Ganondorf and gang."

"I say we shouldn't judge her until she competes in a challenge with us," said Mario. "She may have some chemistry she didn't have with her old alliance."

------

"Pathetic puffball," grumbled Wolf as he watched Jigglypuff apologize to Mario. "Why is Mewtwo letting her do that?"

"Just appealing to them before they eliminate them," answered Ganondorf.

"You don't think they're planning something?" Wolf asked.

"Why would they?" replied Ganondorf. "Mewtwo knows he'll go farther in the game with us. King Dedede didn't know this so he'll pay the price."

"Mewtwo's smart and Dedede's dumb," Wolf joked. "Just like most of our alliance."

"Agreed."

"Just like the robot."

"Also agreed."

Both chuckled, not knowing ROB understood their entire conversation. This last remark insulted him. ROB rolled away from Wolf and Ganondorf and off into the trees.

"Speaking of which," said Wolf, looking around. "Where is the machine?"

"Well he's not with them," said Ganondorf, nodding at Mario's alliance. "So we can ignore him for now."

------

"I hate it when they laugh like that," Diddy Kong said, grinding his teeth and staring at Ganondorf and Wolf. "It means they know something we don't or they're insulting us."

"Well it can't be the first," replied Mario, grinning. "Otherwise they'd know of our plan."

"They might've insulted ROB too," added Ike. "He's moving away from them."

"He doesn't like it with them," Mario sighed. "If Mewtwo sides with us, maybe we can convince him to not vote ROB off."

"Absolutely," agreed Ike. "He doesn't deserve to be voted off just because he went to the wrong side. Especially not if he regrets it."

------

**West Tribe**

Well into the afternoon, the tribe sat down to eat their dinner. Despite his better judgment, even knowing the alliance situation, Captain Falcon had become better friends with Snake and Luigi. Pokemon Trainer, meanwhile, became great friends with Kirby and aligned with his alliance.

"You wouldn't believe the asses Wolf and Ganondorf are," Pokemon Trainer exclaimed after being asked about his old tribe for the third time. "They trick ROB, the robot, into aligning with them. They seem to insult him many times. They vote out Lucas-"

"How could they if your numbers were tied?" Ness inquired.

"Tiebreaker," explained Pokemon Trainer. "Some fire challenge that Lucas lost to Wolf."

"Any mention of anything before that," asked Ness.

"I think something about previous votes," answered Pokemon Trainer after staring at the sky for a moment. "Since this was our first time, we couldn't determine who lost with that."

"So every vote has meaning," Ness whispered.

"I suppose so," agreed Pokemon Trainer. "Anyway, my tribe is horrible compared to this tribe."

"Seems like the worst tribe of all," Captain Falcon said, chuckling.

"The only real downside to our tribe is we can't understand dear old Pikachu," Kirby said, patting Pikachu on the back.

"Pika, Pi, Pikachu," Pikachu agreed, causing Kirby to laugh.

"We still love you even if we have no idea what you're saying," Kirby said.

"Shame he's the only person who we can't under-" Bowser began, but yelped as Kirby opened his mouth and literally swallowed Bowser whole.

"What the heck did you do?" Pokemon Trainer gasped.

"Mmmmrph," Kirby tried saying, but with his mouth full of Bowser he couldn't.

"I'd tell him to spit Bowser out but there's far less negativity around," Ness commented. "Don't you all agree?"

Although the others couldn't help but agree, Kirby couldn't keep Bowser in his mouth without swallowing for long. So, after a few minutes of silence, Kirby was forced to spit Bowser out. Bowser tumbled in the sand and landed on his stomach, groaning.

"Puffball," he groaned. "When I get up, I'm going to kill you."

Kirby patted his stomach while answering, "You taste awful. You can't kill me if you can't reach me." He jumped onto Pokemon Trainer's shoulder and whispered, "As soon as he gets up, I'm floating away."

"To the mainland?" Pokemon Trainer whispered back.

"Nah, I want the million."

"Kirby," Luigi began. "Before you leave, I want to thank you for doing that. As soon as this game is over I'm going to beg the producers for that footage so Mario and I can watch it over and over and over again."

"It'll be great for any previews they do," Ness added.

"And I'm sure Bowser's kids would love to play that at any family reunions," Captain Falcon joked.

"Heck, I'd get the film running in a loop at the Mushroom Kingdom Cinema," Luigi said, not controlling his laughter.

"Darn you all," Bowser groaned, trying to get to his feet but crashing down. "Darn it, Kirby, your mouth is cramped. My legs won't work."

"Just be glad you didn't turn into a star," Kirby retorted, patting his stomach. "Snake, can you do anything for Bowser?"

"I don't think so," Snake replied. "But I think he's only faking it."

"He is a drama queen," said Luigi.

Bowser slowly got to his feet. "Luigi and Kirby," he began. "You two better run or you won't live until tomorrow!"

"Adios," Kirby said quickly. He jumped off Pokemon Trainer's shoulder and floated into the distance. Luigi, not being gifted with the power of puffing, was forced to quickly run into the forest while Bowser chased him.

------

**Day 11:**

**West Tribe**

While running through the woods at dawn, Snake happened upon Bowser, who was sleeping beside a tree. He looked up and saw Luigi, sleeping in one of the branches of the tree. He looked at the tree carefully and kicked it once. The resulting vibrations forced Luigi out of the tree, where he landed on the ground, still asleep. Snake lightly kicked Luigi, waking him up.

"What's going-" Luigi began, quickly getting to his feet. He saw Snake and sighed in relief. "Hey Snake, glad to see you. Have you seen Bowser anywhere?"

"Behind you," answered Snake.

Luigi timidly looked behind him and was relieved to see Bowser asleep. "Thank goodness," he said. "I don't know what I would've done if he was awake."

"Wet your pants," answered Snake.

"Funny. I thought the joking was all in good fun. Bowser took it personally."

"Of course. He seems to have a temper."

"He chased me for an hour," Luigi gasped. "I'm glad Bowser can't actually climb a tree."

Snake had noticed the various claw marks around the tree. "I'm wondering why he didn't chop it down or burn it."

"Oh yeah," said Luigi, remembering. "He could've done that. None of the cameramen could find us, so he could've done it and left. I'm lucky."

Snake picked up Bowser's tail and lifted it around his shoulder. "This will be more than enough workout," Snake said. "Let's go, Luigi. We need to eat before the challenge."

------

Two hours later, all of the West Tribe had finished eating and were awkwardly sitting around the table.

"Sorry, Luigi," Bowser grumbled. "But you're lucky I didn't kill you."

"What happened?" Kirby, who had arrived while Snake was cooking breakfast, asked.

"I found Luigi in a tree and Bowser sleeping underneath," answered Snake. "Bowser tried climbing up the tree, failed, and fell asleep underneath. I woke Luigi up and carried Bowser back to camp."

"Man, Bowser, you need to watch your temper," warned Pokemon Trainer.

"As I said, I didn't kill him" replied Bowser. "I could've burnt or cut the tree and ripped him to shreds. But I would've been disqualified and wouldn't win the million."

"And?" Luigi asked.

"And what?"

"What about my life?

"What about it?"

"It's important!" Luigi yelled.

Bowser shrugged. "Not really, sidekick."

"Changing subject," Ness interrupted. "Pokemon Trainer and Captain Falcon, we are still a member behind all of the other tribes. We need this win. Can you both help?"

"As much as we can," said Pokemon Trainer.

"Absolutely," agreed Captain Falcon.

"We may even be stronger," joked Kirby. "Without Popo and all."

------

**South Tribe**

The tribe had gathered around the table to eat breakfast. The tension had increased because of the upcoming challenge and the two new members. Popo had annoyed both alliances, although he didn't know it. He had been asking many questions the previous night about Lucario's strategy, which was something Lucario didn't want to share. Despite Lucario telling Popo many times not to ask, Popo persisted, so Lucario had to give Popo a completely made-up strategy which, of course, Popo told everyone else in their alliance about. When asked about this strategy, which completely contradicted the actual strategy, Lucario had to tell everyone that it wasn't their true plan.

"I can't wait for the challenge," Popo said, holding his spoon and slightly shaking. "I'm not sure if I want to win or lose."

"Why would you want to lose?" Marth asked.

"I know I'm safe, even if we do lose," replied Popo.

"You sure about that?" Fox, who had lost his patience with Popo long before the others, asked.

"Sure," said Popo, not phased. "Or, at least, safe than some people." He glanced at Link as he said this.

"They wouldn't eliminate you, would they?" Toon Link whispered to Link. "They'd eliminate Mr. Game and Watch first, right?"

"If they do, then the bobble heads would go to waste and they'd lose a valuable player," replied Link.

"Popo, please shut your mouth," groaned Marth. "You were annoying in the West Tribe and you haven't changed at all."

"You'd think he would have learned his lesson from being so unpopular over there," grumbled Toon Link.

"It's not my fault I was unpopular," Popo explained. "It's yours, for eliminating Nana. If you had eliminated Young Link - who obviously shares many characteristics with Toon Link - first, we probably would not be here. We'd probably still have nine players."

"What does he mean I 'share many characteristics with Young Link'?" Toon Link asked Marth.

"He's insulting you," explained Marth. "Young Link could not strategize at all."

"He's right, there," mumbled Pit.

"Popo, you are one of the dumbest people I have ever met," said Toon Link. "You're an ass, an idiot, and a tool, yet you still believe you're better than me?"

"I don't care if you think I'm all of those things," argued Popo. "I am better than you. If I make it farther in the game, then yes, I am better than you."

"Obviously it's because you're better than me," Toon Link said, rolling his eyes. "It couldn't be because your alliance was so desperate they had to recruit you. You do realize that, most likely, they'll toss you aside once you're done."

"I take offense to that," Lucario said. "We won't toss Popo aside. If he's in our alliance, like you apparently believe, then he will make it farther in the game than you and, yes, be better than you, Toon Link."

"Sure, suck up to him," Toon Link retorted. "Just so you can gain his vote."

"First of all, he isn't sucking up to me," argued Popo. "Second, he has my vote no matter what. I'm not going to vote with some argumentative idiot who doesn't know when to shut up."

"You are a complete hypocrite," Toon Link retorted.

"You're still going to lose."

"So will you."

"We'll see."

"Within the next three episodes," Toon Link finished with a smirk.

"This is a lovely meal," said Metaknight awkwardly. "Thank you, Lucario."

------

**North Tribe**

After the tribe had eaten breakfast, they sat around the table, eagerly anticipating the next challenge.

"You guys don't have to worry about a thing," King Dedede reassured them. "Donkey Kong and I will handle any strength challenges."

"Samus and I will handle the speed," added Sonic.

"Roy can handle any swordplay," added Samus, playfully nudging Roy in the ribs.

"I can handle target practice," said Falco.

"Olimar can handle any whipping," joked Yoshi.

"Yoshi can handle any flying or fluttering," retorted Olimar.

"I can handle magical challenges," finished Zelda.

"We have all bases covered," King Dedede said. "We have this challenge in the bag!"

"We better," mumbled Roy. He glanced at Samus, who frowned when she saw this.

"Roy's negative," Samus announced. "What should we do about him?"

"Toss him into the ocean," suggested Sonic.

"Great idea," replied Donkey Kong happily. Before Roy could protest, Donkey Kong grabbed him and threw him far into the ocean. As Roy landed, the others cheered.

"Great throw, Donkey Kong," complimented Yoshi. "Do it again!"

"With whom?" Donkey Kong asked.

The others glanced at each other and pushed Yoshi forward. Yet again, before any protests could be made, Yoshi was thrown into the water, narrowly missing Roy.

"Let's save his strength," said King Dedede. The others agreed and many sat back down.

"You two alright," yelled Sonic. Roy responded by spitting water at him while Yoshi gave a thumbs up.

"Lighten up, Roy," Yoshi said. They were too far out for anyone to overhear.

"Sonic's a pain," replied Roy. "Are we still going to vote out Falco?"

"I see little reason not to," answered Yoshi. "I don't want to, but I have to respect Wario's last request in this game."

"Why don't we team up," asked Roy. "Samus confronted you before, didn't she? You, Samus, Zelda and me. If we get Donkey Kong or King Dedede on our side we'll have the power to overthrow them."

"We probably could without Donkey Kong or King Dedede. Falco isn't exactly on our side."

"Whatever. What do you say?"

"I thought about it, but I don't think being with you three is the best place for me."

Roy splashed him. "We need you, Yoshi, and you're going to turn your back on us?"

"I don't think going with you is going to help me win."

"You don't know."

"I'll find out our next Tribal Council."

With that, Yoshi swam back to the shore, leaving Roy floating behind. "We'd better win this challenge," Roy grumbled. "Or one of us is going to be history." He punched the water in anger and followed Yoshi.

------

**East Tribe**

A few minutes before the tribes were called for the challenge, Mario confronted Mewtwo about their plan.

"Mewtwo, are you still in on the plan?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," replied Mewtwo.

Mario's mouth dropped. "What? I chose Pichu and Jigglypuff because you told me to!"

"I didn't say it was a plan," corrected Mewtwo. "What we do is our own decision, not yours."

"You said you would side with us during Tribal Council," reminded Mario.

"I did," agreed Mewtwo, nodding slowly. "And I will side with you during Tribal Council. I won't betray you."

"How do I know?" Mario asked. "You betrayed them."

"They are fools," said Mewtwo. "And I haven't betrayed them yet. Only when the Tribal Council votes are read. Until then, I am still on their side and will act the part."

"So the plan is still on?" Mario repeated.

"There is no plan," replied Mewtwo.

------

Mario walked back to his alliance, who were looking at him suspiciously. "Mewtwo is confusing," he sighed. "He says he's in on the plan, and then says there is no plan."

"Which do you believe," asked Ike.

"Neither," answered Mario. "I'm as confused as you might be. I just hope Mewtwo fulfills his part of the plan, or lack thereof."

"We all do," said Diddy Kong, patting Mario on the back. "But there isn't much we can do except try to win all of the Immunity Challenges until the next switch."

"Wise, Diddy Kong," commented Ike. "Have you actually been listening to someone?"

"Of course," Diddy Kong replied, grinning widely. "ROB is very wise."

------

ROB was feeling more alone than ever. After an entire day of listening to Wolf and Ganondorf plan the entire game, resulting with them both in the final two, and insulting everyone in the game, ROB got tired and rolled away. He knew Wolf and Ganondorf wouldn't notice he was missing for another hour, so he felt he could relax until the next challenge. He tried sitting against a rock, but his wide bottom wouldn't allow it. He tried climbing into a tree, but it didn't feel any more relaxing than sitting on the ground. The only difference was the view. He contemplated how beautiful the island looked from many feet in the air. He didn't see any signs of life, which surprised him, but he could see the large mountain near the south end of the island, the volcano located near the west, the clearing that held their next challenge, and the lush forests that were located around most of the island.

His contemplation was interrupted by Mewtwo shaking the tree. ROB looked down and Mewtwo motioned for him to jump downwards. Because ROB had no mind capable of hearing telepathy, Mewtwo said, "The challenge is starting. Follow me." ROB jumped to Mewtwo and slowly followed him to their next challenge.

------

**Immunity Challenge**

The four tribes met in the clearing, standing on their respective mats. In the middle of the clearing, floating above their obstacle course challenge is Master Hand.

"Welcome, Survivors," Master Hand began. "Today's challenge will be a four-part challenge. The first part will be a race through this small course. Two people will have to dig under and crawl under this bar, climb up this rock wall, circle around and jump down to the ground, and finish off by running back to this buzzer. When they press the buzzer, the next two will grab shovels and dig in this three foot by three foot square, looking for two of eight Smash Symbols. When both have found a symbol, they will press another buzzer. In the third part, two people at this shooting gallery will each take a Ray Gun and shoot five targets. Once all ten targets have been shot, the fourth part will begin. In the fourth part, two people will run to this fifteen-foot high wall and climb to a top, grab two of the knives, and slice two of the ropes, raising two of their flags. The first three tribes to complete all tasks and raise their flags will win. Now Link, do you have a bobble head?"

"Yes, I do," said Link. He tossed his Young Link bobble head at Master Hand, who caught it easily.

"The South Tribe's advantage is it gets a fifteen second head start in this challenge," announced Master Hand. "Now you have five minutes to decide who to sit out and who does what part."

After five minutes, the players had been decided. Sonic, Yoshi, Toon Link, Popo, Pichu, Ike, Pikachu and Pokemon Trainer would play in part one; King Dedede, Olimar, Lucario, Metaknight, Mewtwo, Ganondorf, Bowser, and Ness would play in part two; Samus, Falco, Link, Fox, ROB, Wolf, Snake, and Captain Falcon would play in part three; Donkey Kong, Roy, Marth, Pit, Mario, Diddy Kong, Luigi, and Kirby would play in part four; Mr. Game and Watch and Jigglypuff would sit out.

The first eight players lined up at the starting line. Master Hand announced the South Tribe would begin, Popo and Toon Link rushed towards the bar. Both furiously used their hands to dig under the bar, but barely got anything accomplished when the others were allowed to race. Sonic reached the bar within a second, but because his hands weren't as fast as his feet he dug just as fast as the others. Pikachu and Pichu reached their bars at the same time, but their hands were far too small to dig very much. Yoshi reached Sonic and together the two dug much faster than, and soon passed, Toon Link and Popo. Pokemon Trainer and Ike were the last to arrive and used their larger hands to help their Pokemon partners.

All four pairs spent several minutes trying to dig under their bars. Sonic managed to dig wide enough to allow himself through, but Yoshi was too big and Sonic had to run back to help him. Toon Link and Popo managed to crawl under the bars and reached the rock wall first. Yoshi, after a few seconds of help from Sonic, was able to squeeze under the bars and followed Sonic, who had already reached the rock wall. Toon Link reached the top of the wall first, so he slid down the slide and ran along the path parallel to the previous path and reached the button. Shortly after, Sonic reached his button and the two of them waited for their partners. Despite beating Yoshi on the climb, Popo lost to Yoshi during the race and the North Tribe pressed their button just before the South Tribe.

Just as the South Tribe pressed their button, Pokemon Trainer and Pikachu were able to crawl under their bars and, after high-fiving, ran towards the rock wall. Ike and Pichu desperately dug to catch up, but soon realized they had dug far too much. Both of them were able to crawl through without any trouble. After a weak high-five, the two ran towards the rock wall. Pichu was so small he was able to jump from one of the extending rocks to the other, easily passing Pikachu, who was too large to do so, and Pokemon Trainer, who was having trouble because of his arm. Pichu and Pikachu reached their buttons within a few seconds of each other, but both had to wait over a minute for their partners to run. The West Tribe just beat the East Tribe to the button.

As the East and West Tribes were beating the first part, the North and South Tribes were racing each other to beat the second part. King Dedede barely used his shovel to dig for the symbols, but Olimar could barely use his. The shovels where he came from were much smaller than the ones used in his challenge and as a result his performance suffered. Lucario couldn't use his special aura to find the symbols directly, as they were inanimate objects, but he could vaguely determine where people had previously stopped and moved sand. He commanded Metaknight to dig in a specific spot and did so himself.

The four were still digging when the other two tribes were allowed to dig. Mewtwo told Ganondorf where to dig exactly and began to dig himself. The two found their symbols within a relatively short time. Both pressed their buzzer, allowing their tribe to begin the third part. Bowser, like King Dedede, was barely using his shovel to dig; holding onto it while digging furiously with his claw. Ness was digging randomly in various places, but he was the third to find their smash symbol and waited by the buzzer for Bowser.

Lucario and Metaknight, after switching places twice, were able to find their pieces. Lucario found his first because of his increased height and strength. They were the second tribe to press their buzzer. The next to find it, to his surprise, was Olimar. It was also to his relief, because he was incredibly tired from digging with that large shovel. Bowser was seventh to find a smash symbol and he and Ness pressed their buzzer, allowing their tribe to go. Finally, a few minutes after Bowser found his, King Dedede found his smash symbol and he and Olimar finally pressed their buzzer.

The third part was the shortest part, as all of the participants completed it within thirty seconds. All eight had previous experience with projectiles or, in ROB's case, used specific calculations to determine where to shoot. Most misses were at the beginning, where people were adjusting to the weapon they were holding. But after a few seconds of random shooting, after being reassured of the unlimited ammo held in the unique Ray Guns, the players were able to successfully shoot all five assigned targets.

As a result of the quick completion of the part from all players, the East Tribe was given a large lead over the other tribes, with South, West and North Tribes following. Without any competition to worry about, Mario and Diddy Kong were able to concentrate on the challenge and climb up the final wall without any problems. As Mario sliced his knife through the rope, Master Hand announced, "The East Tribe has immunity!"

Once Fox and Link finished their part, Pit and Marth heard this and became slightly worried. Pit was able to climb up the wall with little problem, but Marth had a slight difficulty finding the next rock to grasp. He spent several second trying to determine the best path to take at one point and only moved when he heard Master Hand Okaying the West Tribe. He climbed to the top shortly after and he finally sliced through the rope. "The South Tribe also has immunity!" Master Hand announced as he saw this.

Kirby and Luigi had only run to the rock wall when the North Tribe was Okayed. They heard Donkey Kong's loud footsteps approaching and climbed as quickly as they could. Kirby used his floating to literally float from the ground to the top while only tapping the rocks. Luigi had a tough time, which got even tougher when Donkey Kong reached the wall and climbed up, almost causing Luigi to fall off because of the vibrations. Luigi had almost reached the top when Roy caught up to him. Both reached the top at the same time, paused, and glanced at each other.

"Sorry about this, Luigi," Roy said. As Luigi tried to think about what he meant, Roy grabbed Luigi's arm and threw it off the wall. Luigi held on tight with his other hand and foot as he swung backward like a door. Roy was about to reach his knife when Luigi got his balance and grabbed his foot.

"Sorry about this, Roy," Luigi said. Before Roy tried kicking away, Luigi threw Roy's foot back as hard as he could. As Roy didn't have a firm grip on the wooden platform, his entire body was thrown off the wall. As he fell, he straightened himself and landed on his feet in the soft sand.

However, he lost the challenge, because shortly after he landed he heard Master Hand announce, "West Tribe wins immunity! North Tribe loses!"

As the South, East and West Tribes cheered for their victory, the North Tribe glumly walked back to their camp and prepare for the Tribal Council.

------

**North Tribe**

As the tribe filed into camp, many glared at Roy before sitting around the fire. Before Roy could even sit down, he was confronted by Sonic.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled," Sonic accused, glaring.

"Luigi did the same thing," mumbled Roy, looking at his feet.

"You did it first," replied Donkey Kong. "I saw what happened. Luigi was only doing it in retaliation. You deserved to get thrown off that wall, no offense."

"It's a wonder he wasn't hurt," said Samus, trying to come to Roy's defense but not even looking at Roy as she spoke.

"I'm sorry," Roy blurted out. "I wanted to win this for our tribe! How could you blame me for it?"

"Simple," replied Falco apathetically. "It's your fault."

"You wanted to risk Luigi's life just to win that challenge," said Yoshi. "That isn't a worthy cause."

"I admit: I made a mistake! No forgiving and forgetting?"

"Not this close to Tribal Council, traitor," Sonic said angrily, still glaring at Roy.

"I see how it is," whispered Roy. "I try to win the challenge for us and I get insulted and yelled at. Best of luck with the game, fools. I can't wait to see you lose after I'm gone." With that, Roy stormed off.

Samus got up to follow him, but after thinking for a few seconds sat down again. "I'm sorry Roy," she whispered. "Even I think what you did was awful. I can't defend you."

"Knowing Luigi, he wouldn't have landed safely," said Yoshi. "He probably would have gotten seriously hurt, even in the soft sand."

"Unification?" Sonic offered. "It's time to get rid of another jerk."

Zelda and Samus glanced nervously at each other as the other six players put their hands over the fire. After a few seconds consideration, Samus and then Zelda placed their hands above the others.

------

**Tribal Council**

The nine members of the North Tribe stepped into Tribal Council holding their lit torches. Master Hand floated opposite them as they sat down in one of the makeshift seats.

"Welcome, North Tribe, although it is a bittersweet welcoming," Master Hand said. "Donkey Kong, how is your new tribe?"

"It's very nice," answered Donkey Kong. "Personally I like it more than my old tribe. Everyone here seems to work together nicely."

"King Dedede, same question."

"Definitely better than the East Tribe, no offense to them," King Dedede joked. "Over there, fights seem to happen everyday and many people hate each other. Two sides fighting for power. It's awful."

"And do you think things are different over here?"

"Absolutely. There are some small hiccups, but overall the tribe works together and seems to vote together."

"Really? You think the tribe will vote together in this Tribal Council?"

"I sure hope so," replied King Dedede, resting back a bit. "I wouldn't know; I just got here."

"Very well. Samus, same question to you."

"I think the tribe will vote together in this Tribal Council," answered Samus, staring at the fire.

"So why did you choose Captain Falcon to move to another tribe, Samus?"

"It was completely random," explained Samus. "Yesterday everyone was working so well; we had just voted off Wario and we were hopeful for the future. And then the switch happens and I couldn't choose. So, I chose randomly and it happened to be Captain Falcon."

"So if everyone was working so well yesterday, why didn't you win today?"

"It wasn't because of our new members," answered Samus, patting King Dedede on the back. "They did wondefully."

"Not me," joked King Dedede. "Olimar did better than I did and he was smaller than the shovel." This got a chuckle from everyone.

"It was becaused somebody made a mistake," continued Samus, her voice turning into a whisper. "A mistake we're going to correct."

"Well," said Master Hand after a few seconds of silence. "I don't think we're going to get a better answer than that. We shall now start the voting. Samus, you can go first.

Samus nodded and went up to vote.

Sonic went up to vote.

Olimar went up to vote.

Roy went up to vote.

"The whole tribe - even my alliance - is against me. Well fine. Sonic, this one is for you."

King Dedede went up to vote.

Falco went up to vote.

"I really think I would've been eliminated if you hadn't screwed up. Thank you, but goodbye."

Yoshi went up to vote.

King Dedede went up to vote.

Donkey Kong went up to vote.

"Roy, I'm sorry you had to resort to violence in order to win. That sort of thing is frowned upon, and I'm sorry to say this but you will pay."

As Donkey Kong sat down, Master Hand got the urn and placed it before him. "I will now read the votes. The person with the most votes will leave Tribal Council immediately.

"The first vote: Roy. Second vote: Roy. Third vote: Sonic. Fourth vote: Roy. Fifth vote: Roy. Sixth vote: Roy. Seventh vote: Roy. Eighth vote: Roy. Nineth vote: Roy. With a score of 8-1, Roy, you have been voted off. Please bring me your torch."

Roy nodded, grabbed his torch and walked over to Master Hand, who snuffed his torch. Roy looked back at his tribe, raised his hand, and walked into the distance.

"Eight members now," said Master Hand. "You'd better win next Immunity Challenge or it'll be seventh; the lowest in the game. Best of luck in the next Immunity Challenge. You may now leave."

The surviving members of the North Tribe grabbed their torches and walked away from Tribal Council.

------

"I can't believe they voted me out," said Roy angrily in a voice-over. "All I did was try to win the challenge. I doubt if Luigi really fell he would have been hurt, but I'm going to apologize to him if he's ever voted out. Samus and Zelda, I thought we actually had an alliance. I guess I was wrong; you'd rather sacrifice me in order to save yourselves. Yoshi, I guess I'm rooting for you. You may have voted for me, but you're the most sympathetic. If you want to fulfill Wario's wish, be my guest. I can't stop you. Best of luck to you, Marth and Ike. Fire Emblem better win!"


	8. Days 12 and 13: Shooting and Running

**North Tribe**

The tribe came back to camp looking tired and depressed. Not only was this their second loss in a row, but now they were tied with West Tribe for having the least amount of tribe members. The thought of having the least slightly scared them. Samus and Zelda sat down near their fire while the others walked to their sleeping quarters to rest.

"We did what we had to do," Zelda reassured Samus in a whisper. "If the others knew about our alliance, then we'd be a huge target."

"You forget, Zelda," replied Samus. "Yoshi knows for sure, because we tried recruiting him. The others might have caught on because we never joined their meetings."

"So what do we do?"

"I really have no idea. Apparently choosing Donkey Kong and King Dedede didn't help us at all with winning challenges."

"Not really," whispered Yoshi, who had eavesdropped on their conversation. He sat down next to Zelda and explained, "We just got unlucky. We had all of the right elements, but we couldn't work as a team and, therefore, lost."

"Yoshi, please, go away," said Zelda, swiping at Yoshi with her hand.

"Look, I'm not going to tell the others about your alliance if they haven't figured it out first," explained Yoshi. "I wouldn't do that. But, and I'm sorry for this, I won't abandon my alliance just because you ask me. I wish you both the best of luck in the game. Don't hate me for playing."

"We can't Yoshi," said Samus. "We can't hate you. You're doing the smart thing, even though it might be the cause of our elimination."

"Sure," agreed Zelda unconvincingly. "Thank you for promising not to tell the others. Best of luck to you too."

Yoshi nodded, said good night, and left the two sitting by the fire.

------

**Master Hand**

Master Hand was floating with the producers and Dr. Mario, staring at various television screens, watching the film coming from the different cameras. He noticed something that he hadn't noticed before.

"There's no challenge," he whispered.

"Sorry, Master Hand, what was that?" Dr. Mario asked. He was there in case of any injuries occuring, so that he could rush to them as quickly as possible.

"Dr. Mario," said Master Hand. "Haven't you noticed something? None of the players are having much difficulty surviving. I think, because of their powers, the game has become too easy. All it is is strategy and relaxing, with the occasional challenge. The only real trouble anyone had was on the first day, but after that everyone built great camps and used their powers to satisfy their tribe's nourishment for weeks."

"I had always assumed survival was second to strategy," commented Dr. Mario. "After all, the only way to win is to strategize."

"Some may think that," agreed Master Hand. "But the reason the game is called 'Survivor' is because the way to win is to survive. They have all done this within the first day, when normally it takes days or even weeks to successfully build a suitable camp. The game is too easy for them."

"What do you propose we do?" A hammer bro producer, wearing sunglasses and a suit over his shell, asked. "We can't tell them not to use their powers."

"We're going to have to change our reward strategy," replied Master Hand. "Normally, we wouldn't do this. This game, however, I think it is necessary."

------

**Day 12:**

**West Tribe**

The tribe gathered for breakfast, sitting around the makeshift table. The previous night, the entire tribe congratulated Luigi on his victory over Roy, who they felt shouldn't have won for trying to harm Luigi.

"He was just trying to win the challenge," Luigi had explained. "I don't hold a grudge."

The remainder of the night was spent cheering about their victory and the fact that they weren't in dead last anymore. Although Ness pointed out they were still technically last, it didn't dampen their spirits and they spent the rest of the night chatting excitedly.

Now they were groggy, still trying not to fall asleep after being woken up.

"We shouldn't have stayed up so late last night," Pokemon Trainer sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Personally, I think it was worth it," said Kirby, although he was also rubbing his eyes.

"It was worth it," Captain Falcon agreed. "I feel bad, though. My old team lost, probably because I wasn't there."

"Well you weren't in danger of being eliminated," Ness reminded him. "At least, not last night."

"It's only a matter of time before we lose," Captain Falcon chuckled. "Our winning streak can't go on for too long."

"Who do you think was voted out last night, Ness?" Luigi asked. "You were right with Lucas."

"I'm sure the North Tribe feels the same way we feel," replied Ness. "Unless there are powerful alliances we don't know about, Roy was the next to go."

"Logical," agreed Snake.

"As long as it wasn't Sonic, Olimar or Yoshi, I'm fine," said Captain Falcon. "They were my buddies; Roy too, until we realized he had sided with the girls."

"Really," said Kirby. "Odd quartet, wouldn't you say?"

"Maybe," agreed Captain Falcon. "But, then again, so is your alliance."

"He's got a point," agreed Pokemon Trainer.

"Or Samus," Captain Falcon added in a daze. "The most beautiful, sexiest girl I've ever met. I know she wants me. I can tell."

"Which is why she chose you to switch tribes," added Bowser.

"That was a fluke," Captain Falcon explained unconvincingly. "She didn't mean to choose me. I think she was going to choose Falco but I was in the way or something."

"You're delusional," Bowser whispered, rolling his eyes.

"You're a jerk," countered Luigi.

"You're a wimp," argued Bowser. "And inferior to your brother."

"In your opinion," added Luigi, glaring.

"A few weeks ago, he would've run away in fear by now," Snake whispered to Pikachu, who was sitting next to him. Pikachu nodded, although he couldn't reply. "Just shows how much Luigi's changed in two weeks."

"Pretty lame arguement, though," Ness commented.

"My opinion's better than yours," Bowser continued.

"Why is that?"

"Because I could crush you within five seconds."

"Why haven't you?"

Bowser got to his feet. "Good question."

"And now he's going to run away in fear," Ness said, chuckling. Luigi did indeed run into the forest while Bowser chased him, much to the mixed amusement and fear of their tribe members.

------

**South Tribe**

Although they had survived the Immunity Challenge, now having the longest winning streak so far, the tribe was far from unified. Not only was the tension between the two tribes increasing, but two certain members of the tribe were coming close to harming each other, despite the rules told to them a few days ago. While the tribe was eating breakfast, Popo, mistakenly sitting across from Toon Link, kicking the latter in the leg.

"Gah," Toon Link yelped, grabbing his leg. "What was that for?"

"What are you talking about?" Popo asked innocently. "What could I have done?"

"You kicked me," Toon Link answered angrily. He looked at Link. "You saw him, didn't you?"

"I didn't see him kick you," replied Link. Toon Link, frustrated, turned to Marth.

"I didn't see him either," replied Marth before Toon Link could ask.

"You see," said Popo. "I didn't kick you."

"Then explain the pain in my leg," said Toon Link through clenched teeth.

"Must've been the table," said Popo, tapping their makeshift table. "It wasn't me."

"Can we all finish eating?" Metaknight intervened. "Your arguing is getting on our nerves."

"You two just argue everyday," added Fox. "All the time. Don't you two have anything better to do?"

"No," replied both silently. Toon Link followed this by kicking Popo in the leg. Popo yelped as well and accused Toon Link of kicking him.

"I did nothing," said Toon Link. "Must've been the table." He patted the table.

"Hilarious," Popo said, rubbing his leg. "Dick."

"Thank you," Metaknight intervened again. "Our meal, please?"

And so, the meal finished without more incidents. After everyone had finished eating, however, Popo and Toon Link confronted each other near the fire.

"Why are you such an ass?" Popo asked.

"Because-" Toon Link began, but when he saw Popo smirk he stopped. "You're a hypocrite."

"Really?" Popo asked. "But I'm not an idiot."

"Yeah, you are," corrected Toon Link. "Why do you think you're as big as you are when you're weaker than me?"

"I'm weaker than you," Popo repeated. "Do you really think so?"

"Oh, believe me," said Toon Link. "I don't think so. I know so."

"Let's prove it-"

"Hold on," Pit interrupted. "Remember what happened with Falco and Wario? Despite what you two believe, we're still in a game. A game in which we all need to participate in order to survive. You two fighting might get both of you kicked out, leaving our team in the weakest position."

"It'd be worth it to get rid of Popo," said Toon Link, glaring at Popo.

"You'd be getting rid of yourself too, genius," reminded Popo.

"Enough fighting," said Pit. "Our challenge may come at any moment. Try to prepare yourself."

"Toon Link," said Link. "Stop being irrational."

"He's more irrational," argued Toon Link pathetically. This caused many, including Popo, to roll their eyes. "Well fine, I'll stop. I can't say the same for Mr. Immature."

"Who?" Popo replied. "You?"

"No," said Toon Link. "You."

"Enough!" shouted Metaknight. "You are both immature."

"Says you," said both, glaring at Metaknight for interrupting. Metaknight merely rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Are you sure we're eliminating Mr. Game and Watch first," Pit asked Lucario. "Both Toon Link and Popo are getting on my nerves."

"We can't afford to get rid of Popo this early," replied Lucario. "And we aren't voting out Mr. Game and Watch first. We may have forced Pichu out of the tribe, but we made him a promise that we're going to keep."

"What was that promise?" Fox asked, walking up to them. "Wasn't it about not eliminating Mr. Game and Watch first?"

"Precisely," said Lucario. "I would've told you this before we would go to Tribal Council. Despite Toon Link's obvious usefulness, we have a promise to keep. But, and I'm sure you'll agree, this argument between Popo and Toon Link can only stop two ways. We're going to accomplish one way our next Tribal Council."

------

**East Tribe**

The three alliances had split immediately after breakfast, one of the few peaceful times of the day. Unlike the South Tribe, nobody truly argued with anybody else. Only various insults, mostly from Wolf and Ganondorf, were said behind everyone's' backs. Diddy Kong was growing bored with Mario and Ike's planning, so he decided to walk over to the Pokemon. Mewtwo was skeptical, but Pichu and Jigglypuff welcomed him with open arms. After translating their conversation for a tiring hour, Mewtwo left them to talk with his faux alliance.

"They're getting awfully friendly," grumbled Wolf. "Wouldn't you say?"

"They're immature," replied Ganondorf. "They don't understand the game like we do. They don't plan ahead or work to win. That is why they'll lose."

"You never know," said Mewtwo. "Everyone here has a chance of winning."

"No weaklings," said Wolf. "Like those Pokemon Pals of yours and the Trainer. Come to think of it, you and Lucario seem like the only strong Pokemon here. Everyone else is weak."

"No," argued Mewtwo. "Like many here, they haven't shown their true power. None of them are weak."

"The Trainer," reminded Wolf.

"Maybe him," agreed Mewtwo. "But it isn't his entire fault. He's a normal human with no special powers."

"Except animal abuse," said Ganondorf, chuckling.

"I will agree that he doesn't belong here," said Mewtwo. "But that doesn't mean he can't win."

"If he makes it to the merge," said Wolf. "I'll make sure he doesn't win."

"Why do you hate Pokemon Trainer so much?" Diddy Kong, followed by Pichu and Jigglypuff, asked as he walked up to them. "He hasn't done anything to you."

Wolf's eyes narrowed. "I hate all weaklings. Pokemon Trainer is a special kind of weakling. He's absolutely worthless."

"In your opinion," argued Diddy Kong. "He's a great friend and a nice guy. Unlike you, he'll make friends and make it far in this game."

"Oh," said Wolf in mock-shock. "You believe making friends will get you far in this game? You'll be mistaken, Diddy."

"Pichu, Pi!" Pichu shouted angrily.

"Jiggly-Jig!" Jigglypuff agreed angrily.

"Both of them say, 'you're a jerk Wolf,'" translated Mewtwo. "Can't blame them for speaking the truth."

"Hilarious," Wolf growled.

"Why're we all meeting up like this?" Mario, followed by Ike, asked. "Is there a problem?"

"No," grumbled Wolf. "Your monkey's snooping where he shouldn't snoop."

"His monkey?" Diddy Kong repeated in shock.

Mario placed a hand on Diddy Kong's shoulder, to calm and restrain him. "Wolf, being a jerk won't get you far in this game."

"I hope you soon realize that," added Ike. "Otherwise you'll be going home early." With that, Mario and Ike walked away while Diddy Kong, Pichu and Jigglypuff walked over to the trampoline to play.

"Funny," commented Mewtwo. "That's three times you've been called a jerk and Mario basically summarized Diddy Kong's advice."

"Well they're in an alliance," said Wolf. "Obviously they rehearsed it."

"Rehearsed," repeated Ganondorf. "Obviously."

------

**North Tribe**

After a long sleep and a late breakfast, the remaining eight members of the North Tribe sat around the fire, eagerly awaiting the next challenge.

"I hope the reward is food," said Sonic, rubbing his stomach. "Like chili dogs or something. Anything but fruit."

"I can handle fruit," said Olimar. "But it can get tiring." He paused. "What are chili dogs?"

"Hot dogs with chili on them," answered Sonic, licking his lips. "One of the best things on the planet."

"Whichever planet this is," mumbled Falco. "I agree with Sonic. The reward better be food that isn't fruit. We have plenty." He pointed to the stack of six barrels filled with ripe fruit.

"How could you not love fruit?" Yoshi asked, slightly hurt. "I eat fruit almost all the time. The various fruits are some of the best things in the world."

"Coming from the dinosaur who eats everything in sight," mumbled Falco.

"Hey, I don't digest meat," said Yoshi. "I trap them in eggs and, when the eggs explode on impact, they fly away."

"Besides, Falco," said Samus jokingly. "You wouldn't want them to feed us bird would you?"

Before Samus finished her sentence, Falco had his gun out. "What did I say about the bird jokes?"

"I forget," answered Samus, unfazed. "It might've been a few weeks."

Falco sighed and put his gun away. "Never mind. Just don't make bird jokes."

"Yeah," agreed King Dedede. "There are two birds on this tribe. Watch the fowl jokes." While King Dedede gave an expecting grin, silence followed.

"I'm sorry," apologized King Dedede. "That was lame."

"That was fowl," agreed Zelda, also giving an expecting grin. "Let's stop."

"Kirby's a real comedian when he wants to be," said King Dedede. "Most of the time his jokes aren't lame. He also does a fantastic impression of Metaknight."

------

A few minutes before they were called for the challenge, Sonic led Yoshi and Olimar away from the girls.

"We're in a tough spot," said Sonic. "Roy's gone and Captain Falcon's gone. If the girls convince our two new members to join them, we're going to get voted off."

"King Dedede and Donkey Kong seem to like us more than them," said Olimar. "I don't understand why you're so worried."

"Also," added Yoshi. "We're bonding with Falco more now that Wario is gone. With him on our side, it is six to two."

"We just have to be careful," warned Sonic. "If Zelda and Samus manage to – I don't know – seduce any of the three like they did Roy, we're in trouble. After the Reward Challenge, we'll secure their votes on our side so that the girls have no chance. Agreed?"

"Whatever you say," said Yoshi.

"It's probably unnecessary, but okay, I agree," said Olimar.

------

**Reward Challenge**

The four tribes met in the clearing all too familiar to them. The clearing seemed to have been changed into a target with various numbers painted on the many rings. Master Hand floated above the bulls eye.

"Welcome Survivors," he began. "As you may have noticed, Roy was the player eliminated last night." At this bit of news, a few players clapped while Luigi looked at the ground guiltily. "Today, your reward will - and I know you will all be angry - not be an actual reward. Instead, your performance in this challenge will determine how much stuff in your camp you will keep."

He paused to let people complain. When nobody complained, he assumed it was because he didn't explain it correctly, so he continued. "Your lives on this island have been far too easy compared to previous seasons. You all are living comfortably on couches and beds with fire and food nearby. Nobody is actually struggling physically in this game. So, to make things a bit more dramatic, instead of gaining rewards you will be losing possessions. If you do poorly in the challenge: many things will be taken away; if you perform well: little or nothing will be taken away. Is everyone clear?"

Now the players began complaining. "We won these rewards fair and square. We earned them!" and "You don't have the right!" were the main arguments given, with variations of both coming from various people. Despite the long riot, when Master Hand calmed them down, he informed them that if the producers and he agree to take things away, they did have the right. He also informed them that, even though they did win the rewards, anything is possible on the island.

"I'm sorry," Master Hand apologized. "Now let's get to the actual challenge. Then you can judge how unfair we're being. This challenge involves the return of the cracker launchers. Each member of your tribe will take a cracker launcher and fire one single shot from this line. The closer to the center of the target your shot lands, the more points you get. The more points you get, the less stuff is taken from your camp. You are not competing amongst the tribes; you're competing against the natural elements. Your worst enemies here are gravity and the wind. Now Link, do you have a bobble head?"

"I do not," replied Link.

"Then the South and East Tribes must choose one player who will sit out for their tribe. When they have chosen, we may begin."

When the South and East Tribes chose Mr. Game and Watch and Pichu to sit out, the four tribes lined up behind the line drawn several meters away from the target.

"As you have noticed, the target is fairly large, so you won't have too much trouble hitting it," Master Hand said to Falco, the first player to shoot. "Now, Falco, you have a minute to set yourself up."

"No problem, MH," replied Falco. He picked up the heavy cracker launcher, aimed it high in the air, and fired. The shot soared in an arc and landed on the six-point ring. "Piece of cake."

The next player was Fox. He had a harder time picking up the cracker launcher, but had much better aim and managed to hit the eight-point ring. Next was ROB, who used mathematic programs built into his system to determine the perfect shot. As a result, his shot hit the ten-point ring, directly in the middle. The final player was Snake who, after spending far longer than the others planning his shot, also hit the ten-point ring.

"After the first round," announced Master Hand. "The score is 6-8-10-10. Next four players line up."

Second for the North Tribe was Donkey Kong, who had no trouble lifting the cracker launcher. Not being able to determine a good angle, he aimed the launcher directly at the target. He fired, but the recoil made the shot shoot farther than the bulls eye and land in the four-point ring. For the South Tribe was Link, who also fired at the target. However, because he couldn't lift the cracker launcher high, his shot came up too short and only managed to scrape the one-point ring. Next for the East Tribe was Wolf, who made a shot similar to Fox and Falco. His shot, however, because he was able to lift the cracker launcher easier, hit the nine-point ring. Finally, for the West Tribe, Bowser lifted the cracker launcher in one arm, aimed it at the target, fired, and hit the seven-point ring.

"After the second round," announced Master Hand. "The score is 10-9-19-17."

King Dedede was next to shoot. However, he "couldn't aim for his life" as he said later, and hit the three-point ring. Next was Toon Link who, instead of his other self, tried a wide arc. He was the first to completely overshoot the target, giving his tribe zero points. Poor Jigglypuff couldn't lift the cracker launcher, so she had to lean against it and desperately reach for the button to shoot it. Miraculously, when she actually pressed the button, her shot hit the seven-point ring. Finally, the round ended with Pokemon Trainer struggling to lift the cracker launcher and, ignoring Wolf's laughter, fired his shot into the six-point ring.

"The third round ends with the score being 13-9-26-23," announced Master Hand.

The next round began with Zelda also struggling to lift the cracker launcher. While she was reaching the press the button, she slipped and the shot fired far over the target, also giving her tribe zero points. Metaknight, despite being much smaller, had better luck. He struggled with lifting the cracker launcher, so he copied Jigglypuff's strategy and leaned on it to give it an arc. His shot hit the eight-point ring. Diddy Kong, having some experience with guns, managed to hit the eight-point ring as well. Finally, Kirby was forced to mirror Metaknight. His aim was slightly off and, as a result, his shot only hit the five-point ring.

"The fourth round has ended," announced Master Hand. "The score is 13-17-34-28."

Samus had a perfect round, having a large amount of experience using careful aim to hit objects near and far away. The complete opposite being the next person, Popo, who couldn't stand in place while holding the cracker launcher, tripped while firing his shot, and managed to hit the forest several yards away. The paid team of firefighters quickly put out the fire Popo started. Mario was the next to shoot, hitting the four-point ring. Finally, Pikachu copied Jigglypuff's strategy like many of the smaller characters. His shot, to the surprise of many, hit the bulls eye, despite his aim being random.

"The fifth round ends with the score being 23-17-38-38," announced Master Hand.

Yoshi was the first to begin round six. He actually swallowed the cracker launcher, turned it into an egg, and used careful aiming to throw the egg into the bulls eye. When the egg hatched, the cracker launcher automatically fired straight into the bulls eye. Lucario closed his eyes throughout his entire shot. He stepped around a small square for his preparation time, not moving the cracker launcher's angle. When he fired, his shot arced high into the air with little distance and hit the bulls eye. Mewtwo fired his shot literally within two seconds and also hit the bulls eye. Luigi picked the cracker launcher up, struggling to lift it much like Popo, but managed to shoot before he tripped and succeeded in hitting the bulls eye.

"A perfect round!" Master Hand announced. "The score is 33-27-48-48."

Olimar, being the smallest character, had the toughest time lifting the cracker launcher. He barely got it lifted above his head before Master Hand told him to fire. After struggling to press the button, Olimar admitted that he couldn't and pathetically asked for help. Master Hand allowed Falco to walk over, without moving Olimar, and press the button. Despite the horrible angle, Olimar's shot managed to hit the seven-point ring. Pit had little trouble lifting and firing his shot, but ultimately hit the same ring as Olimar. Ike, used to lifting heavy things, had no trouble at all lifting the cracker launcher. He was able to successfully create the perfect angle and his shot hit the bulls eye. Ness was able to lift the cracker launcher to the angle he wanted, but had to use both hands and had to kick the button with his feet. This caused the shot to go slightly askew, hitting the eight-point ring.

"The score is now 40-34-59-56," announced Master Hand. "The last round shall begin now."

Sonic had an average performance, having only small troubles lifting the cracker launcher and aiming it. His shot hit the six-point ring. Marth also had little trouble, but his aim was slightly better than Sonic's. His shot his the seven-point ring. Ganondorf literally lifted the cracker launcher high above his head, aimed it randomly at the target, fired and hit the six-point ring. His shot took very few seconds and he didn't even look to see where his shot landed, turning around right after he fired. Captain Falcon used up the entire minute to prepare for his shot, not wanting to make a mistake and look like a fool. Unfortunately for him, he dropped the cracker launcher as he was going to fire and his shot arced far over the circle, giving his tribe zero more points.

"And the challenge is over," Master Hand announced. "The final score is 46-41-65-56. By the time you all get back to your camps, your stuff shall be taken away. I'll see you all tomorrow for your Immunity Challenge."

With that unwelcome reminder, the tribes went their separate ways, wondering how much of their camps would be left.

------

**East Tribe**

On the way to camp, Diddy Kong, Pichu and Jigglypuff were all worried about what could be taken away. All of them were worried about the only fun thing at their camp: the trampoline.

"We got sixty-five out of eighty points," Mewtwo explained after several minutes of listening to them worry. "That means only thirteen-sixteenths of our equipment will be taken away. We're in the best position of all of the tribes."

"The South Tribe only got forty-one points," Ike continued. "That's barely half. Their camp would take a while to rebuild."

"But that's still three-sixteenths that could be taken away," argued Diddy Kong. "Our trampoline is not more than three-sixteenths of our camp!"

"Master Hand told us they wanted to make our lives more challenging," said Mario. "That means they would take away shelter and food before toys."

"You never know," whispered Diddy Kong.

------

The tribe arrived at camp and quickly searched for missing objects. After their search, they gathered by the fire to take inventory.

"They took all of our food," said Mewtwo. "But we can get that back within the hour."

"They kept our utensils, our table, and our plates," said Ike.

"We still have the couch," grunted Wolf, pointing at it. "As well as the bed."

"They took the trampoline," said Diddy Kong, glaring at Mewtwo.

"And they kept our shelter," finished Mario. "So except for the trampoline, we didn't lose anything that we can't replace."

"Thank goodness we all have great aim," said Ike.

"Well, except for Mario," said Ganondorf, patting him on the back. "Who, once again, got beaten by Jigglypuff."

Mario sighed. "Yes, I had bad aim. At least I didn't miss the target. We didn't lose anything important."

"Except the trampoline," reminded Diddy Kong.

"In this game, food is more important than toys," said Mewtwo. "Now Pichu and Jigglypuff, let's gather food. You six can plot." With that, the Pokemon left and the camp was thrown into silence.

"What if we don't want to plot?" Wolf pouted, folding his arms.

------

**South Tribe**

The tribe wasn't as worried as the East Tribe, for they assumed all they had of value was food. They didn't have the luxuries of couches or beds like the other tribes.

"We lost all of our food and, I believe, some utensils," said Toon Link. "It's about all we have."

"Shame they didn't take the go-kart instead," Fox grumbled, glancing at the wreckage that stood awkwardly beside a tree.

"We'll search for new food soon," said Lucario.

"Just be thankful they didn't take our table or we'd be eating on the ground," said Popo. "They probably thought it was just a rock we used for sunbathing."

"Or our camp is so pathetic all we have is food," said Link. "So who wants to start gathering?"

"I shall," announced Metaknight, walking into the forest. "Anything to get away from any potential arguments."

"Right," said Fox. He thought for a few seconds and then announced, "I'll follow you."

Metaknight nodded and the two disappeared through the trees. After a few moments of awkwardness, Toon Link saw something around Pit's neck that he hadn't seen before.

"Pit, where'd you get the necklace," he asked.

Pit glanced down and remembered the Immunity necklace. "Oh," he said. "This is a necklace that Master Hand gave us. It symbolizes... uh..."

"Symbolizes an important position given only to a select few," finished Lucario.

"I'm sure everyone else got one but me," pouted Toon Link. He looked at Link and saw only the scarf that symbolized leadership. "That can't be right. Link doesn't have one."

"Link wasn't one of the select few," replied Lucario.

"When could they have gotten those necklaces?" Toon Link muttered, now noticing Lucario had one too. "The only challenge they were held back was... I can't remember. Maybe it was last night. That'd be cheap."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Popo asked, sighing mockingly.

"Shut up," retorted Toon Link. "I'm thinking."

"Might want to step back," Popo warned Pit. "His head may explode."

"Shame Metaknight isn't here," whispered Pit. "Or he'd break up this fight."

"Such an amazing comeback," argued Toon Link, getting to his feet and glaring at Popo. "Insulting my intelligence. Real mature."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Popo taunted, sticking his tongue out.

"An idiot," muttered Toon Link. He unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him threateningly. "Do you want to know what it's like to be a shish kebob?"

"Want to know the true meaning of hammer time?" Popo replied, holding out his hammer. "Bring it."

Lucario suddenly jumped from where he was sitting and landed in between Toon Link and Popo. "Have you fools forgotten why we can't have you two fighting? If you fight and get disqualified, one or both of you are going home when we lose our next challenges."

"It'd be worth it to kick him out of the game," shouted Popo. "He's so pathetic it's a wonder how he managed to make it this far in the game."

"Same to you," retorted Toon Link. "Everyone in your tribe hated you, so why are you still here?"

"Because," answered Popo. "Unlike you, I won an immunity challenge for them, keeping my butt safe. You haven't done anything beneficial for your tribe. You've been hiding behind your better self, hoping you aren't caught for sucking and voted off!"

"Enough," shouted Lucario. "Popo, gather food with Fox and Metaknight now."

"Fine," Popo grumbled. He pointed at Toon Link. "This is not over."

Toon Link then flicked him off.

------

**North Tribe**

After the tribe arrived at camp and searched for missing objects, they concluded that both of their beds and all of their food had been taken away, but everything else was still at camp.

"Well it could be worse," said Donkey Kong optimistically. "We still have two of the couches and plenty of food around the island. It won't take us long to search for it.

"True," agreed Yoshi. "We still have our dining equipment and our flint, so we won't have to worry about starving."

"Sorry guys," said King Dedede. "I can't aim for my life. I think it's my fault we did so badly."

"Not at all," reassured Olimar, patting King Dedede on the back. "At least you didn't miss the target completely. You just got a bad score."

Zelda sighed. "Yeah, I screwed up. Sorry guys."

"At least you didn't trip," said Falco. "You just had bad aim. Now Popo was hilarious. I think the thing started a fire."

"Hopefully nobody got hurt," said Donkey Kong worriedly.

"I'm sure they put it out," assured Falco. "Otherwise we might be evacuating."

"Anyone wanna start a forest fire?" Sonic offered, grinning.

"It isn't that bad," said Samus. "Well, now it is. Yesterday it wasn't."

"Four people sleeping on comfy furniture and four in the sand," said King Dedede.

"I'll get to gathering," announced Donkey Kong, getting to his feet. "Have fun. I'll be back soon."

Sonic glanced at Yoshi and mouthed, "Follow him. Make him vote with us." Yoshi nodded and announced, "I'll come with you, Donkey Kong."

"Sure thing Yoshi," said Donkey Kong, grinning. "Always nice to have company.

------

After the pair had gathered a considerable amount of fruit in the trees around camp, they sat down in a small clearing to chat.

"Do you miss Diddy Kong?" Yoshi asked. "Are you worried about him?"

"I'm sure he's fine," answered Donkey Kong. "He is with Mario. He's in no trouble at all."

"Have you seen the East Tribe?" Yoshi asked. "It's literally good versus evil."

"Ahh, but good always triumphs," said Donkey Kong wisely. "You and I know that; we've experienced it!"

"True," agreed Yoshi. "What about your old tribe?"

"My opinion on them? I don't know. I was betrayed by the alliance I used to be in while falsely joining the other alliance. The whole thing is so confusing. I don't know who I want to win."

"None of them? That sounds bad."

"Well there are two, who I became good friends with before the Tribal Switch. Mr. Game and Watch and Pichu. Many may not think they have a good chance in this game, but I do."

"It's your opinion so I won't change it. I have no negative opinions of either of them."

"Shame not everyone thinks like you," said Donkey Kong, sighing. "I know a couple of people who would insult them for no reason."

"People on your tribe?" Yoshi inquired.

"No, people on the East Tribe. I've overheard them during challenges. Wolf and Ganondorf are awful."

"Figures," muttered Yoshi. "Say, listen, Donkey Kong. Speaking of the East Tribe, you want to see Diddy Kong when we merge, right?"

"Absolutely," answered Donkey Kong, beaming.

"Then vote with Sonic, Olimar, Falco and I. We're forming an alliance and, with you and King Dedede, none of us will be voted out. If we win enough Immunity Challenges, we'll survive until the merge."

"I'm skeptical," said Donkey Kong. "Remember my last alliance?"

"We aren't using you," said Yoshi. "We need your help in order to survive. Unlike many people, we won't cast you aside when we're done. Think about it: We have eight people on our tribe. All we need is one more person to secure the vote, but we're recruiting both you and King Dedede. We want to be the dominant power for as long as our tribes stay separate. If we were only choosing one of you, it'd be a safe bet we would vote both of you out if we lose enough challenges."

"I'm not convinced," muttered Donkey Kong, glancing at the ground. "But I'll vote with you during our next Tribal Council. Just make sure you vote with me."

Yoshi grinned. "Thanks. You won't regret this."

Donkey Kong returned the grin. "I sure hope not."

------

**West Tribe**

"We lost a bed, a couch and most of our food," said Snake immediately upon entering camp.

"How did you know?" Luigi asked after they had done an inventory and realized Snake was correct. "We weren't even in camp for three seconds."

"Photographic memory," Ness suggested.

"More or less," agreed Snake. "I'll gather some extra food so that we don't starve."

"Thank you!" Kirby yelled, bowing at Snake's feet. "Did I ever tell you I love you? Because I do."

"Puffball, your hunger is getting irritating," Bowser mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Turtle, so is your attitude," retorted Kirby, placing his hands on his hips. "Stop being such a grouch. We all have a chance at winning a million dollars! Why not have some fun along the way?"

"You aren't focused on winning so you won't win," growled Bowser. "Joking around and slacking off will not get you the million dollars."

"I don't see you working," retorted Pokemon Trainer. "Snake's the only one here who's doing anything at the moment."

"Yeah," agreed Luigi. "You aren't working, so you can't tell Kirby he's slacking off."

"He can, but he'd be a hypocrite," corrected Ness. "Bowser you might want to keep your anger to yourself. Remember part of this game does revolve around popularity."

"The part that gets you to the million," added Bowser. "Not the part that nets you the million."

"Keep believing that," muttered Ness.

"What're you guys going to do with the money?" Captain Falcon asked. "I'm going to fix up my Falcon Flyer and Blue Falcon machines. I wrecked them a while ago and a million would be more than enough to fix them."

"I'd tell you, but Luigi's here and I don't want him to foil my plan," said Bowser, grinning.

Luigi gulped and looked directly at the camera. "Toadsworth, you might want to prepare any defences. Just in case."

"Money isn't too valuable where I'm from," said Kirby. "But it'd probably buy me food for life, so I'd go with that."

"Food for life?" Bowser repeated. "More like food for an hour, the way you eat."

Kirby stuck his tongue out at Bowser. "You're hilarious, Koopa. I'm surprised you don't eat more, considering your size."

"I'd buy a large house for my family," interrupted Ness. "Pay any taxes we probably owe and maybe sort out debts. Then go on with life as normal."

"I'd probably give most of the money to my parents," said Pokemon Trainer. "The rest I'd keep for the remainder of my journey."

"Journey around where?" Ness asked.

"Kanto, the region I'm from," answered Pokemon Trainer. "Eight gyms and a Pokemon league. Couldn't be more perfect for my journey."

"I'd give a bit of the money to Mario and Peach," said Luigi. "Spend it on various things. Maybe even a ring for my girlfriend, Daisy."

"A wedding ring?" Kirby asked. He fluttered imaginary eyelashes. "How romantic!" He squealed.

"Not a wedding ring," answered Luigi, blushing. "A ring to show how much I care. Maybe a necklace and a bracelet."

"Don't spoil her," warned Ness. "Unless you love her, it may not be so wise."

"Don't be silly," said Kirby in a womanly voice. "Spend as much money as you want on her, doll. She'll absolutely love it!"

"I do love her," whispered Luigi. "I'm not going to spoil her, but I will treat her like she deserves."

"Well said!" Captain Falcon announced. "You'll do great, I'm sure."

Snake then appeared with two barrels filled with food. "We have enough food for a few days."

"As long as Kirby doesn't eat," muttered Bowser.

"Will you stop with the eating jokes," Kirby groaned. "You're more annoying than Metaknight. At least he only mentions it a few hundred times a day."

"What would you do with the million dolars, Snake?" Luigi asked.

"I'm not planning on winning the money," muttered Snake. "I'm only seeing how far I get in this game."

"You don't want to win?" Ness asked, shocked. "Why enter?"

"I want to win," replied Snake. "But I'm not planning on winning. If I win, I'd probably buy a new weapon or store it somewhere safe. The money isn't high on my priorities list."

------

**Day 13:**

**East Tribe**

Mewtwo awoke early as usual and prepared their meal, using less food than usual to make up for what they lost. Once everyone had woken up, they began their meal.

"You know," began Wolf, flipping an apple into the air and catching it. "We came in first place last Immunity Challenge and this Reward Challenge, despite the weak Pokemon. Maybe we made the best deal: trading the Trainer for these two."

"You're saying Pokemon Trainer is weaker than Pichu and Jigglypuff?" Ike asked.

"Absolutely," Wolf exclaimed. "How pathetic is he? He must've been the one who cost us our only Immunity Challenge loss. Without him, we're doing great!"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Diddy Kong. "The Immunity Challenge we lost is the one you, Ganondorf, King Dedede, Mewtwo and Mario competed in alone. Pokemon Trainer had nothing to do with it and you all threw the challenge."

Mario glanced at Mewtwo. "Diddy Kong's right. I was the only one who got any points for our tribe. Mewtwo cost us a point and made us lose."

"Whatever," Wolf growled, taking a bite of his apple and spitting a seed out. "My point is - and if you don't agree then I feel sorry for you - the Trainer is the weakest "player" on our tribe. Without him, we'll win for sure!"

"I really hate you," muttered Diddy Kong.

"What was that, chimp?" Wolf asked, cupping his hand over his ear. "I can't hear you over the fact that the Trainer isn't holding our team back."

Mewtwo sighed. "Wolf it might be wise to stop talking. You've proven your point. You don't need to emphasize it."

"You understand me though, right?"

"I understand you hate Pokemon Trainer."

"You agree with me?"

Mewtwo remained silent. "Of course he does," said Ganondorf. "You're absolutely right, Wolf."

"You're damn right I am," agreed Wolf, eating the core of his apple.

------

**South Tribe**

The tribe had woken up and ate breakfast fairly quickly, each one of them preparing for the challenge. An hour before the challenge would start, Popo confronted Toon Link.

"Toon Link," began Popo. "They're right. We can fight before and after the challenges, but the challenges themselves are about team effort. We need to work together in order to win. Truce?" He extended his hand, expecting Toon Link to shake.

After considering for a few moments, Toon Link shook Popo's hand. "Truce for the challenge. But after we win, we go back to enemies.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," replied Popo, grinning. "Except, you know, you gone."

Toon Link opened his mouth to retort, but Link grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "You've fought enough. You made a truce, now uphold it."

"He didn't insult you," said Marth, sitting nearby. "He just stated the obvious."

"Whatever," Toon Link grunted. "Listen, Link, what will happen if we do lose? They outnumber us four to five."

"I don't know," Link whispered, glancing at Marth. "Any ideas?"

"We won't be able to convince any of them," replied Marth. "So we must win the Immunity Challenge."

------

"Popo you do realize your arguments with Toon Link are annoying, correct?" Lucario asked once Popo returned to their group.

"Maybe," replied Popo. "But I don't care. He annoys the hell out of me."

"Just don't let your anger blind you," said Metaknight.

"Or I'll feel the consequences?" Popo finished.

"Correct."

"Well fine," pouted Popo. "No anger until after the Immunity Challenge. I can handle that."

"We'd prefer it if it was no anger until the end of the game," said Pit.

"But that's no fun," whined Popo. "This game needs drama. Taking away some of our food wasn't nearly dramatic enough."

Metaknight sighed. "I'll be sure to blame you when our entire camps are demolished tomorrow."

"What?"

"Never mind," Metaknight grumbled.

------

**West Tribe**

The tribe ate breakfast quickly, eagerly preparing for the next challenge. Many were checking their equipment and doing occasional exercises.

"Dodge!" Pokemon Trainer commanded. As Kirby swung his hammer, Pikachu jumped into the air, effectively dodging it. Pikachu then grabbed Kirby, rolled backwards three times, and threw Kirby away. Kirby caught himself in midair and landed on Pokemon Trainer's shoulder.

Luigi and Ness, who were watching, clapped politely. "Well done, Pikachu," congratulated Luigi.

"It was two on one," Kirby pouted. "Pokemon Trainer, you shouldn't tell Pikachu what to do."

Pokemon Trainer shrugged. "He would have done it anyway."

"Just not as quickly," added Kirby. "Well, great match Pikachu." He jumped down and shook hands with Pikachu. "Now who's next?"

"I am, puffball," said Bowser, walking towards their makeshift arena.

Kirby's mouth dropped open. "You win by forfeit," he exclaimed and ran behind Pokemon Trainer.

"Oh yeah," said Pokemon Trainer sarcastically. "You expect me to fight him?"

"I see no problem," said Bowser, grinning widely.

"The rules state no killing people!" Pokemon Trainer exclaimed and began walking backwards.

"Bowser stop scaring them," commanded Ness. "If they die of fright, then we won't win the Immunity Challenge."

"I don't know whether to love you or hate you," said Kirby, frowning.

"Love him. We don't have to fight Bowser," said Pokemon Trainer. Kirby nodded and the two of them walked over to the audience.

"Let's stop the dueling for now," said Ness. "We need to save our energy. Two matches were enough."

"I don't know if we can call it a match," said Luigi, frowning and rubbing his back. "You threw me on that rock hard, Ness. It didn't even last ten seconds."

"Three," corrected Ness.

"Least the boy can hold his own in a fight," commented Bowser. "Unlike two people I know."

"I can hold my own in a fight," Kirby argued. "Just not against a giant lizard."

"Turtle," corrected Ness.

"Well you swallowed him before," said Pokemon Trainer. "Just do that. Maybe swallow, too."

"Watch it, Pokemon Trainer," said Bowser threateningly.

"I couldn't do that," groaned Kirby. "I tried last time, but he was too big."

"Maybe you could to that to one of our enemies," joked Pokemon Trainer. "If it's some sort of fighting challenge, then hold that person until the game ends."

"If you do that," said Snake. "Make sure you do it to their stronger players. Don't waste your time on someone as weak as - no offence, Pikachu - Pichu."

"I was joking," said Pokemon Trainer.

"You have a great idea, though," said Ness. "If Kirby's able to take out one of their stronger players and the challenge doesn't require him moving to a certain location, he could severely harm a tribe's chances of winning."

"I could do that," said Kirby.

"I'm all for it," said Captain Falcon, who was coming from the woods. "Did I miss anything?"

"Some planning, yes," replied Snake.

"Darn it!" Captain Falcon yelled, stamping his foot. "I always miss everything!"

------

**North Tribe**

Early in the morning, while Zelda and Samus were cooking, Sonic, Yoshi and Captain Olimar confronted King Dedede and Falco.

"What's up?" Falco asked. "Do we need to be this far away from camp?"

"Not really," said Yoshi, glancing at Sonic. "But we need your support."

"Support?" King Dedede repeated. "As in an alliance?"

"Exactly," said Sonic. "With you two on our side, we outnumber the girls six to two. We'd have complete control over the tribe."

"Six to two," repeated Falco. "There's only five of us."

"We wouldn't count Donkey Kong out of our alliance," said Olimar. "But in order to outnumber the girls, we need both of us."

"If either of you deny," added Sonic. "And the other agrees, the one who denies will have a large chance of losing."

Falco and King Dedede glanced at each other. "Alright," said Falco. "I'm in. I hated being excluded from your alliance against Wario. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"If he's joining, then I am too," announced King Dedede. "You're right: If I don't join, then I won't be safe. But I like you guys. I'm not joining just to be safe, but because you're all my friends."

"Of course we are," agreed Yoshi, smiling geniunely.

"We don't want to lose three Immunity Challenges in a row," said Sonic. "Despite having the advantage, let's try to win today's challenge."

"Sounds good," agreed Falco. "I hate being at a disadvantage. We're already behind in terms of numbers."

"We're tied with the West Tribe," Yoshi pointed out.

"They were in last place for almost a week," argued Falco. "And they have never lost twice in a row."

"Well the first time we didn't try," said Olimar. "But you're right. Losing twice feels horrible."

"But if we do lose," said Sonic. "We're voting out Zelda. She's the weaker of the two so we wouldn't lose as much."

------

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong sat down with Zelda and Samus and helped them with the meal.

"Donkey Kong," began Samus. "We need your help. Yoshi, Zelda and I are in the minority and we need your vote to help us tie with the other alliance."

"You two and Yoshi?" Donkey Kong repeated, confused. "But I thought Yoshi was with Sonic and Olimar and-"

"He is," explained Zelda. "He's a double agent. He's really in our alliance, but he's pretending to vote with them."

"So he's really with you," Donkey Kong asked. "But why did he convince me to vote with the others?"

"He did?" Zelda gasped. "Yoshi might be betraying us, Samus."

"Oh great," Samus groaned. "Just what we need. Well this is perfect. Donkey Kong, now we need your help more than ever."

"We may still have a chance," said Zelda. "If we stop Yoshi from joining the others..."

"It's probably too late," said Samus. "He's one of them, that traitor."

"Maybe I should go," said Donkey Kong awkwardly, standing up. "See you girls later." He walked away.

Once he was gone, the girls giggled. "That was great," said Zelda. "You're an amazing actor."

"Not as good as you," replied Samus.

"You think our plan will work?"

"Not yes," answered Samus. "We'll need more time to convince Donkey Kong to vote with us. If we ever get King Dedede alone, we'll work on him."

"Yoshi will pay for not voting with us," said Zelda darkly.

------

Later, just before the Immunity Challenge, Donkey Kong confronted Yoshi.

"What's wrong?" Yoshi asked when they reached their previous meeting place. "You seem surprised."

"Are you working with Zelda and Samus," Donkey Kong asked bluntly.

Yoshi shook his head. "They offered a few times but I turned them down. Originally I was with Captain Falcon, Sonic, Olimar and Roy, so I'm sticking with that alliance."

"I talked with the girls a while ago and they said you were originally working with them," said Donkey Kong.

"What'd they say?" Yoshi asked suspiciously.

"They said something about you being a double agent and they wanted to convince you not to turn on them."

"I think they're tricking you, Donkey Kong," said Yoshi. "I'm not betraying Samus and Zelda and I'm not betraying Sonic and Olimar. You have to believe me."

"I'm not too sure," mumbled Donkey Kong. "I'm sorry Yoshi, but being new here, I don't know what to think."

"Just know that I'm not a traitor," said Yoshi. "Sonic said that we're voting for Zelda, so if we lose then that's who I'm voting for."

------

**Immunity Challenge**

The four tribes met in the clearing for their next challenge. The only differences from how the clearing naturally looked were twelve red buttons standing on podiums fifty meters away from a white painted line. Master Hand floated in the middle of the setup.

"Welcome tribes to your Immunity Challenge," said Master Hand. "Today your tribe will be split into two teams. The first team will be standing at the painted line. When I give the command, the three members of this team will try to run to the podiums and press one of the buttons. They will try to run while the other team will be either guarding them or harassing the other runners. The first three tribes to get all three runners to press a button will be safe from Tribal Council. Any questions?"

"What will the runners do when they've pressed a button," asked Sonic.

"They shall join the other team and help their remaining runners or harm the others," answered Master Hand.

"If a tribe won, can they still help or harm others," asked Luigi.

"Yes, they can."

"Does everyone have to press a button or just the runners," asked Yoshi.

"The runners," answered Master Hand. "Now Link, do you have a bobble head?"

"I do, Master Hand," Link answered and gave Master Hand his Lucas bobble head.

"Very well, the South Tribe does not need to sit a player out," announced Master Hand. "Now Mewtwo, I'm afraid I'm going to have to force you to sit out, knowing your power."

"Very well," Mewtwo said.

"You have five minutes to determine your teams," announced Master Hand. "When you are all ready, the challenge will begin."

Five minutes later, the twelve runners lined up at the line while the remaining players scattered around the field. Sonic, Yoshi, Samus, Fox, Metaknight, Pit, Mario, Diddy Kong, Wolf, Captain Falcon, Pikachu and Bowser were the twelve runners.

"Survivors ready?" Master Hand asked. When several nodded their heads, he continued. "There are no limits to this challenge. You can go wherever you want around the island. Go!"

Immediately Kirby, who was behind Ganondorf, opened his mouth and sucked Ganondorf in and, despite his struggles, Ganondorf could not escape. Sonic sprinted towards the buttons, tauntingly running into the middle of the crowd and dodging those who dove at him. After circling around Kirby and Ganondorf and laughing, he reached the button and slammed his hand down only ten seconds after he was told to run.

The remaining eleven runners tried not to notice Sonic's speed and focus on their situtations. Many players ran into each other and began fighting to ensure their own runners wouldn't get caught. Many runners managed to make it half way into the crowd before becoming overcome by the brawl.

"This is a madhouse," Yoshi grumbled. He had stopped Samus from running before either of them got too deep into the crowd. The remaining nine runners were struggling to move forward and all were caught in the crowd. "Samus, let's go around the outside. Virtually everyone is in some sort of fight."

Samus agreed and the two of them ran around the crowd, staying near the trees in case anyone noticed them. Although many players did notice them, they were either in a fight or too slow to catch them. After a minute of running, they joined Sonic at the button and pressed their buttons.

"The North Tribe wins immunity," Master Hand announced.

Samus, Yoshi and Sonic cheered as they watched the fights slowly merge into one. None of them wanted to get involved, so they settled with watching the fights from the safety of the buttons.

Bowser was the only runner who was making any progress. He volunteered specifically because of his resistance. He slowly walked through the crowd, ignoring the many players who were grabbing onto his shell and trying to slow him down or throw him to the ground. He caught up with Pikachu and picked him up. Pichu and Jigglypuff, who were the ones slowing Pikachu down, dropped to the ground and ran away from Bowser. Bowser then walked forwards for a few minutes more and caught up with Captain Falcon, who was being pulled to the ground by five players. He wrestled the players off of Captain Falcon and gave Captain Falcon enough time to run to the button. Pikachu jumped down and also ran to the button while Bowser, now having over ten players trying to pull him down, was pulled to the ground.

Meanwhile, Metaknight and Pit had, working together, succesfully ran to the white line where they started from.

"This isn't working," Pit gasped. "We need a plan."

Metaknight spread his wings. "We're fools. We should've done this in the beginning."

Pit nodded. "Let's go."

Pit and Metaknight jumped as high into the air as they could and then glided high above the ground until they reached the end. They pressed their buttons at the same time as Pikachu.

Mario had managed to pull himself away from Luigi, who was attacking Mario specifically, and run to the end. Diddy Kong had also managed to pull himself out of his pile and was trying to jump on the heads of many players to get to the end. Bowser was slowly making progress while several members of his tribe were pulling other players off of him. Fox and Wolf were making absolutely no progress, both under piles of six people while their tribe members were trying to pull players off of them. Diddy Kong and Bowser managed to reach the end within a few seconds of each other.

"The West Tribe wins Immunity," Master Hand announced.

Now the brawl had turned into two piles of players on top of Wolf and Fox. Their tribe members were struggling to pull players off of them, but as soon as they were released they ran right into the pile. Only the runners from the North Tribe, Kirby and Ganondorf, and Pokemon Trainer, who had somehow disappeared, weren't in the fight.

After many minutes of no progress, Bowser and Donkey Kong had pulled Wolf and Fox respectively out of their piles at the same time. Both were groggy, but began running towards their buttons. Bowser and Donkey Kong, along with the majority of the South and East Tribes, were trying to block the other players from chasing the two runners.

Fox and Wolf were neck-and-neck as they reached the button. Wolf was gaining the upper hand on Fox and was about to slam the button down when Pokemon Trainer jumped up and tackled him. Pokemon Trainer had been waiting for Wolf specifically, hiding right in front of the East Tribe's podium. As Wolf was trying to throw Pokemon Trainer off of him, Fox slammed his button down.

"The South Tribe also wins Immunity," Master Hand announced. "East Tribe, I'm sorry, but I'll be seeing you in Tribal Council. You may all leave."

While the East Tribe and West Tribe were trying to keep Wolf from murdering Pokemon Trainer, the four tribes, many with players injured or bruised, left the clearing, heading for their respective tribes.

------

**East Tribe**

"Trainer," Wolf growled, breathing deeply and struggling not to murder anything. "Next challenge you will pay."

"Calm down, Wolf," said Diddy Kong. Before he got too close he was pulled away by Mario.

"Let's leave him alone," said Mario, glancing at Mewtwo. "He may still have murderous urges.

"You wouldn't want to die," agreed Ike.

"Okay," said Diddy Kong and he was led away by Mario and Ike.

"You got beaten by Pokemon Trainer," said Ganondorf, chuckling. "That's hilarious irony."

"It is," agreed Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, we're voting for Ike this Tribal Council," said Ganondorf. "Just so you and your Pokemon friends know."

"Okay."

"Well it isn't so bad," said Ganondorf, patting Wolf on the back. "We're getting rid of one of the wimps."

Wolf shook his head. "I wouldn't touch me if I were you," he said. "I have the sudden urge to kill someone looking anything like Pokemon Trainer."

"Ike's wearing red," Ganondorf pointed out. "Instead of killing him, just vote him out."

"Why Ike," Wolf asked.

"He's too intelligent," explained Ganondorf. "It may be a quality that will get you far in this game, but it's too dangerous. He may figure out a way to defeat us and we don't want that happening."

"Not that I care," continued Wolf. "I'd want any of them out. Ike it is, then."

"Don't we have someone else in our alliance?" Ganondorf asked, glancing around camp. He then noticed ROB, standing a few feet away. "Oh, ROB, there you are. We're voting for Ike. Don't screw up."

ROB nodded slowly and then rolled away.

"Freak," mumbled Wolf.

------

"This is our only chance," whispered Mario. "If Mewtwo doesn't vote with us, we're all going to lose."

"It's too much of a risk," replied Ike. "We shouldn't rick one million dollars like this."

"We have little choice," replied Mario. "Even if Mewtwo doesn't vote with us, we'd need to convince two others to vote with us."

"We might get Pichu and Jigglypuff," offered Diddy Kong. "They're nice. We get along."

"They're alligned with Mewtwo," said Ike. "As much as you play with them, they probably wouldn't betray him for us."

"ROB?" Diddy Kong offered, pointing at the robot who was rolling away.

"We'd still be outnumbered," said Mario. "I'm sorry guys, but I have faith in Mewtwo and I trust him enough not to let us down. It's either us or them. It's all on Mewtwo's shoulders."

------

**Tribal Council**

The nine members of the East Tribe walked into Tribal Council and sat on nine of the logs. Master Hand floated on the other side of the fire facing them.

"Hello East Tribe," Master Hand began. "Tonight you will be voting off a member of your tribe. But first, let's get some opinions. I apologize for not asking you questions last time. It must have slipped my mind."

"Questions?" Ganondorf repeated. "Like what exactly?"

"Like, Ganondorf, who do you blame for your loss in today's challenge," Master Hand asked.

"I can answer this one," interrupted Wolf. "That. Damn. Trainer."

"Why is that," Master Hand asked.

"He jumped out of the ground and tackled me when I was about to win. It's his entire damn fault," growled Wolf.

"Don't you mean your fault?"

"Why would it be my fault?"

"You've been saying you're stronger than him. You could have overpowered him and won."

"He took me by surprise. You try knocking him off of you when you can't even see him and you're tired and injured from having twenty _-bleep-_ people on you!" Wolf shouted, getting to his feet and snorting in anger.

"Calm down, Wolf," said Master Hand. "Mewtwo, do you consider yourself a threat in this game?"

"Yes." A moment of pause.

"Why is that?"

"I'm one of the strongest people on the island and am one of two who have telekinesis," answered Mewtwo. "You had me sit out of today's challenge. You should know."

"Very well, Mario, as the leader of the tribe why do you think you lost?"

"We didn't work together," answered Mario. "We're split in two alliances. Everyone's arguing and insulting each other, planning for victory or just planning to stay alive."

"I'm surprised we haven't lost a lot more challenges," added Ike. "Our tribe is an absolute mess."

"If we're lucky, it'll change with this Tribal Council," finished Mario.

"Very well, we shall now commence with voting. Pichu and Jigglypuff, because you two cannot write English words there will be two sets of bobble heads waiting for you. Pick only one, Pichu, bobble head."

Pichu and Jigglypuff nodded and waddled over to the voting jar. After Jigglypuff instructed Pichu what to do, both of them placed their bobble heads into the jar and walked back.

Mario went up to vote.

"Mewtwo I sure hope you're with us. I'm voting for you Wolf. You're rude, selfish, and a complete ass."

Ganondorf went up to vote.

Mewtwo went up to vote.

Diddy Kong went up to vote.

ROB went up to vote.

Ike went up to vote.

"I'm voting for Wolf. Not only are you the rudest player on the island, but you are also a complete ass. And I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Wolf went up to vote.

"Well I didn't decide my vote, but goodbye Ike."

When Wolf sat down on his log, Master Hand got the voting jar and placed it by the fire.

"The person with the most votes must leave Tribal Council immediately. I'll read the votes," Master Hand announced. He picked a bobble head out of the jar. "Bobble head 1: Wolf-"

"What?" Wolf roared, glaring at Pichu and Jigglypuff. "Who voted for me?" Pichu and Jigglypuff nervously pointed at themselves. "What?" He roared again, glaring at Mewtwo.

"Please sit down, Wolf," Master Hand said. "Bobble head 2: Wolf. Third vote: Ike. Fourth vote: Ike. Fifth vote: Wolf. Sixth vote: Wolf. Seventh vote: Wolf. Eighth vote: Wolf. Ninth vote: Wolf. With a score of 7-2, Wolf, you have been voted out of Survivor. Please bring me your torch."

"Seven to two?" Wolf repeated. "The damn robot voted against me too! Dammit, I knew we shouldn't have trusted him!"

"Wolf, please, your torch," Master Hand said softly.

"God dammit. You're all going to pay," Wolf growled. "Mark my words." He grabbed his torch and gave it to Master Hand, who then snuffed it. He flicked his tribe off and disappeared quickly.

"Well, eight of you are left. Apparently this Tribal Council was a surprise. Whoever voted with Wolf, I'd be worried if I were you. You may now go back to camp."

The tribe members got to their feet, picked up their torches, and disappeared in the other direction. All were pleased with the voting except Ganondorf, who was completely surprised.

------

"Damn traitors," Wolf growled in a voiceover. "First King Dedede, now Mewtwo and his Pokemon minions and that robot. At least, I'm sure, Dedede will be eliminated soon; he won't fit in with his tribe. Mewtwo will use his minions until they've taken over the East Tribe and then he'll eliminate them. Not sure about the robot. Maybe the wimps will decide he's worthless and vote him out next. Nobody in this game should win, except Ganondorf, Bowser, and Snake, whom I've heard is a genius. Fox should die, Falco should die, the losers left in my tribe should die, and most importantly that damn Trainer should die the worst death of all. I can't wait to see him out of the game."


	9. Days 14 and 15: The Boat

**East Tribe**

The remaining eight members of the East Tribe slowly walked to camp. Although many were in high spirits because of the previous Tribal Council, some were apathetic and one player in particular was completely shocked.

"Unbelievable," Ganondorf muttered, glancing at Mewtwo. "First King Dedede, now you and ROB. What did we do wrong? We had a great alliance going. We could have made it to the end."

"No, Ganondorf," replied Mewtwo. "You two were mistreating ROB from the beginning. It was only a matter of time before he betrayed you. He voted for Wolf because Wolf insulted him whenever possible. King Dedede and I decided long ago that being in an alliance with you two would not get us far in the game."

"Even if we lost ROB," continued Ganondorf. "It would have been five to four or five to three once Ike was eliminated. Even with the Tribal Switch in a week, we would still have the numbers."

"Mario's friends outnumber yours," said Mewtwo. "There would only be a slim chance of him not recruiting many of his friends and eventually overpowering you."

"Mewtwo and Ganondorf," called Diddy Kong. "Quit chatting back there! It's annoying!" Jigglypuff and Pichu chuckled.

"Diddy Kong," growled Ganondorf. "You are lucky that I can't harm you and I want the money."

"You're in trouble then," replied Diddy Kong. "In case you haven't noticed, it's seven against one. Next time we lose, you're history."

"Leave him alone," said Mario. "Sorry Ganondorf, but you chose your side."

"I chose a traitorous side," replied Ganondorf. "The only non-traitor, and even then he has the personality, was Wolf and he's gone!"

"I guess you've learned a lesson," said Ike. "Don't trust anyone."

"That's a harsh lesson," said Mario. "More like don't insult your alliance."

"Better," agreed Ike. "Shame Wolf didn't hear it until it was too late."

Mario and Ike walked away, leaving Ganondorf staring at them, annoyed.

"Those idiots," he muttered. "I can insult whoever I want. No, no, Ganondorf." He began arguing with himself. "They're somewhat right. Wolf insulted ROB and he betrayed us. I shouldn't make that mistake. But I can't go back on what I've done now. I'll be eliminated next time we lose; that much is certain. So, in order to win we have to work together. As much as I hate it, it's my only option."

He looked around and noticed ROB staring at him strangely. "Go away, traitor," Ganondorf growled. ROB shook his head and rolled away.

------

**Day 14:**

**West Tribe**

Snake had finished his exercises at dawn, accompanied by Captain Falcon. Kirby and Bowser were, predictably, the first two awake once Snake had begun cooking.

"What's on the menu today, Snake?" Kirby asked as he jumped onto one of the makeshift seats.

"Fish and fruit," replied Snake.

"Excellent," said Kirby, licking his lips. "I'll never get tired of those two Fs."

"I might, after having nothing else for the past two weeks," grumbled Bowser.

"Oh yeah," exclaimed Kirby. "We've made it two weeks on the island!"

"Pretty exciting," agreed Captain Falcon. "Seven people gone, as of last night. Who do you suppose it was?"

"I'd leave the guessing to Ness," said Snake.

"I agree with Snake," said Kirby. "The East Tribe's situation is far too confusing. At first I thought it was typical good versus evil, but ROB seems to be with the evil side and the Pokemon are all working together as well."

"Fairly accurate, Kirby," commented Ness, who had woken up a few minutes ago. "I hadn't realized you noticed their situation as well." He turned to Captain Falcon. "I'm assuming it's still good versus evil, with the Pokemon being the deciding factor. However, because Mewtwo is one of the Pokemon, the person eliminated is probably Mario, Ike or Diddy Kong."

"I don't know about you guys," chuckled Pokemon Trainer nervously, joining the group at the table. "But I really hope Wolf was voted out."

"I'm sure he won't kill you that painfully," joked Captain Falcon. Pokemon Trainer frowned.

------

An hour later, the tribe had gathered around the table to eat their meal. However, while they were eating, they were visited by Master Hand.

"Hello West Tribe," Master Hand said. "We are going to be playing a game. For your Reward Challenge, because of the injuries you sustained yesterday, you will not have to leave camp. Instead of competing against the other tribes, you'll be competing against each other. The only factor in this challenge is luck." He produced a deck of cards. "I will line the cards up in four rows of thirteen. Each of you will pick one card from each of the rows. When you have all gotten your cards, you will reveal them. The two players with the highest total amount will follow me to the other tribes. When all four tribes have played, your prize will be revealed."

"Mewtwo's going to win," said Luigi. "He'll cheat."

"We'll prevent that," said Master Hand. "Now, Snake, you are first."

Snake nodded and randomly grabbed a card from each row. After him, Ness grabbed his cards and everyone after him got theirs anticlimactically. When Pokemon Trainer had his turn, he sprinkled his hands above the cards, closed his eyes, breathed deeply, and grabbed his cards.

When he saw his tribe members' questioning looks, he explained, "My way of picking cards. Sprinkle magic on them and they'll guide your way."

"That's gay, dude," commented Captain Falcon.

"Well I don't think so," Kirby exclaimed and mirrored Pokemon Trainer while getting his cards.

Once Bowser had his cards, Master Hand commanded them to reveal what they had drawn. Only two Kings had been drawn by Pokemon Trainer and Kirby, and although Snake had an impressive score of 35, it was Pokemon Trainer and Kirby who had the highest scores.

"Who's gay now?" Pokemon Trainer cheered as he and Kirby high-fived.

"Alright," admitted Captain Falcon. "Your strategy worked. Just don't expect all of us to do it next time."

"Where are we going next?" Kirby asked.

"North Tribe," answered Master Hand.

------

**North Tribe**

Yoshi and Donkey Kong were the first two to awaken. As the Tribe Rules stated, they were forced to cook the meal. This turned out to be awkward due to the accusations of yesterday, so they cooked in silence. After the tribe had woken up, they sat around their table to eat.

"That Tribe Rules thing we made yesterday," said King Dedede. "I love it!"

"It gives me an excuse to sleep in," agreed Falco. "Although it isn't really Tribe 'Rules' if that's the only rule."

"Well before we could make more, we had to go to the Immunity Challenge," said Samus defensively. "What other rules are there?"

"Cooking lunch and dinner," answered Yoshi. "Getting food and water, ensuring the fire continues burning; making sure the flint isn't lost."

"That last one is easy," said Samus. "Falco has pockets so he keeps the flint."

"Until I jump into the water and the flint is lost forever," retorted Falco. "And don't you dare consider me sitting out in swimming challenges; I can swim far better than many of you."

"Maybe we could make a small pouch and hang it on a tree," suggested Zelda.

"Sounds reasonable," agreed Olimar. "Although if there are any animals on the island, they could steal the flint."

While they were pondering this, Master Hand, Kirby and Pokemon Trainer walked into camp.

"Hey North Tribe!" Pokemon Trainer and Kirby yelled simultaneously.

"What're you two doing here?" Yoshi asked. "Did you get in trouble?"

"Master Hand will tell you," replied Kirby. "You'll love it!"

Master Hand repeated the rules he explained to the West Tribe.

"Sounds interesting," said Sonic, grinning and rubbing his hands together. "I'll win it for sure!"

"Make sure you sprinkle your hands over the cards before you call them," said Pokemon Trainer as he imitated the motion.

"Are you serious or joking?" Falco asked. "Because that looks stupid."

Pokemon Trainer frowned. "It worked for us," said Kirby.

The members of the North Tribe took turns picking their cards. Nobody followed Pokemon Trainer's advice, although Yoshi considered it when it was his turn. Once everyone had picked, they revealed their cards. All four kings had been chosen by Sonic, King Dedede and Yoshi, who got two. Yoshi and Sonic had the two highest score, as King Dedede also got an ace.

"I told you!" Sonic gloated. "This'll be sweet!"

"Sorry guys," Yoshi apologized.

"No need," said Donkey Kong. "You guys won. You all have fun."

"We're going to the East Tribe?" Pokemon Trainer asked. When Master Hand nodded, he gulped. "Great."

------

**East Tribe**

The East Tribe usually ate their meals much later than the other tribes, because they knew Mewtwo would prepare them within a minute. So, when Master Hand and his followers walked into camp, everyone was asleep.

"I don't see Wolf," Pokemon Trainer said after nervously searching the tribe.

"I guess he was eliminated," said Yoshi. "Ready?"

"One, two, three," muttered Kirby.

"Hey East Tribe!" shouted the four winners. "Wake up!"

The lighter sleepers woke up at the loud noise, many jumping to their feet and yelling in surprise. Ganondorf was the only one who didn't move and he had to be kicked awake by Mewtwo. Master Hand explained the rules while Pokemon Trainer and Kirby gave the advice they gave the North Tribe.

"And Mewtwo, I'm afraid you cannot play," said Master Hand.

"I don't need the luxury anyway," Mewtwo said indifferently.

The slightly groggy players grabbed their cards. Diddy Kong was intrigued by Pokemon Trainer's advice and sprinkled his hands over the cards, causing a few players to giggle. When everyone had chosen their cards, they revealed them. Two kings had been chosen, both by Diddy Kong. He and Ike had the highest totals out of the tribe, the former having the highest score total.

"Told you!" Pokemon Trainer gloated when Diddy Kong joined them.

"Either your strategy actually works or it's an incredible coincidence," said Ike.

"It works," said Kirby. "Three out of three people won."

"Guys, well done for eliminating Wolf," Pokemon Trainer said to the others.

"We may have saved your life," replied Mario.

------

**South Tribe**

As usual, throughout breakfast Popo and Toon Link's constant glaring made the meal incredibly awkward.

"You know," said Popo loudly to Metaknight, who unfortunately was sitting next to him. "It amazes me how some people manage to stay in this game."

"How so," Metaknight asked, immediately wishing he hadn't.

"Well, we have one loser in this tribe who can't take a hint and quit," replied Popo. "He obviously won't win, so why should he try?"

"I completely agree," agreed Toon Link. "After all, I'm sitting right across from him."

Popo got to his feet threateningly. "I was talking about you."

"But you love talking about yourself so much," said Toon Link. "I, of course, assumed you still were."

"Toon Link," said Link sternly. "Enough. You won't solve anything.

"Yes, listen to your partner," said Popo. "Just like the dog you are."

Toon Link grinned. "At least my partner is still here."

Popo blinked, soaked in this attack, nodded calmly, and prepared to leap across the table. Before he could do so, he was pulled back by Lucario and Metaknight and forced to sit down.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" Popo growled.

"You did set yourself up for that one," admitted Metaknight and jumped backwards as Popo tried slapping him.

"How long until the next Tribal Switch?" Marth muttered aloud.

Master Hand and the winners then walked into camp.

"Hey South Tribe!" yelled the six winners.

"What're you doing here?" Pit asked. "Is it part of the Reward Challenge?"

"You are correct, Pit-" Master Hand began, but saw the struggling Popo. "Why are you holding him down?"

"Just trying to prevent a murder," muttered Lucario. "Sorry for him. Please continue."

As Master Hand explained the rules to the South Tribe, Popo eventually calmed down and Lucario released him. After Master Hand had finished, Pokemon Trainer gave his advice and was met with disapproval.

"It worked for me and it worked for Diddy Kong," said Kirby defensively. "Why wouldn't it work now?"

"I'll do it," said Marth.

"I knew you would, Marth," said Kirby, grinning. "Metaknight, you too?" Metaknight shrugged in response.

Master Hand spread the cards out and the tribe took turns picking. Marth imitated Pokemon Trainer while picking his cards and Metaknight only did it half-heartedly. Everyone else picked normally. After everyone had picked, they revealed their cards. One king had been chosen by Marth. Three aces were chosen by Popo. All others had average scores and the two highest were, of course, Marth and Metaknight.

"Did I not tell you?" Pokemon Trainer asked nobody. "Five for five!"

"Calm down, Pokemon Trainer," said Marth after patting Ike on the back.

"Sorry," muttered Pokemon Trainer.

"What's our prize?" Sonic asked.

"Follow me to the dock. There, I will explain."

"We have a dock, now?" Diddy Kong asked.

------

**Docks**

As the eight players reached the docks, they noticed the medium-sized boat and looked unimpressed.

"That's our prize?" Sonic asked. "It barely looks like it can fit us."

"You kidding?" Diddy Kong asked. "It could fit all thirty-three of us! Do we get to keep it or is our prize on it?"

"Your prize is on the boat," answered Master Hand. "You eight shall ride on the boat for the remainder of today and majority of tomorrow. You eight will also get an advantage in the Immunity Challenge that I will explain later."

"We spend two days on the boat doing what?" Kirby asked.

"Eating, relaxing, and chatting," answered Master Hand. "You have been eating the same food for two weeks, so we've decided to give a few of you a reward. There isn't a lot of variety in the food, because a greater prize will come later, but it's suitable. It will be much better than the food you've eaten so far."

"I dunno," said Kirby, chuckling. "Snake is a great cook."

"When you all are on the boat, it will travel around the island for the rest of your trip. You may step on when ready."

"Around the island," Ike repeated as he walked across the dock. "So the other players will see the boat?"

"I'll let you choose what to do when it comes to that," replied Master Hand. "Have fun, Survivors. You have earned it."

------

**Boat**

The eight players stood at the edge of the boat, watching the docks and Master Hand grow smaller as the boat began its route around the island. After watching the island for a few minutes, they decided to head below to see what they would be eating. They climbed down the stairs and walked carefully down the slippery hallway. There was a Hammer Bro waiting for them who pointed them in the direction of the dining room. When they reached the dining room, they saw a table set for eight with several varieties of food.

"Nothing fancy," commented Ike. "But there's more variety here than at our camps."

"There's only so many ways you can cook fish and fruit," said Sonic.

"Well I can't wait to eat," said Kirby, eagerly sitting down in a seat. "Let's dig in!"

"We're going to be here for two days," said Marth, the only one standing at the door. "We don't need to rush."

"I'm sure they'll resupply the food," assured Kirby. "It's just sitting here, anyway." When Marth merely sighed, Kirby continued, "I'm starving! We barely got to finish breakfast! Aren't you?"

"Marth is a noble prince," announced Sonic. "He will not partake in eating with us commoners."

"I am no tyrant," Marth retorted.

"That was mean," said Yoshi. "That really was a harsh insult, Sonic. Look, everyone, Marth is right: we're here for two days. Let's get along or at least pretend to."

"Sorry," said Sonic. "I was only joking; I didn't mean to offend you."

"It is fine," said Marth, sitting at the table. "Yoshi's right. Sorry for snapping."

"It's fine," replied Sonic. "Joke was uncalled for."

The room fell into an awkward silence as the members took various foods from the table.

"Pass the butter," mumbled Kirby. The others looked around the table in confusion. "No butter?" Kirby gasped, looking at his butter less bread as if it had exploded.

"I'm sure you'll live," Metaknight mumbled.

"Metaknight!" Kirby shouted, forgetting his bread dilemma and stuffing it into his mouth. "Forgot you were here you ol' cape of quiet! Speak up!"

"I'd rather not."

"What if I told you I love you?"

Silence.

"Still nothing?" Kirby frowned.

"I like Kirby," Yoshi announced, stifling laughter. "He's funny."

"Some people overdo their comedy and get annoying," Ike warned. "But yes, Kirby's funny."

"And that's why Metaknight loves him," Pokemon Trainer said, staring at Metaknight and grinning. Metaknight ignored him although the others chuckled.

"Let's get a conversation going," Diddy Kong offered. "How're things going in your tribe, Kirby?"

"Not too bad," answered Kirby. "We're getting along fairly well. Even though we've apparently split into two alliances, there are no arguments or fighting."

"Who is in your alliances?" Metaknight asked.

Kirby looked nervously at Pokemon Trainer, who shook his head. "Sorry, Metaknight," he answered in a faux professional voice. "I cannot answer your question at this time. What about you, Diddy Kong? I saw you got rid of Wolf today."

"Thank you, by the way," Pokemon Trainer said. "I feared he'd murder me if I got close."

"You're welcome," Diddy Kong replied, chuckling. "Ike, Mario, and I had planned to vote Wolf out, but we'd still be short six votes. Turns out, the Pokemon voted with us and ROB, who we thought was in his alliance, did as well. It was seven-two; a landslide."

"Diddy Kong," Ike muttered. "Watch what you say." He glanced at Metaknight, who had pretended not to hear.

"I see no shame in it as long as everyone reveals info," said Diddy Kong defensively. "Metaknight and Marth, your tribe?"

"It's a complete split in alliances," answered Marth. "His alliance has one more member, and therefore has the power."

"Why don't you announce the color of your underwear while you're at it," Metaknight mumbled. "Just tell them who is in whose alliance!"

"Alright," replied Marth, grinning. "Lucario, Metaknight, Pit, Fox, Popo, against Toon Link, Link, Mr. Game and Watch, and me.

"What?" Kirby said. "Popo got in an alliance? I can't believe it! That guy got into so many arguments, tried to start so many fights, I thought he'd get beat up when we kicked him out."

"He hasn't changed," said Marth. "He and Toon Link have a rivalry."

"How bad?"

"They tried killing each other as you arrived."

"So that's what that was about," Sonic said. "Thought you guys were playing a game."

"Your turn, North Tribe," Kirby announced. "Tell us your dirt!"

"It's brown," replied Yoshi. No one laughed, although Pokemon Trainer did say he got the joke. "Well, Sonic and I have the upper hand."

"Seven against two," continued Sonic. "Boys beat girls, predictably. Zelda and Samus are outnumbered and will be eliminated next."

"Donkey Kong's doing alright, though, right?" Diddy Kong asked.

"He's doing great," replied Yoshi. "He and King Dedede are fitting in, bonding. I'm sure they'll bond while we're gone."

"Maybe a bit too much," Metaknight suggested. Yoshi and Sonic glanced at each other.

------

**North Tribe**

They had finally solved their flint dispute and went with the pouch, which they hung on the tree nearest to the fire. They then spent the remainder of the morning creating a list of rules. When they finished the tenth, they read the rules aloud.

"And number ten, if you catch the meal, you cook the meal; if you try and can't, you're stuck anyway," Falco finished. "Love the wording on that one, although I still think it should be in Ye Ol' English."

"Like it isn't confusing enough," King Dedede said. "The rules are fine. None are too strict or lenient; all are clear, not vague. We'll all work together so no one does all the work or none."

"That should be the list's description," Donkey Kong said. "That was great."

"Thank you." King Dedede bowed.

"I'm glad I don't have to do all the cooking," Zelda announced. "I was beginning to think that would be the only thing I'm good for."

"Now you lost that, so you're good for nothing," Falco replied. "Maybe the breakfast rule should be omitted."

"You dick," Zelda growled. "Like you do-"

"You better not say I do less than you do," Falco interrupted. "In case you hadn't noticed, princess, I have done great in every challenge. You've lost every one."

"Guys," Olimar said, trying to keep peace. "Please, we just worked together to make the list. Don't fight and ruin the unity."

"He started it," Zelda mumbled. "I have every right to defend myself."

"Until we lose and you're gone," Falco added.

"Sure, Falco," Zelda chuckled. "Keep believing that." She stormed off.

"Falco," Samus muttered. "Don't say that to her." She followed Zelda.

"Falco, I'd keep your mouth shut," warned King Dedede.

"Don't ever feel too sure of yourself," said Olimar. "You never know who could betray you."

"Like I really care about this game," said Falco dismissively. "I want the money, sure, but the alliance part of the game is too complicated for me to care. I'll go it alone when needed."

"Suit yourself," Olimar shrugged.

"We were so happy, too," Donkey Kong said.

------

Samus and Zelda stopped just outside camp. Zelda kicked a rock and rubbed her foot afterwards. "I really hate this," she said. "As intolerably smug as he is, he's right. We're the next to go if we lose. Why haven't we done anything yet?"

"Nobody's going to go to the losing side," Samus answered. "Unless we both survive until the next Tribal Switch, we're doomed."

"Let's plan for that just in case we both survive," Zelda offered. "Otherwise, what's the point of trying?"

"Well they're going to have the upper hand, so if there's a majority, they're voting you off," Samus said.

"Then best of luck," Zelda muttered. "But who will you kick out?"

"Falco," answered Samus. "Annoying pest. I'm voting for him at Tribal Council in case anyone else decides to become a traitor."

"And we both know the chances of that," Zelda added, sulking.

------

**South Tribe**

Lucario, Fox, and Pit had tied Popo up and forced him to sit at the table, guarding him in case he broke free.

"We'll untie you during meals and challenges," Lucario had said. "It's your own fault for trying to kill Toon Link." Popo tried yelling a response, but was muffled and ignored.

Toon Link, Mr. Game and Watch and Link had left camp and met in the field that everyone knew well. There, they planned for the Immunity Challenge and eventual Tribal Council.

"We'll obviously vote for Popo," Toon Link said as if it were fact. "He's the weakest and the most annoying."

"They'll probably target Mr. Game and Watch," said Link, glancing at the two-dimensional figure nervously.

"He is the most useless of anyone here," agreed Toon Link. "But I'm sure Marth will convince Metaknight to join our side, so we won't have to worry about it."

Mr. Game and Watch left the field when Toon Link finished, but his leaving wasn't noticed until many hours later.

"You're sure Marth will convince Metaknight to betray his alliance?" Link repeated. "Are you mad?"

"A little," Toon Link answered, glancing at Popo. "But seeing him like that cheers me up."

"You're going to make a bad decision if you think like that," warned Link. "We have made bad decisions and that's why we're losing."

"Neither of us are gone, so we haven't lost," argued Toon Link. "Link, it's easy to tick Popo off. His insults don't affect me. I'm only feigning anger to fuel him up more. He'll do something he'll regret. They'll realize he's a useless player who will do more harm than good. Heck, they've tied him up! They must be thinking like that already!"

"They're smart," argued Link. "They wouldn't betray their alliance this early. It's only five against four. If they eliminate one of their own this early, it'll cost them. They know that."

"They've tied him up," repeated Toon Link as if it solved everything. "They know he's a nuisance."

"Who do they think is more of a nuisance?" argued Link. "The person who is on their side and gets angry occasionally or the people who aren't on their side and are the only things stopping them from Tribal Dominance?"

------

"Calm down, Popo," Fox sighed as Popo tried struggling out of his bonds for what felt like the fiftieth time. "You aren't going to escape. Nobody has escape that knot without a sword."

Popo muttered something. "Marth is gone," Pit replied. "You're trapped until tomorrow."

"If it makes you feel better, we're on your side," Lucario reasoned. "We're voting for Toon Link, just like you want. Mr. Game and Watch can wait. Toon Link is much more annoying."

"Not nearly as annoying as you, of course," Fox chuckled, patting Popo on the shoulder. "But he's more useless."

Lucario's voice dropped to a whisper as he explained. "He's not as strong as Link, who will help us win challenges. We may have the upper hand, but we still have to win every challenge. Link also has the bobble head box, which will give us many more advantages. Mr. Game and Watch is very weak; quite possibly the weakest player in the game. But his weakness - his two-dimensional body - is also a great strength that could help us later. He also doesn't talk and therefore can't tell anyone of any plans nor argue his case in an argument. Toon Link isn't as strong as Link and talks much more than Mr. Game and Watch. Too much, in fact. He annoys us and can't help us with challenges. Do you see our reasoning?"

Popo nodded.

"I'd feel sorry for him if his squeaky voice wasn't so irritating," Pit sighed.

Fox chuckled. "You should talk."

------

**East Tribe**

Mario sat at the trunk of a tree, looking at the tribe. Three of its members couldn't talk and were playing on the trampoline to relieve their boredom. Mewtwo, the only one who could translate, was meditating several feet away. Ganondorf refused to speak with anyone and had left camp altogether.

"This is one boring tribe," Mario mumbled.

------

**West Tribe**

There was a severe lack of excitement in the tribe. Everyone depended on Kirby and the new member, Pokemon Trainer, to lighten their moods with jokes and shenanigans, but both had left.

"Stupid magic sprinkling," Captain Falcon muttered. "Ruining our fun. Who came up with the bright idea of taking away so many people anyway?"

"The producers," Ness answered. "It's an interesting way of inciting drama, but I think it failed. We have nothing bad to say about either of them. I'm sure the other tribes are gossiping, but our tribe only became more boring."

"We could play a game," Luigi suggested.

"Squash the plumber?" Bowser offered, grinning.

"I was thinking of something not involving pain," Luigi responded, glaring. "Basketball?"

Snake grabbed a coconut from their fruit storage. "We wouldn't be able to bounce it," he said. To prove it, he threw the coconut against the ground and it shattered.

"Kirby'll be angry," Captain Falcon chuckled. "Something that doesn't involve bouncing a ball against the ground, like football."

"What's football?" Luigi asked. "I've never played it."

"Football involves pain," Ness vaguely explained. "Just toss the ball at each other. Catch?"

"Anything to make things more interesting," Captain Falcon said, getting to his feet.

Snake picked another coconut and threw it at Luigi. He caught it, but the force pushed him off balance and he fell. Ignoring the tribe's chuckling, he threw it high into the air. Nobody could catch it and it broke after hitting the ground.

"Two coconuts," Snake tallied.

"Sorry," Luigi muttered.

Pikachu then woke up from his nap and walked over to the others, confused as to why they were standing in a pentagon.

"Oh, hi Pikachu," Ness greeted. "Want to join us in catch?" Pikachu tilted his head. "Just catch the coconut and throw it at someone else."

Snake had gotten a third coconut and threw it at Bowser, who caught it and tossed it at Luigi. Luigi dove to catch the coconut, but missed and his face met the sand. The coconut bounced away and Pikachu ran to get it.

"I must say this is definitely more fun than sitting around," chuckled Captain Falcon.

"We have all day to play," agreed Ness, catching the coconut. "We may run out of coconuts by tomorrow, but at least we're having fun."

Bowser caught the coconut and threw it as hard as he could into Luigi's stomach. Luigi caught it, but the force caused him to fly into the air and land in the ocean. The coconut floated away as Ness and Captain Falcon retrieved Luigi.

"Bowser, I think it's best if you didn't play," Ness muttered.

"You okay, Luigi?" Captain Falcon asked.

Luigi rubbed his stomach. "I'm alright," he glared at Bowser. "Why?"

"I don't know my own strength," Bowser said, chuckling. He glanced at Snake and saw him glaring. Bowser looked at Pikachu and was met with a similar face. "I'm sorry, Luigi," he apologized. "Didn't mean to hurt you."

"Liar," Luigi and Ness muttered simultaneously.

------

**Boat**

After they had finished their meal, they went to the bow of the boat to watch the island pass by. They enjoyed the scenery in silence for many minutes before Kirby noticed something.

"Oh man," he exclaimed. "There's the West Tribe camp! It has that flag I made!"

"Where's the flag?" Pokemon Trainer asked, joining Kirby. "That pink thing in that tree?"

"Exactly! A self portrait!" Kirby answered. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I can't tell," Pokemon Trainer said. "When did you make it?"

"Around a week ago," answered Kirby. "Can you guys believe we've been here for two weeks?"

"It definitely doesn't seem that long," said Yoshi. "Feels like it's barely been a few days."

"It's because we're doing so well," explained Ike. "Compared to previous seasons, our tribes have had little trouble. Hence why some of our stuff was taken away a few days ago."

"Punish us for playing the game well," said Sonic, shaking his head. "What great producers?"

"We weren't punished too badly," Marth reasoned. "No tribe lost too much and we're all still in great shape."

"Yes, the only challenge we have is each other," Metaknight said. What he hoped would happen happened: everyone fell into an awkward silence. Nobody wanted to comment; they were getting along too well. "Nobody wants to argue?"

"Not right now," Yoshi mumbled. "I don't like talking about rivalries. We have nothing against each other, so why be angry? Why argue?"

"It's interesting."

"It's a waste of time."

"It's a great judge of character. It reveals things that otherwise would have been kept secret."

"Metaknight, don't make me throw you off the boat," Kirby joked nervously. "We're full, we're happy, we're getting better food soon. This is relaxation time!"

"The producers obviously did this to make us reveal information to other tribes," Metaknight said as if it was a fact. "We've already accomplished this by revealing our alliances. Why stop now? The game never ends, no matter how much some of you want it to be so."

"Sorry you feel that way, Metaknight," said Kirby. "I, however, will not reveal anything else to you about anything on any tribe ever!"

"I can make my assumptions," Metaknight retorted.

------

Metaknight's statement caused everyone to keep silent until they were called into the boat for dinner. As the sun set, they sat down at the table, which was filled with many more varieties of food. Each dish smelled and tasted better than the meal before. They were midway through the quiet meal before Sonic set his plate down and sighed.

"Metaknight, you're a jerk. That's the second time you've made us keep silent. Stop, please."

"I don't force you to keep silent," argued Metaknight as he ate. "You're all thinking, either cleverly or guiltily, knowing I'm right and not wanting to prove me right. Ironically, you have already done so. I'm blunt."

"Stop being blunt," said Sonic. He faced the others. "What do you think the challenge will be?"

"Something to do with teamwork," said Ike. "They separate us from our tribes so we won't work as well with them. It'll obviously have something the entire tribe needs to accomplish together."

"We're in trouble, then," said Diddy Kong. "Ganondorf no doubt won't want to help us."

"Actually, he may work the hardest," said Ike. He brought his voice down to a whisper. "He will be eliminated the next time we lose and he wants to win. We will not lose."

"We're also in trouble," said Marth. He looked at Metaknight and smiled. "Popo and Toon Link are going to bicker during the challenge."

Metaknight nodded. "We may have to let them kill each other. It'll save us the trouble of Tribal Council." He chuckled.

"Think we'll be okay?" Yoshi asked Sonic. "We don't know how the others are getting along. Think they're fighting?"

"If anyone, it'll be Falco," Sonic answered. "But I don't think they'll fight. We're working too well to fight."

The six then silenced, waiting for Kirby and Pokemon Trainer to converse. They, however, kept silent as they were eating too much. The suspicious silence turned into another awkward silence.

"Whoa," said Kirby after several minutes of this. "Why'd everyone stop talking?"

"No reason," Marth spoke for everyone. "We didn't have anything to talk about."

"I wasn't paying much attention," Pokemon Trainer admitted. "Something about the Immunity Challenge?"

"What do you think it will be?" Sonic asked.

"I don't care," answered Pokemon Trainer. "I'd love for it to be like the Reward Challenge, but that is a stupid way to be eliminated. You get bad luck in one challenge and you're out of the game." He chuckled.

"Of course, this entire game revolves around luck," Metaknight said. "Luck decided which tribe we would be put on, which determines our actions throughout the game. Luck will decide who wins the game."

------

**Day 15**

**East Tribe**

The meal was as awkward as the day before. Only the Pokemon spoke to each other and only three people could understand. Everyone else remained silent and kept to themselves. Whenever Mario looked at Ganondorf, he saw only a dark face glaring at him. He got no reaction from Mewtwo. ROB was more sympathetic and Mario could feel the sympathy from only a look, but they couldn't talk to each other.

"They should've given you a translator," Mario said. "It'd make the game more interesting."

This got Ganondorf's attention. "It's annoying hearing the Pokemon babbling on about their own names. Who decided it would be okay to have five people unable to talk with us? We have three of them, but there's Pikachu and that 2-D guy. Maybe if they would have given them translators, Wolf would still be around." He glared at ROB.

"Ganondorf, don't blame ROB for Wolf's elimination," said Mewtwo. "He would have lost anyway. ROB's vote only cemented it."

"I realize that," said Ganondorf. "But at least we could've told if ROB was going to betray us."

"I could tell," Mario announced. "Diddy Kong and Ike could tell. I'm sure Mewtwo could tell. You two were absolutely ignorant, focused only on yourselves and insulting everyone else, so you couldn't tell. The signs were pretty clear; ROB can't talk but I can understand what he's feeling."

"Speaking of Pokemon," said Ganondorf, ignoring what Mario had said. "Mewtwo, what have they been talking about for the past day?"

"It's nothing that concerns you," replied Mewtwo. "They're merely reflecting on what fun they're having and how great this game is. They're innocent or, at least, Pichu is. Jigglypuff is thinking ahead, but Pichu had no plans for the game."

"She is, is she?" Ganondorf looked at Jigglypuff, who immediately looked at the ground.

"If I thought you posed a threat, I wouldn't have told you," said Mewtwo. "Remember that before you plan anything out of your control."

Ganondorf's frown deepened. "Don't you dare count me - Ganondorf, King of Evil - out of this contest. You should know not to underestimate your opponent."

------

**North Tribe**

Zelda and Samus were the first to awaken. Begrudgingly, they obeyed the Tribe Rules and prepared the meal. After an hour of waiting, they kicked Falco awake and gently woke the others up. Everyone sat down at the table and began eating the meal.

"You two are bitches," Falco muttered, rubbing his stomach. "Kicking me awake like that. I saw you shake everyone else, whispering for them to wake up!"

"If you say you didn't deserve it, you're a liar," Zelda said, shrugging.

"We aren't bitches, Falco, but you're a bastard," retorted Samus. "You have started every fight here. The tribe would be much happier without you!"

"I happen to know for a fact that you two are the causes of all of the problems here. Zelda here is a prissy weakling and you flaunt your breasts, trying to get everyone to join your side! You already got Roy and you tried to get Yoshi."

Samus's eyes widened. "You saw us talking to Yoshi?" King Dedede repeated the same question.

"Don't think I don't notice things happening around camp," said Falco. "You've talked to him two or three times these past few days and I'm sure it wasn't about any meals. You failed with Roy and now you're targeting him."

Zelda and Samus glanced at each other. They had no reply; they had been discovered. Yoshi hadn't told anyone. Falco told everyone.

"I'm sure we won't make the same mistake twice," said Falco. "I'm sure we won't vote Yoshi out. It'll be one of you two."

"We have to talk to Yoshi," Olimar whispered to Donkey Kong, who nodded.

------

**West Tribe**

After the all-day game of catch, the tribe had only one coconut left out of their supply of twenty. Luigi had lost most of them and he apologized constantly. Everyone said it was fine; they had plenty of water and nobody truly liked the milk. It didn't stop him.

"The only one who is going to be mad is Kirby," said Captain Falcon after Luigi apologized once again. "Besides, everyone but Snake missed one of them yesterday. You aren't the only one at fault."

"I'm the main cause," Luigi argued. "I'm such a klutz! Even our training hasn't helped me much."

"Training?" Snake repeated. "You consider that training? That was easy compared to the stuff we'll do later. I'm still surprised you breathe harder than usual."

Luigi's skin paled. "Y-you're kidding, right, Snake?" Snake's face didn't change. "I-I think I'm going to quit."

Captain Falcon frowned. "Luigi, if I'm not quitting, then you're not quitting. We'll pull through together."

"I'm confused," Bowser announced. "What're you talking about?"

"Snake has been training Luigi and Captain Falcon since they arrived at camp," explained Ness.

"Sounds like it's been torture," said Bowser, grinning. "Luigi should continue. He needs the strength."

"You would say that," Luigi said, glaring.

"Let's talk about something else, please," said Captain Falcon. He thought for a few seconds. "Ness, you're good at challenge predictions. What'll it be?"

"I don't think I've ever predicted a challenge," Ness said. "But if I had to guess, it'll have to involve teamwork. It'd be an interesting dilemma considering two of our members are gone and - I'd assume - the same happened on every other tribe. We'd all be weakened."

"So we have to work together," repeated Captain Falcon, looking at Bowser. "You hear that? Together! As it, not fighting. Do you understand, Bowser?"

Bowser nodded. "It won't be me holding the team back. I'll carry it if I have to. I don't want to lose."

"Glad to hear it," muttered Captain Falcon, not convinced.

"We aren't in too much danger of losing," said Ness. "Despite some arguments, for the most part, we get along. The East and South Tribes, however, seem to be split between alliances. Wolf and Ganondorf obviously don't get along with the others. Toon Link seems to be fighting with someone, more than likely Popo. The North Tribe seems to get along as well as our tribe does, if not more so."

"How much of this game do you know?" Luigi asked, amazed.

"I know little, but I assume. I'm great at making accurate assumptions."

------

**South Tribe**

Just after the tribe finished lunch, Fox rubbed his stomach gladly. "You know guys," he said. "Not only am I full, but I'm in no more pain after that last Immunity Challenge! I'm ready to go!"

"I'd laugh if the challenge caused just as much pain," Popo chuckled, patting Fox on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't," said Lucario. "We can't afford injuries, especially not towards our fastest and arguably strongest player."

"It was a joke," Popo muttered. "You're a buzz kill!"

"It was cruel and Fox didn't deserve it," Toon Link argued.

"Oh you shut up!" Popo got to his feet and Toon Link mirrored him.

"Here we go again," Link sighed under his breath. "The challenge is going to start soon. We don't need to start any fights right before it starts. Can we please have peace for a few minutes?"

"Not until one of us is eliminated," Popo growled. "Hopefully you'll realize who the better tribe member is if we lose."

"You aren't going to cause the tribe's loss?" Toon Link asked, genuinely surprised. "You're so confident you're safe. Throw the challenge and see what happens!"

"Maybe if I kill you, we won't have to do the challenge!"

"If you harm Toon Link, you'll both sit out," said Lucario. "Whoever starts the fight is the one we will all unanimously vote out."

Popo walked up to Toon Link and tripped. "Ow," he said, facing the camera. "He pushed me down. He started a fight."

"Get up," Lucario commanded, shaking his head.

Popo obeyed, glared at Toon Link, and walked away. Toon Link shook his head. "How pathetic. Do you all really want him in our tribe? Who has caused the most fights and has the angriest mood? Popo has yet to help our tribe. If we lose, we should eliminate him. He'll cause more harm than good."

"Toon Link, how could you say he's caused more fights when you're the one arguing with him?" Pit asked. "You've been in all of the arguments with him. You haven't helped our tribe too much, either. I'm sorry, but you're as much at fault as he is."

"You really shouldn't apologize," said Lucario. "He's made his decisions and he'll suffer the consequences."

"Wait," Toon Link interrupted. "What consequences? Arguing with him? You guys couldn't tell that was an act! Popo is far too hotheaded to tell but you three - Metaknight too - had to have understood my plan; my motive. I never was-" before he could finish, the cameraman interrupted to tell them to go to the challenge.

As he got to his feet, Pit looked at Popo and then worriedly at Fox. "What if the challenge is one where we have to pair our tribe members up? Do you want Popo?"

"I sure don't," Fox answered. "Don't think anyone wants him."

"If Popo and Toon Link get paired up, there's no way we can win."

------

**Boat **

After a meal that tasted better than the previous meals as promised, the winners were told they were going to head towards the island for their next challenge. Although they had a safe idea about what it would be, nobody could help being anxious.

"I'm so excited!" Kirby announced, doing a back flip off the railing. "I'm always excited for challenges, but if Ike was right, this one will be the most interesting."

"Assuming nobody's killed each other, you're right," Metaknight agreed. "Any killing will be courtesy of my tribe. If we don't compete, blame them."

"I want to compete!" Kirby said excitedly. "Don't bring my spirits down Grumpyknight! I'm too fired up to cool!"

"I'm excited too," announced Diddy Kong. "Don't know why anyone wouldn't be."

"Many of us are thinking about strategies," Ike answered. "We're excited, but expressing it differently."

"Don't know how you can express excitement in ways other than excitement."

Sonic and Yoshi looked at each other and chuckled. "Kirby, think you could beat me in a race?" The former asked.

"Oh, absolutely not!" Kirby answered. "I'm fired up, but not insane."

"Glad to hear it," Sonic responded.

"I've never realized how large the island is until now," Pokemon Trainer said, alone, staring at the island. "I assumed it took a while to reach the center because we got lost. This place is huge! Sonic, how fast do you think you could lap the island?"

"Twenty seconds," Sonic answered. "Maybe less if I tried."

"I'd like to see you prove it," said Diddy Kong.

"If it's ever a challenge, I will."

"Speaking of challenge," said Kirby. He joined Pokemon Trainer in staring. "We're close to the island. The challenge will start soon."

"This may be the last time we'll be alone together," Yoshi said. He placed his hand in front of him. "Best of luck in the challenge and the game."

The others looked confused at his arm until Kirby placed his hand on top of Yoshi's. One by one, everyone placed their hands on top of the latter's until all sixteen hands created a totem.

"Best of luck," Yoshi led them into a chant. "Best of luck in the challenge and the game!"

------

**Immunity Challenge**

The five groups met in the center of the island around the same time. The boat group was instructed to stand in the specified rectangle instead of joining their tribes, but they shared looks and greetings with their tribes. Kirby was the only one who called to his tribe, and although they looked pleased none called back. After ten minutes of anxious waiting, the players were greeted by Master Hand, who floated through the trees and above the challenge.

"Welcome back, Survivors," he began. "As many of you have discovered, you have survived two weeks on the island. Seven have gone home and another will tonight. As a few of you very good guessers have also discovered, this challenge does involve teamwork. Reward Challenge Winners, you may rejoin your tribe.

"We waited ten minutes for your permission," Sonic recapped. "Wonderful, Master Hand, wonderful."

Master Hand ignored this. "Each tribe will have eight members playing. South Tribe, due to the challenge rules I'm afraid I'm going to force Mr. Game and Watch to sit out. Anyway, there will be four pairs of two, each pair handcuffed, for each tribe trying to reach the end. Each tribe wins when all of their teams have crossed the finish line. Now, this race is divided into three sections:

"First, pairs will have to cross these two thin logs. If one falls into the water, it will be rare if the other falls, but both will have to start over. Pairs will have to balance themselves and each other in order to survive. As well as fight off the other pairs.

"Second, they will climb up these poles. Simple enough, but if there's too large of a distance in speeds, there will be trouble. If someone loses their grip, their partner will have to pull them up or fall down with them.

"Finally, they will jump across the logs placed above the pool of mud. The most difficult section, obviously. Time jumps correctly and work together in order to survive.

"It could be difficult or easy, depending on whom you choose. Choose wisely. You have five minutes."

And so, the four tribes chose their pairs. They were instructed that the pairs would go one after the other, after the previous one crosses the finish line. They compensated and waited in line for the handcuffs to be put on.

"Link, do you have a bobble head?" Master Hand asked.

Link looked relived. "I thought you'd forget." He held out his Wario bobble head.

"Then you and your partner will not have to be handcuffed," said Master Hand, taking the bobble head. "You both will still have to cross the finish line."

Link grinned at Marth. "This is the best advantage yet!"

After everyone else had been handcuffed, Master Hand gave the signal for the first four pairs to step to the starting line. Master Hand counted down from five and on one; the pairs sprinted towards the first obstacle. The first falter also happened: Samus began too quickly for her partner and Zelda tripped, sending them immediately to last place.

"Come on," Samus muttered, helping Zelda up. "Prepare to run fast! You want to prove Falco wrong?"

Zelda glanced at Falco, who was laughing hysterically, and nodded confidently. They ran awkwardly after the others.

Bowser and Ness, who was riding on his partner, reached the balancing log first. Unfortunately, the others were too close to them and a pileup occurred. The four pairs were fighting for who got onto the log first. Bowser tried walking ahead, but the others simultaneously pushed him into the water.

"Enough," Samus shouted. "Ladies first!"

Ike glanced at Fox, who gave a sly grin. Their partners, Diddy Kong and Metaknight, were oblivious to the look and argued with each other. Fox said they could go first, to everyone else's surprise, but as soon as the ladies stepped onto the log, Fox pushed them and they joined Bowser and Ness in the water.

"Sprint!" Fox shouted, pulling Metaknight along. The South and East Tribes ran over the log, both making it over without falling, and were followed by the West Tribe. Once the North Tribe got out of the water and onto the log again, the others were already climbing the pole.

Fox and Metaknight got a large lead over Ike and Diddy Kong and with the latter perched on his shoulder; Fox shimmied quickly up one of the poles. Ike and Diddy Kong mirrored Fox and Metaknight, but were much slower at climbing the pole. Bowser could barely lift himself above the ground and he and Ness were soon overtaken by the North Tribe ladies. However, they weren't much faster because of Zelda and the two pairs made little progress while the other pairs were well over the third obstacle.

With Fox's speed and Metaknight's gliding ability, the pair crossed the logs with little hassle. Their speed allowed the next pair, Link and Marth, to begin. Ike, however, couldn't jump very quickly and Diddy Kong was almost pulled into the water several times because of his speed. After the fifth close call, Diddy Kong learned to slow down for Ike and wait. Neither of them fell into the water, but by the time they reached the end, Zelda and Samus had already reached the third obstacle, Bowser and Ness had completed the second and Link and Marth were quickly finishing the first.

Zelda and Samus were working well after their fall at the start, their only fall being at the very beginning when Zelda waited too long to jump. Samus was pulled back into the water and Zelda fell with her. This, however, allowed Bowser and Ness to catch up and the four had to battle during their jumps. Neither could trip the other pair up, but the knowledge of another pair next to them caused both to slow down considerably. Eventually both made it through without another fall, but by that time Link and Marth had finished the second stage and Mario and ROB had finished the first.

"Easy win," Link said, relieved, as the two reached the third stage.

"Don't say that," Marth warned. Link nodded, as serious as ever despite his previous remark. The two took their time, carefully measuring each distance. They both knew this wasn't their largest obstacle: Popo and Toon Link's teamwork was.

"You're going to pair me with him?" Popo had gasped after Lucario decided the pairs.

"You two are the same height and around the same strength," replied Lucario. "You will work well together if you ignore the fighting."

"You're all idiots," Toon Link muttered. "He's going to drag us down."

"Maybe I can drown you," Popo retorted.

Link and Marth finished within a minute of each other, allowing Lucario and Fox to run.

"Think you could carry me, ROB?" Mario asked. ROB nodded, so Mario carefully stepped onto his back and gently held on as ROB shot up past the pole. They did the same with the third obstacle, ROB moving horizontally instead of vertically, and made it through with no incidents.

Sonic had literally pulled Yoshi off his feet at the very beginning and his momentum carried both of them over the balancing log without either of them touching it. Sonic slowed down considerably, knowing if he stopped too late Yoshi would crash painfully into the pole or the wall behind it. Dizzy and barely able to walk, Yoshi was led by Sonic to the pole and given a helpful push from behind. Once they cleared the pole, Sonic ran unexpectedly towards the third obstacle and the pair only had to touch the log in the middle during Sonic's leaps across. Their speed was so great; ROB and Mario had only just finished the third stage. After they finished, Yoshi puked.

Pikachu and Kirby quickly crossed all three of the obstacles, the latter encouraging the former even when he was behind. They had absolutely no problems doing anything, despite their sizes. Pichu and Jigglypuff, though significantly behind and though fairly slower, had similar problems and similar results.

King Dedede and Donkey Kong, however, had the most trouble of everyone. The former couldn't keep his balance on the first obstacle and fell into the water three times. They had the least amount of trouble during their climb; the former able to float and the latter an ape. Desperate, knowing they'd slowed their tribe down a lot; they jumped over the logs as quickly as possible. They were passed by Lucario and Pit, who had another flawless run, fairly early on in their jumping, but they weren't interfered with and finished with no incident.

Luigi and Pokemon Trainer were fairly uncoordinated alone, but together they worked well. They balanced each other out. They weren't fast, despite being in last place and needing to be, but they didn't screw up and finished shortly behind King Dedede and Donkey Kong.

Mewtwo and Ganondorf were last for a reason: Mewtwo. He floated over the first obstacle, using his telekinesis to lift Ganondorf as well. He floated both of them up the pole and over the logs. Neither touched the ground and neither had to.

Master Hand announced, "East Tribe wins Immunity!"

Popo and Toon Link were last for the South Tribe and were in second place. Toon Link had a plan. A very risky plan. He was confident his tribe would see his way, so despite the risk he put the plan into action. On the first obstacle while they were half way across the log, Toon Link asked, "Popo, why do you suck so much?"

Popo stopped. "What?"

"Why do you suck so much."

"Because, Toon Link, you're with me." Popo then pushed Toon Link into the water, quickly realized what he'd done, swore, and fell in after him.

"Nice going," Toon Link taunted.

"You shut up," Popo retorted. "Let's hurry, before we're passed!"

Although they had a large lead over the last two tribes, after they fell into the water a second time (caused this time by their own carelessness), they were passed by both the pairs of Olimar and Falco, traveling moderately fast, and Snake and Captain Falcon, sprinting even when they didn't have to. It was only after they were informed by the other tribes that they were passed did Popo and Toon Link know the outcome and give up. Unsurprisingly, Snake and Captain Falcon finished second and Olimar and Falco finished third.

"West and North Tribes win immunity!" Master Hand announced. "South Tribe, please follow me to Tribal Council. It's time to even the tribes up."

------

**Tribal Council**

The South Tribe, carrying their torches supplied by cameramen, walked into the ruins of Tribal Council. They sat on eight of the ten seats and stared at Master Hand, floating across from them.

"Only your second time here," Master Hand said. "It's been so long; the longest of any tribe. How does it feel?"

"It feels satisfying and ominous," said Lucario. "One of our own will soon be gone, but I hope our choice will remove many of the problems of this tribe."

"Speaking of problems," Master Hand said to Popo. "What happened on the log? You had a shot until you pushed Toon Link off. What prompted you?"

"His comment," answered Popo. "Toon Link insulted me, so I answered and pushed him off. I didn't realize what I had done until it was too late."

"So you lost control because of your anger," said Toon Link. "Well that sure sounds like a negative trait to me!"

"You shut up," Popo shouted. "You and your insults and comments! I really hope you're voted out, Toon Link. This tribe would be a hell of a lot better without you!"

"Same to you!" Toon Link shouted back. "Our tribe was fine until you came along and screwed it up! You're always angry, always bitter and always yelling!"

"In Popo's defense, our tribe wasn't perfect before he arrived," said Metaknight. "We had been through some trouble before. Some betrayals, some backstabbing."

"Oh yes, Metaknight," Master Hand turned to Metaknight. "Attempting to stop another fight, I have a question to ask you. You said on the boat that 'luck will determine who wins the game'. Do you believe that?"

"If I didn't believe it, I wouldn't have said it," Metaknight replied. "It is a fact. Unless whoever decided who was on which tribe had planned this and it wasn't luck, luck will decide who wins the game. All of our reactions, what we say, our choices are all determined because of what tribe we were put on. If even one person was switched with another, this game would be entirely different."

"Does anyone disagree?"

Nobody stood up.

"Well, Mr. Game and Watch, please place your bobble head into the urn."

Mr. Game and Watch nodded, got up, went to the voting jar, and placed the Popo bobble head into the urn.

Fox went up to vote.

Marth went up to vote.

Toon Link went up to vote.

"I sure hope my plan worked. It's either you or me, Popo, and I don't think it'll be me!"

Link went up to vote.

Lucario went up to vote.

Pit went up to vote.

Metakight went up to vote.

Popo went up to vote.

"You're a dick. Our tribe's going to be much better without you, Toon Link. You're history!"

After Popo sat down, Master Hand grabbed the voting urn and pulled out the bobble head.

"Bobble head: Popo," Master Hand announced. "Second vote: Popo. Third vote: Toon Link. Fourth vote: Toon Link. Fifth vote: Popo. Sixth vote: Toon Link. Seventh vote: Toon Link. Eighth vote: Popo. Ninth vote: Toon Link. With a score of 5-4, Toon Link, you are the eighth player voted out of Super Smash Bros Survivor. Please hand me your torch."

Toon Link, his head facing the ground, giving no reaction to the helpful pats on the back from Link and Marth, grabbed his torch and walked up to Master Hand. He snuffed it and Toon Link turned to walk out. At that moment, Popo remembered something he had said only two episodes ago.

"Toon Link," he called out. Regretting it immediately, Toon Link turned around. Popo gave him the peace sign. "It's been two episodes. I win." Toon Link flicked him off and left.

"And so all of the tribes are even with eight players left. A fifth of the game has been played. For your sake, I hope I don't see you here again. Best of luck and get some rest." With that, the eight remaining members of the East Tribe grabbed their torches and left.

------

"Well, Link was wrong and he was right," said Toon Link in a voiceover. "Wrong about them targeting Game and Watch first. Right about my arguing being the cause of my elimination. I thought it would work. I never got angry at his insults; don't assume I did. I thought getting him to fight would make them eliminate him. I guess they're too smart to do something like that. I probably would've. I'll admit that. Link and Mr. Game and Watch are in trouble. I wish them the best of luck for the future because they're going to need it."


	10. Days 16 and 17: Attitude or Alliance?

**North Tribe**

The tribe reached camp before South Tribe even reached Tribal Council. As Olimar and Donkey Kong explained the new rules, Samus and Zelda went to cook.

"I like them," Yoshi said when they finished. "Who worded that last one? That was really good."

"That would be me," said King Dedede.

"They'll certainly help keep order," said Sonic. "They helped with the Immunity Challenge. We all got along very well. It's exactly what we wanted."

"Exactly," agreed Donkey Kong. "A peaceful and quiet tribe will perform better than a tribe where everyone is against each other."

"Even a few bad eggs can't spoil this tribe," Olimar glanced at Falco, who scoffed and turned away.

Sonic, confused, asked, "What did Falco do while we were gone?"

"He and Zelda argued and insulted each other," answered Donkey Kong.

"She and Samus assaulted me," argued Falco, rubbing his side. "She deserves it, anyway. She's our weakest member and does nothing to help. She was dragged through this Immunity Challenge by Samus and it would've been the same no matter who she was paired with."

"In her defense, I was dragged by Sonic," said Yoshi.

"Sonic could run around the island in five seconds," said King Dedede. "Samus runs slightly faster than Zelda but is much more coordinated."

"Sorry to change the subject, but Yoshi reminded me of something," interrupted Olimar. "Sonic, you may want to listen closely. Falco, do the honors?"

Falco looked directly at Yoshi, barely blinking and keeping eye contact. "Yoshi, do not lie. Have Samus and Zelda been talking to you for the past few days?"

Yoshi, surprised, nodded while looking at Falco. Falco then asked, "What were they talking about?" Yoshi's eyes dropped to the ground and Falco held Yoshi's head so that he was forced to look into Falco's eyes.

"They were trying to convince me to vote with them, rather than you. They said they'd try to get Donkey Kong and King Dedede as well."

Olimar, Falco, and Yoshi turned to the tribe newcomers, who immediately defended themselves.

"I told you they were talking to me about an alliance," said Donkey Kong.

"They said nothing to me," said King Dedede. "I didn't even know there were alliances until Olimar told me."

"They've been doing it for a few days with Yoshi, which makes it very suspicious," said Falco.

"They also talked to him multiple times, meaning they still want to convince him. But it also means something important," Olimar paused, smiling. "Yoshi's on our side."

"I can't believe you guys wouldn't trust Yoshi, of all people," said Sonic. "That's sad."

"I trust him, but he's so nice he can be, uh, manipulated," said Olimar. "No offense, of course."

"None taken," Yoshi muttered, looking at nobody.

**South Tribe**

As the tribe arrived at camp, Popo proudly leading the way, Lucario went to their food supply while the others sat around the fire. Link stoked the flame and Marth gathered more material to burn.

Popo, however, boasted, "I'm glad you guys made the right decision! With him gone, we'll win every challenge! No more arguments!"

"Yeah, until you find someone else to annoy," Fox muttered. He glanced at Lucario. "Are you feeling okay, Lucario? You seem conflicted."

"Yes, I am," Lucario agreed. "This Tribal Council was bittersweet. I'm sure his elimination was caused by me."

"Obviously," Popo interrupted. "You told everyone to vote for Toon Link. They voted for him."

"If I hadn't paired you two up, we would have won. We were far enough ahead that we could afford several mistakes before losing. I thought you two would be mature enough to handle being together and I was wrong."

"His fault for pushing me," Popo retorted. "Lucario, I'm calm now. I have no problems with anyone else here. Toon Link was the only idiot who pissed me off and he's gone. I'll be calm. No problems from me."

"Did the arguing get worse while we were gone?" Marth asked.

"They came close to killing each other a couple of times," Link replied. "Otherwise, no, they were the same."

"What was it like on the boat?" Pit asked.

"Everyone got along," Marth replied. "Everyone except Metaknight, but he kept silent most of the time. Kirby and Pokemon Trainer were the ones who talked the most; they get along very well together. The meals were excellent, the last one being an amazing feast. I'm sorry I couldn't bring you any, but they wouldn't let me. We talked and joked. No tribal talk at all. It was a time of peace."

"Marth, are you going to keep lying to your tribe?" Metaknight asked. "You won't get away with it with me here. I was listening. I caused some of the tribe discussions."

"How much tribal talk?" Fox asked. "Should we discuss privately?"

"Marth doesn't remember as much as I do or he's lying to cover himself. We should discuss privately, only because Marth won't repeat as much as I will. It's no use keeping secret about the alliances anymore," Metaknight replied. "We'll wait until the meal is over. I'm hungry."

Link looked uneasily at Marth, who was staring at the ground. "Are you lying?" He whispered, too softly for Marth to hear. "What happened?"

**Day 16**

**West Tribe**

Kirby and Pokemon Trainer teasingly said nothing during the day, only reassuring the others that they would tell them what they could remember tomorrow. The tribe had eaten in silence and slept. At breakfast, Kirby was the first to awaken to the aroma of cooked fish.

"Snake, how are you such a great cook?" Kirby asked, sniffing greedily. "It smells amazing!"

"Training," Snake replied. "For what I have to do, I need to be an expert in all fields of survival."

"So you're the perfect candidate for this competition," Captain Falcon commented. "That's why they chose you. Why'd they choose Sonic?"

"He's the fastest of all of us?" Kirby offered, reaching for the fish before Captain Falcon slapped it away. "Ow!"

"Speed does play a key factor into the game," Snake agreed. "It can't be the only thing he relies on, or they could include a car. He has survival instinct and intelligence. He's dangerous."

"Let's all brag about the other players, shall we?" Bowser grumbled, just waking up and walking towards the smell. "Other people who help their team? How about Pichu or Mr. Game and Watch? Oh wait, never mind!" He chuckled.

"If there was no reason for them to be here, they wouldn't be here," said Snake. "Just because they're physically weaker than you doesn't make them any less useful."

Bowser walked over to the nearest tree and ripped it out from the ground, roots and all. "Watch the pair do that!" He threw the tree into the forest where it knocked down two other trees.

"Way to help the environment, Bowser," said Kirby, saluting.

"They're useless," Bowser continued, ignoring Kirby. "They're only here to make us powerful players look better and to make the teams an even forty. That's why idiots like Young Link and weaklings like Nana were brought along. Not that I can complain. I like being thought of as incredibly powerful."

"I liked the boat better," Kirby mumbled. "Metaknight was the only negative person, but he didn't talk a lot. He certainly didn't yell or kill trees. And he wasn't as harsh."

Bowser bent so that his face and Kirby's were inches from each other. "Trust me, Kirby, you haven't seen me harsh."

"And on that note, I love Bowser!" Kirby said, smiling unconvincingly.

"How was the boat, Kirby?" Captain Falcon asked. "You never told us last night. What did Metaknight say? Who else was there?"

Kirby listed the winners. "Five of us sprinkled magic onto our cards, by the way, Falcon."

"I already apologized for what I said," Captain Falcon muttered. "Anyway, what happened on the boat?"

"I can't remember much," answered Kirby honestly. "We talked most of the time, made jokes, tried to keep conversation going. Metaknight failed at that; he killed most of the conversations." He looked at Snake, who was listening intently, and continued. "Though, I'm used to it. He does it all the time. What he said, though, worries me. I don't remember him being wrong about something he said as fact."

"What did he say?" Snake asked calmly.

"He said a few things: 'the only challenge we have is each other', 'luck will decide the game.'" Kirby glanced at the sleeping Ness and kept silent. "Nothing about his alliance. Nobody really talked about the tribes. Although we predicted the Immunity Challenge and got it right. We talked about our lives outside the game. Sonic said he could lap the island in twenty seconds. How fast did you run it, Snake?"

"You change the subject frequently," Snake noted. "I've never lapped the island; we've kept within our quarter of the island." He paused, in thought. "I'd estimate forty-three minutes."

"Twenty seconds," Captain Falcon repeated thoughtfully. "Why can't we run to the other camps? It'd be nice to visit my old tribe and see how they're doing."

"That would eliminate the point of tribes," said Snake. "It's also cheating. The only one here who eavesdrops is Mewtwo, but he's too intelligent to make it obvious that he knows."

"Scary thought," said Kirby, chuckling nervously. "Knowing nothing you say or think is private."

"He must laugh the most of any of us," Bowser mumbled.

**East Tribe**

Mewtwo, while cooking for the awaiting Diddy Kong and their other sleeping tribe members, was indeed listening to the only conversation on the island. Snake was absolutely right.

"If I had the sense of humor you did, Bowser, I would laugh the most," muttered Mewtwo. "However, as of now, I've laughed the least."

"What was that?" Diddy Kong called.

Mewtwo smirked. "I was wondering how your prize was. You didn't tell us last night."

"Can't you read our thoughts?" Diddy Kong asked. "I thought you knew."

"Reading your minds would be cheating," Mewtwo cited. "Just because you think I do it, doesn't mean I do."

Diddy Kong shrugged. "It was okay. Kirby certainly helped; he kept the jokes coming and the conversations going. Metaknight, on the other hand, stopped both. He's too dark; too serious. He ruined the mood too much."

A pause. "The others?"

"Pokemon Trainer and Kirby got along. They talked more than he and I did. Sonic joked around too, but wasn't as funny. Yoshi and Marth kept quiet. Ike's Ike."

"What did you talk about?"

"The tribes, mostly." Diddy Kong knew he couldn't lie. Mewtwo was reading his thoughts. If he lied, Mewtwo would know. "We got to know how the South Tribe's doing. The Links, Marth, and Mr. Game and Watch are losing, so I'd say one of them is going home. The North Tribe is boys against girls, where the boys are winning. Don't know about West Tribe. Kirby and Pokemon Trainer didn't talk about it."

"Is that all?"

"We joked about our lives and teased the producers. Other than that, yeah, that's all. The food was good. My favorite meal was..."

Mewtwo blocked out his voice, though he nodded when he felt he should. He didn't learn anything new about the tribes; however, he knew something interesting about the monkey. Diddy Kong was smart; he knew what happened over the past two days, documented it, and interpreted it.

"Diddy Kong's smarter than he lets on," Mewtwo muttered while his subject was talking about banana splits.

* * *

Later, just before the tribes were called for the Reward Challenge, Diddy Kong and Ike told Mario about everything that had happened on the boat. When they finished, Mario sat in silence, thinking this information over.

"I don't see how it helps us," Mario said. "It may be useful when the tribes merge or for predicting eliminations, but until thenwe can do nothing with it."

"We could remind the other tribes about their hate," Diddy Kong suggested. "Every time Popo's about to win, we could yell 'Toon Link says you suck!' or something and hope he fails."

"I refuse to do that," Mario stated. "It's unfair, it's manipulation, and it's close to cheating. I could never do something like that, no matter how badly we lose."

Ike nodded. "Sorry, Diddy Kong, but we don't play like that." He turned to Ganondorf, who noticed and flicked him off. "Just don't tell Ganondorf. We don't need him getting any ideas."

Just then, Mewtwo teleported into their square. "Hello, alliance," he said mock-happily. "I couldn't help overhear you. Why wouldn't you want Ganondorf to know? He is, after all, part of the tribe. Tribe decisions should include the whole tribe. If he wants to taunt the other tribes, then let him."

"Mewtwo, you can imagine what he could accomplish with any amount of information," said Ike.

"But it's not like he'll last long," argued Mewtwo. "What's the harm in giving him a little hope; the possibility for an advantage over the tribes and a possibility to win and have a chance to stay in the game longer?"

"Ganondorf is Ganondorf," said Mario. "No matter how desperate his situation is, we cannot allow ourselves to feel safe. We don't know what he could do to turn this situation around. You know as well as any of us."

"Yes, it seems I can't feign obliviousness, can I?"

"You probably know what I'm going to say next," said Ike.

Mewtwo nodded. "I have control over Pichu and Jigglypuff, so you can be sure they won't be manipulated by Ganondorf. Even if ROB is forced to vote with him, we will have the advantage." He turned to Diddy Kong. "And no, I wouldn't go through the risk of betraying him just to go to his side again."

Diddy Kong slightly blushed. "So, who was eliminated last night?"

Mewtwo glanced at the camera. "I am going to guess Toon Link. I will be completely surprised if I'm right."

When he reviewed the tapes later, Master Hand would scoff and say, "I'm sure, Mewtwo, I'm sure."

**Reward Challenge**

The four tribes met at the southwestern corner of the island, a corner consisting entirely of a beach resembling a crater that contrasted with the almost entirely round shape of the island. In this gulf were three long, wide poles in the shape of a triangle surrounding one large triangular-shaped platform. On this platform stood the players, most of whom were balancing cautiously and trying to avoid falling into the water. The raft that carried the players onto the platform had long-since left and the players were warned that the water was dangerous.

"Plenty of dangerous fish in this gulf," said Master Hand. Many could imagine him smirking if he had a face.

"As long as there are no Sharpedos, I'm fine," Pokemon Trainer muttered.

"Last night, in case you hadn't noticed, Toon Link was eliminated from the game," Master Hand announced. "Now, players, your competition will be simple: free-for-all on this raft."

"Wait," Sonic interrupted. "This can barely hold all of us now! You expect us to fight?"

"Yes," replied Master Hand. "This will be a quick battle. It may last only a few seconds. As soon as you are pushed into the water, you can stay as long as you want, but you would be risking your lives. Swim to the beach when you feel it's safe." He paused, noticing some grins. "I said 'into the water' because you are not eliminated if you fall off the platform. If you manage to land onto these three sticks, you can jump back onto the platform within a few seconds. Don't think I'm leaving any loopholes. Anyway, the winner of the challenge will win fishing gear: fishing pole, a can filled with worms, a spear, a net, and a small, kayak built for two and oars. Get ready, players."

Master Hand floated off the platform, several feet above the ocean, and waited a minute for the players to get ready. After a minute, he announced, "let the Reward Challenge begin!"

Within three seconds there were several splashes as many players were effortlessly thrown into the water. Many swam to shore immediately, but a few stayed floating and watched. Before twenty seconds had passed, only seven players remained: Mewtwo, Bowser, King Dedede, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong, Snake, and Lucario, who had jumped onto one of the three sticks surrounding the platform. After the survivors saw their opponents they met in the center and another collision occurred. Donkey Kong almost crushed Pit when he fell into the water, wrestling Bowser. Snake was pushed at such an angle that he flew towards Lucario, who failed to jump out of the way in time, and knocked him into the water as well. Mewtwo and Ganondorf made short work of King Dedede, who knew how desperate his situation was and would've jumped if Ganondorf hadn't painfully kicked him away.

"West Tribe wins the fishing gear," announced Master Hand. Only Mewtwo and Ganondorf were listening, as Falco had yelled, "Shark!" and sent the other players into a panic. All were desperately swimming to shore.

"I'm assuming you aren't going to teleport me?" Ganondorf asked Mewtwo. Mewtwo shook his head and teleported to the beach. "Fine, dick, I can take whatever sharks are in here myself!"

**South Tribe**

The tribe returned to camp dejected and tired. They slumped around the fire, warming up whatever moisture remained on them.

"These challenges are getting worse with time," muttered Fox. "Just once, I'd like to compete without Mewtwo blasting us aside."

"Then eliminate him," said Popo. "Or tell the East Tribe to eliminate him. I'm sure they'd agree."

"We all realize the futility of that option, Popo," Lucario said.

"Then don't complain about it!" Popo stated.

"Fire's running low," Marth observed. "Anyone want to join me in gathering wood?"

"I will," Metaknight volunteered, and after grabbing swords the pair left the camp.

Popo had finished drying and was sitting on the table. "Don't you ever worry about what Marth and Metaknight might be planning?"

"I worry about whether they'll get enough firewood," said Link. "I've nearly given up on the alliance."

"I would too," mocked Popo, feigning sadness. "If I knew I was the only one left in my alliance."

"Have we not said time and time again not to get overconfident?" Pit asked. "Honestly, Popo, we have to explain to you everyday. You need to shut up."

"You're not glad I've stopped the arguments? It seems like you're trying to provoke me."

"We all know how terrible you are at arguing. It's more pathetic than anything."

"I don't suppose anyone else has realized we're one-fifth through the game," Fox tried changing the subject.

"I'm sick of it already," Link said. "It isn't even an interesting game. We sit around, plot, and there are no surprises. It's obvious to everyone what's going to happen."

"When this is put on television, the editors are going to have to put a lot of effort to make this season interesting," Fox said.

"They already have the views because of who we are," said Pit. "Do they honestly need to put effort into this show?"

"Looking at the challenges they've been giving us lately: no." The tribe chuckled.

* * *

Metaknight and Marth had reached the water source when the former began to speak. "You're an intelligent swordsman, Marth. Surely, you understand what will happen if you don't join us."

"We went over this the night I got here," Marth sighed. "I don't trust Lucario; therefore, I will not join Lucario."

"And if Lucario leaves?"

"Then it's likely your entire alliance will fall apart." Metaknight said nothing, so Marth continued. "It's clear that you four are together because you trust Lucario's plan more than your own. Whatever it is, it's valid enough to convince you that it will get you far."

"Marth, I have no plan," said Metaknight. "I can't speak for the others, but I just go with whomever seems the strongest. I let others decide my fate only when I can think of no alternative."

"You have no allegiance?"

"Only to those who I'm supposed to align in order to get ahead. You had to have noticed that."

"I'll admit: I had no idea." Marth sighed. "But yes, I understand what will happen. I'm unsure which of us three you'd eliminate, but the next tribal council – or two if we're unlucky – my alliance will be gutted."

"I could part you with this: The next time we lose, we won't vote for you." Metaknight carried the bucket away.

Marth leaned against a tree and looked at his sword. "That only slightly assures me. I can't trust much from anyone."

**East Tribe**

The tribe returned in good spirits. Mewtwo had kept them entertained by juggling the fishing poles telekinetically, while Ganondorf had entertained himself by dumping the worms on Diddy Kong. The monkey had then slapped Ganondorf with his tail and ran away before he could react. Thus, when the remainder arrived, they noticed that there was no kayak.

"Guess the monkey split," Ganondorf muttered. "Good riddance."

"Since when do you make puns?" Ike observed.

Ganondorf ignored him and walked away. Mario turned to Mewtwo. "Where is he?"

Mewtwo closed his eyes. "He's a mile from the beach. He's resting, enjoying the sun." But he frowned. "I don't suppose you care, but this will hinder our tribe significantly."

"It doesn't have to do with an alliance," Ike guessed. "Does it?"

Mewtwo shook his head. "I'm not going to enjoy what you're going to do to me tonight, Master Hand, but I won't fight you. Just know: you will not like me when I am free."

"Explain?" Mario wondered.

"They are going to fit me with a helmet that will limit my psychic abilities. I will maintain levels that will allow me to continue levitation and minor telekinesis, but that is it. Around camp, I will take longer to –but will still be able to – prepare meals and such, but during challenges I will not be help."

"That's terrible," said Mario. "They're weakening you because you're too strong."

"They should have done it before the game began," Mewtwo replied. "It was only a matter of time, and that time has come."

Ganondorf had overheard and had walked back. "Good," said Ganondorf. "No more planning behind our backs. You're on even ground. Like you deserve."

"He's bitter," said Mewtwo. "But he's correct. As much as I dislike what will come, it must be done."

"You're actually going to have to prove you're strong," said Ganondorf, chuckling. "This will be a fun Immunity Challenge."

"I'm surprised you aren't more worried," said Ike. "You do remember that you'll be eliminated next, don't you?"

"I'm well aware, and I'm going to try as hard as I can not to be eliminated," replied Ganondorf, waving a hand. "But I'm still going to enjoy Mewtwo fumbling around like a fool."

"Ganondorf is unawa-"

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Ganondorf shouted, stomping his foot and causing a crack in the ground which caused sand to seep through.

"You are unaware, Ganondorf, that while my psychic abilities will be weakened, my intelligence will remain untouched," Mewtwo replied. "So while I will not be stronger than you, I will still be infinitely smarter than you. And, of course, my weakness, unlike yours, is only temporary."

Ganondorf readied his fist, but Mewtwo teleported away immediately. "Damn cat," he muttered. "Just wait. Tomorrow."

**North Tribe**

Two hours later, having to travel the longest distance of anyone, the tribe finally reached camp and rested immediately.

"Darn it," King Dedede muttered, now rubbing his feet as well as his butt. "That was not worth the four-hour walk."

"That was hilarious," Falco said. "Seeing you all panicking and swimming for dear life."

"Still laughing over that, Falco?" Samus asked. "After two hours?"

"If you ever start a panic, tell me how long it lasts before you stop laughing," Falco replied. "I'll be laughing at that for days."

"I really did see a shark," Donkey Kong said. "It was out of the corner of my eye, but I saw it. I hope everyone got out alright."

"Me too," agreed Yoshi. "Wouldn't it be horrible if someone was attacked by an animal instead of being voted out?"

"If it was a shark, definitely," said Falco. "I'd rather be voted out than ripped to shreds. It'd be even worse if it was a bug and someone had an allergic reaction. It'd be absolutely embarrassing if it was a broken leg."

"I'm sure someone would still compete with a broken leg," said King Dedede. "Too many people want to win badly enough to do it."

"I know I would. I wouldn't care what the producers would say. I'd compete no matter what."

"Determined, I see," said Sonic.

"I wouldn't compete," said Yoshi. "The money doesn't matter as much as my own life. If I was in danger, I'd quit."

"Agreed," said Zelda. "This contest is fun, but not worth risking your life."

"It is a million dollars," said Falco. "For you, that's around ten million rupees. That amount of money would buy you anything. As a princess - and a rather spoiled one at that - I'd believe you would do anything to win."

"Falco," said Yoshi, placing his head in his hands. "Please don't start anything. We're feeling bad enough with our hike."

"Starting a fight won't accomplish anything," said Olimar.

"I'm not going to retaliate, guys," said Zelda. "You don't have to worry." She looked directly at Falco and glared. "I'll be the better, more mature person."

"You won't talk?" Falco asked, faking surprise. "Well, my day's complete!"

"Couldn't go an hour," muttered Olimar.

**West Tribe**

"Team meeting," Snake announced as soon as they entered camp. Surprised by this unusual occasion, his tribe mates obliged and sat around the fire.

Luigi looked around before asking, "Why?"

Snake sighed. "I don't do this often, but I would like to get to know you all. I've picked up bits and pieces, but no stories."

"What do you want to know?" Pokemon Trainer asked.

"What did you do before the game? We know what you'll do with the money, but we don't know what you did before the money."

"I know what Bowser did," Luigi mumbled.

Ness maintained an indifferent façade, but he understood Snake's motive for these questions. _He realizes he has a chance to win, _he thought. _He's analyzing us, and we'll willingly let him._

"Well," said Captain Falcon as he stood up. Since nobody was speaking, he decided to take the helm. "I used to be – well, I still am – an F-Zero racer. We race at hundreds of miles an hour on tracks hundreds of feet in the sky, zipping around enormous skyscrapers and defying every law of physics imaginable. It takes incredible concentration and skill to avoid dying on these tracks. They loop, corkscrew, and turn at an instant."

"Prize for winning?" Ness asked, genuinely curious.

"Few million dollars a race," Captain Falcon said, shrugging. "No big deal."

"A few? So how rich are you?" Pokemon Trainer asked.

"I've won the most races of them all. Hundreds of millions to my name." Captain Falcon grinned.

"So how would this one million dollars affect you," Snake asked.

"I always thought it would be adjusted to the currency of the day," Captain Falcon replied. "I can't imagine Luigi making use of a million dollars in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"He's right," Luigi chuckled.

"And a million dollars in this day might be ten billion in mine." Captain Falcon said. "And that ten billion will save my babies from the trash heap. The Blue Falcon was nearly destroyed in a bad crash. Absolutely wrecked."

Snake nodded and turned to the others. Pokemon Trainer decided to step forward.

"I, uh, live in Kanto. A few years ago, I was given a Pokemon-" he pointed to Pikachu. "-called Charmander. Together, we traveled across the land, searching far and wide to catch Pokemon – any and all we could see. Eventually, after months of training, we took on the Pokemon League and became champions of that region."

"Impressive, for a child," Snake said.

"Yeah, a child," replied Ness. "How many friends traveled with you?"

"Six," Pokemon Trainer replied.

"Friends who weren't Pokemon."

"Oh," Pokemon Trainer replied quietly. "None."

"Even more impressive," Snake said. "Although I would question the morals of Kanto for letting a child do such a thing."

"Thank you," Pokemon Trainer rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "But my team is incredibly strong, and they're like family to me. It's a shame I couldn't bring them."

"What will you do after the game?" Kirby asked.

"I'd heard Johto is a nearby region. I may challenge that champion, too. The million dollars would help enormously in my journey. Would make everything a lot easier."

"But you have experience," said Ness. "The journey should already be easier because you're used to it."

Pokemon Trainer thought about this, and then nodded. "Very true. But it'd make things even easier."

Bowser nodded at Pikachu. "Was he one of your Pokémon?"

Pokemon Trainer looked at Pikachu, and then shook his head. "No electric Pokemon in my team. Maybe in Johto."

"Can you understand Pokemon?" Bowser asked. "We need a translator." Pikachu sighed at this.

Pokemon Trainer shook his head. "All Pokemon have their own languages. I wish I knew how to talk to them, but I haven't seen anything that would let me."

Kirby leaped into the air. "My turn!" He walked to Snake and coughed professionally. "I live in Dreamland, the greatest place in the universe, and ate and slept nonstop."

"Nothing's changed," Bowser muttered.

Kirby turned and grinned. "Exactly! That's why I love it here! Sure, occasionally some demonic creature would try to take over Dreamland, but thanks to my incredible power to suck, they all ran away!"

Bowser fell on the ground, roaring with laughter.

"Do Metaknight and King Dedede count as 'demonic'?" Ness asked.

"Uh, to some, maybe, but not to me," Kirby replied. "We've worked together a few times. They're good friends. May not see puff-to-puff on some things, but we don't attack each other anymore." He rubbed the back of his head. "Unless we're forced to."

"Sounds like you had an easy life," Ness replied.

"It's great! Dreamland has a lot of food, did you know? It's almost unbelievable."

"Your turn, Ness," Snake said. "What have you done?"

Ness sighed. "A lot. Not as much as Lucas has done, but far more than any child should do."

This confused everyone. "Explain," Snake said.

"I won't go into much detail," Ness explained. "But just know that I saved the world. Me and three great friends. We killed something that cannot be comprehended. We, uh, actually… we aborted it."

Silence. "I'm so sorry," Luigi gasped. "That must be horrible."

Ness smiled weakly. "I don't think about it. No use reflecting on the horrible. It had to be done. To save the world."

"And Lucas?"

"I don't know if he'll want me to talk about it. Let's just say, my family was there for me throughout my journey," Ness replied. "My journey opened my eyes to the world. Its majesty and its horror."

"Way to make a hard act to follow," Bowser grumbled. "Well, I'm an evil dictator. I rule my kingdom with an iron fist, ensuring all of my minions stay in line and train to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Not sure how much of that is new or surprising, but there you go."

"'Iron fist' he says," Kirby chuckled. "How about those Kart races, or tennis, or golf, or baseball, or parties, or-"

"Shut it puffball," Bowser mumbled. "Mario and Peach are very convincing."

"You're really a softie inside," Kirby said, hopping onto Bowser's shoulder. "Just admit it."

"Get off me or I'll make your insides and outside soft," Bowser said. Kirby hopped off and joined Pokemon Trainer.

"Well, what else did you do?" Captain Falcon wondered.

"Tried taking over the Mushroom Kingdom," Bowser replied. "Didn't do much else. Tried countless times. Was always foiled."

"Doesn't seem possible, given your strength," said Captain Falcon.

"I know, right?" Bowser shouted in agreement. "I get cheated every time! It's worse than Ganondorf."

"At least you look threatening?" Ness offered.

"But he's so warm and cuddly," Kirby winked. Bowser flipped him off.

"Luigi," said Snake.

"I, uh, lived in the Mushroom Kingdom with Mario and Peach. Several others visit us occasionally. But we play games nearly every day. And, occasionally, we stop Bowser from attacking."

"When was the last time you stopped me from attacking?" Bowser retorted. "You always stop me after I've attacked and stolen Peach. Or her castle. Or both."

"Well, we stop you from winning."

"Don't mention it," Ness warned Bowser, who was going to mention Luigi's playing second fiddle. Bowser remained quiet.

"And you, Snake?" Luigi asked.

Snake sighed and looked out at sea. "I work for FOXHOUND, as a spy, a mercenary, and a special operative. I am currently between missions. When I left for this island, I had just destroyed a giant mechanical beast known as a Metal Gear. When I return, I will likely face another. I'll also spare you much details about their danger, but I will say that they can destroy cities. With enough of them, one could take over the world. So I stop them."

Several gasped, eying Snake with admiration. Then, they looked at Pikachu, who scratched his ear. "I wish he could tell us his adventures," Kirby said. "He could be the one told in myth and legend."

"Or he could be a random one they picked up in a garbage can," Bowser continued. He patted Pikachu as the latter glared.

"Myth and legend?" Luigi repeated.

"If you've heard of the self-proclaimed 'Greatest Trainer of All Time'," explained Ness. "Pikachu was his favorite Pokemon. And he never evolved it despite its advantages."

"Self Proclaimed," Captain Falcon repeated.

"He's good," said Pokemon Trainer. "Heck, I wish I could be as good as him. But, I'd say he's on par with some of the greats."

They looked at Pikachu once more. Pikachu shook his head and patted his tail.

"We'll never know," said Ness.

**Day 17**

**East Tribe**

To prove Mewtwo's prediction correct, in the middle of the night, a group of crew members came to the East Tribe's camp with a metal helmet with various bulbs and meters poking out. They surrounded Mewtwo tentatively and waited for someone to make the first move.

"It's okay. You may put it on my head. Carefully." Mewtwo never opened his eyes. He remained levitating as they fastened the helmet over his head. Immediately, Mewtwo felt weakened. He dropped to his knees and struggled to keep his eyes closed. The crew members hesitated, wanting to leave but not wanting to accidentally kill him.

After what seemed like a millennium, Mewtwo stopped panting and sat up. "I cannot stand, but I will recover. Leave."

As soon as the crew members left, Pichu and Jigglypuff, sensing trouble, waddled up to Mewtwo. Mewtwo sighed, "It's fine. You will have to be strong to make up for my weakness. I'm confident you'll succeed. Now sleep; we have an Immunity Challenge to win."

**North Tribe**

Falco was the first to wake before the sun had cleared the horizon. Despite his being forced to cook the meals, he took it as a necessary sacrifice to pay Zelda back. As he skewered the meat and placed it above the fire, he walked up to Zelda and kicked her in the back. She shouted in pain, waking many others.

"Why did you do that, you bastard?" Zelda screamed. She rubbed her back and winced. "Someone kick him out of the game! That's illegal!"

Falco put on a façade of concern. "Oh god, I didn't mean to kick you so hard! I just wanted you to wake up! I'm sorry!"

Zelda flipped him off and crawled away. Falco maintained a fearful face, as he noticed Sonic and Captain Olimar looking at him suspiciously.

"There was no reason to wake any of us up, Falco," Olimar said. "We know how you feel about Zelda. You don't have to hurt her, and as a result the team."

"You're being a jerk for no reason," said Sonic.

Falco sighed. "Right. Guess I acted out of line. Sorry. I got excited, I guess. Anyone wanna help cook?"

Olimar got to his feet. "I might as well." Sonic followed him. The trio sat around the fire, occasionally spinning the meat. Falco kept looking out into the ocean, until Sonic questioned him about it.

"I've got a bad feeling about this challenge," said Falco. "Something's going to go wrong."

"With you kicking Zelda, I wouldn't doubt it," said Sonic. "If she can't compete in the challenge, you're going to carry her."

"Whatever. I don't even think it will be because of Zelda. She'll get over it."

"Then who? Or what?"

"Mewtwo," said Sonic. "Has to be. Think he'll target us now?"

Falco spun the meat once. "Seems like it. That bastard. I hate him. He cheats. We have to gang up on him."

"Only if we have no other option," said Olimar.

"We won't," said Falco. "We have to take Mewtwo down. We have to let East Tribe vote him out."

"Won't happen, Falco," said Olimar. "Their tribe had too many Pokemon in it for Mewtwo to be voted out. They may be easy to manipulate, but they're protective of their kind. Mewtwo would be the last one they'll vote out."

Falco kicked the sand. "Well damn it all. Why can't they just see how the rest of us see? We hate Mewtwo, so we should vote him out. Why can't they let that happen?"

"Hate to tell you, Falco," said Sonic. He avoided looking at him as he continued. "But if we could do that, then there's a good chance you'll be eliminated shortly after."

**South Tribe**

The tribe had already awoken and was having a relatively quiet meal. They could sense that the challenge was near.

"Let's avoid any arguments and we'll be able to win," said Lucario, glancing at Popo. "We got rid of our only true problem. We don't need to remove another."

"Not sure why you're lecturing us," said Popo. "We have the upper hand in the tribe. Not like we're in danger of going home." Link and Marth looked at their plates at this. "No offense, of course."

"Be that as it may, you must admit that these are strong fighters," said Lucario. "Losing them would be terrible."

"Not like they're in danger of going home either," Popo mumbled, looking to the side.

Unconsciously, the tribe looked at where they believed Mr. Game and Watch to be. It was troubling for them to have someone who was unable to speak with them. After Pichu left, they had gotten used to communicating with everyone. It was only at meals, where they were reminded that they had eight members but could only see seven, that they realized Mr. Game and Watch was around. The creature made very little sound, only occasional beeps and boops once in a while. It couldn't speak, and so it couldn't voice its opinion. Nobody knew what side it was on, only that when Link and Marth had meetings it was always there. It was uneasy and awkward to know that they rarely knew where it was.

"You never know," said Fox. "Two-" a quick look at Lucario told him not to speak. "Sorry. Tribe unity."

"I will admit, I liked listening to the arguments," said Link. "While the screaming got annoying, at least we could hear two people's opinions."

"Speaking of opinions, Link," said Metaknight. "What have you been thinking all game long? You haven't done well with planning strategies."

Link spoke modestly, almost embarrassingly. "I'm not good with leading multiple people. I'm used to going on my own and working things out as I go along. I can't do that."

"Should let Marth lead," said Pit.

"I just got here," defended Marth. "I'm still not sure about all that goes on in this tribe."

"You've led armies with little knowledge of the enemy," Pit argued. "You'd do fine."

"He would," agreed Link. "Too little too late."

"I wouldn't give up," said Lucario. "Two Tribal Councils. That's all you need to turn this around."

Pit whispered in Lucario's ear, "Don't tell him too much. You're absolutely right, so keep quiet about it."

Lucario countered: "If we help him now, he'll reconsider voting us out later."

"What if his plan gets us all eliminated?" Pit returned.

"Then it was a costly mistake and you'll reprimand me for it after the competition," concluded Lucario.

"Reassuring," Pit grumbled.

**Immunity Challenge**

The four tribes met in the center of the island, which had been fixed to look exactly as it had the first day: a large chalk circle drawn equidistant from all four tribes. Master Hand floated in the middle.

"I must say, most of you seem to dislike the way this game has been going," Master Hand began, and some survivors glanced at the ground. "And not because of alliances or backstabbing. In fact, most of you seem quite fine with your positions in the game, no matter how powerful you are. Doctor Mario had some words to say about that, but I'll confer with him after the challenge. However, there is good news which will alleviate some of your complaints: we have contained Mewtwo's psychic powers."

There was uproarious applause from three of the tribes. Mewtwo remained stone faced, but not even some of East Tribe could stifle smiles.

"Couldn't it have been more inconspicuous?" Fox asked. "Or less silly?"

"There was no other way," Master Hand replied. "As far as our scientists believe, Mewtwo's abilities to read minds-" more applause. "-throw objects with exceptional force-" the loudest applause of all. "-and speak telepathically with competitors have been eliminated. Many believe we should have done it before the game began. Oh well: It's too late to start over. Or so our bosses say."

"About damn time," Ganondorf shouted, prompting a slap in the back from Mewtwo.

"So, on to the challenge! Because there are 32 of you left, with eight members per tribe, we believe that this is as good of a time as any to announce a tribe-wide tournament. It couldn't have worked out any better if we tried. It will be a one-on-one competition between tribes. Each tribe will have two members battling each other tribe, with two members being wildcards. The tribe with the lowest amount of points or, if there's a tiebreaker, the tribe which loses the tiebreaker will go to Tribal Council."

"I've been told to give you a list of the two wildcards per tribe." And so he did. Those twelve being Falco, Zelda, Pit, Metaknight, Mario, Ike, Kirby, and Captain Falcon. "When the twelve predetermined matches are complete, the tribes will be given five minutes to determine who the final eight members will fight."

"This is very confusing," Sonic announced. "We fight. Okay. We'll worry about the math later!"

"I'm not doing the best job of explaining it," Master Hand said. "Fine. We'll begin the first match. Because, in the first challenge, one competitor decided to surrender before fighting, I'm sure nobody would argue that Yoshi is deserving of being in the first match."

"Wonderful," Yoshi muttered. "Just what I was avoiding."

"And he will be facing against the South Tribe's Marth!"

Marth nodded and stepped into the circle. Yoshi followed, and they moved to the center, facing each other.

"Try not to harm each other," Master Hand warned. "Your only goal is to knock each other out of the ring. Ready? Go!"

Marth drew his sword and stepped backward, taking a defensive stance that set Yoshi on edge. Yoshi pulled an egg out and threw it at Marth, who swiftly dodged it. Yoshi threw several more eggs, stepping forward with each throw, getting Marth closer to the edge of the circle. After one egg, both players sprinted toward each other. Yoshi attempted to grab Marth with his tongue, but Marth had circled him and kicked him away before he could recover. Yoshi gathered his tongue and got to his feet, but Marth was right upon him. Marth grabbed him by the tail, stabbed his sword into the dirt, and swung Yoshi around, eventually letting him fly out of the circle.

"South Tribe gains a point!" Master Hand announced. The tribe cheered.

"That was embarrassing," Yoshi muttered to himself, picking himself up and waddling over to his tribe. They reassured him as he sat, defeated.

"Next match is East Tribe's ROB versus West Tribe's Pikachu!" Sparks shot out from Pikachu's cheeks and ROB's eyes as their names were called. They face each other, much farther apart than Yoshi and Marth were, and waited for Master Hand's announcement. "Begin!"

Pikachu disappeared immediately, but ROB wasn't fooled. It looked directly at Pikachu despite his incredible speed, and when Pikachu got within melee distance, ROB shot out a concentrated blast of fire and light and hit Pikachu as he was sprinting. Pikachu got knocked back, landed on the ground, bounced up and used the momentum from the attack to back flip and land deftly on all fours. His tail arched above him and his cheeks sparking, he stored up electricity in his cheeks and fired a jolt of thunder at ROB. ROB took the blast but held its ground, and in its arms was a gyromite, spinning rapidly in its pedestal, and after the blast had subsided it fired the gyromite at rapid speed. Pikachu barely noticed it due to its size, but he managed to Quick Attack away.

ROB hadn't moved during the match, which told observers that it was playing cautiously, defensively. However, this turned out to be its downfall. Pikachu had finished its Quick Attack directly behind ROB, who couldn't turn around in time. Pikachu grabbed the robot and pulled him backward, sending them tumbling until the edge, where Pikachu released ROB and forced him out of the circle.

"Point for West! Next two: Sonic and Mewtwo!"

"Crap," Sonic groaned. He was suspicious of Master Hand's insistence that Mewtwo wasn't at full power, but he didn't want to test it in battle.

Mewtwo floated in the center of the circle, while Sonic patrolled the edge. The latter was trying to recall what powers Master Hand hadn't mentioned were weakened, but he couldn't think of any. When Master Hand announced the match had begun, Sonic immediately dashed around the outside of the ring. Mewtwo remained in the center, his eyes closed, while Sonic ran so quickly that he became a blue blur, and very few could see where he was.

Finally, Mewtwo had had enough. After a minute of Sonic's inaction, Mewtwo disappeared from view. Before Sonic could react, he saw, in slow motion, that Mewtwo had teleported in front of him, and had one arm stretched out in such a way that Sonic had no choice but to hit it. And when he did hit it, his momentum carried him outside the ring, dragging dirt with him.

"Fair warning," said Mewtwo once Sonic had recovered. "He said nothing about my teleporting short distances." Mewtwo then produced a dark purple and black ball of energy. "Nor my shadow balls." He then teleported to his tribe. "Nor my intelligence and general skill."

"Point to East! Ness and Fox: proceed."

After Master Hand had begun the match, it was clear who had the upper hand. Ness attempted a PK fire, but Fox dodged it. His PK Thunder as well as a swing with his bat produced the same result. Fox's speed was too much for the slow-attacking Ness. When Fox produced his gun, Ness's PSI Magnet diffused the blasts. So, Fox used his speed to his advantage and circled Ness, dodging away whenever Ness attempted to strike, then returning to the same patrol. Finally, when Ness appeared to have given up, Fox struck. With a kick into the air and then several sharp kicks and punches, the psychic boy was hurled outside the ring, exhausted.

"Point to South! Popo and Ganondorf, step forward."

"Ten seconds," Pit whispered to Fox.

"Fifteen," was Fox's reply.

Master Hand began the match. Popo struck first with a blow to Ganondorf's knees. Ganondorf cried out in surprise – he hadn't been paying attention. It cost him: Popo followed with a blast of icy wind to his back, and then a slam with the hammer to bring him to the ground. After a few seconds, Popo lined up Ganondorf's head and swung his hammer like a golf club, but Ganondorf stopped the wooden hammer with his palm and sent it aside. He then grabbed Popo and got to his feet, punching him once in the stomach, and throwing him out of the circle.

"That was at least thirty," said Fox, while Pit grumbled.

"Samus and Snake, step forward!"

"Just so you know, I've seen your skills," said Samus. "Which is why I won't let you take me by-"

"Begin!" Samus was immediately blasted backward by an explosion.

"What the Hell was that?" Samus shouted.

Snake didn't answer. He had already cooked another grenade and was waiting for the perfect opportunity. Samus charged forward, bringing out her stun gun, and swung it, creating a whip which Snake had to dodge. But in this dodge, Snake threw the grenade at Samus, which exploded behind her. Nevertheless, she reacted to the explosion, giving Snake time to bypass the whip and reach close range. Samus noticed just in time, but had to drop her gun to block Snake's punch. And the pair remained in battle for several minutes, exchanging punches and kicks and seemingly at even skill. However, Snake stopped fighting, making a motion toward the ground and taking a punch as a result. Samus followed it up with a kick to the knee, and then to the stomach, and then an uppercut which forced Snake near the edge of the ring. Samus ran to the staggering Snake to finish the job, when she was forced flying forward. Snake grabbed her arm and leg and carried her momentum, forcing her out of the circle.

"C-4" Snake explained. "Took a punch to put it on the ground. You hit hard." He smirked. "Well done. You're an excellent fighter."

Samus remained silent as she walked back to her tribe. "We need a win, guys," she said, looking at the two newcomers. "Can you muscle houses do it?" The pair nodded. Olimar, slightly offended, nodded as well, although nobody noticed him.

Lucario and Luigi were the next two combatants. Mario was the loudest to cheer for his brother as the fight began. Luigi ran forward, sliding at the last second and kicking Lucario's feet. Lucario took the hit, catching himself off balance, but jumped high into the air and landed behind Luigi. Lucario aimed a kick at Luigi's head, but Luigi ducked and countered. Lucario grabbed Luigi's leg and threw him away. Luigi managed to recover, stopping before the edge and looked at the area to see that Lucario was nowhere to be found. Instinctively, he panicked and held his arms in front of his face. Lucario came from the sky and kicked Luigi's arms, which protected his face but were unable to stop him from being knocked out of the circle. Luigi somersaulted backward into his tribe, who patted him on the shoulders.

"Captain Olimar and Link, step forward!"

This battle was a battle of projectiles: Olimar plucked and threw pikmin at rapid speed, while Link used a combination of arrows, bombs, and his boomerang. Projectiles collided in midair, causing explosions and various colored ghosts to float away. Link began to back up, which Olimar took as an advantage and called his pikmin back. He grabbed one by the legs, signaling the others to latch onto each other, and swung the pikmin whip at his opponent. Link dove to the side to dodge the whip and pulled out his clawshot, which bypassed Olimar's whip and grabbed onto the master. Olimar tried one last time to grab Link, but Link tossed him aside before he could succeed. Olimar landed on the edge of the ring, but lost his balance and fell out.

Pichu and Pokemon Trainer's battle was short, as to be expected. Pichu charged up a skull bash, which Pokemon Trainer managed to dodge by diving flat on the ground, but he couldn't get up in time to dodge Pichu's blast of lightning. The shock of which sent Pokemon Trainer flying, paralyzed, out of the circle.

"Can there be a non-fighting tournament?" Pokemon Trainer asked as he walked back to his tribe. "I feel like I'd actually have a chance to win that."

"No," was Master Hand's reply. "Jigglypuff and Mr. Game and Watch."

Unfortunately, this match was similarly short. Mr. Game and Watch tried to attack Jigglypuff, but because of the nature of the fight – that anyone could go anywhere in a three dimensional plane and wasn't restricted to a two dimensional strip, Mr. Game and Watch's attacks never hit. All Jigglypuff had to do was move from side to side. And then she rolled into a ball and charged at Game and Watch's general position. All that solidified her win was a pained beeping noise and a thud outside the arena.

"Mr. Game and Watch's 'advantage' hasn't been much of an advantage," Fox whispered to Lucario. The latter remained silent.

"King Dedede and Diddy Kong!"

"This is your chance, King Dedede," Sonic said. "Win one for our team."

King Dedede spun his hammer several times in his hands and nodded.

"Be careful," said Donkey Kong. "Try not to get hit, Diddy!"

"No problem, DK!" Diddy Kong gave him a thumbs up and jumped onto his hands.

He remained like this until Master Hand began the match, where he jumped backward, flipped, and threw two bananas in front of King Dedede. King Dedede ran around the bananas and swung at Diddy, who dodged nimbly. King Dedede continued to charge at Diddy, swinging whenever he got close, but Diddy Kong would always dodge aside. On one swing, Diddy Kong jumped forward instead of backward and jumped onto King Dedede's head. Dedede tried grabbing him, but Diddy hopped out of his reach whenever he tried. While on his head, Diddy Kong pulled out his peanut popgun and charged a shot at King Dedede's head. He fired, causing the peanut to ricochet off his head and into the distance. King Dedede cried out in pain and swung wildly around his head, forcing Diddy to jump off. King Dedede rubbed his head and charged once more.

Diddy Kong was so taken aback by the wild nature of King Dedede's attack that he was unprepared for King Dedede not to swing, but to trip and slide into him. Diddy failed to jump in time, and he was pushed away, nearing the edge of the circle. King Dedede got to his feet and slammed the ground, causing shockwaves which took Diddy off guard. Diddy Kong was looking down at the ground, shaking his head, when he was struck by King Dedede's thrown hammer and sent flying out of the arena.

"North Tribe's first point!" Master Hand announced, and the North Tribe cheered loudly. "And finally, Donkey Kong and Bowser!"

"Battle of the titans," said Bowser. "This will be fun."

The two goliaths walked to the center, both glaring at each other. When the match began, the two charged, grabbed each other's hands and trying to force the other into submission. The two seemed evenly matched, occasionally gaining an inch but losing it just as quickly. After a while, Donkey Kong tried to kick at Bowser, but was unprepared for the consequences as Bowser toppled on top of him. The immense weight crushed Donkey Kong, and he struggled to remove Bowser. He managed to lift Bowser up just enough to roll away from the koopa's weight. He got to his feet very quickly, however, and grabbed Bowser's tail as he was struggling to get to his feet.

"Not again," Bowser grumbled, as Donkey Kong started swinging. Everyone knew how this would end; Bowser's short arms and legs ensured that he couldn't reach Donkey Kong, and Donkey Kong was swinging with such speed and strength that Bowser was sure to fly out of the circle. And he did, colliding with a tree and falling onto his back, crossing his arms in disgust and boredom.

"Just once, I'd like to lose in a way that doesn't involve my tail," he said.

"There's always lava," Mario offered. "Or meteors." Bowser flipped him off in response.

"And with that, the current scores are North Tribe's two points, South Tribe's four, East Tribe's four, and West Tribe's two."

After several short conversations, in which Captain Falcon insisted he not face any of his former tribe, the four tribes concluded that they didn't care too much who faced who. So, the eight wild cards drew straws. Metaknight and Captain Falcon were the first pair.

As the match began, Metaknight soared into the sky, keeping directly above the circle, but too far for Captain Falcon to reach. He calculated the best angle to dive, positioned himself, and dove. He came from the sun, meaning Falcon couldn't look at him without being blinded. As a result, Metaknight got a free hit, slicing Captain Falcon's shoulder and batting him with his wings, then soared into the sky once more.

Captain Falcon immediately checked his shoulder. "Oh, no blood," he said.

"Oh," said many of the swordsmen, for they hadn't been sure whether their swordplay would cause any injuries.

"It would be Metaknight who would check," King Dedede grumbled.

"Shh," Captain Falcon said loudly. He remained completely silent, waiting.

Finally, his time came. Metaknight had charged, and Captain Falcon was waiting for the near silent sound of wind hitting his wings. When the sound grew loud enough, Captain Falcon aimed a wild kick in the sky, colliding with Metaknight's head and sending him hurtling uncontrollably toward the ground. Metaknight landed with a loud, painful thud and bounced out of the arena. Captain Falcon massaged his shoulder and walked out.

"One more win," he said, looking at Kirby. "That's all we need."

It was Zelda and Ike's turn, next. Reminded of what a loss would do to her tribe, and the constant chastising she would get from Falco, she stood facing her opponent with fire in her eyes and her hands.

The match began, and Zelda immediately conjured a Din's Fire, sending it flying toward Ike. Ike held his ground, deflecting most of the blast with his sword. Some of the flame circumnavigated the sword and sprayed Ike's face. He rubbed the burn off and ran toward Zelda. Zelda waited for Ike to get close, and when he swung she counted with her Nayru's Love, a crystal prism which bounced Ike's sword back with such force that he couldn't hold onto it. It fell just outside the circle, embedding itself in the ground.

With the upper hand, filled with pride, she charged toward Ike, jumped into the air, and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled backward, trying to block her next kick, but she aimed slightly lower that he expected and he stumbled out of the circle. She shook hands with him, walked back to her tribe, and gave her most satisfied smirk at Falco.

"Due to the nature of the drawings, it is unlikely that Pit and Mario will have to fight," Master Hand announced. "Normally, we would have done them next, but because this next match will decide who goes to Tribal Council, we'll do the match some other time. Nevertheless, the South and East tribes are safe from immunity."

There was disappointment in the air. Kirby and Falco didn't care too much; in fact, they preferred not having to wait for their match. The pair entered the circle and faced each other.

"Good luck, Falco," Kirby said happily, extending his arm.

Falco had no hard feelings for Kirby, but he shook his head. "We'll shake after the match." Kirby shrugged in response, and the match began.

Falco pulled out his blaster and fired several slow, calculated shots. Kirby ducked to avoid a few, and then charged forward, dodging to the side for each blast. Falco put away his blaster when Kirby got within melee distance and kicked. Kirby caught his leg and jumped backward, landing opposite the circle. After Kirby landed, Falco started to charge, preparing to end the match with some quick jabs and kicks and a final kick to send him flying. However, when Falco got close enough, Kirby started sucking, and Falco dove to the ground to grab something. He quickly lost his grip and flew into Kirby's mouth. Kirby waddled slowly to the edge of the circle, but was unable to keep Falco inside for long. Near the edge, he released him and sent him flying. Falco grabbed a tuft of grass as he flew, which kept him from falling outside the circle, but left him helpless as Kirby pulled out his hammer and swung. Falco was knocked outside the circle, and clenched his team's fate.

"The West Tribe is safe from immunity!" Master Hand announced. "North Tribe. I'm sorry, but you are going to Tribal Council tonight. One of you is going home. Think about your decision carefully."

And the tribes, after many congratulated their winners, separated.

**Walk to Tribal Council**

"Don't you guys see?" Samus explained. "I told you my choice was good. They were two of our only wins. The third being Zelda."

"They did do well," agreed Yoshi. "I'm very impressed."

"Thanks," said Donkey Kong.

"So are we in agreement that those who won are safe from Tribal Council?" Samus asked. Nobody responded. "Guys? You're not seriously considering voting out one of the newcomers, are you?"

Nobody was fooled by Samus's obliviousness. "No, definitely not," replied Falco.

"Don't know why you're speaking," said Zelda. "You lost in the worst way possible."

"And you're acting like a spoiled bitch," was Falco's response. "Don't feel entitled because you got one victory. That doesn't make up for your performance for the rest of this game."

"My performance which has been better than yours?" Zelda asked. "Why would anyone choose you over me? You're worse than I am, tenfold."

"Must we argue while we're heading for Tribal Council?" King Dedede grumbled. "My feet are in enough pain. I don't need my ears just as pained."

Zelda turned to face her tribe members, forcing them to stop to listen. "I don't care that you have an alliance. I proved my worth today. I beat someone who everybody believed was going to win. Meanwhile, Falco, who has caused all of the problems of this tribe, lost our tribe the game. It's his fault we're going to Tribal Council. Vote for him. Not for me."

"She makes a good argument," agreed Samus. "She's the only veteran who won. That should secure her spot."

"The alliance made its decision long ago," said Falco. "That's why I feel no fear."

"Even though you," she punctuated the last word with venom. "Cost us the game? Sure. Feel no fear. See how far that gets you."

**Tribal Council**

The eight members of North Tribe scattered along the logs. They sat opposite Master Hand, who floated and glowed in the light of the fire.

"How have things been at camp?" Was his first question.

"Fantastic, actually," said Sonic. "A few days ago we got a system of rules which have been keeping our tribe working busily throughout the day."

"And how about the newcomers?"

"They're great," said Yoshi. "They're helpful around camp and do well in challenges."

"And the newcomers?"

"I love it here," said Donkey Kong. "Much nicer than South Tribe. Mostly. Uh, and we've been getting along well. No secrecy."

"None whatsoever?"

"You said it yourself," said King Dedede. "We're all fine where we are because we all know where we are."

"That doesn't seem right," Master Hand wondered. "Well is there anyone who isn't fine?"

The girls raised their hands. "And why is that?"

"I'm scared," Zelda said. "I'm scared that these people are going to make a terrible, stupid decision. They're going to focus more on their alliance than their eyes and ears."

"Explain."

Zelda sighed. "Guess there's no point in hiding it. Falco is a rude, selfish, conceited idiot, and nobody in this tribe knows or cares. They-" she pointed at the boys. "made an alliance weeks ago, and because of that, Falco feels he can act however he wants. He doesn't realize that nobody likes him, that the only reason he's here is that Wario and Roy made stupid decisions. I'm in danger, when I haven't made any poor choices. Falco, on the other hand, is just as obnoxious as Wario was, yet he believes he's safe. How is that fair?"

"Are you in this position by choice or by design?"

"I guess design," she said. "I wouldn't choose to be at the mercy of these guys."

"So you actively sought out an alliance?"

Zelda nodded. "But because of these stupid rules, my alliance was shattered, and I'm left helpless. I tried to get a new one, but they got to them first."

"It's time to begin the votes," Master Hand said. "This is the first Tribal Council we've had where everyone is able to speak English."

Falco raised his hand. "Yes, about that. Can I use a bobble head instead of writing down my vote?"

"The problem with using bobble heads is that they remove all anonymity," Master Hand replied. "Why would you willingly surrender it?"

"Not like I need it," Falco retorted. "Anyone who has paid any attention at all will know who I'm voting for. Might as make it fun."

"About that, Falco, I've noticed you pick a person and practically obsess about ruining that person's time. You've done it with Wario, and now it appears you've done it with Zelda."

"I'll answer that in parts. First, I only pick those who I feel have overstayed their welcome, who pick me first, or who in general annoy me. Unlike Samus, who I respect, Zelda isn't fit to be here. She also picked – or kicked – me first, and she's annoyed me from the beginning. I also attacked her and Wario because it's funny."

"To whom?"

"Me. I don't expect it to be funny to anyone else."

"Who else from this tribe would you pick?"

"Nobody. I'm cool with everyone else here, so long as they don't provoke me."

"And if they do?"

"Then their fun is gone."

"Do you not feel worried that your attitude will be the case for your elimination? Zelda's noted it several times this Tribal Council. And it's happened before to your tribe."

"I'm here to have fun, MH," Falco replied, leaning back on his log. "If I get eliminated because of it,, then I get eliminated."

"Don't you care about the game?"

"Of course. But if I'm not having fun, it wouldn't be worth playing."

"Well, to answer your question, no bobble heads. Place your vote in the jar."

Falco went up to vote, and showed his vote to the camera.

"See this? It says 'Falco wrote this'. Screw anonymity."

Olimar went up to vote.

Samus went up to vote.

Sonic went up to vote.

Yoshi went up to vote.

"I'm sorry to do this. But… I feel it's right."

King Dedede went up to vote.

Zelda went up to vote.

"-bleep- you Falco."

Donkey Kong went up to vote.

Master Hand grabbed the voting urn and floated back to his podium. "The person with the most votes must exit Tribal Council immediately." He paused. "I'll read the votes."

"First vo- Falco, must you?" He said, showing Falco's incriminating vote.

Falco chuckled. "Should've let me use a bobble head."

Master Hand sighed, then continued. "First vote: Zelda. Second vote: Zelda. Third vote: Falco. Fourth vote: Zelda. Fifth vote: Falco. Sixth vote: Falco. Seventh vote: Zelda. Final vote: Zelda. With a score of 5-3, Zelda, you have been eliminated from Tribal Council. Please bring me your torch."

Zelda got up from her log and walked over to Master Hand, who snuffed her torch's flame. She set the torch aside and walked into the distance.

"This Tribal Council is telling," said Master Hand. "It shows the strength of an alliance, despite the attitudes of the few. I wish you all luck in future challenges, and I hope I don't see you next time. You may exit."

The tribe left, with one members grinning victoriously.

* * *

Zelda sighed before beginning her overview. "It seems that my speech wasn't enough. Falco, I have to applaud you for being so sure of yourself that you don't even care about how anyone cares about you. Samus, I wish you, and Jigglypuff the best of luck. And Falco, I hope I see you soon."


	11. Days 18 and 19: The Strategies Bloom

**North Tribe**

Samus led the group from Tribal Council, only to stop and turn around just before reaching their site. She stood silently, staring at them as they bunched up in front of her. Her fists were clenched in absolute rage, and the fire in her eyes made several of them step back in fear.

"You are," she seethed. "Infuriating."

"Samus, please," said Yoshi softly, stepping forward with an arm reaching for her. "We understand your anger, and we know we can't do anything about it."

"Did none of you listen to Zelda over these past days? Everything she complained about, everything she said has been true. Yet none of you listened."

"Samus, it's a game," said Falco. "It's a game where you fight for survival."

"Survival means listening to the wisest," Samus argued.

"And it also means eliminating your weakest," Falco retorted.

"It isn't any consolation," said Yoshi. "But you should know we're all going to try our hardest in this next challenge."

"None of us want to see you go," said Sonic. "In fact, when we win this next challenge, the tribes will switch."

"You'll get a second chance," said Donkey Kong. "There's still hope."

Samus shook her head. "That isn't the point. Falco doesn't even see this as a game of survival. You heard him last night; he thinks this is a game. He isn't treating this seriously."

"If I wasn't treating it seriously, it probably would've been me going home tonight," Falco replied. "I'm not neutral. I have teammates of my own. It meant stepping on some pretentious toes, but we're better for it."

"There's only one winner," said Olimar. "It was just Zelda's time."

"She didn't even need to win," said Falco. "She's a princess. She's loaded."

"You're taking this too personally," said King Dedede. "Getting angry won't solve anything."

"It'll help me calm down for the future," said Samus, kicking a nearby boulder and shattering it. "I'm done yelling at you. Leave me alone and I'll apologize in the morning."

So her tribe awkwardly left her standing, and when she was sure she was alone, she dropped to her knees and started crying. King Dedede was right: she took her losses personally, but that was because she had so little left in the world. Every friendship she had on this island had been taken away from her, and now she was alone with a group of people who would remove her at the first opportunity. Her years alone had left an emptiness where love and friendship once existed. She accepted the invitation into this game for the friends she would make, not for the money. And now, they had been taken away.

"Fine," she muttered, rubbing her red, dry eyes. "I'll have to start again." She didn't see the point. No matter how deep she worked her way into their alliance, she wouldn't be able to survive even Falco. So her one opportunity for safety was the Tribal Switch. Be friendly until then, and then strike at any opportunity.

"And that," she said with finality, getting to her feet and staring directly at a camera. She had never teared, and she pointed with confidence. "Is when I will make my move."

**Day 18**

**South Tribe**

Link hadn't slept much. Fighting usually had this effect on him. He'd stay awake for hours after every engagement, analyzing his opponent and himself, figuring out what he could have done differently, or congratulating himself on moves performed flawlessly. He had climbed into a tree and was playing with his bobblehead, staring at it absentmindedly.

As the sun rose over the horizon, bathing him in a golden glow, he was reminded of his home, and the peaceful village carved into the giant tree trunks that made Kokiri Forest. He felt momentarily nostalgic, and longed for thicker trees to allow him to carve another, more private home.

A knock from below brought him to his senses, and he looked down to see Fox staring at him. Link waved him up, and in one swift movement Fox jumped up to Link's branch.

"You slept well," Fox noted the bags under Link's eyes.

Link rubbed his eyes, immediately feeling incredible exhaustion. "What do you need?"

Fox sat. "Why didn't you bring a bobble head? You still have them, right?"

Link pulled out his Roy bobblehead and placed it next to his own. "I did," he said. "But it was a tournament, so I wanted it to be fair."

Fox nodded, smiling slyly. "Right, I should've realized."

Link raised his eyebrow. "Would you have kept it fair?"

Fox bit his lip. "Well, when in space, you learn to take any advantage you can get. Even if that advantage would screw others."

Link raised his other. "What about a fair competition?"

"I know, I know," said Fox. "I wouldn't say it'd be a popular decision, but I don't really see the point in calling this 'fair'. After all, Mewtwo's been terrorizing us through every competition, and only now did they decide to shut him down."

"So you'd take that logic and harm everyone else?"

"Harm? Of course not! But I wouldn't feel guilt if I was given something designed to give me an advantage, and then use said advantage whenever possible."

"We won, didn't we?" Link argued. "We're all competent fighters. A simple tournament would not be a problem for us."

Fox sighed. "True. But making it easier-"

"Fox, please," said Link. "I need some sleep. Tell the others I won't be down for breakfast."

Fox winced, realizing that this conversation had achieved its opposite effect. "Sorry. I will. Get some sleep. We'll need you for the reward."

He hopped down, leaving Link to his rest. He kicked the dirt. "I've never been that good of a debater," he said to himself. "That was absolutely awful."

**West Tribe**

Snake, Luigi, and Captain Falcon had woken up as the sun rose for their morning jog. As usual, Luigi lagged behind the entirety of the trip, and finished nearly a half hour after his partners. This discrepancy only pushed him forward and motivated him. After all, during their first run, Luigi hadn't made it half way through Snake's imaginary path. It took the tribe nearly an hour to find him scrambling through the brush. Since then, Snake had put markers indicating the path.

Captain Falcon clasped Luigi by the shoulders, preventing him from collapsing from exhaustion. "Walk it off," he advised. "Or you'll faint."

"Is that what causes it?" Luigi asked. "I always wondered."

Snake looked over at the rest of the tribe, still sleeping. He motioned for them to step outside the site. Captain Falcon followed, keeping a firm grip on Luigi.

"You want to talk strategy?" Captain Falcon asked.

Snake thought a moment, and then shook his head. "There's nothing much we can do except wait for the Tribal Switch and hope we don't lose the Immunity Challenge."

"So, what's up?"

"What's your motivation?" Snake asked.

"Besides the money?" Captain Falcon was answered with a nod. "Well, there's this girl back home that I was hoping to impress."

"Being the best racer in your world doesn't count?" Luigi asked. He received a light punch in the shoulder.

"Surprisingly not. I want to prove to her that I'm not some – and I quote – 'big ego, pig head, macho man who can sit on his ass in a car and do nothing else'."

Luigi looked mortified. "You'd want to impress someone who called you that?"

Captain Falcon shrugged, looked to the side, and grinned guiltily. "I liked her feisty attitude. It wasn't malice, at least I assume it wasn't. There was affection in those words."

"And you, Luigi?"

Luigi blushed. "Actually, I was planning on starting a family."

"Congratulations!" Captain Falcon exclaimed, knocking Luigi down in excitement. "Oh, sorry."

"It's fine," Luigi brushed himself off, but remained on the ground. "I was just-" Snake leapt forward and lifted Luigi back onto his feet, reminding him that he'd faint. "-going to say that the money would be great to get a house and sustain ourselves."

"Being a hero doesn't pay well?" Captain Falcon asked.

"The house is Mario's," Luigi explained. "Eventually, I'll need to upgrade the house – if Mario moves with Peach – or move out if he stays single."

"Does the lady know you're proposing?" Snake asked.

Luigi shook his head. "She'll know when I come home. These weeks without her have been awful. Win or lose, I'm asking."

"I wish you the best of luck, then," said Captain Falcon.

There are a few moments pause. "You don't speak of Mario much," Snake noticed. "Any reason why?"

Luigi shrugged. "I'm always in his shadow. I assumed that I didn't need my only discussions on this island to be about him too."

"How about one?" Snake asked.

Luigi thought a moment, and then shook his head. "Maybe later. Right now, I'd rather see him as little as possible."

**East Tribe**

For the first time since the competition began, the trio finally felt secure in speaking privately. As embarrassing and as detrimental to their success as Mewtwo's helmet was, it was, by far, the best thing that had happened to them.

Finally, Ike could reveal to his teammates what his future was. "Eliminate the Pokémon," was the simple phrase that sparked conflicted feelings in the others. They both had arguments, but they knew that Ike had considered them.

"It doesn't have to be through Tribal Council," Ike clarified, noticing the looks of sadness. "But the Tribal Switch, assuming it is identical. We convince ROB, and hopefully Ganondorf will feel scorned enough to agree, and send two of the Pokemon to the other tribes. We'll maintain the majority alliance."

"Hopefully," Mario repeated thoughtfully. "I'll never like this plan. Betraying them when they risked everything."

"He wouldn't have joined us if he thought something like this would hurt his chance for victory," Ike countered. "He can't see the future, but he can definitely calculate something like this happening."

"Seems like a huge risk if he knew this was likely," said Diddy Kong.

Ike shrugged. "He might not have seen the helmet coming so soon. Thought he had more time to plan."

Mario sighed. "I'd rather it not come to this."

Ike looked at his partner carefully. He was very soft and hated betrayal. He was too trustworthy for this game. "And if it does, will you follow through?"

Mario shrugged. "If there's no other option."

Diddy Kong voiced Ike's thoughts: "You really need to change your attitude if you want to survive this game."

Mario blinked, surprised. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're too soft, too trustworthy," Diddy Kong explained. "In a game like this, you have to step on some toes, or you'll be the one with the broken feet."

"And the one with the weakest legs would be sacrificed for the stronger, for those able to adapt," Ike agreed, avoiding Mario's eyes.

Diddy Kong could also sense the pain. Even explaining this to Mario hurt him. He just couldn't imagine acting with such carelessness, treating people like pawns in a grand strategy. Even witnessing all he had in his years, even these past two weeks on the island hadn't phased him. He remained a pure soul, pure of thought. It was noble, but also incredibly naïve.

"We'll act when the time comes," said Diddy Kong reassuringly. "No need to think about if now, if we don't have to."

Mario had bitten his lip, was looking at the ground, and was speaking quietly. "I'm not a burden to you guys?"

Ike and Diddy Kong looked horrified at each other. This was not what they had wanted to imply, nor was it true.

"Absolutely not!" Diddy Kong said immediately. "We understand why you're thinking like this."

"We sympathize-"

"It's not even sympathy," Diddy Kong interjected, shaking his head rapidly behind Mario's back. "We also understand that these thoughts aren't going to get you far in the game, especially when people become more desperate and more treacherous."

"I just can't think like that," said Mario.

"We know," said Ike, quickly realizing that this was accomplishing nothing. "We'd simply like you to understand, to prepare you for the future. It's inevitable, so we'd like to give you a warning, at the very least."

Mario slowly nodded. "I appreciate that you care so much." He paused for a long time before continuing. "What we do at the Tribal Switch, I'll let you decide. And what happens after that, I'll let fate decide. I'm not going to become like that. If I win, I want to win honorably."

Ike thought a moment, then stepped forward and placed a hand on Mario's shoulder. "Then we'll be behind you and help you forward."

"We'll do your dirty work," Diddy Kong agreed, chuckling. "Just focus on your honor."

**Reward Challenge**

The four tribes reached one of the many beaches along the island, where Master Hand floated above his new course: a square of rope attached to the tops of four pegs about forty yards apart in waist-deep water. On the mats lay life jackets clipped to a short rope, with a clip at the other end. All of the life jackets of a particular tribe were clipped together with three feet of rope.

"As you have likely noticed, Zelda was eliminated at last night's Tribal Council," Master Hand began.

Some others, Link especially, had expressions of shock and dismay. Falco could barely contain a victorious smirk.

"Today's challenge will get you soaked, and you'll hate water for years," Master Hand began. "Completely intentionally, with every trace of irony possible, your prize will be a rubber swimming pool that will be delivered to the winning camp by the time you reach it. Today's challenge will be a test of coordination, balance, and speed.

"Each tribe will be attached to the rope above, beginning at each of the four corners. When the game begins, you will move clockwise around the ring until you reach the tribe in front. Once the person in front touches the person in back, that tribe will be eliminated. All tribes must then stop immediately to allow the eliminated tribe to fully disconnect, and the game will continue until the last tribe is standing.

"We believe that this challenge in particular will be a test of your tribe's coordination and teamwork. Your tribes have strengths that counter your weaknesses. Every tribe has a fair shot in winning.

"Speaking of fairness, Link?"

Link stepped forward, rather guiltily, brandishing his Roy bobblehead. Master Hand continued: "the South Tribe will start in the middle of its two posts, then. Now, decide your orders. No riding on people; everyone must be touching the water at all times. Tribe Leaders are, by default, in the front, so keep that in mind. You have five minutes to prepare."

"What about the North Tribe?" Bowser demanded. "They're one short!"

"Then hope you can catch up to them," Master Hand replied. "It balances out. One less means a lighter load, but less strength to run. We've calculated it, Bowser. We see no reason to alter the tribes any other way."

"Calculated nothing," Bowser scoffed. "You're just lazy."

Five minutes later, the tribes had strapped themselves together and attached to the rope. There was one common theme: the smallest member of the tribe was in the back, right behind the largest. The reason was obvious: a smaller target meant less chance of elimination if things got too close. Furthermore, while there were rules against carrying tribe mates, there were no rules about holding onto shoulders with feet dangling in the water.

Admittedly, this strategy was Snake's originally, and the other tribes saw its brilliance and followed suit. Snake felt no pride in this. He understood the implications of copying his strategy, what they saw in him, and how threatening he appeared simply by suggesting it.

He thought about this for too long, for he felt a shove from behind, signifying that the challenge had begun and they hadn't moved. He made up for this by diving forward, and immediately regretted it by slingshotting back into Captain Falcon. He was then shoved forward, got back to his senses, and started leading his team.

It was a good thing that he was part of the West Tribe, for the South side of the ocean was the furthest from the beach, and therefore the deepest. Consequently, despite their initial lead, they were unprepared for its depth and slogged through that side. Their sluggishness nearly cost them the game, as Mario had caught up and nearly grabbed Mr. Game and Watch. Only a preemptive dive headfirst into deep water bought them enough time to escape, and it was the East Tribe's time in the deep end.

And so the challenge fell into a pattern of sorts. The three shallow sides allowed tribes much needed speed to gain distance before heading to the deep side. Eventually, the lead had diminished to nothing, and Snake's error was forgotten quickly. The four tribes kept an even pace with each other. Occasionally, during the transition from the East to South sides, an attempt was made to eliminate, but the grab always ended in failure.

This went on for nearly ten revolutions, and then fatigue began to set in. The leaders had expended most of their strength trying to carry their tribes, and the pace had halved. The deep end had become painful and exhausting, and several of the smaller survivors could barely keep their heads above water. Those nearby had to carry them, slowing their tribes down.

It was at that point, when Popo had slipped for the sixth time and forced his tribe to stop to pick him back up, when their entire tribe was stuck in the beginnings of the deep end, was when Mario's plan was put into action. Mewtwo had been put in the middle of their tribe, for his powers were just strong enough to part much of the water nearest him, allowing his tribe to stride without much trouble. Mario shouted for them to charge, and they rocketed forward, catching quickly up to the struggling South Tribe. Mario dove forward and grabbed all of Mr. Game and Watch's rope, making sure that he couldn't escape. For good measure, he swam forward and grabbed Fox as well.

"The South Tribe has been eliminated!" Master Hand exclaimed, and the eliminated tribe unclipped themselves and left the course. After this, he commanded the tribes to continue forward.

Another part of the plan involved Ganondorf, who began stomping hard into the soft sand. This created small holes across the course. As the East Tribe sped forward, catching up to the struggling West Tribe, the largest members of the North Tribe were getting caught in the holes. After just one revolution, in which they tripped multiple times, and even got stuck for a few seconds, the North Tribe reached the deepest side of the square. By this point, they had lost so much ground that Snake was able to reach out for them and eliminate them.

But by that point, the outcome had all but been decided. Mario had caught up to them and was only a few yards away. While they had no great swimmers, they were able to use their preserved strength to make one final dash toward their enemies. Mario grabbed the tip of Pikachu's tail, making themselves the winner.

"With that, the East Tribe has won their much-appreciated pool of water!" Master Hand declared. "You should expect it by the time you get back to your tribe. For the rest of you: good luck tomorrow, for this is the final Immunity Challenge before the next Tribal Switch. Winning or losing this next one could affect every one of your strategies. Prepare, and be ready."

**North Tribe**

As he arrived, Falco ran forward and kicked the sand, spraying it into the trees. He shouted in anguish, and then turned on his tribe. Many of them, taken by surprise, reacted defensively, preparing for him to strike. Falco noticed this, and quickly calmed down before speaking.

"That Mewtwo," he spat, despite himself. "How are we expected to compete with him? I thought they said they fixed his cheating. Why is he still allowed to do that?"

"We all have our gifts, Falco," Olimar explained.

"You're defending him?" Falco accused.

"I'm not any more happy with the challenge than you are," Olimar stated firmly. "Don't turn on me. I'm simply saying that he used his powers – what little he had - intelligently."

"Intelligence should be all that he has," Falco said, shaking his head. "He doesn't need that telekinesis to go with it."

"Yes, one skill per player," said Samus. "Do anything to give yourself an advantage, and you're automatically eliminated. That would make a fair competition."

"I don't need your lip," Falco said. "I'm venting."

"You vent too much," said King Dedede. "I haven't said much because I didn't know if I could. But your complaints are all I've been hearing. Shut up with them."

Falco shook his head silently and walked away. After a while, the others looked at each other with concern and followed. They noticed him sitting under a tree, resting, and decided it was safe to talk.

"Are you happy you chose him over Zelda?" Samus taunted. "Because I can't wait to hear another few weeks of this."

"It wasn't a matter of personal opinion," said Olimar. "We had an alliance, and we decided not to go against it."

Samus glared at him, until he continued. "But if you want my honest opinion: no, I'm not happy. I actually preferred Zelda's company. But we did what we had to do."

"You could survive without one member," Samus argued. "Especially one who none of you like."

"You know who got betrayed by their alliances?" King Dedede asked. He pointed at Donkey Kong and himself. "I don't know about you, but I intend to get back at them for breaking up what we had. They've already paid for it with Wolf. They'll pay for it with the rest of them."

Olimar opened his mouth to argue, but then he realized what King Dedede had meant. "You're saying," he said to Samus. "To vote for him at the Tribal Switch."

Samus nodded. "If I don't choose him, I'd expect all of you to. I don't plan on losing this next challenge, and I can't change what happened in the past. So, I'm leaving it until then to see him off of this tribe."

"Tell her about our deal," came a voice in the distance. Startled, they turned and saw Falco looking at them, with an undeterminable expression on his face. "I don't care if you send me out in a few days, but I want you to know that I'm with the penguin. You betray me, and you'll feel my wrath when I have the power."

"Why did we expect him not to hear us?" Sonic groaned.

"We're drawing straws," Yoshi explained. "None of us want to leave or choose another. So, the person who leaves will leave due to luck."

Sonic looked at Yoshi. "And luck will decide who wins the game."

**West Tribe**

Bowser had already ranted about Mewtwo before the Tribe had reached their camp, so when they arrived they were ready to get as far away from him as possible. As soon as they were within sight of the beach, they took off at once, leaving Bowser alone.

"Well, fine," Bowser spat, crossing his arms. "I'm sure you'd agree with me, anyway."

"It does beg the question," said Pokemon Trainer, turning to Ness. "Why didn't you do that? You're psychic, right?"

Ness sighed. "Not technically. I have psionic abilities, but I'm not actually psychic. I can shoot bolts of energy using my mind, but I can't move water."

"You can throw us, though," Kirby argued. "If you don't remember all those times you crushed us in battle."

Ness smiled. "Single bodies are easy to move. Water is far more complicated, and it's something beyond me."

"So why didn't you throw them off us," Bowser demanded, having now caught up to them.

"Too far away," Ness countered. "Even so, I'm sure it would've been considered cheating. I didn't want to risk disqualification over some pool."

"It's not about the pool," said Bowser. "Everytime we lose, we're looked down upon, chastised, by everyone. We look weak and pathetic."

"No one's going to think that," consoled Luigi.

Bowser pointed a finger accusingly at Luigi. "You of all people should know where I'm coming from. All of you, in fact, were taunting me about losing to Mario so often." He was seething at this point. Bursts of smoke were blown out of his nostrils with every word. "My own minions have trouble remembering that I'm their king. I'm tired of losing!"

"It's a pool of water," said Ness. "It's nothing to get worked up over."

By now, nearly everyone had gotten to their feet and were slowly stepping away from the enraged koopa. They were prepared to flee at any moment. Bowser shook his head, spraying smoke everywhere.

"Every loss infuriates me," he argued. "Every. Single. One. That damn Pokemon has caused half of them. Mario the other." He looked at Luigi. "We destroy your brother tomorrow. We make him wish he had never set foot on this island."

"No one is going to agree to that," said Snake, calmly staring at his feet, the only one in the tribe who hadn't moved. Bowser noticed this and stepped right up to Snake, stomping just away from his feet. Snake never blinked. "Leave this camp before you hurt someone. Come back when you've calmed down. Burn down nothing, and hurt no one."

Bowser leaned forward and set a claw so near Snake's eye that he could see the crusted blood. "You think you can tell me what to do?"

"Yes" was Snake's simple answer.

Bowser thought a moment, then swiped down, taking a chunk of the log and ripping it off. He ground the log, spewed fire into his hands, and sprayed the blackened ash around Snake.

"You taunt the wrong person," Bowser threatened. "I can't hurt you here. But outside."

"Outside, you'll lose to a chubby plumber for the thirtieth time, and then cry back to your turtles," said Snake, revealing a touch of anger, looking up to stare into Bowser's eyes.

The pair held the stare for several minutes, before Captain Falcon was brave enough to step in between them.

"That's enough, from both of you," he said. He turned to Bowser first. "Do what he said." He turned to Snake. "Don't agitate him."

"Who're you to tell me what to do?" Bowser scoffed, but nevertheless he walked into the forest. Almost immediately, smoke floated over the treetops, and a distant alarm signaled a fire to be put out.

The tribe remained silent, all staring at Snake and Captain Falcon. They were sharing similar thoughts: marveling at Snake's bravery, and worrying about Bowser's return. Whatever remarks they had made about Snake's cool head, about his lack of emotion, were solidified in this exchange. There was immense respect and admiration toward the West Tribe's leader.

**East Tribe**

Although the tribe entered camp with high spirits, when they saw the pitiful size of the pool, they were incredibly disappointed.

"That pathetic thing can't even hold all of us," said Ganondorf. "Can't even hold half."

"You want to be the first to try it?" Diddy Kong asked, grinning cheesily. "I heard a nice relaxing swim is good for a grump."

Ganondorf flipped him off and turned away. "I'll be planning your demise in private. Have fun with your pool."

As Ganondorf disappeared into the trees, Diddy Kong shook his head and sighed. "Is there any reason why he can't have a little fun? I know he's a bad guy, but even King Dedede had fun, in the little time we were with him."

"If you hadn't noticed," said Ike. "Antagonists are how they are for a reason."

"Even when he helped me, Bowser was always grumpy and complained a lot," agreed Mario. He looked at ROB, who returned the look gleefully. "How do you survive the water?"

"I was keeping it out of his system," Mewtwo explained.

"Wait," Diddy Kong gasped. "This whole time? Nobody fitted him with anything to keep the water out?"

"He's decades old," explained Mewtwo. "Simply redesigning him would ruin the appeal of the robot. So, during challenges involving water, I've been keeping it from destroying important parts."

"That's incredibly dangerous," said Ike. "Are you positive they haven't done anything with him?"

Mewtwo nodded. "Do not worry. Until they do something with him, which I believe is highly unlikely, I'll keep him out of danger."

"So I guess that's why you wanted him close to you," said Mario.

"The closer he is, the more likely I am to protect him," said Mewtwo. He floated away.

After a while, Ike exclaimed, "Damn it!" Mario and Diddy Kong, startled by this outburst, jumped and turned to him. "He knows what we were planning this morning."

Mario and Diddy Kong exchanged looks of confusion, so Ike continued: "That last thing he said, about being close to ROB. He's implying that if we eliminate him or send him away during the next Tribal Switch, we could be endangering ROB."

"Would he really?" Mario gasped.

Ike nodded. "It's Mewtwo" was all that needed to be said. "So that means we only have two options."

"What if he decides not to help ROB," said Mario. "Out of revenge?"

"Then," said Ike. "We have evidence to indicate that Mewtwo is sabotaging players, and he would be disqualified. What he just said is to make sure he stays on this tribe."

"Why?" Diddy Kong asked. "Why this tribe? Why would he suggest it if he thought we were going to switch him?"

Ike sighed. "He must have a plan for even beyond the switch. One that involves him staying on this tribe for as long as possible."

"Something that even we haven't heard about," said Diddy Kong. "Merges?"

Ike shrugged. "Most likely."

"So then, should we prevent him from staying?" Diddy Kong asked.

"No," said Mario. "We can't endanger ROB. We're going to have to choose Pichu and Jigglypuff."

They considered the possibility that Mewtwo was lying about ROB, but denied it. The robot was beat up, rusted, and worn. Mewtwo was telling the truth there. But by telling the truth, he revealed that, despite his alliance being inevitably broken, he still held the power in the tribe. Everything that was being done was according to Mewtwo's plan.

**South Tribe**

Lucario found Link beneath a tree shortly after the tribe dispersed. He walked over and sat down across for him, waiting for him to speak.

"What?" Link asked, annoyed, looking at his feet.

"What are your plans for the next few days?" Lucario asked.

"Why would you think I would tell you?"

Lucario faked a look of surprise. "I had assumed that everything was out in the open now. We were honest with each other. We'd already told you who we were going to eliminate if we lose. Aren't you?"

Link looked Lucario in the eyes. "That stunt you pulled with Pichu and Donkey Kong. That completely ruined our plan."

Lucario remained silent during this pause, wanting to see where Link was going.

"And now, because we were too slow grabbing people, pulling them into our alliance, we've lost the game. I wish I could've been as strategic as you. You got the strongest, and you allied with them immediately. I got the leftovers."

Link sighed and paused a long time. Lucario remained completely silent, staring at nothing but Link, watching him change from anger to sadness to fear.

"And you tore us apart. That first vote, where Peach had six votes against her. That was the only time you and I voted together. I shouldn't have voted like that. I should have seen her as an ally, and not as a nuisance."

This tidbit was the first that intrigued Lucario. He had assumed that Link, suspicious of him from the beginning, was his only vote that Tribal Council. Now he had to find new suspects. But he let Link continue.

"By then, I guess you had already gotten your alliance together. I was only with my clone at the time. I didn't realize it had happened so quickly. The votes did tip me off, mind you, but I thought you all voted similar to how I did."

Lucario was beginning to regret playing the honesty card. But, Link had a lot of emotions to sort, and this talk would definitely make him more friendly in the future.

"Then, I guess you got Pichu and Donkey Kong before the Tribal Switch. Only to send them out of the Tribe." Link paused at this part. "I still don't know why. But that was what sealed my fate."

Link looked at Lucario. "So I have to ask: what now? What are we going to do?"

Lucario thought a while. "I would say: assuming we do not lose, and that your alliance remains, then during the Tribal Switch, let them go."

Link nearly gasped, but Lucario continued. "Marth is a bystander; he is completely innocent. If Mr. Game and Watch is eliminated which – as I have implied – our next goal, then Marth will be next. If you want to remain safe, keep him as a scapegoat, and hope that we win enough challenges to warrant your survival. But if you want to be noble and keep a powerful player in the game, then use your vote to switch him."

Link replied, "What about the people we bring in?"

"Our alliance is set in stone. None will be removed; none will be added. Everyone else will be eliminated. Before you, of course."

"I have to ask: why this special treatment for me?"

"Because, Link, despite your early failures, you still remain a strong competitor, and we all respect that. We do not want someone unworthy winning. If you're able to survive, we want to see you as equals. Eliminating you so soon would be distasteful and worthless."

Lucario got up, but Link held out his hand. "If I do choose Marth, who will you choose?"

Lucario contemplating walking away, but he felt it would be almost as disrespectful as voting him off right then and there. "We will choose Popo, and wish him the best when he leaves."

**Day 19**

**North Tribe**

Sonic woke up as soon as the sun rose, feeling fantastic. He jumped to his feet and was shocked to find nobody else awake. Usually he was the last one to wake up, but for the first time it was his turn to cook the morning meal.

"I can't cook," he groaned, after contemplating his situation. "I'll screw it up."

"Soup," came a disgruntled penguin's voice. "Boil water, put some random plants and cut up pieces of other food. Call it a meal."

Sonic grinned sheepishly. "Thanks Dedede. I'll give you the largest helping." But King Dedede was fast asleep, his one moment of consciousness brought about by the sound of there being no food.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone had woken up, and Sonic proudly handed out his meal.

"This is a first," noted Falco suspiciously. "It's also pretty dull."

"I can't cook," Sonic admitted. His tribe members looked at him in shock. "Hey, I have someone else do that for me, or I get it from the store, or something. I've never had the need to cook."

"Wow," Falco shook his head in disbelief. "Who knew our hedgehog was such a spoiled teenager."

"It's not like that!" Sonic said defensively. "Tails is a good friend! He-"

Yoshi walked in between them. "That's enough, Falco. Sonic, we appreciate the effort. If you need help in the future, wake one of us. We'll help."

"It was too early," Sonic muttered. "I woke up hours ago."

"Really?" Olimar asked. "Why?"

"I had a good feeling about today," Sonic replied. "Like, we were going to destroy them in the competition."

"That's good enough for me," said King Dedede, having swallowed his soup and reaching for seconds. "I like words of confidence."

"Let's hope so," said Donkey Kong. "I'd like to get through this Switch not being two people down."

"I'd like to make it to the Switch," Samus countered bitterly.

The others avoided her eye, but nobody wanted to speak. "Treating us with such animosity isn't going to help our odds," Olimar explained.

"We already have one brat," Sonic commented, glaring at Falco. Falco took no notice and swallowed the rest of his soup.

"The animosity will continue until I'm given a fair shot at surviving," Samus replied.

Olimar shrugged. "Tribal Switch is tomorrow. Hopefully the animosity stops by then."

King Dedede whispered, "Her getting a fair shot means our advantage is lost."

Olimar replied. "I know, but a fair shot for her might not be an actual 'fair' shot. It might just be, for her, enough for her to survive until the merge."

"So, have you decided who you are going to choose tomorrow?" Donkey Kong asked.

Samus thought a moment, and then shook her head. "As much as I want to say that it'll be easy, I know it won't. I have to think about it a lot tonight"

"Think hard," said King Dedede. "Because if we win today, you're going to make the most important decision of your game tomorrow."

"'If'?" Falco scoffed. "You mean 'when'. I've got the same feeling as Sonic, believe it or not. We're going to win. Not only that: we're going to destroy them!"

"Now I'm really confident," said King Dedede.

"North Tribe!" Yoshi chanted.

"North Tribe!"

**West Tribe**

Ness and his alliance sat around the burning fire, eating their latest meal, silently waiting for their leader to speak. At this time, normally, they would discuss strategy immediately, but today was different. They had so much to discuss, but they were not.

Finally, Bowser said, "Ness? Are you awake?"

Ness nodded. "I've been weighing our odds of being chosen for the switch," he said. "It would not surprise me if it came down to either Bowser or myself."

"Good thing to start with," Bowser grumbled. "I don't want to leave. I actually have an alliance, which is something I thought I'd never have."

"You wouldn't be the first," Kirby muttered, and Pokemon Trainer giggled and nudged his side.

"How would we get along without you?" Pokemon Trainer asked. "None of us have the strategy."

"That's exactly what Snake wants," Ness replied. "We will still have the majority if one from each of our alliances is removed, but it will be the newcomers who Snake will attempt to recruit."

"And he chooses those," sighed Kirby. "Guess we have to hope the other guys choose people who like us."

"We're doomed," muttered Bowser. "Nobody's going to want to join me. People will get sick of the puffball. The Pokemon can't speak, and his trainer is useless."

"Insulting your alliance," said Pokemon Trainer, glaring at Bowser. "That'll get you far."

"I've heard it before," said Bowser, waving the comment aside.

"We'll have to make a list of the most likely recruits," said Ness. "I've been thinking about it, and I believe I have one."

And Ness spent the next hour discussing potential candidates with his alliance. His suggestions were met with many instances of nodding or shaking heads. At Ganondorf, a name which they weren't expecting, they shared unanimous disapproval.

"Just because I'm evil," said Bowser. "Doesn't mean he'll stick with me."

"You know how desperate and disliked he is," said Ness. "He'd want someone. Anyone who shares his ideas."

"Terrible idea," Bowser said. "Awful, horrible idea."

Ness frowned, not used to his ideas being met with such disdain. "So I suppose Mewtwo's out of the question too?"

"You know," said Pokemon Trainer. "I'm not sure why you're making this list. It's not like Snake hasn't already thought about who he'll choose. We have no say in that."

"Preparation is never a bad thing," Ness explained. "Knowing who we'll have the best chance at recruiting will prepare us for when they inevitably do not happen. I was hoping we would discuss strategies before the Switch itself, trying to convince people as quickly, but as subtlely as possible."

"Subtlety won't work," said Bowser.

"Everyone's part of an alliance by this point," agreed Kirby. "We may not know everyone's place in this game, but pretending like we want people for the sake of wanting them is useless."

"The puffball knows strategy," noted Bowser. "Consider me impressed."

"The turtle knows compliments," Kirby countered. "Consider me shocked.

"Hey, you guys were subtle with me," said Pokemon Trainer. "I chose you guys because I liked you more. Because you hung out with me as soon as I joined the tribe. Made me feel welcome."

"We liked you," said Kirby, grinning. "We knew you were good material for our alliance."

"You didn't mention anything about an alliance until a few days later," continued Pokemon Trainer. "Why can't it work again?"

"Because not everyone is like you," said Bowser. "Same strats won't work for different people."

"Which is why," repeated Ness. "Preparation is key. We'll have to plan for different people joining. Analyze their personalities and appeal to them."

"Alright," admitted Bowser. "I understand now. We need all the help we can get."

"Then let's begin." Ness pointed at the first member of his list. "First, Pichu…"

**South Tribe**

Link was preparing his weapons for the upcoming challenge, ensuring everything was tied and collected, when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Pit standing, arms behind his back, smiling brightly.

"Ready for the next challenge?" Pit asked.

Link nodded slowly, unsure by this change of tone. Pit wasn't the most depressing member of the tribe, but he certainly was never this cheerful. Link didn't know much about him, except that he was quick and as accurate with a bow as he was. He didn't speak much during meals, and spent much of the days practicing with his weapons.

"Are you? Link asked in reply.

Pit unsheathed his bow, broke it in half, and swung both halves like swords. "Absolutely!" He noticed Link acting uneasy and resheathed it. "Sorry. Didn't mean to show off."

Link began to turn back to his equipment, when Pit stepped forward hurriedly. "Hey, hey. Listen, I know we don't talk a lot. But for the future, I'd like to change that. But, and I'd hate to be this transparent, I'd like to know how you feel about us."

Link looked behind Pit's shoulder, expecting someone to be watching him. There was nobody. "Why? Who?"

"Our alliance, and curiosity," Pit replied. "I know we aren't on the best terms, but I'm sure Lucario told you about us respecting and admiring you. So, to see where we stand, how about it?"

"I feel like a hostage," Link replied, turning his back on him and refusing to turn back. "Like I'm the most prime Dodongo meat in a prison, and you're making sure I keep the freshest and most tasty before you devour me."

Pit was confused at this analogy, so he didn't know how to respond. "Well, I guess that's something?"

"No," Link said, turning back, eyes filled with rage. "It's not. It's terrible. I respect your abilities and your strength, but your strategy makes me uneasy and weak. Why keep me around if you're going to treat me like one of your own, only for me never to be? I don't understand why you simply can't let me into your alliance and ease my constant fear."

Pit started backing up, completely caught off guard by this hostility. "We don't think of.. . We, uh, aren't…"

"I do not agree with anything you have done or will do," Link concluded. "Believe me when I say: you will regret telling me everything. I may not have been the best strategist in the beginning, but now that I've learned, I will not stop fighting."

"This is not going according to plan," Pit mumbled. "Well, Link, listen, you may be angry, but after the challenge, when we win and are safe for another few days, we'll talk later. Maybe during less stressful times. Sorry to have bothered you."

Pit turned to walk away, but Link called, "Wait. I'm sorry I snapped. I just feel so confused right now. You're right. Let's talk when we don't have elimination in a few hours."

Not relieved in the slightest, Pit put on the happiest smile he could and waved. "Of course! Let's win this challenge!"

**East Tribe**

As they were preparing to leave the site, Ganondorf stopped his fellow tribe members. He held his hands out in a sign of peace, noticing their expressions immediately turning to distrust and worry.

"If there's one thing I'd like right now, it's to win this challenge," he said. "Believe me when I say that I will be trying harder than all of you to keep from going to Tribal Council. If there's anything else I'd like, it's to be away from you. Tomorrow, if we win, switch me. Let me leave this tribe and find someone else to anger. None of you want me here. Why keep me?"

"This is not the time to discuss," muttered Ike.

"Have I not been betrayed by everyone else in my alliance? Do I not deserve better?"

"Would you give us the same relief?" Ike countered.

Ganondorf shook his head admittedly. "I'm not as noble. But you, Mario, must understand the pain I've been going through ever since Wolf's elimination. The loneliness I've felt."

Mario refused to look Ganondorf in the eyes. Nevertheless, he said to his feet, "I have already made my decision, Ganondorf. You're not going to convince me to change."

Ganondorf understood, so he turned to his last hope: Mewtwo. "Please. You've put me through too much. Will you not convince your Pokemon to vote for me? We'll have the majority."

Mewtwo glanced at Mario. "The tribe made its decision long ago."

Nobody was giving him a straight answer, and that infuriated him. "Why do you fools not understand? Do you not care about everyone on this island? Do you sleep better at night knowing that I worry constantly?"

"Of anyone on this island," said Diddy Kong. "You deserve the least sympathy."

"I'm not Wolf," said Ganondorf. "I wasn't cruel."

"You're right, and you're wrong," said Diddy Kong. "Mewtwo knows what you said, remember? You can't lie to him."

"Don't speak for me," Mewtwo replied.

"This is pointless," said Ike. "You're only holding us up. Please, get out of the way."

Ganondorf began to unsheathe his sword, and Ike reacted immediately by charging forward and grabbing his arms.

"You will regret moving your arm," Ike seethed. "Now save your anger for the challenge, or you will be going home tonight."

Ganondorf remained stiff, staring into Ike with incredible fury. But, eventually, he let go of his sword. Ike only removed his grip when he heard the muffled clank of steel against cloth.

"If we're done," Ike said, regaining his composure. "We have a challenge to win."

The tribe passed Ganondorf single-file, taking care not to look at the gerudo. Ganondorf, now alone, looked at his hands, staring at his Triforce of Power. What did such a symbol mean, if none would fear him? None felt threatened by his very name? Could hold him down and prevent him from wielding a weapon?

He was not lying about his worry. He did not regret his actions, but he regretted their consequences. Betrayed, left alone to fend for himself. He was used to it, but normally he was the traitor. He did not question that it would have happened eventually, but he had assumed that, later, he would have been the initiator, the one in power. Feeling so vulnerable was foreign and confusing. Being left with no hope of survival, forced to fight for something he didn't agree with, with people who he despised. It was a terrible situation, that unfortunately he felt he deserved completely.

But he refused to be eliminated quietly. He would fight with all his power to ensure his survival.

**Immunity Challenge**

The four tribes gathered around the center of the island, where four machines had been placed facing each other. The machines looked similar to arcade machines, only there were only three buttons placed in a row, all far within the machine so that anyone would have to lean deep into the machine, or crawl inside, in order to press it. In the space between the machines was a platform with twelve holes in four rows facing the respective machines. Above this platform floated Master Hand.

"Greetings, Survivors, for your final Immunity Challenge as you are now," Master Hand began. "Tonight, one of you will be eliminated. Tomorrow, eight of you will switch tribes. As we have noticed, you are beginning to understand each other. You've been predicting each other's strategies, trying to take advantage of their weaknesses and understand their motives and actions. So, we'd like to put this to the test.

"There will be eight rounds – the North Tribe will have a player playing twice – where one member from each tribe will come up to the machine and pick one of three item. The leftmost button will choose a Mushroom, the middle a Heart Piece, and the right a Pokeball. Your goal for each round is to choose the item that your opponents will not pick. Those who get separate items will earn a point for their tribe. If all four competitors pick the same item, no points will be rewarded for that round. If there is a tie, a best of 7 round of rock-paper-scissors will determine who will go to Tribal Council.

"Choose your order, analyze your opponents, and be the tribe with the greatest knowledge of your opponents. You have five minutes to decide your order and plan."

Five minutes later, the first four came up to the machines. Donkey Kong, Marth, Diddy Kong, and Bowser. After a few moments to decide, and some careful looks at the others, the four made their choice and stepped back to see which items would rise. Three Mushrooms rose, for the monkeys and Bower. Marth, having chosen the Pokeball, walked back to his tribe victoriously.

"The first point goes to the South Tribe!" Master Hand announced.

Falco, Fox, ROB, and Pikachu walked up next. The next few moments became a humorous internal discussion with the members of Star Fox, each trying to pick, and counterpick, and counter-counterpick the other. Eventually, they were forced to choose randomly, having run over the time limit, and ran back to find that they had picked the same one. Pikachu and ROB, meanwhile, had chosen the other two, and gained points for their tribes.

"The North Tribe is the only tribe without a point," Master Hand exclaimed.

"We're going to crush them," Falco muttered to Sonic. Sonic looked nervous, now, but tried to fake a grin.

Yoshi, Link, Ganondorf, and Ness were next. Link slammed his answer immediately, and walked back, sure that his main enemy wouldn't have picked it. Sure enough, he didn't, but he had forgotten to take into account the others. Ness had picked the Heart Container as well, sure that neither of them would have picked something so obvious. Ness looked at Link amusedly, while the other stared at the platform dejectedly as Yoshi and Ganondorf's items rose differently.

"North, South, and West Tribes now have a point," Master Hand announced. "East is leading with two!"

Olimar, Metaknight, Ike, and Kirby went to the arcade machines. Sure to prevent Link's mistake, the four spent the entire allotted time trying to think about each other. This proved to be not nearly enough time for a full analysis, and the round resulted in two stalemates. The polar tribes answered with the same item.

"No tribe gained points announced," Master Hand said.

"You don't give us enough time," Bowser complained.

"That is the idea," Master Hand countered. "With how much you've been thinking about each other lately, we were sure that this would be plenty."

Samus, Mr. Game and Watch, Pichu, and Pokemon Trainer were next. Mr. Game and Watch and Pichu hadn't a care in the world and pressed their buttons immediately. After noticing this, the other two realized that anything they thought would be left completely up to chance, and so the round became the first round where all four answered randomly. This random chance allowed the North and West Tribes to gain their second points.

"South Tribe is now in last place," Master Hand announced. "With only three rounds to go, there isn't much time for error."

King Dedede, Lucario, Mewtwo, and Snake were next. The penguin, realizing what he was up against, threw his arms in the arm in defeat and slammed a random button. What resulted from this was a trifecta of intense thought and consideration, and a careful pressing of a button much later than the time limit allowed. And the final result was a three-way tie. King Dedede was the only one to pick correctly.

"Well, that's a first," he chuckled. "Mewtwo lost a mind game."

"We all did," said Snake, looking at his opponents with as great respect as they showed him.

"And as a result of this loss, the North Tribe has taken the lead," Master Hand segued.

Sonic, Popo, Mario, and Luigi walked up to their machines. The brothers thought carefully about only each other. The other pair thought of them as one person, which was their mistake. A press of a button later revealed that all four had chosen the Mushroom.

"Huh," said Sonic. "I thought it wouldn't have been that obvious." Popo admitted the same.

"I guess that's what I was hoping," said Mario, grinning at his brother. Luigi grinned back in agreement.

"With the final round, the North Tribe is guaranteed safety from Tribal Council!" Master Hand announced, and the tribe cheered. "You won't have to send a member for the final round."

In the final round, Pit, Jigglypuff, and Captain Falcon walked up. Neither considered the puffball an obstacle, a thought cemented by her immediate decision of a button. So the pair considered each other in the little time they've seen each other. What they've heard about from others, what they've witnessed themselves. In the end, they, like everyone else, couldn't make such a decision with confidence. As they stepped back, everyone had tensed, waiting for the results.

"Pit and Captain Falcon have both chosen the mushroom," said Master Hand. "The South Tribe did not get any points, and therefore are going to Tribal Council!"

The other two tribes cheered, congratulating their last players on achieving victory. The losing tribe congratulated the winners and then walked off for Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council**

The eight members of the South Tribe carried their torches into the ruined building and took their respective places on the logs. Master Hand floated across them, illuminated in the blackened sky by the rays of the fire.

"Not a good feeling, being back here," noted Master Hand, seeing the calm looks on their faces. "Although none of you seem too worried."

"Unfortunately, I think the tribe made its decision long ago," said Link.

"If that's the case, then let's discuss the past week," Master Hand said. "With the removal of Toon Link, how have things been about camp?"

"Popo hasn't said much," said Fox. "That's a good thing."

Popo smiled. "I think I spent all my energy arguing with him. I'm just tired right now."

"Do you feel worried that your past actions will affect your team's opinion of you?" Master Hand asked.

"Too late to change," said Popo. "At least, for this Tribal Council. I'll worry after the Switch. But I'm part of the dominant alliance. They had my back last time. They'll keep it this time."

"Dominant?" Master Hand repeated. "I'm assuming you all know who that is, then?" There were several nods. "And you're ok with this? Those not in the alliance?"

"Of course not," said Marth. "But, honestly, what are you going to do? Why would people join the weakest alliance if theirs is so solid and safe? How could you convince them to join your cause? It isn't a matter of right or wrong or life and death. It's simply a matter of trying to win a game. You can't do that in this game."

"No moral high ground," said Master Hand. "But surely there had to have been deception."

"Of course," said Link. "I'll admit: I don't like it. But, they won. They won dominance of the tribe, and they'll keep it."

"Aren't you going to fight back? It sounds like you've already given up," said Master Hand.

"Of course I'll fight," said Link. "Especially tomorrow, when we'll get our best chance."

"Do you have secrets?" Master Hand asked.

"Don't we all," was Link's reply.

"How did you know of Lucario's deception?" Master Hand asked. "Did you figure it out on your own?"

"I… I had help," Link replied. All eyes were on him, and he sighed. "Donkey Kong told Yoshi. Yoshi told Marth on the boat. Marth told me a few days ago."

"I see. And how do you feel about Lucario?"

Link turned to Lucario. "I feel like he's one of the strongest competitors in this game," he said. "And that he's a brilliant strategist and powerful fighter." He turned to Master Hand. "And that I respect him greatly, but he needs to be removed of his power as soon as possible."

If he had eyes, Master Hand would have been staring directly at Link. "Then, do you believe you have that power, leader of the South Tribe?"

"If not me, then who else?"

Master Hand remained silent. "Any more comments?" There was silence. "Then, we shall begin the voting. Mr. Game and Watch, please choose your bobblehead."

Mr. Game and Watch walked up, placed a bobblehead into the jar, and walked back.

Fox went up to vote.

Link went up to vote.

"I'm sorry I have to do this to you, but there's nothing we can do."

Lucario went up to vote.

Metaknight went up to vote.

Pit went up to vote.

Popo went up to vote.

Marth went up to vote.

"I'm not sure why Link told me to vote for you, but I'd rather it be you than me."

After Marth sat down, Master Hand floated over and collected the vote jar.

"I will now read the contents of the jar. The person with the most votes must exit Tribal Council immediately." He said, and he picked up Lucario's bobblehead. "One vote for Lucario. Second vote: Mr. Game and Watch. Third vote: Mr. Game and Watch. Fourth vote: Mr. Game and Watch. Fifth vote: Mr. Game and Watch. Sixth vote: Mr. Game and Watch. Seventh vote: Mr. Game and Watch. Eighth and final vote: Mr. Game and Watch."

Mr. Game and Watch was already walking forward when Master Hand continued his usual routine. "Mr. Game and Watch, you have the most votes. Please bring me your torch."

Master Hand noticed the man already below him, and he put out his torch. "Mr. Game and Watch, you are the tenth person voted out of Super Smash Bros: Survivor."

His tribe watched as he waddled away, feeling slightly saddened. Master Hand turned to them and tried to cheer them up: "Tomorrow is a big day for all of you. Your decisions then will impact the rest of your game. Good luck, and I'll see you then!"

The South Tribe got up and exited the building, their torches dancing brilliantly against the black until they disappeared into the forest.

* * *

Mr. Game and Watch's beeping was given a proper translation, as it had been throughout the show: "It's always frustrating being unable to be understood. If Link had just listened to my advice from the very beginning, he wouldn't be losing the tribe. If he had worked with me, with Peach and Pichu, and not voted her out immediately, thrown Pichu aside for the wolves, voted me out. If he had been smarter, we would have been the dominant alliance. But now, I wish him the best of luck. He may have voted for me, but I feel no anger or betrayal. He knew it was inevitable. He's going to need all the luck he can get."


	12. Days 20 and 21: Second Tribal Switch

**South Tribe**

The tribe split into their alliances almost immediately upon entering camp. Popo went off to sleep almost immediately, allowing them to speak without fear of his anger.

"You know," Fox noted. "Tonight would have been the best night for him to argue against us voting him out."

"He feels too safe," Metaknight agreed. "I would suggest he is already aware of what will happen, but what he said last night just makes me assume he's naïve."

"He doesn't think of the bigger picture," said Fox. "He just focuses on one thing and ensures that he conquers it."

"So, Lucario, are you positive that Link will follow your strategy?" Pit asked.

Lucario shook his head. "Not after what he said last night. Even the time I talked to him, I felt he was not going to abide by our plan."

"I got the same feeling when I spoke to him," Pit agreed. He sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"Unless Link chooses Popo, which I highly doubt, we'll keep him, and vote for Marth," Lucario replied. "If anyone, he will choose me."

"Oh no," Pit muttered. "Could you handle yourself in the other tribes?"

Lucario shrugged. "Link's assuming I won't. He'll hope that you all wouldn't be able to function without me. That separating us will weaken us, and he'll try to take advantage."

"No one can argue that we won't be weakened," Fox muttered. "We can all plan, but you have the best, most well thought out strategies."

"He's grown very quickly," Lucario said. "But I want you all to promise me a few things: Honor our agreement with Link. He is the last of the others to be eliminated. But make sure you try to win every challenge. Throw none, no matter personal gains or losses. Play smart and plan without me. But most importantly: stay together. I chose you three for a reason. If you work together, you will be the most feared alliance in the game."

Lucario motioned for Pit to come closer. "And you: keep your necklace for yourself. Do not give it away, but use it when you most feel in danger."

"Of course," Pit replied. "You keep safe, too. And we'll keep together."

Lucario nodded and turned to the others. "If, for some reason, any of you are chosen to leave instead of me, play to the strongest alliances. We've already guessed as to some of them. Find a representative and appeal to him. Weave your way into the alliance, but do not ignore the calls of the other members. If a shift in tribe alliances happens, it will happen today. So make sure that you're choosing the correct alliance.

"And most importantly," Lucario concluded. "If nothing else works, try your hardest in the Immunity Challenges. If you win those, you won't have to worry about alliances."

**Day 20**

**West Tribe**

It was an important day for everyone on the island. Curiously, the only ones in high spirits, aside from Kirby and Pokemon Trainer, seemed to be the leaders of three of the tribes. This was the day where they took control of their tribes, or at the very least survived thanks to different tribe members.

The only leader who didn't smile was Snake, and he sat across from Luigi and Captain Falcon after they finished their morning jog. For once, Luigi had stuck with them the entire run, and he looked even less exhausted than Captain Falcon. Something that he was sure to point out during their meal.

"Is that sweat, I see?" Luigi asked, reaching toward Captain Falcon's forehead.

Captain Falcon brushed him aside, chuckling through deep breaths. "You're one cocky son of a gun today," he said. "What's with the sudden cheerfulness?"

"I feel like it's our time," Luigi replied. "What we can do today, what Snake can decide, can get our alliance in control of this tribe."

"Since when are you so interested in strategy?" Captain Falcon asked. "You've never been this talkative."

Luigi placed a fist over his chest. "I've got a good feeling about today," he replied. "Things are going to work out." He looked to Snake for confirmation, but was met with a plain expression. There seemed to be some pain in his eyes, and Luigi frowned in confusion. "Is there something wrong?"

Snake shook his head slowly, not taking his eyes off Luigi.

Luigi and Captain Falcon glanced at each other. "You do have a plan, right?" Captain Falcon asked. Snake replied with a nod. "Well then we should be fine. You've got great plans."

"We've survived this long, thanks to him," Luigi agreed. "We haven't lost an Immunity Challenge since before the last Switch.

"He's been a fantastic leader," Captain Falcon replied. They both silently hoped their compliments would stir even a smile in their third partner, but he remained stone-faced. After a brief moment of silence, Captain Falcon sighed loudly. "Snake, you're worried about something. What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment," Snake replied. "I know what I'm going to do, and I know what they're going to do."

"Could you give us a hint?" Luigi asked. Snake shook his head. "You know, you're no fun sometimes."

"Yeah, even Luigi's having a good time," Captain Falcon said, nudging Luigi. "That should be enough celebration." He received a nudge back.

Snake looked at his friends and nearly expressed his dismay, his despair he had been holding in for so long. He refused to look anywhere but in their eyes, feeling like he was sending soldiers to their deaths. Which, in his plan, was exactly what he was doing.

**North Tribe**

As the tribe sat around their fire, enjoying one final meal together, they couldn't help but notice Samus's exceptionally good mood. She was polite, thanking everyone, even smiling at Falco, who just had to comment on it.

"You finally have a strategy that works?" Falco asked.

Samus nodded, grinning. "It relies on some luck, but I think it'll work out in the end."

"Luck on whose end?" Falco asked suspiciously.

"Theirs," she replied. "It wouldn't matter who of you I chose. Your alliance would stay as strong as ever, and I doubt any of you would hold too many hard feelings against me." She tried justifying her plight to them. "You know that I'm alone and I have no choice."

"Of course," said Yoshi sympathetically. "We all respect you, and we're sorry that we have to put you through this."

"We completely understand that two of us have to leave," said Donkey Kong. "We wouldn't hold anything against you, no matter who you chose."

"You two are so nice," said Sonic. "Our tribe would be devastated without either of you."

The pair blushed and thanked him. "I wouldn't mind leaving," said Donkey Kong. "If it meant I could be with Diddy Kong."

"If I were with Fox, it wouldn't be so bad," Falco said, looking at his bowl. "I probably wouldn't get along too well with the others, but I'm sure he'd let me into any alliance he had."

King Dedede frowned. "I'm not sure if I'd be in the same boat. I don't see things too well with Kirby or Metaknight. I'm sure Kirby would accept me. That's just who he is. But Metaknight? He's an entirely different story."

Sonic and Olimar looked at each other nervously. "Let's just hope they like us for our personality," Sonic chuckled.

"Or our skills," Olimar agreed. "Let's hope luck's on side."

"I don't suppose you'd want to tell us who you picked," Yoshi asked.

Samus shook her head. "I'm keeping it a surprise. Make things more dramatic."

Falco sighed. "It isn't that secretive, you know," he said. "I know you don't like me."

"I don't like your attitude," Samus replied. "I don't like the way you treated Zelda or Wario. I don't like that you're mercilessly rude and sarcastic to people who you don't like. But, honestly, I like your spirit and your competitive nature. I wouldn't want to be in the same room with you, but I still think you're a valuable ally."

"Does that change anything?" Falco asked. "There are other people just as competitive, or strong, or fast as I am."

"This is my tribe," Samus replied. "Until I'm gone, that's how it stays, no matter whose alliance is in control. I want the best on my tribe, and getting rid of you would not be wise."

Falco looked surprised, but pleased at the compliments. Everyone seemed slightly more nervous at this announcement, as Samus all but confirmed that she would choose someone else. The player that was most nervous, who saw himself as the weakest member of the tribe, and who silently stared at his bowl for the rest of the meal, refusing to speak, was Yoshi.

**East Tribe**

Mario caught Ganondorf standing by a tree, grimacing at the Pokemon playing in their pool. As Mario approached, Ganondorf turned and started walking away. Mario had to run to catch up to him, and tapped his shoulder.

"I don't want to speak to you," Ganondorf muttered.

Mario quickly looked around, seeing nobody within earshot, and whispered, "I'd like to make a deal with you."

"A deal?" Ganondorf repeated, slightly amused. "There is no deal you have that would interest me. And you aren't the type to make deals. Which one of your buddies put you up to this?"

"Ike came up with the idea, but he thought-"

"Tell him to jump in a lake and drown," Ganondorf replied and resumed walking. Mario groaned and caught up to him, matching his pace.

"We would like your cooperation in return for ours," Mario continued, sure that despite Ganondorf's attitude, he was listening intently. "Vote with us during the Tribal Switch, make sure we have the majority, and we'll guarantee your safety."

"And how'll you do that?" Ganondorf asked. "I doubt Mewtwo will agree to your idea."

"He's not in on it," Mario admitted. Ganondorf stopped, and faced him, his face contorted as if enjoying a sick pleasure.

"Then I can't wait to hear this," he said.

Mario bit his lip, realizing his dilemma, but continued anyway. "Our plan during the Tribal Switch is to switch Pichu and Jigglypuff. If we're able to do that, and if you vote with us, you're safe until the next Switch."

"Really?" Ganondorf said. "Now that's interesting. What if we lose all of the challenges and have to go to Tribal Council every time?"

"Then we'll assume it's a problem with you and vote you out," Mario replied, more sternly than he had intended. "We can't guarantee your safety if we lose more than a few. But if we lose one or two, consider yourself safe."

"If I vote with you," Ganondorf said, letting the opportunity soak in. "I'll think about it."

Mario nodded slowly. It was better than he had hoped. He had presumed that Ganondorf would have shouted their plan to everyone, completely ruining everything. But Ganondorf remained calm and quiet, and genuinely looked like he was considering it. Nevertheless, Ganondorf walked away, leaving Mario to worry about his decision.

**South Tribe**

Link and Marth met alone one last time. Both knew that the latter was being switched today. They shook hands.

"It was an honor working with you," Link said. "I hope you have the best of luck in your new tribe."

"And I hope you have the best surviving this tribe," Marth replied. "I didn't know you for too long, but know that in the future, I'll always have your back."

"Likewise," Link replied. The pair released their grips and were about to join the others, when Popo walked up to them.

"Listen, Link," Popo said, somewhat shyly. "Is it too late to apologize for making an ass out of myself?"

"You've been fairly consistent," Marth said. "And you have two tribes to apologize to."

Popo sighed. "I know, I know. I just… you don't know what it's like losing someone you love. So quickly. Before anyone could see what she could do."

"Zelda was eliminated a few days ago," Link replied. "Toon Link and Young Link were also eliminated. I'm the only one left."

"Okay, you do know," Popo backpedaled. "Then you can sympathize with me more, right?"

"He didn't go on a tyrannical rampage across half the island," Marth noted.

"Is no one going to forgive me?" Popo rose his voice. "I've made mistakes, I understand that, but if you could give me a chance…"

Marth turned to Link. "I'm not going to stay with him, so I simply don't care. What are you going to do?"

Link looked at Popo closely. "What other reason do you have for coming to me?"

Popo looked around carefully, searching for anyone within earshot. "I think I'm going to be the next to go," Popo whispered. "I mean, my alliance isn't going to have my back the next time we lose."

Link and Marth glanced at each other. "So what are you hoping to achieve?" Marth asked.

"Support!" Popo said. "Anything, any hope at all. I don't feel close to them at all, and they're always so silent when I'm around. I know they're up to something, and I think that involves me going home next."

"That isn't my problem," Link replied, trying desperately not to appear too happy by this fortune. "But, for what it's worth, I accept your apology."

"Oh thank you," Popo said, bowing his head slightly. "I know you can't forgive me for going after your friends, but… I don't know… it just makes me feel better." He waved and walked away.

"So now what are you going to do?" Marth asked.

"I think I'm going to take advantage of this," Link said. "Maybe, just maybe, there's a chance I could turn this around."

**Tribal Switch**

The four tribes stood in groups in a line facing Master Hand. Once everyone had silenced, Master Hand began: "Welcome, tribes, to the second Tribal Switch. This switch will be much different, but no less important. The difference is that you have had many days to prepare and strategize, and will no doubt attempt to enact every strategy available after this switch.

"The switch will go as last time, with one minor alteration. Last time, there was no set order for choosing members to switch, but this time we would like consistency. So, the order for everything will be North, South, East, West. Everyone make final decisions, and potentially say goodbye to your tribe. Samus, this luxury is not for you. Please make your decision."

Samus turned to her tribe, noting that everybody on the island was watching her, and sighed. "You know how you're drawing straws to determine which one of you leaves?" There were several nods. "Well, you should cut another straw short for me."

"Girl, are you ever going to make a decision?" Falco asked. "Last time you chose randomly, too."

Samus shrugged. "I just don't want to make any enemies if I could help it."

Falco shrugged and bit off another of the straws in his hand. He held them out at equal length so none were distinguishable, and let the others pick them. On the count of three, all revealed their straws. When the hands were opened, the dinosaur and monkey were the shortest.

"Yoshi and Donkey Kong," Master Hand announced.

Diddy Kong turned to Mario and pleaded, "Please, Mario, if you get the chance, choose Donkey Kong."

Mario nodded. "Of course."

Yoshi and Donkey Kong said goodbye to their tribe and walked up to Master Hand. As they faced their competitors, Master Hand turned to the South Tribe.

"Link?"

Link stepped forward and announced, "I choose Lucario."

His alliance winced and said goodbye to him, but he himself simply nodded, waved once, and walked forward.

"And South Tribe?" Master Hand continued.

Lucario's alliance turned to Marth and pointed at him. Marth acted as calm as Lucario, nodding at the decision and waving at his tribe. He joined Lucario underneath Master Hand.

Master Hand turned to the East Tribe, noticing there was a much more tense atmosphere among this tribe. "And Mario?"

Mario sighed, pausing for a long time before speaking: "I choose Pichu."

Pichu gasped, shocked and hurt at having been chosen twice in a row. He turned to Mario, his face showing betrayal and shock, and then turned to his friends to say goodbye. He scampered up the familiar path to Master Hand.

"And East Tribe?"

This was the decision that Mario was fearing. He couldn't keep from looking at Ganondorf, though the latter never looked his way. Ganondorf maintained an emotionless face, but inside he was laughing hysterically at the visible pain Mario was going through.

The tribe decided to put it to a vote. Mario pointed at each member and they raised their hands. When Mario got to Ganondorf, the two Pokemon's hands rose. But when they got to Jigglypuff, Ganondorf was the only hand not to go up. He seemed to be in deep thought, and after a torturous amount of time, finally rose his hand.

Jigglypuff was not as hurt at Pichu, but she still felt sad at having to leave Mewtwo behind. She spoke to him quietly, and Mewtwo spoke in low whispers, having lost his telecommunication. And she walked up to Master Hand.

Samus was beyond joyful at this point. She was glad nobody was looking at her, because she was sporting a wide grin and was hopping slightly in joy. Her plan was going perfectly thanks to this decision.

Master Hand turned to the West Tribe. "Snake?"

Snake hesitated, and then pointed at Luigi.

"What?" Luigi gasped.

"Snake?" Captain Falcon asked. "Are you serious?"

Snake looked at Master Hand and nowhere else, keeping his face as calm as possible. He said, "This is what's best for you."

Luigi had expected to leave the tribe, but not by Snake's decision. He felt as betrayed as Pichu, and his face mirrored that of the Pokemon. He waved goodbye to his tribe, and tried to stifle tears as he walked up the path.

Master Hand felt sympathetic, but had to carry on, completely neutral. "And West Tribe?"

They also decided to put it to the vote. Every time Snake pointed to someone, the alliance would glance at Ness and wait for him to make his move. Snake started at Captain Falcon, hoping to get it over quickly, but to his surprise, nobody voted for him. He moved around the circle until he got to Bowser, and Ness rose his hand.

"Oh," said Bowser, watching the hands of his alliance rise. "I see how it is." He walked out of his tribe, acknowledging no one, and joined Luigi under Master Hand.

Mario turned to Diddy Kong. "Please, I have to choose my brother," he said.

Diddy Kong swallowed and nodded. "Of course," he said. "I completely understand."

Mario grinned and waved to his brother, who waved back nervously.

"And now that your eight have been chosen, it is time to decide who will be their replacements," Master Hand announced. "Remember: you cannot choose members that have been voted out of your tribe this Tribal Switch. However, you can reinstate members that were voted out during the previous Tribal Switch."

Samus nodded, and when Master Hand turned to her, she announced, "Welcome back, Jigglypuff!"

Jigglypuff hopped happily and skipped over to her old tribe, where she was welcomed awkwardly. Samus got a few strange looks, given her outburst this morning, but they let it slide.

Link faced a tough decision. There was definite risk to who he would bring back in, but he felt that this would not only strengthen his team, but also bring back someone who potentially had a grudge against his old alliance. "Donkey Kong," he announced.

Donkey Kong walked back to his old tribe and was welcomed silently, with few grins. Exceptionally pleased by this cold reception, Link gave Donkey Kong a gracious smile and a firm handshake, and Donkey Kong broke into a smile.

Mario immediately said, "Luigi, come to your bro" and threw his arms out. Luigi walked up to him and hugged him, and the pair stood silently, too moved to acknowledge the others.

Snake had no good decision. He would have liked to gather an alliance, but had decided that it was beyond hopeless. No matter who he picked, that person would be brought into their alliance, making it even stronger, or eliminated the next time they lost a challenge. So, he decided on a whim to choose the one person his entire tribe hated. "Lucario."

His tribe looked at him in absolute shock as Lucario stepped toward them. He expected to be met with warm welcomes, given how this tribe seemed the most social during challenges, but instead was stared at with expressions of disgust and hatred. And then he remembered his attempted sabotage earlier in the competition which left Snake nearly incapacitated for days. And he realized Snake's plan almost immediately.

Samus couldn't help but smile when she said, "Pichu, come join your friend."

Pichu scampered up to Samus and hopped onto her shoulder, nudging her face happily. He then jumped down to Jigglypuff and the pair danced below. Falco couldn't stop staring at Samus, determined to confront her when the switch was over.

Link now had to choose between Yoshi and Bowser, a decision much harder than it seemed. Yoshi would have definitely been a good ally, but Bowser would have created some interesting drama that would take eyes off himself. Even though he believed that Lucario wouldn't have voted him out, now that their leader is gone, he had no idea what the trio would do, or where Popo's allegiance truly lied, or where Donkey Kong would go. So, he decided the safest choice would be to bring someone less likeable than himself, to ensure his safety. "Bowser," he finally decided.

Bowser walked over, the ground shaking with every step, and turned around so quickly that his new tribe was forced to quickly hop over his tail in order to avoid it. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'd suggest you get used to that."

Link got as many strange looks as Samus did, but he ignored them, leaning on Bowser calmly, while the latter tried desperately not to make a terrible impression by throwing their leader into the trees.

Mario's choice was as easy as his previous one. "Yoshi, come join us," he said. Yoshi did just that, and the trio shared a brief bonding moment.

"Damn," Snake muttered as Marth joined his old alliance. He had hoped it wouldn't have come to this, but Ness's alliance was five-strong once again. The five welcomed each other like old buddies with brief introductions between the two newest members.

Master Hand then announced, "The Tribal Switch has concluded. Get friendly with your new tribes, and prepare for the Immunity Challenge tomorrow! Good luck, Survivors!"

And with that, the four tribes began the long walk to their respective camps.

**North Tribe**

Jigglypuff took Pichu's hand and led him on a tour around camp, marveling herself at some of the new additions. The others sat in their usual spots around the fire, watching the pair travel.

"Best of the best, eh?" Falco repeated. "And those are it? When Lucario, Marth, and Bowser were there."

Samus bit her lip. "Not exactly," she said. The others were looking at her accusingly, so she sighed. "If you're going to force me to reveal my plan, then fine: I want scapegoats, and there they are."

"You're counting on us not voting you out, instead," Falco interpreted. "What makes you so sure?"

"They're weaker than me," Samus replied.

"They don't know of our alliance," Falco countered. "We could easily recruit them."

"Jigglypuff was mine before she was yours," Samus replied. "She never would."

"You intentionally weakened our tribe," Falco said. "We could easily blame you for our future losses."

"Maybe they'll end up saving us," Samus replied. "You're assuming they won't be helpful."

"Less helpful than Yoshi and Donkey Kong!" Falco argued. "You have no faith in them or us. You don't expect us to win. You expect us not to lose just enough times to keep you safe."

"Isn't that everyone's plan?" Samus replied.

"Falco," Olimar said sternly. "That's enough. For the rest of this game. Don't mention it again."

Falco sighed. "I hate losing," he said. "And I know we're going to be seeing a lot of it."

"I just wish they could talk to us," said King Dedede. "Two new faces and neither of them can tell us anything about the other tribes."

"I think Yoshi fared well," said Sonic, grinning, trying to brighten the mood. "I'm sure he's not going anywhere."

"Donkey Kong's safe for one elimination," said King Dedede. "There's no way they'd vote him out over Bowser."

"You say that, but you, Bowser, and Ganondorf have all survived this long," said Olimar. "We all need your strength to survive."

"Strength didn't help us too much these last challenges," King Dedede sighed. "Now we have even less of it."

"Most of the others wouldn't consider their best power to be strength," said Olimar. "That doesn't mean they can't survive or win."

"Obviously," Falco scoffed. "This isn't a strength competition."

"Right," said Samus. "Anyone can win."

"Right," said Falco.

Samus pointed at the Pokemon. "Anyone still in this game can win."

"Not if they aren't in the largest alliance, sweetheart," Falco said, grinning confidently.

**South Tribe**

As the veterans gave the newcomers a tour, they couldn't help but notice the looks of disappointment on their faces. Most of them decided against interrogating them, but one couldn't avoid speaking now that he felt he'd formed a clean slate.

"You two look happy," Popo commented, walking backward and facing them with his arms crossed behind his back. He had a look of disgust that mirrored them.

"As do you," Bowser commented.

"Oh, you see how ugly it looks," Popo said sarcastically. Behind him, immediately sensing his tone and realizing where this would go, Link groaned.

"Popo, we voted you out to get rid of you," said Bowser.

"Clearly they meant the same for you," Popo countered.

"Can we not start this so soon," Donkey Kong pleaded.

"I wanna hear what the squirt is implying," Bowser growled, knocking Donkey Kong aside and pushing his face an inch from Popo's. He snorted and grinned toothily as Popo winced. "So, if you're so brave, speak up."

"You're horrible," Popo replied, calling his bluff. "You're an evil, despicable, terrible creature who should have been thrown into lava as soon as you were born."

"Thanks for the compliment," Bowser chuckled menacingly. "Now where are the real insults."

Popo opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a giant hand pushing him aside. Donkey Kong forced his way in between them, moving Popo to safety and facing Bowser.

"Do I have to do something about this?" Donkey Kong asked tiredly.

"Honestly, do you always have to cause fights," Fox said. "It's like you're naturally antagonistic, Popo."

"You don't know what he said in the West Tribe," Popo said defensively. "What he called Nana. He deserves every ounce of hatred I have left."

"I thought you told me that you wouldn't cause fights," Link commented.

"That was before you-" he pointed accusingly at Link. "-brought him into this tribe. What were you thinking?"

Link bit his lip as he thought of an excuse. This was exactly why he brought Bowser into the tribe. Thankfully, he didn't have to speak.

"Don't bother," said Bowser, shaking his head. "We'll settle this later."

"Or you could drop it now," said Fox. "We've been through this already. It won't end well."

"If it ends in one of us being eliminated," said Popo. "Then that's fine with me."

"Fine with me too," said Bowser.

Bowser walked away, and nobody else wanted to follow him. When he was sure he was out of earshot, Popo shook his head and chuckled. "You guys know he's digging his own grave," said Popo. "The more he fights, the worse it'll get for him."

Fox stomped his foot angrily and ran up to Popo. "You don't get it, do you?" He raised his fist. "Why do you never listen? Never learn?"

"Hey, hey," said Pit calmly. "Easy, Fox."

"He doesn't have anyone on his side," Popo sighed sympathetically. "He'll never get anyone at this rate."

Fox turned to Pit and said very seriously: "Just this once, please?"

"You would be disqualified immediately," Pit replied.

"But Falco and Wario weren't," Fox recalled.

"Drop it, please," said Pit.

Fox glared at Popo behind his back and walked away. The animosity in the tribe pleased Link greatly. This was going exactly as he had hoped.

"Uh, shall we continue the tour?" Donkey Kong asked pleasantly.

"Of course," said Link. "Right this way."

**East Tribe**

While giving his friends a tour of the camp, Mario noticed Mewtwo and Ganondorf staring at him intensely. It made him uneasy, falter, stumble through words, and he couldn't help staring back at them. When they finished, which Mario was hardly aware of, Luigi and Yoshi thanked Mario and began asking what the tribe's situation was.

Mario continued to stare silently, so Luigi shook him. "Bro, you there?" He asked. "Earth to Mario!"

Mario turned to his brother and was brought back to reality. "I'm sorry, Luigi! I wasn't paying attention!"

"Do they really scare you that much?" Yoshi asked nervously. "Should we be worried?"

"It's fine," said Mario. "I was just thinking. That's all."

"We should know," said Luigi seriously. "We can't keep secrets. We'll all tell each other everything about our tribes and plan from there."

"I'm impressed," said Yoshi. "You've done some growing up, Luigi."

Luigi blushed. "It's thanks to Snake," he said. "I guess I learned more from him than I thought."

Mario had gone back to staring at Mewtwo, completely frozen in fear. Luigi noticed this and sighed, "Do we need to confront them, bro? We'll back you up if you need help."

Mario said slowly, "I think that'd be nice." He dreaded this from the moment he said Pichu's name. He knew he'd feel Mewtwo's wrath, but he had hoped to put it off for as long as possible. With his brother and best friend alongside, he felt he could confront him safely. So, the trio walked up to Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, I wanted to apologize," Mario said.

Mewtwo looked at him strangely. "For what?"

Mario also looked confused. "For switching Pichu and Jigglypuff," he said. "We agreed on an alliance, and I broke it."

Mewtwo almost chuckled. He didn't want to give away strategy, but Mario's panic amused him too much. It was pitiful. "Mario, I expected this to happen from the moment I betrayed Ganondorf and Wolf," he said. "I simply wanted you to choose them, and not me. "

Mario felt relieved, and he smiled with far too much enthusiasm. "So, you're okay with everything?"

"I would have preferred if you had chosen Ganondorf instead of one of them," Mewtwo admitted. "But I suppose I'm okay with it, yes."

Before Mario could speak, Mewtwo added. "Although I would give you some advice, because you need some: learn not to feel guilt for what you do in this game. If it's necessary for your survival, you should ensure that you do it. The way you're acting is not how a leader should act."

Luigi placed his hand on Mario's shoulder, squeezing and pulling to tell him to move. Mario nodded, thanked Mewtwo for understanding, and the trio walked away.

"So what deal did you make with Mewtwo?" Luigi asked.

"I guess I'll tell you when we see Ike and Diddy Kong," said Mario. "They'll correct things get wrong."

Truthfully, Mario wanted time to compose himself and think about what he was going to do with Ganondorf. As much as he hated making a deal with him, he could never see himself breaking it. But, he didn't see an alternative. Mewtwo was too valuable a teammate to lose. But if he saw Ganondorf's face at Tribal Council, having seen seven votes with his name on it, and seeing the look of horror and betrayal he feared, he didn't know if he could handle it. It didn't matter to him of Ganondorf's past. What mattered was honoring their agreement.

This is why, when the trio sat down next to their alliance, Mario whispered to Ike, "Do not mention that ROB is with us."

Ike looked confused. "Why wouldn't he be?" he replied. Mario shrugged emotionlessly, trying to piece together a plan that would keep everyone happy.

**West Tribe**

Lucario hadn't expected to be greeted with high spirits, but this treatment was so much worse. Everyone had skipped the majority of the tour, briefly explaining to Marth the small additions, and went straight to the meal. They ate a warm meal around the fire, caught up, introduced each other and gossiped about the game. He, however, was ignored the moment they left the Tribal Switch. No matter what he did or said, nobody would make eye contact with him or answer his questions. He sat outside the warmth of the fire, watching his new tribe.

It was not jealousy he felt, nor anger nor remorse nor loneliness. He was used to long periods of solitude. What he felt was curiosity. What would such disdain, such animosity accomplish? How long would it last? What would it take to be given proper treatment?

This was all a show. That much he could tell. He didn't know a lot about this tribe, but he did know that Snake never smiled. And here he was, with one of the broadest grins, and one of the fakest. Their movements, their expressions, their attitudes pointed to an alliance against Snake and Captain Falcon. The pair acted genuinely friendly with each other, but there was a definite distance between them and the others.

So, again, he wondered, what was the point? He couldn't fool most with this attitude, and certainly not Lucario. The façade would fall soon, so why keep it up at all?

A chorus of laughter erupted from the flames, and Lucario turned to more sinister thoughts. Were they hoping to break him? Show him how powerless he was against their 'unity'? Force him to crawl to them and beg for forgiveness? Or were they ignoring him because they were planning on eliminating first and simply not letting him get a chance to attempt any manipulation?

"That wouldn't work," Lucario whispered, fingering his hidden immunity necklace.

Snake knew it, too, because he also had one. So would he tell the others that Lucario had it? Obviously not: every piece of information was vital and could be used for strategy. Snake would have to keep it to himself or risk having to reveal his.

So, why was he going along with this plan, knowing it wouldn't work? What was Snake assuming he would do? How much about him did Snake know?

But Lucario hadn't forgotten the ring leader of one of the largest alliances on the island. Ness wasn't difficult to interpret; he didn't have to fight to survive, so he was simply trying to appeal to Snake. He was clearly danger in the next Tribal Switch –already thinking ten days ahead because he could afford to – so he was going to spend the next week trying to convince Snake to choose someone else.

"But Snake won't have that," said Lucario. "You're too much of a threat. Take out the leader and hope the alliance crumbles."

If there was one mistake Lucario had made these past few weeks, it was making it obvious that he led his alliance. Practically gloated about it to Link the previous day. It seemed Ness had made the same mistake, but this must've happened much earlier in the game. It was curious how some alliances needed a leader to look up to, while others tried to be as equal as possible. The North Tribe certainly seemed to work effectively; Samus couldn't target anyone with power.

That begged the question: was it smarter to prefer equality to leadership? Lucario could not honestly agree with equality being superior, but he knew that both had their advantages and flaws.

But this was why Snake and Ness, in reality, were far more equal than either believed. Perhaps Lucario's next strategy was to turn everyone against each other. Create anarchy and hope some see his vision.

Lucario decided to swallow his pride for the sake of his strategy. He walked to the fire, tail between his legs, looking as sympathetic as possible, and begged Snake and the others for forgiveness. He could sense Snake and Ness' mistrust, but the others, seeming somewhat glad for this, invited him to sit down and eat immediately. The pair never lost their smiles, but they seemed as fake as ever.

As he sat next to Kirby, pretending to listen to his joke and eating the cooked skewered fish, he looked carefully around the fire. He would target the two most vulnerable players and work from there.

**Day 21**

**North Tribe**

Falco woke up as soon as the sun rose, looked around groggily, and swore to himself. He hated to cook, and he always made the laziest meals. If he could help it, he would stay sleeping until he was sure he could hear voices. But something woke him up. He sat up, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the dim yellow light, and felt a patch of fur on his legs. He looked down slightly and saw Pichu sleeping comfortably on his knees. Initially disgusted, he contemplated kicking him off. But this gave him an excuse to rest a few more minutes, so he laid his head down.

However, what woke him up immediately afterward was a small jolt of electricity coursing through his legs. He groaned loudly, now definitely unable to make an excuse, and moved quickly to his feet. Pichu woke up immediately after he felt himself fall, and brushed the sand off of himself. The pair looked at each other, and Falco sighed.

"Guess I'm going to teach you some of the rules of this camp," Falco said. He motioned for Pichu to follow. "Come on, little rat."

Pichu tilted his head curiously and followed Falco to the fire. They sat down next to each other, and Pichu watched Falco pour water into the pot, cut up random vegetables and meat, and, after a moment of consideration, put a tiny bit of meat on the pan.

All while Falco stirred, he noticed Pichu following his hand hypnotically. When he stopped after testing out random gestures and watching Pichu follow them accordingly, Pichu stopped as well, and turned to him, waiting for him to continue.

"You're very easy to amuse," Falco chuckled. He raised his other hand over Pichu and watched his eyes light up. He shrugged and started petting Pichu softly on the head. Pichu rubbed his head into his hand, similar to a pet dog. "And very soft."

Falco finished the soup and poured it into bowls, but he flipped the meat and smiled at Pichu, who had turned his attention to the pan. It was a strange feeling he hadn't experienced since leaving home. He had no friends on this beach, no one to talk to or to banter with. Nobody understood his sense of humor like Fox, and he wasn't sure he would be able to speak with him until after the game. His sarcasm was taken as insults, and he grew more bitter and distant. Even his allies would kick him if given the chance. He was sure the only reason he wasn't in danger was because he helped keep them in the majority. They didn't want him here; they needed him here.

"Bunch of crock, isn't it?" Falco said softly to Pichu. Pichu shrugged, so Falco asked, "Can you understand me?"

Pichu nodded, so Falco continued: "Can you speak English?" A shake. "Can you write?" Another shake. "So there's no way for you and I to talk to each other?" A third shake. "Well, would you mind listening?" Pichu nodded and smiled.

"What I want most right now is Fox," he said. "We didn't get along that well, but – damn it –he understood me. Every time we went on a mission, we argued and debated the entire trip. But we enjoyed it, and we always smiled about it afterwards. That's what I want: someone who I can talk to without feeling like I'm insulting him with every word."

He flipped the meat violently, and was only just able to catch it at arm's reach. It looked fully cooked, so he tilted the pan beside Pichu and let the meat flop out.

"Don't eat it yet," he said, beginning to clean the pan. "Let it cool for a while."

Pichu nodded, and turned to Falco, wiggling his ears intently. So, Falco continued. "Over the past few weeks, I've picked fights with everyone in this tribe, and was a big part in getting two people eliminated. I don't regret that; they didn't belong here. What I do regret is essentially destroying any future alliances I could hope to get. Yoshi and Donkey Kong and Captain Falcon are on all the other tribes. If they aren't aware of me by now, they will be over the next few days. They'll tell everyone, and I'll be ruined."

He slammed the log hard. "It's just so frustrating, making mistakes and being unable to correct them. I can't even talk to anyone until we merge or I get sent over there, but that's still ten days away. Who knows what kind of damage could be done by then?"

Pichu had started nibbling on his meat, so Falco decided to pet him. While it didn't help much, Pichu seemed to be enjoying it.

"You know," said Falco, the sight of Pichu starting to calm him down. "I was wrong about you. You don't talk, but it feels nice to vent to someone."

Pichu rubbed his head against Falco's side in understanding, and the pair sat on the log in silence, watching the sunrise until people began to wake up.

**West Tribe**

After breakfast, Captain Falcon and Snake excused themselves to speak in privately. This was one of the few things that Snake was dreading. As soon as they left the camp, Captain Falcon grabbed Snake by the collar and thrusted him against a tree. There was intense anger in his frown, and his other hand curled into a fist.

"What were you thinking?" He asked. "I've sat by your side for weeks without questioning your plan, without asking too much. Now I want answers."

Snake shook his head, unable to look him in the eyes. "I made a mistake," he said. "If my plan had gone perfectly, you would not be on this beach. You would be somewhere safe, somewhere you could make new friends and be in an alliance that would protect you better than I could."

"What?" Captain Falcon said. "You expected them to leave you alone and powerless. Fine, I can understand that, but this isn't some idiot who wants all the power to himself. It's Ness."

"You don't know Ness," Snake stated quietly. "You could predict him no better than I could."

Captain Falcon nodded slowly. "I could predict him choosing one of us. But if you were going to make it easier for him, then why would he waste his vote to remove someone who's already given up? You removed one of your only friends on this island, so why would he remove the other?"

"I wanted you both to be safe."

"Nobility won't win you the game, and it wouldn't win it for us either. Think! You think we would have had a better chance in other tribes than with you? With an established alliance?"

"Yes!" Snake shouted. "That is exactly it! Because I was last to pick everything in the Switch, there was no chance of me getting tribe members who would benefit me. I would be getting scraps, and those scraps would either go to the largest alliance or be outcasts. And outcasts are much weaker teammates than such an established alliance."

Captain Falcon let go and backed away. "Snake, I respect you, but this was a terrible decision."

"There was no good decision," Snake replied. "I thought time and planning would help me, but I didn't expect them to make an alliance so quickly." He shook his head, recalling the first day. "I chose them specifically, for doing some simple task. It wasn't even an hour." He looked at Captain Falcon. "You chose me and Luigi, knowing that we were outnumbered and were going to be eliminated. I wanted to repay you by giving you a small – not an impossible – chance."

"There's always a chance," Captain Falcon argued. "You should know this! This isn't like you! Is all of this stress finally getting to you?"

Snake shook his head rapidly and ran off into the trees. Captain Falcon roared in frustration and chopped a tree with a single punch. He brushed off the splinters and started pacing.

In the distance, Lucario and Pikachu were watching. The latter was genuinely concern and wanted to console him, but the former wouldn't let him.

"We'll play some more games before we make our move," Lucario explained. "If you think he's frustrated now, then you should wait until the challenge."

Pikachu glared at him, asking him what he was doing. Lucario merely smirked. "Snake's headache a few days ago is resurfacing, messing with his thoughts and emotions. It'll get better in a while, but not before I've done my damage."

Pikachu gasped, accusing him of cheating and demanding he stop it, but Lucario looked unconcerned. "I suppose you've heard of what happened to Pichu that first week?"

Pikachu had indeed. Marth was not the only one Yoshi had gossiped to. Word got around fast around that boat, when a certain blue puffball wasn't around. The implication caused immediate fear, and he demanded Lucario keep his mouth shut.

"Oh, it won't be my mouth who will have to keep shut," Lucario patted Pikachu on the head and was met with a violent spark. "Simply do as I say, and try not to act suspicious, and you won't be voted out for conspiring with the outcast."

Pikachu called Lucario a cruel, evil Pokemon. "I am not either," Lucario explained. "Manipulative, perhaps. Clever, absolutely. But if I'm going to be eliminated so soon, then I want to make an impression. Stir up some trouble. I'm sure you understand."

Pikachu repeated his earlier insults. "You know I respect you, Pikachu, but you're the only one of us who's in a safe alliance. You don't understand how it feels to be alone. You may not be understood, but at least you're loved. Simply let me do what I want to do, and do what you do quietly, and we won't have a problem. If I survive long enough to be a threat, you'll be the last I target."

Pikachu shook his head, telling him that nothing he would do would work. Again, Lucario patted his head, but the mouse was too irritated to do anything more than growl. "Don't worry. I completely expect to prove you wrong."

**South Tribe**

Breakfast came and went calmly enough. Nobody rose his voice or argued or glared at one another. It even fooled the majority of the tribe into thinking yesterday would be a one-time occasion. But then, Bowser innocently turned to answer Link's question, and his tail flew at Popo and knocked him off of his seat. At once, Bowser tried to apologize, but after seeing his victim merely smirked.

"Start nothing," Metaknight advised, as Popo began to open his mouth. Popo ignored him and shouted at Bowser.

"What do you want from me?" Popo asked. "Have you tortured me enough?"

Bowser tilted his head in confusion. "What have I done to you, aside from that smack in the side?"

"Insulted me, belittled me, growled at me, shouted at me, angered me, hated me, ruined my life!"

"Pfft," Bowser scoffed. "Except for that last one, everyone's done that. And if not yet, you'll make them do it eventually."

"Then explain that last one."

"You have a sad, pathetic life if eliminating your friend is the same as ruining your life," Bowser replied. "It's a game. It happens. You need to get over it."

"I'll get over it when I see you out of this tribe," Popo retaliated, pointing his finger accusingly. Bowser, having been used to this attitude for years, shrugged it aside and walked away. Popo angrily turned the other way and stormed off.

"This is how every meal's going to end," Pit sighed. He looked at Link. "Why did you bring Bowser here?"

"You could've chosen Yoshi," Fox agreed. "He would've been nice and quiet, I'm sure. Bowser is just asking for trouble."

Link shrugged, but didn't answer. He wasn't sure what answer he was supposed to give. The truth might give them enough reason to target him as the root of their problem, instead of the problems themselves. The less he gave away, the less attention he had, the better.

"Now the question becomes: which one do we eliminate?" Fox asked.

Link looked strangely at him. "Isn't that something you'd rather discuss privately?"

Fox smiled. "You and I both know that, right now, the alliance doesn't mean much. When we reunite with Lucario, maybe, but we should work together, the five of us. Vote out the annoyances and see what happens from there." Pit gave Fox a stern look throughout, but Fox ignored it and patted him on the shoulder.

Link couldn't be happier upon hearing this, but he kept any happiness out of his face. "Okay," he said calmly. "Seems fair enough." He paused. "I don't suppose we could spend this time talking to each other? Getting to know each other?"

Pit grinned. "I'd like that," he said. "We never do talk a lot. It's usually Lucario making the plans."

"There's a reason for that," Metaknight reminded him. "You two talk too much."

Fox nudged Metaknight. "Honestly, you need to lighten up. What's the harm in getting to know our tribe mates? We've spent three weeks and have barely spoken to them. That doesn't seem fair."

"It also doesn't seem fair to Lucario," Metaknight replied. "Going against his direct orders."

Fox bent over to whisper to Metaknight: "We're sticking together, Metaknight. Lucario said nothing about getting friendly with him."

"If you get friendly with him, it will make it harder for you to eliminate him."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take."

"It's a risk you shouldn't have to take."

"Are you two done?" Pit asked. "Do we have your permission to speak, Metaknight?"

Metaknight looked away. "I don't care."

"He'll be listening," Fox whispered to Link. "Pay no attention to him. He's just gathering information to use against us when the time's right." The pair snickered.

They joked, but they knew how important it was that Metaknight had this ability. He had fantastic hearing, and he forgot nothing. They had been used to the idea that everything they said in Metaknight's presence would be documented and memorized and used later in his ultimate plan. Whatever it was, nobody knew.

He was quiet, but cunning; he rarely contributed to their alliance discussions, but when he did everyone made sure to listen. He kept their attention at his every word, something he deemed incredibly important in a game such as this. If you made sure your voice is heard, but spoke only when you felt it best, then you could be the greatest player if you used this gift intelligently.

He didn't lead the alliance, but he was no less important than the others even if he rarely spoke, because he had such an important gift that it would be terrible to waste it by using it. And he liked it that way.

**East Tribe**

It was only before they were to be called for the Immunity Challenge before the alliance, including Yoshi and Luigi, gathered around the pool. They used this location in a manner similar to the Knights of the Round Table; equality in the group, something they felt, and Mario insisted, was necessary.

"I know it's a bit of a change in tone," Ike began. "But we usually discuss our strategy at this time. Plans for the Challenge, plans for Council. Who'd like to begin?"

"Begin and end with the same sentence: if we lose, eliminate Ganondorf," said Diddy Kong, clapping his hands. "There doesn't need to be a discussion about this."

"Actually," said Mario, awkwardly lifting a finger. "I'd like to discuss that."

Diddy Kong sat back, crossed his arms, and raised his eyebrow. "Mewtwo, then?"

Mario shook his head. "Mewtwo is too strong of an ally to eliminate so soon. We can think about that later, if we absolutely have to. And… I made a deal with Ganondorf."

"Oh no," groaned Ike. "Did you tell him you'd keep him?"

Mario nodded. "I said that if he voted for Jigglypuff during the Switch, we wouldn't vote for him until the next one."

"And you didn't think this was important enough to ask for our advice?" Ike argued.

Mario blushed. "I told him it was your idea."

"What?" Ike shouted. "Why would I make a deal like that?"

"To guarantee his cooperation," Mario replied.

"Mario," Ike said, trying to keep calm, but unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice. "We didn't need his vote. With you removing Pichu, we would have had the majority."

"He could have tied it," Mario argued.

"And then you would have had the deciding vote," Ike replied.

"What if I didn't? What if Ganondorf had been chosen instead of Jigglypuff?"

"Then we would've let him leave and still had the majority, with ROB's help," Ike said.

Mario winced, realizing his mistake. "I can't go back on my word."

"You'd keep your word with someone who has constantly antagonized us, threatened us, mocked us when he had the upper hand?"

Mario nodded. "Wouldn't you?"

"No! Of course not! When someone deserves to go, he deserves to go. Deal or not."

"I can't go back on my word," Mario pleaded. "You have to understand." He looked around. "Don't you?"

"What did ROB do to deserve elimination?" Yoshi asked.

"He isn't helpful during challenges," said Mario. "He can get damaged by water if Mewtwo doesn't help him. He doesn't contribute to discussions because he can't speak."

"I don't see how that's too much of a problem for you guys," Luigi noted. "You had two Pokemon who couldn't speak, and you did fine."

"Mewtwo wasn't keeping them alive," Mario replied.

"Did you find that yourself?" Yoshi asked. "How?"

"Mewtwo told us," said Diddy Kong.

"He could've lied," offered Luigi.

"He said he wanted to stay in our tribe," Mario said. "He might've."

"I just don't see how voting for ROB is smarter than voting for Ganondorf," said Diddy Kong. "ROB doesn't speak, but he doesn't cast a shadow wherever he is. Ganondorf's a walking grump."

"We're used to that," joked Luigi. "We have our own grump on this island. That doesn't bother us."

"I think this is one decision we're going to have to disagree on," said Mario.

"We can't disagree," Ike retaliated. "If we polarize at all, if we aren't committed to a decision, then there's a chance they could get the majority."

"Okay, let's make one," said Diddy Kong.

"Ike, why isn't ROB with us?" Yoshi asked.

Ike opened his mouth, but he couldn't find the words. He looked down. "Because he isn't part of the alliance. But he could be, if we needed him."

"Would we ever need him?" Mario asked. Ike shook his head. "I know you don't want to keep Ganondorf in. I don't either. But I made a deal that I'm going to keep."

"And what will happen if we lose twice?" Ike asked. "Would you still choose him? Over Mewtwo? Over us?"

Mario shook his head. "If we lose twice before the next Switch, then I will vote for him."

Ike sighed, contemplating skewering the pool. "Fine," he admitted. "We'll vote your way if we lose."

Mario smiled. "Thank you, Ike."

"I hope we don't have to debate like this every night," Luigi groaned.

Mario looked at the sky. "None of us do, brother."

**Immunity Challenge**

Near the Southeast edge of the island, there had been numerous quakes and metallic scraping for many weeks. The nearest tribes had been startled when the noises first reached their camps, but eventually grew used to the noises. Only recently had they stopped, and this challenge was the result of the construction.

At first it didn't seem impressive for all the time it took. It was enormous, but it merely looked like a giant hole in the earth, but as the tribes were lead into the circle via underground passages, they noticed multiple nearly-hidden gears and levers scattered throughout. Master Hand floated in the center of the arena, completely dwarfed by its enormous size.

"Welcome, Survivors," Master Hand began. "I hope you're all enjoying your new tribe members. I hope you're getting along well, because this challenge will be putting your teamwork to the test." He waved himself around slowly, gesturing to the entire arena. "I apologize for disrupting so many of you over the past weeks. We tried to keep construction as quiet and infrequent as possible, but of course we had a deadline. You should get used to this arena; we will be using it for many upcoming challenges while future challenges are prepared."

He snapped his fingers dramatically, and an ear-splitting grinding noise forced everyone to plug their ears. Eight steel walls began to rise from the earth, coming to a stop high above them and cast them all in shadow.

"I hope they all won't be that loud," Falco muttered.

"We'll find out," Master Hand replied. "Today's challenge involves you trusting your tribe mates with your lives. You will be pushing each other against the walls, holding each other by your hands and strength, and hoping that will keep you from falling. You'll inch your way past the walls and drop down on the other side.

"In order to prevent you all from trying other strategies, the walls will be adjusted to just lower than the combination of both players' heights. However, this will obviously take time, so we cannot make this a true race. Therefore, the competition will be thus:

"There will be three pairs of players for each tribe. Each pair will travel across the wall twice. The lowest time of both trials will be considered the final score. All three pairs' times will then be added, and the tribe with the highest combined time will go to Tribal Council tonight.

"To add some strategy to your choices, the six players who do not compete in the challenge will be given automatic immunity, and will therefore be safe no matter who loses. I would choose pairs of equal size and strength, because if one side is too lopsided and cannot keep his balance, the pair will have to start from the beginning, wasting valuable time. So, you have ten minutes to choose pairs."

"Uh, my bobblehead," Link offered, holding up his Wolf.

Master Hand took it and said, "We're basing this on our test runs of around 90 seconds. The South Tribe will get 25 seconds knocked off their total time. Hopefully, that helps."

"Helps?" Popo replied in disbelief. "That's huge!"

"25 of 270 seconds," Fox calculated quickly. "That isn't even a 10% reduction."

"It'll be enough," Popo said.

After much thought and spending well over ten minutes debating, the tribes finally decided on those who would sit out. King Dedede, Link, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Pokemon Trainer and Ness were safe from Tribal Council that night. The most important factors in their absence were their size in comparison to their tribe mates and their position in the Leaders' strategies. None of them were in danger even if they lost, so keeping potential targets out of Tribal Council was a dictating concern.

The first pairs – Pichu and Jigglypuff, Metaknight and Popo, Ike and ROB, and Pikachu and Kirby – stepped up to the line. They faced each other and grabbed hands, leaning forward to prepare to jump onto the wall.

"Remember, this is not a race. Get a feel for the wall and keep a rhythm going. Let this trial be to practice." He lifted a finger. "Survivors ready? Go!" He swung himself down dramatically.

The pairs carefully lifted their feet up, planted them on the wall behind, and pushed hard. With that force they kept themselves stable as they lifted their other feet up and maintained balance. Everyone except for ROB, who used his rocket boosters to lift himself up and plant himself on the wall, forcing Ike to quicken in order to catch up. This, unfortunately, caused him to lose balance, causing both of them to fall.

"Get to the line and get back onto the wall," Master Hand said. "No part of you can touch the ground in between those lines!"

Ike and ROB hurried to try again. They weren't the only ones to fall, however. Pichu and Jigglypuff lost their footing half way across, and Popo and Metaknight got into an argument as they were approaching the finish line. That ended when Metaknight let go of Popo and hovered in the air, clearly pleased with himself. Although Pikachu and Kirby crossed the line, their time was over three minutes, which wasn't close to the goal. That being said, they had one of the better times overall, and they were one of the few who didn't fall.

The other groups faired similar fates. The majority of competitors fell at the very beginning or lost their footing near the end. Sonic grew too eager near the end and jumped far too soon, sending the hapless Olimar to the ground with him. Very few teams stood out. Mario and Luigi, of course, had fantastic teamwork and had the second best time of eighty seconds. Snake and Captain Falcon had similar teamwork, but worked much faster. Their time was sixty seconds.

"Overall, the West Tribe is winning with a combined time of 475; East with a time of 634; South with a time of 755; North with a time of 779!" Master Hand announced. "I hope you spent this round wisely, gathering strategies and hints as to tackling this obstacle. Would the first four pairs step up?"

He waited until they did so. Already they were lifting their feet up in preparation for a quick jump. "This trial is the true test of your coordination, teamwork, and speed. Survivors ready? Go!"

Despite their tiny legs, the pairs were able to move quickly along the wall. They had indeed found a working rhythm and were executing it beautifully. It was such an improvement that Master Hand questioned whether they had been playing the fool intentionally.

As Pikachu and Kirby and Pichu and Jigglypuff crossed the line, Popo and Metaknight started to raise their voices. Fearing another incident, the South Tribe tried to look away. And when they heard gasps from the other tribes, they forced themselves to look. To their relief, it was not them who faltered. ROB and Ike had lost their balance and fallen near the end. They forced themselves to hasten, but this only caused them to fall again.

"What are you doing?" Ike shouted angrily. ROB tried to shrug in confusion, but his body wouldn't let him. He held his arms out, and Ike debated grabbing them. "We need to work together. Let's go."

The outburst had ruined the mood somewhat, but after that they managed to hold it together. As they dropped to the other side, Master Hand wrote the times on a nearby wall. They had nearly double the scores of the other tribes.

"Are we going to be able to do this?" Ike muttered. "Mewtwo and Ganondorf were slow last round, slower than us, and they hadn't fallen."

"We were careful, thinking about it," Ganondorf retorted. "Unlike you." He grinned. "You have a temper on you. Does that come naturally with a sword?" He patted his own.

Ike looked away in disgust, and didn't turn around until Master Hand had announced the next pairs to step up. Before he told them to begin, he announced the scores: "So far, with the 25 second lead, the South Tribe is leading with 115 seconds; West with 124; North with 132; East with 212."

The four pairs stepped up to the line, taking similar stances. Master Hand told them to begin, and they leapt onto the wall. While they were slow, Mewtwo and Ganondorf kept a consistent pace across the wall. Sonic and Olimar fell at the beginning and at the end, causing them to lose precious time but still finish a short time after. Marth and Lucario were fast, but made sure to keep quiet in order to avoid similar outbursts to the other tribes. Donkey Kong and Bowser were just as slow, but their combined weight and overconfidence caused them to slide down to the bottom, forcing them to begin again.

"Things have evened out," Master Hand announced, once the turtle and ape had crossed the line. "The West Tribe now leads with 205 seconds; North has 292; South with 305; and East with 350."

"We can definitely do this," Mario said, grinning at his brother.

While his confidence was justified, Mario's statement was far from the truth. All of the pairs of this round were quick, and encompassed the top four times in the trial run. Even now, the West Tribe was automatically safe. Snake and Captain Falcon were merely running again for bragging rights. And as it stood right now, the pair had to beat 44 seconds in order to be safe.

When he was told this by Master Hand, Mario's grin dropped. "It's fine," said Luigi, placing a hand reassuringly on his brother's shoulder. "We'll give it our all, and hope it's enough."

Mario nodded, and the pair readied themselves. They and the other three pairs raced across the wall. Not a single team fell, and all seemed dead even. The speed they had was spectacular and left the others speechless. When Mario and Luigi crossed the finish line, they were exhausted and drenched in adrenaline-inspired perspiration. They didn't beat Snake and Captain Falcon, and they didn't believe that they saved their tribe, but they felt inspired.

"With a final time of 398, the East Tribe is going to Tribal Council!" Master Hand announced. "They missed the mark by 40 seconds, but it was a fantastic performance by all! I'm sorry to see any of you going home, but I wish you the best of luck in your decision."

The four tribes split away from each other after sharing some silent goodbyes.

**Tribal Council**

The East Tribe filed in and sat on their respective seats. Their newcomers waited until the veterans had sat down before taking seats of their own. Across from them floated Master Hand, his silence feeling ominous to the nervous Survivors.

"Welcome to your first Tribal Council together," Master Hand began. "Before we begin with the voting, I would like to ask about your tribe. Luigi? Yoshi? How are you liking your new tribe?"

"I couldn't ask for anything better," Luigi said confidently. "I'm with my brother. That's all that matters."

"I'm happy to be with Mario," Yoshi agreed. "But I'm not sure that I feel too happy."

"You had more power in your old tribe?" Master Hand suggested.

Yoshi bit his lip, unwilling to agree. "Not entirely. We didn't get along perfectly in the North Tribe, but I noticed some very clear hatred between these guys."

"Odd of you to state that," Master Hand couldn't help but comment. "You usually don't speak like that."

"I guess I was nervous," Yoshi said. "I couldn't talk with them like I usually do. I didn't want to make enemies."

"Speaking of enemies, how are you feeling about today, Ganondorf?"

"Awful," Ganondorf replied. "It sucks knowing that you're going home, when none of this was your fault."

"You're confident that you're going home?"

"Who else? They wouldn't vote for the robot, even if he lost us the challenge. Nah, they'll go for people not in their alliance, and people who don't serve them every meal."

"Only you, it seems," Master Hand commented.

"And the robot, eventually. But for now, I'm likely saying my final words on this island," Ganondorf replied.

"About the challenge," Master Hand said, turning to Ike. "That outburst was unlike you, as well. What happened?"

Ike groaned and placed his head in his arms. "I got frustrated, and I shouted," he said quietly. "I didn't mean for it to happen. It just happened."

"Did you apologize?"

Ike shook his head. "No time."

"There's plenty of time now."

Ike looked at ROB, and then shook his head. "No time." He repeated.

"Well, ROB, you may choose your bobblehead, and then the rest of you may vote."

ROB rolled up to the stand, chose a bobblehead carefully, and rolled back to his seat.

Ganondorf went up to vote.

Luigi went up to vote.

Ike went up to vote.

"I didn't want to do this, but sometimes you have to do what's best for the tribe."

Yoshi went up to vote.

Mewtwo went up to vote.

Mario went up to vote.

"I'm sorry, buddy."

Diddy Kong went up to vote.

Master Hand left to collect the urn and placed it on the podium before him. "The player with the most votes must exit Tribal Council immediately. I'll read the votes." He paused before picking up the bobblehead. "First vote: Ganondorf. Second vote: Ganondorf. Third vote: ROB. Fourth vote: ROB. Fifth vote: ROB. Sixth vote: ROB. Seventh vote: ROB. Eighth and final vote: ROB. ROB, I'm sorry to say that you've been eliminated from the game. Please hand me your torch."

ROB rolled up to Master Hand, holding his torch in both hands, and watched as Master Hand snuffed it out. He turned to his tribe, waved slowly, trying to speak volumes with his eyes, and rolled out into the darkness.

"So it seems some predictions were wrong," Master Hand said. "Interesting to see how reality is much different from perception. Good luck in the upcoming days, and I hope not to see you again."

The East Tribe left Tribal Council with their torches and with one very confused but relieved player trailing them.

* * *

ROB said in his translated voice over, "I'm glad to have made it so far! I thought for sure that, when Lucas was eliminated, we were all going to lose. But Mario used his brain and got us in power. I'm sad to have been eliminated, but I did lose us the challenge and completely understand why they chose me. I'm also sad that Ike shouted at me and refused to apologize. I don't know why; we had plenty of time to speak, and he isn't the sort of person to do something like that. However, I wish all of my friends the best of luck!"


End file.
